Trails of Friendship and the Darkness of Secrets
by ripitupgenki
Summary: The monster world is under attack again, can Genki help them save it. What will they do when the find out his darkest secrets? Holly/Genki fic R
1. Beast Soldier?

_I don't own Monster Rancher or any of its characters. The character changes are of my own idea, I do use various books and animes ideas in this story, I don't own those either. This takes place after season two and I wrote this before I saw season 3. _

_P.S. - Reupdated this story so the grammer, spell, etc. would be better. I also took out some of the heavier details that did not need to be present._

**Trials of Friendship and the Darkness of Secrets**

_By RipItUpGenki_ **

* * *

**

Beast Soldier? 

Somewhere deep in the damp, musty forests of North Korea a painful, yet weak cry erupts from a broken down building. In this raged, old shelter Korean soldiers and scientists kept POWs. Despite the buildings gruesome exterior the facilities inside are state of the art. One of the POWs was a 19 years old man named Genki. At that very moment a soldier was torturing him. Genki was clamped down to a metal table in a damp, cold room, after he had been stripped, and was currently being interrogated. The soldier felt no compassion for him and slashed his prisoner with a bowie knife pulling it along Genki's chest and face slowly cutting him, over and over. When this failed to get him any information he slashed Genki across his right eye. Blood leaked out of the newly made wound into his eye, but he didn't answer the soldier still. After 3 hours the soldier gave up and threw Genki back into his cell.

* * *

His cell was a small 6ft by 8ft room. The bars were rusting and the walls were covered in mildew and mold, from the damp and cold conditions. They gave him a single blanket, a small cot on the floor, and a large can to do his business in. They gave him food every 2 days and one glass of water a day. Genki wrapped the blanket around himself, shivering even with its warmth. He grew weaker everyday he remained their prisoner, in fact by this time his bones showed. _What am I going to do now?_ he thought, _No one knows where we are. I can't escape being this weak. I don't think I'll ever see the light of day again. I'm going to die here in this dungeon of sorts alone, cold, afraid, and hungry. Holly I wish I could see you one last time to tell you what I should have years ago. That I love you, and to say good bye._ A single tear dropped to the ground. Genki lay down and tried to sleep. He finally succeeded after what seemed like hours.

* * *

The next morning he was woke up by a soldier hitting him in the face and dragging him to a room down the hall. They tied him on a chair and put his feet in some boiling hot water. "Now, let's see how long you can with stand electrical shock, shall we?" the soldier commented, smirking. He touched the cattle prod to the water. Genki's body filled with pain as the electricity surged through him. The soldier let off and asked him a question. Genki didn't respond, so he touched the water again and held it there longer. When he still wouldn't answer after five tries the soldier said, "I guess you need more convincing." He threw some hot water all over Genki, burning him slightly. He put the cattle prod on Genki's stomach and asked the question again. Genki clamped his jaw shut and wouldn't answer. The soldier in turn pressed the button and sent electricity coursing though him again. He let off and asked again, still no answer. He asked once more with out success and pushed the button again. This time Genki cried out, the pain had become too much. Even after this he wouldn't answer. The soldier, growing tired of his silence, grabbed a hot pan of wax off the stove. He asked again, when no answer came he poured the wax on Genki. Genki cried out and a few tears rolled down his face. The soldiers took shifts torturing and interrogating him. They made sure he received no food and no sleep during these 2 weeks of hell. They gave him water every 3 days and constantly caused him pain. After the 2 weeks were over they tossed an unconscious Genki in to his cell. The scientists had been talking during Genki's glimpse of hell and decided to use him for an experiment in 2 days. They thought that he'd be the best candidate because of the underlying power inside him, so they started preparations for that day.

* * *

2 days later…

Two soldiers came and got Genki early in the morning. They clamped him down to a table and left. Within minutes of their departure a scientist came in. He explained why Genki was there and added, "Since we've completed the serum. I'll test it on you, so as not to waste one of our own soldiers." He first collected a blood sample from him. After he was done he took a skeletal scan of Genki. Finally, he took a syringe and pierced Genki's neck and injected the serum, it was like the fires of hell running through his veins. His body went into convulsions, but the scientist quickly injected him with the second serum. When the scientist did this, the pain just increased ten fold and he passed out from the agony.

* * *

3 days later…

Genki awoke chained in the middle of a room, he heard a man come in. As the man began to use a bullwhip on his back, something inside Genki snapped, with a roar his body began to change. His bones cracked and reformed, his muscles bulged, burning and shifting under his skin as his blood began to boil and his hands and feet changed into paws. His spine stretched out giving him a heavy tail while his chest grew broad and wide. When his body finally stopped shifting, he was a beast soldier. He looked much like a lion on two legs; his body was covered in thick, reddish-brown fur and his hair grew into a bushy, black mane, and two curved, twisted horns extended out of his head. His hands where covered in fur except the pads and they had sharp claws extending out on his furry fingers. His legs bowed back and he stood on two widely spread paws that looked much like his hands. He had a thick, black, bushy tail and his brown clear eyes had turned a brilliant green, and had lost their clarity. In place of the clarity was anger and hatred.

When Genki realized what had happened he asked in a low, ruff voice, "What have you done to me?"

"We have turned you into a beast soldier, specifically a Kareen or skin shifter" Raymond replied, "When you Shift, you are stronger and faster, your senses are keener, and you have some powers as well since this form has unlocked your hidden power for you. You'll also have a blood and sex lust."

"Why did you do this?" Genki asked narrowing his green eyes.

"Because we could, and it will win us the war. Soldiers created for nothing more than fighting." Raymond answered.

"You won't live to see that!" Genki commented as fury filled his eyes. With that he broke the chains that had held him captive before as if they were made of paper and in a blind rage ripped everyone apart that was in the building. Then he demolished the building with a powerful energy blast. After he calmed down he realized what he had done. He ran into the woods and curled up inside a tree, in fear of his newly given abilities.

* * *

The next morning he learned how to change back to his original form and stole some clothes from a near by village. He managed to find his squadron as they passed through the village. He got a new uniform and after telling his superiors what he had learn and what he was now. They decided on a volunteer only basis to make beast soldiers too. The Alpha squadron volunteered and Genki supervised the transformation of humans into beast soldiers. During the war Genki ended up under the command of General Blazer. The General ordered all males slaughtered in the 25 villages they came too and black mailed his troops into raping the females for their pleasure. Genki told Blazer's superiors and Blazer was shot for war crimes, blackmail, and treason.

* * *

After the war…

Genki returned home to his girlfriend Christina, whom he loved very much. To his surprise she had bore their son in his absence. When he returned home the military had already informed her of his new ability. She asked him if it was true, when he responded yes then she asked him to show her. He transformed for her and she unfortunately freaked out. He quickly transformed back and told her he was still the same person. She on the other hand didn't see it that way and told him to leave her son and her alone. Broken hearted Genki left and went back to his home in Arizona. During the next few years he would find it very difficult to deal with his blood and sex lust. Many unsolved crimes occurred around his home city mysteriously after he returned.


	2. Reunion?

**Reunion?**

6 years later . . .

The monster world was still peaceful. Granity left after the final battle and was never seen or heard from again. They all went to a nearby town, Caldwell, to start new lives, there they had a ranch all their own. Hare started his own appraising shop, Golem helped plant flowers and trees, and Tiger and Greywolf delivered mail and Suezo along with Mocchi helped Holly with her tailoring business. During the time of Genki's absence they had made quite a good life for themselves. Even though they had great lives, Holly had been depressed ever since to final battle against Moo. She was 29 now, and she missed Genki now more than ever, he had always cheered her up when she needed it and made her feel like she was important. Holly sighed, she knew why she missed Genki so much, but she didn't allow herself to admit it, as it would only make things worse. Besides, she didn't think she'd ever see Genki again, and it was selfish of her to want him back when he had his own life to live, in his own world.

* * *

Suddenly Falcon, the Pirate Dragon leader, landed in front of Holly while she was out walking in a near by field, nearly knocking her down with the wind from his wings. Holly was puzzled about why he was in such a hurry. "Sorry about the breeze Miss Holly, but evil has returned to the monster world." Falcon hurriedly informed her.

"What? Are you sure Falcon?" Holly asked astonished.

"Unfortunately, yes" Falcon replied, "We need your help once again. It's been 14 years, since you defeated Moo, but I'm sure that evil has returned some how."

"We'll do everything we can to help, Falcon" Holly answered.

"Great, get on and let's go get everybody, then I can explain what's going on," Falcon said.

"Ok" Holly agreed. They hurried back to the ranch, Holly riding Falcon, to tell the others.

* * *

Back in Genki's world . . .

A man was riding a motorcycle out in the desert. It was Genki, who was now 25, and had graduated from college with a master's degree in computers and engineering. He lived in the country just outside of Phoenix, Arizona in a medium-size house. He was independently wealthy, and had no family contacts.

He was wearing an embroidered, leather jacket and dark denim jeans; he still wore the scars of war. The more prominent of which, stretched from his right eyebrow down to his cheekbone. He had on a black helmet and a sword in sheath on his back, a Barbarian II; it had a 39-½ " blade.

His motorcycle was a blue Suzuki GSX R1000, with white racing stripes. It had a 988cc 4-stroke, 4-cylinder, liquid-cooled engine with gear-driven counter balancer. On the back of his motorcycle, Genki kept some weapons and survival gear in a small trunk. While he was riding a portal appeared in front of him, which he went right through not having enough time to stop as he sped along.

* * *

Back in the monster world . . .

Holly and the courageous 7 were running from some Black Dinos. They were dodging the Dino's unrelenting attacks, when a portal opened and a man riding a roaring monster came out. Everyone moved out of the monster's way, and kept running.

_What the heck was that_ Holly thought.

_I don't like whatever that thing is_ Tiger growled in thought.

_Hey, that was Holly and the others_ Genki realized _I got to help them_

He pulled out his sword and sped up to catch the commanding Dino. Genki thrust his sword into the Dino's chest as the Dino roared in pain, and turned into a lost disc. The other Dinos ran away from him as fast as they could; yet the Rebels kept running, thinking they would be next. Genki suspected this, and sped towards them to cut them off, and tell them who he was. They ran faster, but it was to no avail. He pulled in front of them, and held up his sword. Then he surprised them by putting it away. Next, he reached down on the roaring monster, and turned something. The monster immediately was quiet. He got off it and pulled his helmet off, and put it on the monster's back.

Holly looked at the man, with both curiosity and fear. Tiger began to growl. "Tiger, stop it" Holly said scolding. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Did I really change that much?" The man answered, "Take a closer look, and see if you recognize me." Holly did so, but still didn't know who he was.

"I don't think I know you" she replied.

"Well, then let me give you a hint" he replied back, "You knew me 14 years ago."

Holly thought hard and so did the others.

All this time Mocchi had been looking at him. Mocchi then looked into his eyes and saw that they were clear. _Only one person he knew had clear eyes, chi, Genki_, Mocchi ran up and jumped into his arms and hugging him, while the others just stared in shock.

"Well, at least someone remembers me and can figure it out," the man stated.

"Nice to see you again, chi" Mocchi said enthusiastically. "Should I tell them, chi, or make them guess?"

"Well, you can tell them in a minute, after they have time to try and figure it out, with the new clue you gave them" the man replied, then smiled.

"Ok, chi" Mocchi said.

Holly began to look at the man more closely now. She finally looked into his eyes, and saw that they were clear, just as Mocchi had. "Genki?" Holly asked.

"Hey, you figured it out, Holly" the man replied.

"Hey, kid is that really you?" Tiger asked, "You certainly have changed."

"Yeah, it's me, but looks like we have company. I'll explain everything later, we need to find a place to hide, there are too many to fight" Genki replied, "Holly, come here, you can ride with me and Mocchi. The rest of you can keep up, right?"

"Yeah" all the other monsters replied. Holly warily got on behind Genki and Mocchi sat in front of him.

"It's ok Holly, this machine won't hurt you. Now hang on tight, both of you." Genki said and then quickly he started up his motorcycle, and sped off with the monsters right behind him.

* * *

2 hours later . . . .

They came upon the ruins of an old military base, Genki stopped so that the other monsters could rest. "We should stay here for the night," Genki informed them all.

"Genki, you're going to tell us what's been going on with you and where you got that thing," Tiger commanded panting.

"I don't have to do anything, Tiger" Genki replied somewhat angrily. Tiger was too shocked by his outburst to say anything further. The others looked at each other briefly then dismissed it, since Tiger was rude about it. Genki pushed his bike into a nearby building and sat down. The others followed him in, and they made a fire so Holly could make some dinner; all the while Genki sat alone.

_I'm glad to have him back, especially now, we really need him._ Holly thought while cooking.

_Wonder why I'm here._ Genki wondered, _I guess I got my chance to tell Holly how I feel, but could she ever love me now that I'm a beast? _

Holly got herself and Genki some soup and told the others dinner was ready. As she made her way over to Genki, she heard the others fighting over the soup, all except Golem, who was eating his rocks in the corner.

"Here, Genki" Holly said.

"Oh, ah thanks, Holly" Genki replied, after coming out of the ozone.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we got here." Holly asked curiously.

"Huh, oh nothing, I was just thinking about something." Genki replied, and then he ate some of the soup and commented, "You're still a really good cook, Holly."

"Thanks, if you don't mind me asking. What were you thinking about?" Holly asked tentatively.

"I don't mind at all, Holly, I was mainly thinking about why I'm here, but also about how much I really missed you guys." Genki answered, _actually how I missed you Holly_

"I know why you're here. A new evil has emerged, although we don't know much about it. And we missed you too, Genki."

"So that's why that portal appeared." Genki commented.

"What's up Genki?" Tiger asked.

"Well, the last thing I knew, before I saw you guys. I was riding through the desert on my bike, and a portal appeared in front of me. I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to, though it did startle me a bit and I almost lost my balance." Genki replied.

"Wow, I'll say that's strange. I didn't know the portal could open on its own like that." Hare piped up.

"Well, maybe it didn't." Holly added.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Just before Genki came out of the portal, I was wishing he was here to help us. Then the magic stone started glowing. Maybe the magic stone opened it." Holly informed.

"I suppose that's possible," Genki confirmed. _Holly do you care for me?_

* * *

"Anyway, why don't you tell us what's been going on with you, Genki?" Greywolf asked.

Genki sighed "Ok, let's see after I got back, my mom just about had a heart attack because she thought I was dead, man my dad had fun trying to calm her down. After about an hour she stopped yelling at me for leaving, mainly because her voice was hoarse by that time."

"Did you tell them about us, chi" Mocchi asked interrupting.

"No, even if I had, no one would have believed me, they probably would have thought I was crazy. As it was my mom thought I needed medication because I was too hyper. They consider that a disorder in my world, and don't ask why, I never figured it out. Anyway, life went back to about normal after a month. My dad was always gone, as usual; his job kept him away a lot. Mom, on the other hand, was very protective of my sister and me. She has always been that way, but she got worse after I went missing."

"Well, at least you know she loved you" Holly commented.

"Yeah, that's true, but she still drove me nuts. We used to argue a lot, sometimes over her protectiveness, other times over her trying to get me to take medication that I didn't need." Genki's face was angry looking, "She was too protective"

"So, how is your family now?" Suezo asked.

"They're dead." Genki replied coldly. "My parents were killed when I was 16, by a drunk semi-truck driver. He ran a red light, and hit them in their car." But seeing the questioning look on their faces he continued, "a semi-truck is a huge, noisy machine used for pulling heavy loads. Cars are just for transportation, mainly. If a light is red, it means to stop, but since he was drunk, he went right through it and slammed into them. He punctured the fuel tank, and it blew sky high. I wasn't there, but the coroner told me."

"Genki, I'm sorry about your parents." Holly said uncomfortable from his coldness, "What about your sister, or the rest of your family?"

"My sister, Kait, died two years later. She died from cancer; it's an incurable disease. As for the rest of my family, I never did like my cousins most of them lived too far away, anyway. Plus, my grandparents didn't remember me as they had Alzheimer's disease, it takes away your memory." Genki answered emotionless.

"Wow, and I thought I had troubles" Hare piped up again, bothered by Genki's emotionless ness.

"Where did you get that thing?" Tiger asked changing the subject.

"Huh, oh you mean my bike? I bought it about three years ago. They're actually called motorcycles, but most people call them bikes for short." Genki replied.

"You don't blade any more, chi?" Mocchi asked.

"Yeah I still do, but bikes are faster."

"Why didn't you have one before then?" Suezo ridiculed.

"Two reasons. One an eleven year old isn't allowed to drive, and two they're expensive." Genki retorted.

"How much do they cost?" Holly asked.

"About $10,499. Our currency is different than yours though. Yours is probably worth more." Genki answered. Everyone sweated.

"Why would you pay that much for a bike? How different is your currency?" Greywolf spoke up.

"That's about as cheap as they come new. Besides cars and trucks cost more. They range from $22,000 - $60,000. Our currency is actually paper. The gold and silver that the paper represents is locked up in Fort Knox so that it's kept safe and nobody can steal it. No one so far, has ever been able to break in to Fort Knox." Genki replied.

"People in your world are weird." Suezo said. Holly gave him a glare and he gulped.

"It's ok, Holly, Suezo's right. I think it's weird myself. Even so, I can't do anything about it." Genki said.

"It's getting late. We should get some rest," Golem said, in his usual slow manner.

"Right" everyone said. Genki got a sleeping bag out of the trunk on the back of his bike and laid it out. Holly got hers and laid it out as well before they all settled down to sleep.


	3. In the Night

**In the Night**

3 hours later . . .

Genki was in the middle of another gruesome nightmare, where he looked around and saw his comrades falling and bleeding to death. Getting their innards torn out by enemy soldiers and blown apart by cannons and mortars. Then he saw the men being slaughtered right and left, women being rapped for the pure pleasure of it. Inside he wants to join them but then thinks _No, I can't want that. I'm never going to rape again to feed my sex lust or slaughter again to feed my blood lust. I'm not letting myself become a blood lusting, sex driven beast again!_ He begins to fight what is going on.

Genki woke with a start, a cold sweat pouring down his skin as he gasped for air. It was another horrible nightmare, like the ones he had been having them ever since the war. Since sleep was not an option, he decided to go for a walk, quietly slipping past Holly and the others, so he wouldn't wake them, he went outside. However, Holly awoke, hearing him while he was having his nightmare, she watched as he left and decided to follow.

Genki sat down outside and tried to calm his nerves. Holly, who had snuck up behind him, startled him. Spinning around he grabbed her wrists, "What the fuck, you scared the crap out of me, Holly," he said releasing her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Holly said apologetically, and sat down next to him wondering why he had cursed like that. "What's up, why are you out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep" Genki replied.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"A nightmare, I've been having them for a while now." Genki answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?…………Listen, I know you didn't tell us everything. I could tell by how you reacted to our questions………. What happened, Genki?" Holly asked clearly worried about her male friend.

Genki sighed, "If I tell you, you have to promise, not to tell anyone else."

"I promise, Genki" Holly responded.

"Ok, after my parents where killed, my sister blamed me because I was arguing with mom again. I said some things I shouldn't have and that I didn't mean." Genki said.

"What did you say?" Holly interrupted.

" I said that I hated her, that I wanted her to stop fucking with my life and leave me alone. I also told her that I sometimes wish that she were dead. I never meant what I said I was just angry with her." Even though Genki's face was stern, his eyes were glazing over slightly, "anyway, after their death, my sister and I received two million dollars each. I hadn't known that they had put that much life insurance on themselves, until then. A lot of the money I received went towards paying off my parent's debts. The other part of the money went in the bank, for safe keeping, until I was 18. I finished school and graduated. After that I enrolled in college to study computers. I took care of my sister who was 2 years younger than me. Since I couldn't get into the money in the bank, I joined the military. The military paid fairly well and would pay for college too. I sent 50 of my pay to my sister, and 25 percent to a person I had hired to watch out for her and take care of her, a close friend of mine. I lived off the 25 that remained. When I was 19, a war broke out between my country, the United States, and North Korea. In my world, a group had set up rules for war. Yet Korea didn't care, they went against every rule, just to spite everyone else. I was a Lieutenant in the US Navy Seals, an elite group of fighters, the best of the best; my job was to make weapons of mass destruction, capable of destroying entire cities with a single hit. Our cities are really big, they span hundreds of miles in diameter."

"Why would anyone want to kill so many innocent people?" Holly asked shocked by what she'd been told.

"If you attack the people, you eliminate the countries resources and they'll give up. Either that or the people will make them give up. You could just say, they're just instruments used in the war." Genki realized that Holly was mortified by what he had said, "I know it seems barbaric, Holly, but being out in the field watching your comrades fall, smelling death everywhere and hearing their agonizing cries for help that may not come, is much worse. I was no medic, and had I went to them, I or anyone trying to help them, would have been killed. Your senses are enhanced when you're out in the field and you fight only for your survival. Just like everyone else on the field, as it was, that didn't keep me from being captured. They took my comrades and me to a remote region in the forest. There they painfully tortured us for fun, and for information. That's where the scar on my face came from. Some soldier slashed me with his knife. They withheld food and water; they took our clothes from us and gave us a single blanket to keep warm in their dark, wet, and cold dungeons. Hell, they only gave us a cot on the floor to sleep on and a bucket to do are business in. They also used electricity, fire, hot wax, and boiling hot water to torture us."

"Oh, my gosh!!! Did they do anything else, Genki?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I can tell you." Genki responded.

"Why?" Holly asked concern showing on her face. Yet Genki's only answer was his eyes growing cold and almost full of hatred. She scared by this, but put her hand on his shoulder anyway in concern.

"If you promise to always be my friend, Holly I'll tell you. My friends in my world left me because of this." He paused for a moment, "so did my girlfriend for that matter." He finally said narrowing his eyes. Holly was puzzled by what would turn his friends and girlfriend away, but decided that he really needed someone he could trust.

"I'll always be your friend Genki!" she told him.

"Well, after they tortured me for awhile without success, they took me to a room and clamped me down. A scientist came in and explained he was going to use me for an experiment. He took a blood sample from my arm then After he ran a body scan on me, he injected me in the neck with something, and told me since their serum was done, they'd test it out on me instead of wasting one of their own soldiers. Its felt like fire was running through my veins. My body went into convulsions, he gave me a second serum and I passed out from the pain. When I woke up I was chained up, in the middle of a room. Someone came in and started whipping me on my back. Something inside me snapped, my body began to ache all over. The guy stopped hitting me, when he noticed this. I felt my bones crack and reform, my muscles burning and moving under my skin. I had no idea what was going on, or what they had done to me. At that point I didn't care, the pain was too strong. The pain abruptly stopped after about five minutes.

When I finally opened my eyes again, I noticed what had happened. Whatever they had done had changed me into some kind of beast. I had dark, reddish-brown fur all over my body. My legs were bowed back like Tiger's or Hare's; I had sharp claws on my hands and feet, and a long, bushy tail. When I touched my head, I noticed I had a big, bushy mane and two curved horns.

I asked them what they had done and the scientist said, he had turned me into a Beast Soldier, specifically a Kareen or skin shifter. He said that when I shift, I'll be stronger and faster, my senses with become more acute, and I'll have some powers as well. As for why they did it, they said they did it because they could, and it would win them the war. Soldiers created for fighting alone, that wouldn't need rest, or be self-conscious about slaughtering people. I broke loose and destroyed them and their building. What I'm saying, Holly is I'm only half human now." Genki closed his eyes and looked down.

Holly put her arm around his shoulders and said "I don't care if you're only half human, Genki, it wasn't your fault. I'll always be here for you, when you need me." She smiled. Genki pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank you, Holly, how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to. Just confide in me, ok. I'll always be here for you cause I'm your friend," she said returning his embrace.

"Ok, Holly" he hugged her tighter.

After a few minutes Holly asked shyly, "You cared for your girlfriend a lot, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. We had planned to get married." He said longingly, "While I was at war she had our son." Genki's expression changed and he looked even sadder, "When she found out what they turned me into, I wasn't allowed near her or my son. I don't even know what he looks like." His grew cold and emotionless again, Holly really felt sorry for Genki now and held him a little closer.

"I'm sorry, Genki. I don't understand why she would hurt you like that. Especially, when you gave her your heart. And yet, I know how you feel. My boyfriend left me for another girl. He said he wanted some one who understood him. What he meant was he wanted someone who would have sex with him. He knew I wouldn't."

Genki continued to hold on to her. She realized he must have been holding back his feelings and pain. She also realized that she liked being close to him. She smiled to herself, she had missed him all this time, and now she knew why. "Holly, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd ever consider being with me, now that you know what I am"

"Of course I would, Genki. It makes no difference to me what you are; I like you for who you are."

"Holly, I love you with all my heart, you're the only one I trust."

"I love you too, thank you…" Genki stopped her and leaned over and kissed her. She didn't stop him. When he pulled away she was blushing. "That was my first kiss, Genki."

"I hope you didn't mind"

"No, I'm glad it was with you. Though if Suezo finds out, it'll be hell to pay."

"I know, but we'll deal with him later."

"What about your nightmares?"

"They're about the war or about losing people; maybe they'll stop with you around."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Genki blushed then responded

"Yeah, I am, if you want to of course."

"I think we should take this slow. I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping with you yet."

"It's ok Holly, we'll go at your pace." They got up and went back inside. Holly and Genki laid down in there own sleeping bags, and went back to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Tiger and Greywolf had heard everything and they nodded to each other.

"We've got to stop this," Tiger said.

"Yeah" Greywolf agreed. They both went back to sleep, as well.


	4. An Old Enemy

**An Old Enemy**

In the Morning . . . .

Holly and Genki where still sleeping when the others started to get up. When Holly and Genki began to get up and Mocchi ran in and hugged Genki.

"Good morning, chi" he said.

"Good morning, Mocchi" Genki replied smiling as Mocchi then jumped into Holly's arms.

"Good morning, chi" Holly smiled.

"Good morning, Mocchi"

"I'll get us some breakfast. Genki, can you go get some water, please?" Holly asked.

"Sure" Genki replied. Genki grabbed the teakettle from Holly and went off to the river. Genki knelt down and started filling the kettle, when he finished he went started back. Genki came back in and went over to Holly with the kettle.

"Oh, thanks for getting the water"

"You're welcome"

Holly got herself some breakfast and gave Genki some too. Then called "Breakfast is ready", and got out of the way with Genki, as the others came flying over. After they had eaten, Tiger said, "I think Genki has something to tell us" everyone looked over at Genki.

Genki in shock replied "What?! I do?"

"Yeah, you do. It's what you told Holly last night."

"You were spying on us! You lousy son of a bitch!"

"Genki, Tiger please. Don't fight." Holly pleaded.

"So you think I should tell them then, is that it?"

"Genki, that's your decision. I won't say anything just like I promised. Just please, calm down." Genki calmed with Holly's plea.

"Fine, you really want them to know, Tiger?" He said softly, then went ahead and told them. "What this means is, I'm only half human now, but I'm still the same person." Genki finished and looked down. Holly put her hand on his shoulder in concern. Everyone else just stared in shock and dismay.

"You mean, some weird human scientists, turned you into a half human half beast person?" Hare asked.

"Yes, Hare, that's exactly what I mean. I want you all to know, I would never hurt you. You guys are the only friends I have left. As soon as people in my world found out, they wanted nothing to do with me." Genki replied.

"I'll always be your friend, chi. Friendship is from the heart, and it doesn't matter who or what you are." Mocchi spoke up then ran over and hugged Genki.

"I agree with Mocchi" Tiger said and walked over to Genki.

"Me to" Greywolf said and followed his brother.

"Gol" Golem agreed and walked over. Holly looked at Suezo and Hare, with a pleading look.

"Ah, what the heck. You've already proven we can trust you." Hare said and went over too.

"Holly, did he tell you this before you decided to trust him?" Suezo asked.

"He did, Suezo. Even if he had told me now, I would still trust him" she answered.

"Well, if it's ok with you, it's ok with me" Suezo said and hopped over.

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me." Genki said.

* * *

"Excuse me, Genki my boy. Something just occurred to me. Doesn't your motorcycle run on fuel? How are you going to refuel when you need it?"

"You're right, Hare, a motorcycle runs on gasoline, which I'm sure you guys don't have the resources or technology to make, no offense intended. However, I replaced the motor along time ago with one I built, that runs on water instead." Genki replied.

"How can it run on water? It's a machine." Suezo asked confused.

"It runs on water, by breaking water into its two elements. Which are oxygen and hydrogen. Hydrogen always has a lot of energy. So, I made a motor that would breakdown water, then use most of the hydrogen's energy and bond the elements together again, into water. The hydrogen restores its energy, and the water just keeps going in that cycle. Once in a while I have to add more water, but not that often." Genki answered rather proudly.

"Where did you learn how to build it, chi?" Mocchi asked.

"I learned it at college or adult's school. I got my masters degree in engineering and computers. A master's degree is 6 – 8 years of school in that subject." Genki replied. Everyone else sweated, they couldn't believe Genki was that smart, that he could know engineering, and whatever computers were.

* * *

Just then Genki looked toward the door and stood up.

"What's wrong, Genki?"

"Someone's here."

"Genki's right, I sense someone too."

"Me too, brother"

"HHHHAAAAAA. Come on out of here, Genki." Genki ran outside followed by everyone else, but Genki couldn't believe his eyes. _It was General Blazer, but how I saw him executed for war crimes_ he wondered silently.

"General Charles Blazer" Genki said coldly.

"Ah, so you do remember me, Lieutenant Genki Sakura" Blazer sneered.

"How are you still alive? I saw you being executed for war crimes."

"I'm just like you, Lieutenant, I thought you knew. That's why you sensed me."

"Why are you here then?"

"I was following you in the desert and I didn't have to time stop from going it that portal. As to why I was following you, I'm here to pay you back and then kill you." The others just stared on as they spoke.

"You won't accomplish that, Blazer, I guarantee it."

With that Genki took a defensive stance before Blazer came running at him. Genki sidestepped and landed a powerful kick, sending the General flying.

"Not bad, you haven't forgotten any of your military training."

"Why would I?" Blazer's answer was tackling Genki, but it failed. Genki flipped backwards and ended up on top of him. Blazer kicked Genki off. Genki threw some punches and hit his target square in the jaw.

Blazer pulled a knife out of his jacket and tried to stab Genki. Genki pivoted and he missed. Genki then brought his fist around and punched Blazer, twisting his torso so he would swing right then left punching him. Then ended the Okanoain Drum Punch, as he called it, ending with a two handed bash in the face. Blazer fell to the ground, but regained his senses and came back after Genki. Genki pulled out his own knife and blocked Blazer. Their knives clashed and glimmered in the sun. Finally they tired and Blazer said

"How about unarmed combat?"

"Sure" they both took their jackets of and threw them and their knives away.

For the first time, Holly noticed all the weapons Genki had in his jacket. Knives, stars with blades, and a round disk. She also noticed on Genki's right bicep a mark that went all the way around his arm. It looked like two dragons. Genki was now wearing a black leather vest that was open in the front exposing his chest. Blazer wasn't wearing anything.

"Come on Genki take your vest off. I know you have weapons in there too." Genki smiled and took of his vest. When he threw it down Holly could see that Blazer was right.

She noticed how muscular Genki was; he was very fit, muscular, as well as lean. You could see every muscle in his chest, stomach, and arms. Even in his back to a degree.

Suddenly Blazer ran forward, Genki punched him in the stomach and sent him crashing into a wall. His hand glowed red when he had thrown the punch.

"So you've learned how to use your power without shifting. I can do that too." Blazer shot an energy ball at Genki. Genki dodged by running up a wall. He jumped off, locked his feet around Blazer's neck, and turned. Throwing Blazer on the ground, at an angle that should have broken his neck. Genki got up, backed away and said.

"If you weren't Kareen you would have had a broken neck from that move."

Blazer slowly got up, clearly in pain. His eyes turned red and his body changed into a werewolf looking creature with a flash of light. He was much bigger and stronger than he had been before. The rebels backed up slightly. He slammed his fist into Genki's stomach, with amazing speed. Genki fell to his knees coughing up blood. Blazer kicked him hard on his side, and he crashed into a wall. He got up, coughing up more blood. After he wiped his mouth off he said, "In a bad mood, aren't we? Well, I'll show you what I can do." His eyes glowed bright green. This scared Holly.

* * *

P.O.V. time

-Genki –

My bones began to crack and reform, as I awakened my power, then my muscles began to burn, bulge, bunch, and flow under my skin like liquid. My nose and jaw grew into a sharp-toothed snout, with a sensitive nose as ebony, twisted horns grew out of my head, and my hair grew into a big, black, bushy mane. My ears changed, into bigger, rounded, more acute ones, and thick, reddish-brown fur grew out of my body. Razor sharp claws grew and popped out of my fingers and toes. I felt my pants ripping, with the increase of my body size and my shoes broke in two, and fell away. As my spine stretched, a course, bushy, black tail broke through my pants. My legs bowed back and became larger, more powerful while my chest grew into a big, barreled chest. My arms became longer, bigger. My muscle mass increased ten fold. When the Shift was done, I let out a low growl at Blazer. In the time since my first shift there had been no pain. Electricity coursed around, and in my body. In a gruff voice I said, "You guys stay out of this. Incase I fall you'll have to finish him off" then turned my attention to the General, "Time to end this Blazer." With that I leapt forward at him, claws at the ready.

* * *

-Holly-

I heard Genki's bones cracking. I saw them changing, reforming, I saw his muscles move and grow larger with his body. I heard and saw his pants rip, his shoes split in two. I was scared, I didn't have any idea this is how he shifted. Dark, reddish-brown fur covered his body, his jaw and nose changed into a snout, with dagger sharp teeth in it. His auburn hair became a black, bushy mane, and midnight black, twisted, evil looking horns grew out of his head. They looked like Satan's horns; at that thought a chill ran through me. What if Genki was evil after he shifted, what if he was a Demon? His chest, legs, and arms became more robust as his muscles grew larger. When he was done shifting a low, death-threatening growl erupted from his throat. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His transformation was so much different than Blazer's. It was as if he had turned into a demon. Electricity surrounded his entire body. When I finally looked over at the others, they seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

I heard Genki say in a gruff, evil-sounding voice "you guys stay out of this. Incase I fall you'll have to finish him off" then he turned to Blazer, "Time to end this Blazer." Then he leapt forward towards him, with his claws ready to slash him.

End POV

* * *

The others just stared in disbelief and backed up again. Hare finally said,

"Is that even Genki any more?"

"I think so," Suezo said.

"Of course it's him. You saw him change right in front of you, Hare" Tiger said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know that. He just looks and sounds so different."

"He told us pretty much what would happen. We shouldn't be so surprised. Besides, he went out on a limb to tell all of you." Holly finally spoke up.

"Holly's right. Besides, we promised him we'd always be his friends. He told us he'd never hurt us and I'm going to honor my promise to him." Then they all looked back to the battle, after hearing an agonizing scream. It was Blazer; Genki had slashed his face and chest in one swipe. Genki then said something inaudible, Blazer slashed at him, but missed. He powered up an attack, but before he could release it, Genki had his powerful jaws clamped around his throat. His attack disappeared, as he desperately tried to get Genki to let go. Genki pulled away quickly, ripping his throat wide open. Blazer fell to the ground, clutching his throat, as blood gushed out of the wound.

"That's the end of him," Tiger said as the others got disgusted or repulsed looks on their faces. The group was shocked, as Blazer got back up and punched Genki knocking him down. He began kicking Genki in the stomach, over and over. Genki tried to block him, but failed. He laid grabbing his stomach, coughing up blood on the ground.

"But how is that possible, he should be dead?" Tiger stuttered. No one answered him. Then Blazer smirked and commented to Genki, who was still on the laying on ground.

"I thought you would have been smarter than that, I said I was like you. Heh. I'm immortal too, just like you, Lieutenant." It seemed he answered Tiger's question. _How can Genki kill him if he's immortal Holly thought, How can we have a relationship, either. He'd out live me by far. Why didn't he tell the others or me? I wonder what other things he's hiding from me._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Genki saying.

"I know you are Blazer. I also know how to kill you, just like you know how to kill me."

"And how would that be, hmmm."

"Decapitation. I'll give you one chance to leave, and never come back, Blazer."

"Well, I don't know about that. I was looking forward to taking your head." Blazer put his arms behind him.

"I'm sure you were. Don't make me kill you."

"You'll have to, if you want to win. Even if you do, will you have enough strength left to survive the quickening, eh?"

"Don't worry about that."

"I don't intend to" he said as he threw a spinning blade at Genki. Genki just stood there. Then suddenly he moved. It was so quick, that you couldn't see him catch it, but it was in his hand.

"Nice try, Blazer. I thought you would try something like that."

"But how did you catch it without cutting your own hand off?" Blazer stuttered in total shock. He began to back up toward his jacket.

"Easy, if you know how." Blazer suddenly reach down and pulled a sawed off shotgun out off his jacket. To Holly and the others, it was a pipe attached to a piece of wood. Genki didn't have time to react before he fired. The shot hit Genki square in the chest, knocking him backwards into the ground, hard. All of the others jumped when they heard the noise, and were trying to figure out what had hit Genki as they backed away. Genki moaned in pain, but got back up, by doing an almost handstand and pushing himself back up. Genki reached for his jacket and pulled out several throwing stars. He threw them quickly, they embedded into Blazer's neck and chest causing him to fall.

"Your shot gun may be powerful, but my throwing stars work just as well." Genki commented as Blazer got up after pulling out the stars, he had several holes in him now that slowly leaked blood out of them. Genki then reached down and pulled out a spare sword, which he kept in his jacket. Blazer did the same. They charged each other their swords clashing. Some how Genki's sword ended up behind his head.

"I'd give up now, Lieutenant"

"Would you? Look again," with that Genki did a move; his sword slid down Blazer's and decapitated him. "I guess you were wrong." Lightning came out of Blazer's body; Genki fell to his knees yelling. He put his sword in the ground to help him take the bolts of lightning. After that the body disappeared. The sky clouded over and it lit up with lightning. It struck Genki, sending him into a wall. It held him against the wall, as he cried out in pain. Then it suddenly stopped, the clouds disappeared too. Genki fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Blood poured out of his mouth. _It was almost as if he was punished for killing Blazer! _Holly thought, _I hope he's going to be all right._ Genki slowly got up, wiped the blood off his mouth. He closed his eyes and stood still. Then his body glowed a light red and all of his wounds disappeared. He walked over toward the rebels as they all backed up slightly.

"I won't hurt you I promise. I'm still the same person I was before I shifted." He said. Mocchi tenitively come over to him and touched his face. Genki knelt for him and closed his eyes.

"Soft chi. Are you ok, chi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, Mocchi."

"Yeah, you only look like something that came from hell," Suezo said. Genki's expression became solemn and he sighed,

"This is why I wasn't going to tell you. I knew you'd act just like the people in my world." His voice angry sounding. "Stupid of me, to think you were any different, I set you free from you promise." Genki turned grabbed his stuff and walked inside. Got on his bike and left as fast as he could go. The rebels stood in shock and guilt before they finally all went inside.


	5. Bad Feelings

**Bad Feelings**

8 hours later . . .

The rebels were sitting around the fire in the building that they had been in while Holly was making dinner. No one had said a word since Genki ran off all thinking about what had happened by to them selves and Tiger was the only one who sat outside. Reluctantly Holly had agreed not to go look for him and was now very worried about Genki. _Why did I hurt him_ Holly thought, _I promised I wouldn't and I did! He must have been really mad at us to take off like that. I have to go find him and apologize I just can't take it, with this betrayal on my conscience. He's part of this team why didn't I go after him?_

_Why you leave chi? We need you Genki chi._ Mocchi sadly though by him self. _I need you chi; I should have gone with you Genki._ Just then Tiger came in.

"Any sign of him?" Hare asked.

"No, I don't think he's coming back. We did go against our promise to be his friends. I wouldn't blame him, if he didn't want to be around us any more. If someone did this to me, I'd never want to be around them again either. The only reason he told us his secret was because he trusted us. We broke that trust by not being true friends." Everyone really felt guilty after that speech.

"I think we should go after him, he probably needs some true friends right now." Holly said.

"Yeah, but from my point of view, we aren't true friends. There was no excuse for the way we behaved. True friends aren't just there in good times and times they feel sorry for that person. They're always there no matter what." Greywolf commented. Everyone felt even guiltier as they all knew he was right.

"But we have to try, besides I want to apologize to him, even if no one else does." Holly said determined.

"Ok, we'll try to find him tomorrow." They ate dinner and went to sleep in silence.

* * *

In a cave . . .

Genki had caught a deer and was eating it raw. He did have a blood lust but that wasn't the only thing he desired, sexual desires reigned heavily in his mind, but he suppressed it. He sat in the darkness of the wet cave ripping the flesh of the deer and viscously eating it. He even cracked the bones to eat the marrow. Genki thought back on what had happened. He couldn't believe his friends would act like that. Especially Holly, the one he loved, he had trusted her and she had betrayed him.

_I'm tired of being hurt. If I stay a loner, at least I'll never be hurt again. pause_ _But I'll never feel friendship, love, passion, or completed either. Why did they act like that, I trusted them and they were hypocrites._ Genki thought. Then he began to hit the wall in frustration. He soon became tired and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning….

The others got up quickly and ate breakfast, so they would have an early start on finding Genki. Tiger got Genki's scent and lead the way, with his brother Greywolf.

* * *

3 hours later . . . .

"How far did he get yesterday? We must have walked seven miles already." Suezo complained.

"Have you forgotten he's riding a machine that isn't going to tire? Who knows how far ahead he got." Hare said.

"Shut up both of you!" Tiger growled, "He's close by." Finally they came upon the cave Genki was in. "He's in there."

"Let's go then," Holly said sternly.

They walked in after lighting a torch noticing how wet it was. "Can you still find him Tiger?"

"Yes, only because he's so close." They kept walking until they came to a small passage way. "He went that way," Tiger informed. Then they saw Genki's bike come into view, a half hour later. But they didn't see Genki anywhere. He had noticed them approach and jumped up to a ledge above them. _Now what do they want. _Genki growled softly to himself.

"Genki, where are you?" Holly called. They all heard a low growl from above.

"What do you want" Genki replied looking down at them.

"Genki I know you're mad, but a least let us apologize and explain."

"Why should I? I have already heard enough excuses and apologies to write a book!" Genki said looking away.

"Would you chill and listen!" Suezo yelled.

"No I won't! Why should I? You're the one who thinks I'm in league with Satan! I have never been so insulted in all my life. Right now you remind me of one of the eyeballs in Curse of the Catacombs. I had a lot of fun killing them in that game, don't tempt me now!" Genki said infuriated jumping down in front of Suezo.

"Please just calm down, Genki. Suezo, shut up and butt out." Holly said and put her hand on Genki's shoulder, but he moved away.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Genki ignored her, and put his jacket and vest in the compartment on the back of his bike. "Genki, answer me! Damn it!" Holly yelled frustrated. All the monsters were shocked that she cursed.

"Here's your answer then, Holly. I'm tired of fair weather friends! I don't need anyone, and I don't want your pity! If I wanted pity I could go to a church! I also don't want to be called a demon, something from hell, or be linked to Satan in any way! I'm a Christian; the only people I'm in league with are God and Jesus, that's all! Genki shouted rudely. Then he turned and walked back over to his bike. When he got on his bike he noticed the keys were missing from the ignition.

"Looking for these hot head?! You're going to hear me out, or you're not getting them back." Holly said holding up the keys that she had secretly stolen.

"Don't have to do anything! You either give those back you thief, or you're going to get it! Since you broke your promise, I won't keep my promise about not hurting you!"

"I rather doubt you'd hurt me."

"Don't tempt my, girl"

"Girl?! I have a name."

"I don't FRICKING care! Now give those back, or you'll really be up shit creek!"

"Try and make me!"

"Fine I will!" Genki ran at her but she took off. The monsters stood by their decision to just keep out of it, and stayed where they were.

* * *

Deeper in the woods. . . .

He chased her through the woods, until she couldn't run anymore. He wasn't tired at all. "Now give those back, damn it!" He walked over and growled.

"Fine take them! You're an idiot, if you think you can handle it alone." Genki grabbed the keys and ignored her comment. He turned and walked back. He had about 15 ft away when he heard something. It was Holly; she was crying, pretty hard too. His conscience wouldn't let him go any further, he hated making her cry. Then he felt even worse, when the realization of what he had said, hit him. He turned around and went back. Holly was leaning against a tree, crying. Her back was to him. He walked over to her, but didn't know what to say. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, but told him to go away. He now realized, that he had been an idiot.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I was being an idiot. It's just you hurt me so much that I just couldn't let it go. pause That doesn't mean, I don't care for you anymore. I could never stop loving you. No matter how much pain you caused me. What Suezo said, was what really bothered me. I'm quite religious, so that really hurt." Holly looked up in surprise.

"You are?" Holly asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes"

"I had no idea, I'm sorry I hurt you! I didn't mean to! I just didn't know how to deal with you, killing like that. I thought the shift had turned you evil." Holly buried her face in Genki's chest. "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry Genki" she began to cry again. Genki pulled her into his arms and held her close. He rubbed her back and said in a soft tone.

"It's alright Holly, it's alright. I forgive you, but you'll have to earn my trust back, if you want it. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, I was just mad and scared. I love you and I'd be honored if you would still be my girlfriend." Holly looked up at him. His eyes were full of compassion and love, he wasn't evil.

"I love you too. Of course I'll still be your girlfriend." She reached up and caressed his face gently with her hand. Then suddenly pulled him into a short kiss and when she let go Genki was in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I didn't think you'd kiss me, in this form. I'm more of a monster than our friends are."

"No you're not! Of course I'll kiss you in this form. If I accept you in your human form, I have to accept you in this form, too."

"Thank you, Holly." Genki looked at his watch, "We should get back, it's late."

"No. I want to stay here for the night. I don't feel like dealing with the others right now."

"If that's what you want."

"Are you hiding anything else, about your Kareen form I should know?"

"As you know I'm immortal. I have more power than Mu had. I have scars all over my body from when I was tortured. It's hard for me to control my blood and sex lust sometimes. Especially around you, I constantly have to fight to stay in control. I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt you or worse……….. " He trailed off.

"Genki you mean rape me?" she stuttered.

"Unfortunately, yes. I've done it before, at times I can't control it." He looked down in shame. "When I was under General Blazer's command. He made everyone in our troop rape these village women. We didn't have a choice; he shot us with a powerful drug that released all the beast soldiers' lusts. There were a total of 154 women and young women that we raped. I remember raping 5, but after that all I remember is a lusting beast rage of pleasure. That bastard even kept score telling me after the fact that I raped 24 women. I was surprised to see him because he was executed for it, I didn't know he was Kareen." A tear ran down his cheek. "I never wanted to rape anyone. We paid them back the best we could later, but we knew we couldn't give back what we stole."

"It's ok Genki. I wasn't your fault. You tried to stop it didn't you?"

"I did at first but after he gave me the drug, it was like I wanted it." He closed his eyes trying not to shed any more tears.

"Come here." she pulled Genki toward her and laid his head on her breast. Genki let her, but was surprised that she would do such a thing. She caressed his face and stroked his mane. After a few minutes she said, "I'm afraid to be raped, but I'm more afraid of losing you. I want to be with you Genki, I love you." She closed her eyes; "if you can't control it and you do rape me I won't leave you for it. I know that you don't want to and I know it's hard for you, so I'll always be here for you."

"Holly, I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do Genki. It's not like you want to rape me or force me to do something like that. I really want to be with you.

"Thanks, Holly"

"Anytime, Genki"

"Can we go to sleep now? I'm really tired."

"Yes, of course we can." She and Genki lay down together. He pulled her into his arms, making her blush. He kissed her once then snuggled with her, purring in contentment. "Good night, Holly. I Love You."

"Good night, Genki. I Love You Too." Then they both fell asleep curled up together.


	6. True Love?

**True Love?**

In the morning . . .

The monsters awoke to find that, Genki and Holly were still missing. "I think we should go find them." Suezo suggested.

"No, they'll come back when they're ready." Tiger said.

"What if he hurts her?" Suezo protested.

"Genki cares for her too much to do anything like that. He was just, angry yesterday. I think they need some time alone, to work things out." Tiger retorted.

"Ok, but she better be ok when they get back."

"I think they wanted some privacy, so they can do a few things together, if you know what I'm getting at" Hare commented smirking.

"What?" Suezo yelled, "He better not take advantage of her, or he'll be in a lot of pain."

"He won't, Suezo. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that," Tiger told him while glaring at Hare. Golem and Greywolf just smiled, thinking of Holly and Genki together. Mocchi was confused, but wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were talking about.

* * *

Deeper in the woods …

Holly and Genki had just woken up. Genki was still feeling guilty about making Holly cry, the day before. "Genki, just forget about it. If there is something bothering you, I'd like to know, so we can work it out. Ok?"

"It's hard for me to confide in anyone, since my heart has turned cold over the years."

"Your heart isn't cold. You probably just don't trust me yet. I don't blame you, if I had experienced what you have, I'd have a problem trusting people too." She kissed him and smiled. He smiled back, but then looked down sadly. "What's going on, Genki?"

"It's just, that I feel like, I'm taking advantage of you, Holly."

"You aren't taking advantage of me, Genki." She tackled him to the ground playfully. Then kissed him again. "If anything, I'm taking advantage of you." She smiled. He smiled back and asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause even though you've been though so much and I've hurt you, you still let me be with you. And I have you pinned to the ground" she said the last sentence in a playful manner.

"I could get up, if I wanted."

"Oh, really? She asked intrigued.

"Yes." He rolled over and pinning her down. Then smiled and tried kissing her passionately, but she stopped him.

"I'm not sure about that yet Genki, I'd prefer to take it slow."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" He looked rather ashamed.

"It's ok. I know it's hard for you." She gently kissed him.

"Holly I'll never let anyone hurt you, that's a promise."

"Thanks, Genki"

"We should get back to the others."

"Right" They got up and started back, holding hands and smiling at each other.

* * *

Back with the monsters . . .

"Hey, they're back." Hare said, "Been having fun you two, huh?" he slyly commented.

"Yes, we have Hare. Don't get any ideas. We patched things up between us, that's all. _At least that you need to know_," Holly responded smiling.

"Genki, mad at us, chi?" Mocchi asked.

"No Mocchi, not any more." Genki answered.

"Why? Did Holly change your mind" Hare asked.

"Sort of, she helped me see that it was how I acted that really bothered you, not how I look."

"Holly, do you still like each other, chi?"

"Yes Mocchi, we do." She told him.

"Even more now, than before Mocchi." Genki piped up.

"Holly, can I speak to you, alone?" Suezo asked.

"Sure, Suezo." She followed him around the corner.

"Hey, Genki my boy. So tell us, did you get lucky?" Hare slyly asked.

"No Hare, I didn't. Even if I did, I wouldn't brag about it."

"Holly, did he take advantage of you? If he did, he's dead."

"No, Suezo he didn't."

"Ok, but he better not hurt you."

"He won't. He promised to protect me." They rejoined the group.

"Suezo, done lecturing you Holly?" Genki asked smirking.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Suezo asked stunned.

"I know you well enough. And I could hear you, not intentionally, my hearing is very acute in this form." Holly just smiled, walked over to him. He put his arm around her and smiled back.

"How is this going to work out with you any way? You're not human, Genki. Your kids wouldn't be human or beast soldier." Tiger said.

Holly blushed furiously; Genki was just thrown off by the question. Then calmly answered.

"Don't worry about that Tiger. If we have kids they'll be human. Even if I'm only half human."

"What are you talking about Genki? How is that possible?" Tiger asked.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Everyone sat down as instructed. Holly sat next to Genki. She was just as confused as the others. "From what I found out I'm sterile when in the Kareen form. I can't pass on my powers and or abilities genetically to my kids. If I wanted them to have my powers and abilities I'd have to do it another way. I know how but I probably wouldn't use it."

"What does sterile mean, Genki?" Hare asked.

"It means that as long as I'm in my Kareen form I can't get Holly pregnant. I can't have kids in that form. It's one of the form's side effects."

"There are others?" Holly asked.

"Yes, I have a bad back. My joints give me problems. Like my knees hurt after I shift back to my human form. It's because when I shift all my bones crack and reform. It hurt the first time I shifted. It doesn't hurt much now." Holly rested her head on his shoulder and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You never asked, Holly."

"I guess you're right, I didn't." she smiled. He put his arm around her.

"I still don't get how you could love him. He's a beast comparatively."

"Suezo, He's Not A Beast! He's a gentleman! I love him for who he is not what he looks like!" Holly shouted at him. Genki was definitely surprised at her reaction. He looked at her in concern to the others the look was more of a mean look.

"Why are you looking at her with that mean look?" Hare asked. Genki was surprised then realized, that they didn't know what his looks meant. Before he could answer Tiger answered for him.

"He's not Hare, he's concerned. You need to learn what his looks mean. Since he's in a different form they are expressed differently."

"He's right, Hare" Genki confirmed.

"Why are you concerned Genki?"

"It's just I've never heard you shout at any one. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset with Suezo." Holly said glaring at Suezo. Genki pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"It's all right Holly. He's right for being concerned about us having a relationship. He's your best friend, probably closer to family. He just wants to make sure you don't get hurt. That's all, am I right Suezo?" Suezo just nodded yes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Suezo. Just don't call Genki that again. Ok?" Holly said apologetically.

"Ok" Suezo sheepishly said.

"We should get going so we can stop the evil you told me about Holly." Genki said.

"Ok. You're probably right." She agreed.

"Just give me a sec to shift back. I can't ride my bike very well in this form." Genki started to glow a red light surrounded him and when it disappeared he was in his human form. His clothes were back to normal too.

"How did you clothes come back to the way they were before you shifted?" Tiger asked.

"It's a magical quality of this form. They change back with my body. I don't know how exactly this was done but that's all I know. Come on let's get going." Genki said.

"Yeah" everyone said enthusiastically. Holly and Mocchi got on with Genki and they all left the cave.


	7. Genki's Challenge

**Genki's Challenge**

2 Hours Later..

The rebels sat around a fire, while Holly and Genki where sitting beside each other and Genki had a protective arm around her. They had traveled most of the day and now the sun was starting to go down. Managing to cover ten miles they were all very tired and hot, since they were in the middle of a jungle. Tiger broke the silence, "Well Genki, it seems you finally have someone who cares about you. What's going to happen if you have to go back?"

"Yeah Tiger, I do." Genki looked at Holly then said, " I'm not going back, there's nothing in my world worth going back to."

"What do you mean Genki? From what you told me about your world. It sounds like it has lots of stuff to go back to. What about your friends and remaining family?" Holly said surprised.

"Well, I guess there are a lot of cool things. It's just you're my family, all of you. I don't have anything or anyone left in my world that is worth going back to that means more than you guys do to me. I have a great dislike for my remaining family, and I don't really have any friends. I want to be here, with my new family" He looked around at all of them.

"Thanks Genki." Holly said and kissed his cheek.

"Where did you two run off to yesterday?" Hare asked

"I chased Holly into the woods. We just stayed out there since I didn't feel like dealing with anyone else at the time." Holly now looked to Genki slightly surprised at his lie, since it was she that didn't want to deal with them not him.

"Well you better take care of her or your going to be in a lot of pain. Got it?" Suezo commented eyeing the two with a bit of jealousy.

"Yeah I got it, Suezo. I'd never let anyone or anything hurt Holly."

Yawn "We should get some rest." Holly said not wanting to have another argument start.

"Right" Genki replied. Holly took his hand and pulled him over to her sleeping bag. Genki looked surprised but laid down beside her. He gently pulled her close and kissed her. She didn't resist at all, but was beat red when the kiss ended. He smiled gently, caressing her face with his hand. She smiled back and whispered to him when everyone else was asleep, "Why did you lie? It was me who didn't want to deal with them not you." He leaned over and whispered back,

"I know but I didn't want you to take the blame for that. They might think something is going on or that something is wrong." He began to kiss her neck gently. She nodded but pushed him away from her neck,

"I'm not ready for that yet, please just be patient." He nodded,

"Ok, I will." Then she put her head on his chest. Genki just smiled and held her close. "Good night Holly. And sweet dreams."

"Good night to you to Genki. I love you."

"I love you too." She soon fell asleep listening to his strong heartbeat knowing she was safe with him. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

In the morning…

Holly was the first to wake. She was still in Genki's arms, who was still a sleep. She shook him gently, and then whispered. "Genki, wake up its morning."

"Hmmm. Oh good morning Holly."

"Good morning Genki. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. With you by me I didn't have any nightmares."

"That's good." She gingerly kissed him and he kissed back. Soon he French kissed her, she pulled away a little but then decided to kiss back that way. After a few minute she broke of the kiss, breathing slightly elevated.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to kiss me back when I did that."

"I wasn't sure about that. I'm not too comfortable with it."

"You won't be unless you try it you know"

"Well I guess we should get up before we wake the others." Genki gave her a suspicious look. "What???"

"I think you're just embarrassed to be caught kissing me in front of the others."

"Yes, I guess I am. I just am not sure about this yet." Her voice was quite.

"I'm sure but if you're uncomfortable with it. I won't force you to do it." He said getting up. "Later we can have some time to our selves. Ok?" Wink

"Ok I guess" she hesitated

" Let's start some breakfast. If you want I could help." He said changing the subject.

"Of course I can cook, being a bachelor I had to learn. Well I'm no gourmet chef but my ex-girlfriend always said it was good."

"Hhhmmm. Well I'll give you a chance Mr. Chef." They made breakfast, Genki made the pancakes and Holly made bacon and sausage.

The others woke up with the smell of cooking food. They all took a second glance when they saw Genki was cooking.

"Since when do you cook?" Tiger asked.

"Since I was 14. Don't worry I refined my cooking over the years." Genki replied flipping the pancake up into the air and back into the pan.

"Wow. Cool, chi"

"Where did you learn that, Genki?" Holly asked.

"My first job was at a restaurant. It served breakfast, lunch and dinner. So I had a lot of practice."

"Did you ever catch any thing on fire, chi?"

"Yes I did. When I was in home EC I flambéed the taco mix our group was trying to make. Although we all found out it wasn't really my fault. Some guy in the group put tequila in the pan, to add flavor he said, and it caught on fire."

"Home EC, what's that?" Holly asked.

"It's a class everyone takes in school to show them basics, like sewing, cooking, and how to eat healthy. Since people in my world have a habit of not eating healthy."

"What's tequila, chi?"

"It's alcohol. Right Genki?" Hare said.

"Right Hare, it is." Genki confirmed taking the pancake and putting it on the done stack. Then pouring the last of the batter in the pan. "I just got an idea."

"What is it Genki?"

"Well the next time we stop at a town. I'll get some ingredients so I can make you guys a pizza, shouldn't be too hard to do. I'd just have to make a oven."

"Pizza??? What's that and just how can you make an oven." Hare asked with a quizzical look on his face. Holly gave Genki a look as if he were nuts.

"Well Hare, A pizza is made of dough and it has tomato sauce and cheese on top of it. Most of the time people also have meat or vegetables on it too."

"That doesn't explain how you're going to make an oven to cook it." Holly interrupted.

"Well in Mexico people make ovens out of clay or mud. People in the desert use sand. You can either use the sun's heat or build a fire under the main platform to cook it."

"And just where did you learn this?" Suezo asked skeptically.

"At school in social studies. And before you ask it's the study of other cultures." They all gave him a doubting look. "What is it with you?"

"What do you mean, chi?"

"The fact that you have no faith in me whatsoever on this, Mocchi, that's what I mean."

"Well it sounds a little far fetched Genki." Hare said as they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you what then. I'll make a bet with all of you. Each one of you can get one favor out of me. It can be anything you want, as long as its not involving my belongings or running around naked in front of everyone, Tiger, Hare." Tiger's and Hare's smirks faded. "Other than that I'll do anything if I lose."

"And if you win" Hare asked.

"Then I get a favor from you. Sound fair enough?" all of the rebels though for a moment, then agreed. Hare got the map and looked for the nearest town.

"Well the nearest town is 3 miles from here. So you can get your supplies there." Hare announced.

* * *

"Ok then. Why don't we eat breakfast and start on our way. Then I'll have the time I need to construct an oven and cook it in time for dinner. It's not like we know where our enemy is anyway so time isn't a problem. Though I did wish we knew something about our enemy. It would make it easier to come up with combat strategies."

"Combat strategies?" Holly asked. As they all began to eat.

"Yeah. It's just it would help to know what we're up against so we can fight them if the need or opportunity arises." He replied.

"I wish you hadn't said that. I don't want a another war period." Holly added looking a little discouraged.

"Well, war can be a bad thing, but it can also be good. If the Americans had never started a war against the king of England they would still be under his control today. However they did, they freed themselves from his hold and have one of the most powerful nations in the world."

"They went against their king? Why?" Holly asked totally astonished.

"He didn't care about them. He just wanted more money from taxes and they got tired of it." Genki answered. The others just looked at him in confusion and astonishment. Everyone had finished eating and was packing up. Finally Suezo broke the silence.

"Well they must not of been very loyal if you ask me. You said they actually won. How?" Everyone started walking.

"What is this History Class 101? It wasn't about loyalty, a king should care for his people; he is a leader and a guardian of his people. Yet their king took a lot of money and they never got anything back, not even protection. They won by using what we call guerilla warfare as well as the normal British Tactics. They also had superior leaders planning the battles such as George Washington, Marquis de Lafayette and Nathaniel Greene. Plus, by the end of the war they had the support of the French, another country, who lent them ships and personnel that helped win the war. Now the Americans have their own nation, the United States of America, which is where I lived. They vote to elect leaders of almost every branch of government. The government was split into three branches to prevent one person from taking control. The branches are Judicial, or the courts (the highest of which isn't elected), Legislative – the House of Representatives of the people and the senate, and Executive – the president who is like a king with limited power. There's also the Bill of Rights, which tells some fundamental rights that can't be taken away."

"Wow, that's definitely a different government." Hare piped up.

"What are some of the rights, Genki?" Holly asked.

"We have freedom of speech for one, which also covers the freedom of expression. Freedom of religion is another, along with freedom of press, assembly, and petition. The rights have their limits of course. As long as you aren't infringing on anyone else's right in what you are doing or perform a violent act, you can do it."

"You mean you can say anything you want as long as it doesn't result in violence?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. There are other rights as well like the writ of Habious Corpus"

"Habious Corpus???" Golem asked.

"Its Latin for the right to be present in the court when you are being tried. Also in a court case you have the right to a speedy and fair trial, by jury and you are innocent until proven guilty. In a criminal case the prosecution has to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the person on trial committed the crime. In a civil case they just have to get the jury to think your guilty whether there is a doubt or not."

"It sound like the people who made the government made sure the people would be protected even from the government itself." Hare commented.

"Well, that was the idea." They were all silent for a while.

* * *

Then they finally came to the village. It was a small community of people. Markets lined the main street. Holly and Genki went together to find the ingredients. The others went to restock their supplies. Genki wrote down what he needed and they split up to buy what was needed. Since Genki had no money he managed to sell a few rare items to some vendors. A gold pocket watch, Silver knife with zircons embedded in the handle, they man thought they were diamonds and Genki wasn't going to say any different. A nice leather belt with gold and silver buckle and some throwing stars that he showed them the use of. In all the vendors gave him 16000 Golds. Then he went to get what he needed. With in and hour he met back up with Holly, who had found everything on her list. In the meantime Tiger, Greywolf, and Suezo went to get some more supplies. Golem and Mocchi went to the meadow near by to look at flowers. Hare on the other hand went to the market to look for good investments. They all met back up in an hour and a half, after which they left the village. After walking through the woods for most of the day they soon stopped by a crystal clear lake and Genki went off to build the oven, the others beginning to talk while he worked.

Genki looked at the soil beneath his feet it was clay like and strong built. "This is perfect," he said to himself. He looked around seeing a lot of nice stones. Then looked into the lake seeing the sand. He went over and began moving the stones, stacking them so a medium sized opening was left in the base, in the front. Then place a large slab on top of the base for the cooking area, which he had washed off. Then stacked stones around it to make the cooking chamber. Placing another large slab on for the top. He then proceeded to fill in the holes with wet sand that soon dried and hardened in the hot sun. He stacked wood in the base that he lit for the heat needed, then he left the oven to heat up.

Next he took out his bowie knife and carved a pizza spatula out of a piece of a log he had found, it had been in good shape. He smoothed the wood by putting some sand on the board and rubbing it off. When he had finished he went and got the others.

They were impressed with the oven and spatula but still doubted him. Genki lit the fire in the oven bottom. Holly looked over the spatula trying to figure out how he had made it and got it so smooth. Hare looked over the oven with fascination and interest, while the others just watched what was going on.

Genki mixed the ingredients for the sauce together. Tomatoes turned into sauce, Paprika, Pepper, Garlic, and a few other spices. Then mixed the crusts ingredients. Flour, yeast, salt, eggs, among other things. Holly was watching his every move with great interest. She wondered how he knew how much of each item he needed. He wasn't looking at a recipe or even any notes. Genki put his hands in flour and kneaded the dough a bit. Then began spreading it out into a circle. Much to Holly's surprised he tossed it up into the air with a spin. Then she realized that it made the dough spread evenly out into a big circle. Genki made 4 circles of dough. Next he took the sauce and spread it on top of the dough. Then sprinkled cheese over it. And lastly put some chopped ham, sausage, onions, and mushrooms on top of the cheese. Holly gave him a suspicious look. "Don't judge a book by its cover Holly." Was all he said, before he picked up one of the pizzas in the spatula and placed it in the oven, the remaining three soon following. Then Genki commented setting his watch "They should be done in a half an hour to forty-five minutes. Why don't you guys at least help me make some wood planks or something to set them on when they're done."

"Ok, chi. I help."

"Gol …me …too" The three found a tree and Golem broke it into four straight boards. Genki took his knife and carved them into a circle that was an inch larger then the pizzas. Mocchi helped Genki make the planks rounded.

"They're all rough, chi"

"Not for long Mocchi." Genki said and walked over to the lake edge. Holly walked over with everyone else to see just how he was going to smooth them as he had the spatula. Genki put sand on top of the boards and rubbed it across them and on the edges. Then took them out of the water and dried them. Holly took one from his hand and inspected it. She gasped when she found out that it was smooth. None asked how he'd learn that or how he knew how to build the oven.

Suddenly Genki's watch went off startling everyone except Genki, who just turned it off and went over and checked the pizzas. They were all done so he took them out and placed them on the planks. Everyone waited patiently as he cut each into eight pieces. The pizzas had golden brown crusts, the cheese had melted so you couldn't see the sauce anymore, and the toppings were now stuck in the cheese. Everyone kind of looked at the curiously.

"Ok everyone pick a piece and let's chow down. There's enough for at least four pieces each plus some extra." Genki instructed picking up a piece himself. No one knew just how to eat it so they watched Genki and then copied what he did. Except for Suezo, Tiger, and Greywolf, who just gulped it down, and Golem who was eating his rocks. All of their faces lit up with the deliciousness of the meal.

"Wow, this is really good Genki." Holly commented with delight.

"Yeah" everyone else agreed. They all look over at Golem who finally picked up a piece and tried it. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, since everyone agrees that they like it. I guess I won the bet, didn't I?" Genki said. Everyone then realized that he was right. They had all forgotten about the bet. They weren't sure what he had in store for them. They weren't sure they wanted to know. Genki had already finished his four pieces and got up.

* * *

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit." He said and walked off at a leisurely pace. Holly and the others finished their food with in a few minutes after he had left.

_Why didn't Holly believe in me? Oh well, I guess it was a bit far fetched._ Genki thought to him self, _I'll scare them a bit and then let them off the hook. I think I'll get to Holly the most, since she should believe in me. Just to make a point._ Genki sat down on a rock and started thinking up some cruel favors from his friends that he could scare them with. Holly decided to go look for Genki. She found him sitting on a rock looking at the stars. She walked over and sat down next to him. He looked over and smiled. "Plotting your revenge I presume." She said jokingly.

"Yeah something like that. I have a good idea of what I'm going to do already." Winking at her.

"Do you know what you going to have me do?" She carefully asked.

"Yeah I have an idea. You want to know what it is?" Genki asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_Do I want to know? Isn't that the question of the day?_

"Yeah, I guess I want to know" She said with some confidence.

"Well you since you didn't believe in me. I was thinking of having you do something that you will have to learn to trust me for. I haven't decided what yet but if you come up with an idea let me know." Genki said laughing inside. Holly's face could tell him exactly what she thought and she was slightly scared now.

"Is it a sexual favor you want?" Holly gingerly said it was obvious she didn't like the idea at all. Genki pulled her into a hug.

"I would not force you to do something like that. It won't be a sexual favor. Maybe something to do with affection though." She hugged him tight she was shaking slightly even with that reassurance. "Holly, it's ok I'm not going to force you to do something you really not comfortable with."

"I know, I'm just afraid of disappointing you." She asked close to tears.

"Disappointing me? How?" He held her close rubbing her back gently. She whispered something into his ear, a few tears in her eyes. Then she burried her face in his chest.

"Holly, that's fine. It's nothing to be sorry about. If that's how you feel then I will support you. That's not as important as having someone to love. I would only be disappointed if you doubted me. I could never lie to you, and even if I could I wouldn't." He pulled her close, rubbing her back, and resting his chin on the top of her head. Soon she calmed down, still holding onto him though. Finally she let go and looked into his eyes. They held concern and love in them. She smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She didn't resist instead she tilted her head falling into the kiss. When he went to pull away she stopped him making the kiss last a little longer. Then released him, he pulled back looking at her in confusion.

"Maybe it's time for me to let go a bit, I do need to learn to be more comfortable doing that." She smiled.

"I never said you had to, only that I would like you to."

"I know. I want to for you and me both." He nodded before saying.

"Your beauty surpasses anyone else's beauty in my eyes, Holly. You know that right?"

"Well if I didn't, I do now charmer." She smiled at him, "Do you know poetry too?"

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright… beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"

"Genki, that's sweet. Did you read Romeo and Juliet at some point?"

"Yep, it was required in school," He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "We should get back. I need to let the others know what they have to do."

"Ok" they got up and headed back to camp.

* * *

The others were very worried on what Genki would have them do. All except Mocchi and Golem. Tiger was about to go look for Genki and Holly when they came back. "Well did you figure out what you are going to have us do?" Tiger asked as if he'd die if he didn't know that second.

"Yeah I did Tiger. Come with me and I'll tell you what it is." Tiger walked off with Genki. Then came back and sent Hare over, then Mocchi, Suezo, Greywolf, and Golem. Genki told each of them separately so as not to cause problems with the others. Tiger had to be very nice to everyone in the group for a week. Hare had to not pick on Tiger for a week. Mocchi was going to be trained how to fight, by Genki, for a week. Suezo had to not yell or annoy anyone for a week. Greywolf had to help Genki gather firewood for a week. Golem had to help Holly gather herbs and vegetables when she needed for a week. Tiger, Hare, and Suezo weren't happy with theirs at all, but the others didn't mind. Mocchi was enthusiastic about his; he wanted to train with Genki.

They all told each other what they had to do except Holly.

"Genki, then why are you picking on me then? Mine isn't as simple as theirs' are." Holly asked.

"What do you mean? Genki what does she have to do?" Suezo asked in a normal volume level.

"If she wants you to know she'll tell you." Genki told Suezo.

"You didn't answer me Genki." Holly said a bit upset.

"Momentai would yah, Holly. The reason yours is hard is because you should have believed in me. If you told me you could do something, even if it seemed far fetched, I would believe you." Genki replied in a matter-a-fact tone. _Maybe he's right I should have believed in him._

"You're right Genki. I should have believed you. I'm sorry."

"What does Momentai mean, chi?" Mocchi asked confused.

"Momentai means chill, everything's all right," Genki told the young monster with a smile a father might have. Holly noticed this but didn't say anything she just smiled to herself. When Mocchi was first unlock she felt like a mother taking care of him.

"Well are you going to tell us yours Holly?" Hare asked.

"Well let's just say Genki is thinking about having me do something that requires me to trust him a lot." Holly answered. Suezo suddenly knew what it was and blurted it out.

"You mean he asked you to rut with him!?" Everyone except Mocchi look over at Genki in shock. Then back at Holly.

"No not exactly. He's left mine open so far but assured me it wouldn't be that."

"Genki you're being ridiculous. Don't make her do that." Tiger scolded. Genki remained calm and then said back to Tiger.

"Tiger, I haven't even said what it is yet cause I'm still thinking about it. Besides if we're going to be with each other we should trust each other."

"I guess you do have a point," he said rather reluctantly.

"I think we should go to sleep. We will need the rest for tomorrow," She calmly said. Everyone nodded. All the monsters lie down and fell asleep soon. Holly and Genki shared a sleeping bag again. Snuggling up with each other before falling asleep too.

* * *

Genki was the first to wake. He looked at Holly who was still sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She woke kissing him back. He broke off the kiss smiling at her.

"Well good morning to you to Genki" she whispered. He smiled then kissed her forehead.

"We should get breakfast started." She nodded in agreement with him. They got up and started cooking breakfast, the smell waking up the others. Holly and Genki finished cooking breakfast in record time and everyone ate quickly. Holly and Genki sat beside each other as they ate. The others weren't sure what to say.

"Well, we should get going and see if we can find out anything about our enemy." Genki finally broke the ice.

"Right" Holly agreed looking over at the others, who nodded in agreement. As usual Genki, Holly, and Mocchi rode the bike and the others ran behind them. They tried to keep up as he set a fast pace west, toward the villages that were attacked.


	8. Unveiling the New Threat

Unveiling the New Threat

4 days later…

The Searchers all sat around a blazing, warm fire eating some soup Holly had cooked. Each was lost in their thoughts. Suddenly both Tiger and Genki shot up.

"We've got company," Tiger informed. Genki nodded in agreement. Then a troop of 25 Black Dinos emerged from the shadows. Then a tall, black figure with fire orange eyes stepped out.

"So we meet again at last Lieutenant Sakura." The figure said in a rough voice. A chill went up everyone's spin except Genki, who seemed to know who it was.

"Major Dughall. I thought you'd have given up on revenge by now." Genki calmly commented as the others looked around them selves in a panic.

"Nope, you'll pay for what you did, Lieutenant."

"I rather doubt it. How did you get here anyway?"

"Let's just say your worst enemies opened a gate and will take over this world."

"How many of them? I have a lot of enemies you know."

"The top ten, from KW2."

"Well, after you, I only have eight left. You aren't going to win."

"We shall see." Dughall tossed a tear gas grenade at the rebels. Genki quickly got Holly and himself away from it kicking the grenade away. The monsters coughed a bit but were ok, other then the fact that they were now weak. Genki ran at Dughall but was hit in the neck with a dart. Genki froze unable to move then fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone else jumped back wards. Holly, Tiger, and Greywolf were soon darted as well, falling to the ground unconscious. The Black Dino's came up behind the other soon KOing them as well. They were placed in a dungeon and Genki was taken elsewhere. They all awoke around the same time. Holly was afraid when she noticed Genki wasn't with them.

"What would Genki have done to get these guys pissed off so bad?" Tiger rhetorically asked.

"I just hope Genki is ok" Holly said.

* * *

A few hours later…

Genki awake slowly. His vision began to unblur and he realized he was in a laboratory. That was the last thing he wanted to know. He was clamped down to a metal table, and was naked to boot. Images and memories of the war and his torture flash through his mind.

Dughall abruptly walked in after noticing Genki was awake.

"So you're awake, are you? Well then I'll start the interrogation." Dughall was in beast mode at this time. He looked like a wild boar/ human cross with metallic tusks.

"Why are you doing this? We were all on the same side."

"Were we? Oh well, not any more. My reasons are my own." Dughall said with an evil grin, "Now what do you know about the other beast soldiers?"

"I only know about you, Blazer, and myself, that's all."

"Wrong answer!" Dughall slashed Genki's chest with his hoof. Genki with stood the pain and gritted his teeth. "Now, care to rethink that answer?"

Genki was silent then said, "I am Lieutenant Genki Sakura of the 27th brigade, of the US Navy Seals. My designation is Echo 3, Bravo 7, Alpha 9, Omega 1." Dughall knew he needed more persuasion, since all the soldiers were taught to say that if captured. Dughall beat him up and slashed him fiercely, but Genki took the pain and said nothing. Dughall ordered his friends brought in. He was nice enough to put a towel over Genki's groin after hitting him hard in the crouch.

With in minutes Genki's friends were brought in and chained to the wall so they could watch. "Genki" Holly and the others cried, seeing his bruised and beaten condition.

"Now tell me what you know about the other beast soldiers." Dughall demanded. Genki said nothing. "You want your friends to get hurt?"

"Leave them out of this Frank. They're just civilians."

"Oh really? Well, what if I think they aren't."

"You'll sign your own death warrant if you hurt them, and you won't get anything out of me. Why do you need to know anyway?"

"So I can find them and destroy them."

"Are you going to destroy yourself too?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you'll get nothing out of me." Genki closed his eyes and said nothing further.

"Then I'll beat it out of you!!!" Dughall yelled enraged. He picked up a mace and stuck his chest, stomach and, face multiple times. When that failed he plunged his metallic tusks into Genki's gut ripping though his flesh. Genki cried out in sever pain but said nothing. "Damn you say something!" Dughall roared. So Genki did but not what he wanted.

"I am Lieutenant Genki Sakura of the 27th brigade, of the US Navy Seals. My designation is Echo 3, Bravo 7, Alpha 9, Omega 1." The other didn't understand why he had said that, but were glad he was still alive. Holly could not long bare to watch this torture, tear streamed down her face, but she was forced to by the guards. The others just watched in horror.

"Stop giving me that same stupid line. You certainly are persistent on not giving out information, aren't you? Repeating what you were taught to do during the war so as not to give out any vital information to the enemy. I'll change your mind." Dughall shifted back to his human form.

He walked over and grabbed a syringe and vile then walked back over filling up the syringe. "You're about to take a little trip." He informed him smiling as he injected Genki in the neck with the contents of the vile. "That's a mixture of Speed, Marijuana, Cocaine, and Heroine. You'll get so high that you'll tell me anything I want to know." Genki began to fight his restraints and his breathing became erotic. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mind was in a dream state. His body went limp and grew warm. "Now what do you know about the other beast soldiers?" Genki struggled with himself and tried to block out Dughall's voice.

"I am Lieutenant Genki Nathaniel Sakura of the 27th brigade, of the US Navy Seals. My designation is Echo 3, Bravo 7, Alpha 9, Omega 1."

"It's only a matter of time before I get my answer. It's just like picking a lock, it'll open with the right tools." Dughall shot him up again and asked the question once more. This time he got what he wanted.

"I know about the main procedure and how many where made." Genki answered rolling his head from side to side slowly.

"How many where there and of what types?"

"Some 400. Divided equally between the types, 8 types in all. Nova, Striker, Wurm, Zeus, Aztec, Buster, Inferno, and Oozaru."

"What was each types make up and designation code?"

"Nova, arctic and timber wolf human cross, designation Echo 6, Bravo 3, Alpha 8, Omega 2. Striker, panther, tiger, and leopard human cross, designation Echo 8, Bravo 1, Alpha 5, Omega 7. Wurm, python, king cobra, and black mamba human cross, designation Echo 4, Bravo 2, Alpha 3, Omega 6. Zeus, spotted falcon, gold eagle, and bald eagle human cross, designation Echo 7, Bravo 8, Alpha 2, Omega 4. Aztec, gazelle and antelope human cross, designation Echo 1, Bravo 9, Alpha 4, Omega 2. Buster, wild boar and warthog human cross, designation Echo 6, Bravo 8, Alpha 1, Omega 5. Inferno, Komodo dragon, chameleon, and armadillo human cross, designation Echo 5, Bravo 3, Alpha 6, Omega 8. Oozaru, gorilla, chimpanzee, and lemur human cross, designation Echo 4, Bravo 1, Alpha 7, Omega 3." The rebels just listen to the information Genki told Dughall with both interest and confusion.

"I didn't here your type or designation in there. Tell me your type, its make up and designation." Genki was silent for a moment then replied.

"Destroyer, savannah lion, maneless lion, wildebeest, golden eagle, and black mamba human cross, designation Echo 3, Bravo 7, Alpha 9, Omega 1. My type is one of a kind, no others were made."

"How did they get the features that were wanted and where did the special power come from?"

"Gene splicing and chemical stimuli to get the features. Chemical serums and compounds with electrical and elemental exposure to get the powers."

"Did you over see the creation of other beast soldiers? If so why?"

"Yes, I followed my orders so the US could defeat our enemies. All of those turned into beast soldiers in my oversight, chose to do so at their own discretion."

"Do you know who was in charge of the operation?"

"No, I was never told his name."

"Can beast soldiers possible have a child in their beast form?"

"Yes, they are normally sterile in that form. However, if they concentrate their energy on conceiving a child they can have one in that form. It comes at a great cost of energy and power. The user will be weak for days afterward."

"If they are in human form can they pass their powers or form on to the child?"

"No, it can't be genetically transferred in human form, only in beast form. They can change the child into a beast soldier afterward by venom in their fangs. The venom is injected into the child and it will change within 2 - 3 hours."

"I think we've all heard enough. Guards take them back to their cell, redress him and throw him in with them." The guards did as they were told. All of the rebels were thrown into their cell, Genki soon after them. Holly went over to Genki and checked his pulse and breathing. Genki was out cold, his heart rate and breathing were elevated, and he had a fever, but he was alive.

"Why would Genki want to turn people into what he was forced into?" Tiger asked.

"I don't know Tiger, but we'll ask when he wakes up." Holly solemnly said.

* * *

5 hours later…

Genki awoke with the feeling someone was stroking his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see Holly sitting beside him. "You're finally awake. You feel ok?"

He could only nod no, his eyes rolling back into his supper feverish head, his breathing labored. "Hare see if you can get some cold water out of the guard. We have to get his fever down or he may die." Hare got up and managed to talk the guard into doing it. He brought it over to Holly, she found a handkerchief and got it wet with the cold water and placed it on his forehead.

"Will he be alright, chi?

"I don't know Mocchi, we can only hope"

* * *

After a few hours he finally woke up again. "Genki your awake. I'm so glad you're ok." He nodded, slowly getting up.

"If he would have given me anymore of that he would have killed me most likely." He looked at the others. They all seemed mad at him except for Mocchi. He turned around to look at Holly. Her eyes showed hurt and anger. Before Genki could say anything She smacked him across the face. Everyone including Genki stared at her in disbelief. "What was that for???"

"For not telling me you turned others into what you are."

"I was just following my orders. Those who were changed volunteered for it by there own free will. Besides if I had disobeyed my orders I would have been killed for high treason." Genki retorted.

"Then why didn't you tell me you could get me pregnant in beast form?"

"Because I never intended to do so. If you where listening you'd know why."

"Fine then why didn't you tell me this when I asked you? I trusted you."

"I couldn't. Do you think I'm proud of what I've done?" his voice cracked, "I'm ashamed of my past! Most of it I don't even want to remember let alone talk about!" Tears formed in his eyes, "It's my fault my family is dead! I told the press about what was going on and the military killed the rest of my family because of it! Just like my sister's death was my fault!" A few tears fell to the ground. Holly's eyes softened a little, but not much.

"Your sister died of cancer remember, that wasn't your fault." Holly said.

"My sister got cancer because she drank alcohol and got drunk. And the only reason she did that was because I did. I almost killed myself twice from over dosing. I didn't stop until my parents died and I realized I had to take care of my sister, by then it was too late." Genki was now getting angry.

"Then you were being a fool for drinking like that. Just like you were a coward for not standing up for what was right," Holly said rather disgusted. Genki smacked her across the face.

"I would have died in vain, it wouldn't have stopped anything." His eyes were glowing red now, he walked over to a near by wall. "And now that I have a chance to do something about it, I get stuck in a damn cage with a bunch of fucking know it alls" he slammed his fists into the wall. The wall cracked and broke apart reviling a titanium metal wall behind it. He punched the metal wall a few times, putting dents in it but nothing else. He fell to his knees just looking at his now bloody hands, his knuckles bleeding from the force he exerted. The others realized he was more than wounded on the inside and stayed away from him. He calmed down sitting facing the wall staring at his bleeding hands. He flexed his hands letting the pain surge though him, he would rather have physical pain then mental or emotional. He broke open the wounds again when they began to heal. The others were very confused but said nothing, Holly looked at him wondering if he had gone insane. Tiger finally said.

"He's letting his physical pain take over so he doesn't have t bare the pain inside himself." Holly now got up and walked over to him, she had a bruise on her cheek now. She gently placed her hand on his right shoulder and sat down beside him. He looked at her for a moment then looked away. "Genki listen I'm sorry, please just don't hurt yourself anymore."

"Why shouldn't I? You think I'm a horrible monster now."

"No, I don't. I don't agree with some things you have done but I don't think that." She gently took his right hand and was trying to whip the blood off with a damp rag. He just let her do it ignoring her. She cleaned and wrapped his hands, then put her arms around him and spoke so the others couldn't here. "Genki I love you, I always will. Maybe your right you would have died in vain. But I can't understand why you would do something horrible like that to someone even by choice."

"It's not as bad as you think. I'm much stronger and more powerful now then I could have ever been as a human."

"But was it worth what you lost?"

"No, only cause I lost my family"

"What about you humanity?"

"That I could care less about. I wasn't that good as a human."

"You were stronger then you think." She leaned over and kissed him, lovingly and longingly. He smiled and began to explain everything to them including what drugs do and what Dughall had given him.

"What made you fall so fast, Genki" Suezo asked.

"South sea cone shell venom, it's the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. It works super fast, usually bring things down within seconds but since I'm not normal it took a little longer to work on me."

"What's a neurotoxin, chi?"

"It's something that paralyzes you and knocks you out. In large quantities it can be lethal."

"Hare, so you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Tiger asked rather nicely.

"No idea" Hare replied.

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something eventually." Genki said. "Right now I suggest we get some sleep." Everyone nodded and fell asleep shortly. Genki lay with Holly who shivered even in the sleeping bag. Genki shifted startling her for a moment. Then he pulled her close and she realized he had done it to keep her warm. Snuggling up with him she soon warmed up and fell asleep along with him.


	9. Truth and Disaster

**Truth and Disaster**

* * *

Next Morning…

Genki awoke with the others to try and find a way out. Genki powered up a really powerful Kamehameha wave attack. He managed to break way the stone façade on the ceiling and through the first layer of titanium re-enforcement. He fell to his knees, sweat poured off his body and he breathed as if he couldn't catch his breath. Holly ran over to him in concern,

"Just rest, Genki, rest." She touched his forehead and found that it was like an inferno. "He's burning up, we need to get some more cold water." Holly helped Genki over to a wall she sat down putting her back against the wall. Genki tried to get up, but Holly stopped him. She pulled him back down and laid his head on her chest. Genki didn't fight her any longer, his eyes closed. Hare managed to get the water and Holly took two damp clothes, putting one on his forehead the other around his neck. His breathing was still distressed and his fever wouldn't recede. The others had finally convinced the guard to give them more water and some food. Holly got Genki to drink, but he wouldn't eat. "Come on Genki, you have to eat something." Genki only groaned. "Please tell us what's wrong, Genki."

"The drugs.. he gave me.. are doing this…. Once you have…. them in your system… your body wants… more and will… do this to get them…It's called a withdrawal…. It'll… pass after a day… or so." Genki struggled out.

"Genki please eat. You need your strength."

"I….can't….I'll…never…keep…it….down."

"Your stomach is bothering you too?"

"Ye..s"

"Ok. Just rest then." Genki went to sleep. He was still breathing heavily and very hot. The others couldn't really do much to help him, so they decided to just be there as support. Mocchi was very worried about his friend; he sat next to Holly with tears in his eyes. Holly put her arm around him. "Mocchi he'll be fine, he's strong he won't be beaten by this."

"Ok chi" he leaned up next to her and fell asleep. Holly smiled at him. Tiger, Greywolf and Hare all looked at each other chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Suezo asked.

"Holly has always been a mother to Mocchi, Genki now acts like a father toward him. They seem to be a perfect family." The rest just nodded in agreement, smiling. Even Suezo smiled thinking to him self *_Holly if this is what makes you happy then I'll support you on it._ * Every one else went to sleep. Holly lightly napped so she could take care of Genki. Genki's fever increased throughout the night. He was covered in sweat and breathing very heavily. He started having more severe stomach pains and chest pains, throwing up about 6 times as Holly tried her best to help her male companion. He was freezing cold and feverish. "Hang in there, Genki. You can make it through this, I know you can."

"I can't do this, Holly. *wince* It hurts too much." Genki said in great pain.

"Yes, you can. I'll be right here with you until you're better." Holly kissed his forehead.

"Aaarrrrgggghhh. *wince* It's getting worse."

"It's ok, it'll pass soon. Just hang in there." Holly pulled him into a hug. The pain increased so much that Genki was crying in her arms. "I won't leave you Genki. I'll be right here for you. I wish could take your pain away."

"You being here with me is enough, Holly. With you by my side, there's nothing I can't do." Genki struggled out.

"Thanks, Genki. I'm glad I can help."

Genki suffered through the night and Holly stayed right by his side, as she had promised she would. After close to 8 hours of suffering the withdrawal finally ended, his fever receded and his pain dissipated. Genki and Holly both fell asleep lying with each other and Mocchi.

* * *

In the morning…

The monsters let Genki and Holly sleep in, figuring that Genki was exhausted from the night's ordeal. They proceeded to get breakfast from the guard. Holly and Genki were still asleep in each other's arms. Genki and Holly both began to wake up with the smell of food. Genki, who was super hungry from not eating the night before, awoke first.

"Good morning, Holly." He kissed her gently.

"Good morning, Genki. You feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Just really hungry."

"Well, you should be since you didn't eat last night." They got up and walked over to the others.

"So your finally awake are you, Romeo and Juliet?" Hare slyly said.

"Yes Hare, we are." Holly calmly said taking the plate from him. Genki walked over and got his and sat down next to Holly. Everyone was done with there food quickly. Genki stood up and looked at the ceiling.

"Everyone move back. I'm going to try something" Everyone did as he said, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He glowed green then suddenly changed into a big black dragon. Since he grew a lot he broke through the roof, he was about as big as a Stone Dragon. He had a frill of horns with two big ones extending out of his head. His scaly skin was very thick and rough. His long talons on his feet and hands were razor sharp. His tail ended like a club with a sharp end. His wings were huge having a due claw on each, and being as smooth as a bats wing. He reached down and picked up everyone before taking off. After flying for an hour or so he landed in a field. Let them down then closing his eyes he transformed back to his human form. The others looked at him in confusion; Holly walked over to him and asked,

"How did you do that?"

"When they made me a beast soldier I was also taught how to find my animality. Mine happened to be that dragon you saw, it took me along time to learn to transform and control it." He walked over and sat down. Greywolf went and got some firewood and brought it back. Then after lighting a fire Holly made some stew. The entire time Genki was resting, having used a lot of energy. Holly brought him some stew and then sat down next to him to eat. After everyone had finished Tiger asked.

"So Genki, can you tell us about are enemy, if you learned anything that is?"

"I did learn all of our enemies are people who want to kill me. Somehow they made a portal here so they could rule the world, since they failed in mine. I am pretty sure I can track them down and ended this quickly. Unfortunately, it's going to be more like a war than a fight. From what I saw they have some high-powered weapons here already. They have a lot of troops, too." Genki replied.

"What???!!!" Everyone yelled.

"What kind of weapons and how many troops?" Hare asked.

"Well from what I saw, I'd say about 10,000 – 20,000 troops." Genki answered.

"And what about the weapons, Genki?" Holly asked worried.

"Both flying and ground, they have helicopters, jets and planes for the flying weapons as well as tanks, jeeps, trucks, and cannons for the ground. There are also missiles, mines, and other explosives." He grimaced.

"How are we going to stop them then?" Suezo whined.

"Maybe we can't, we are out classed. I'm not going to lose anymore people in a fight that can't be won." Holly stated solemnly. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Holly, how can you give up so easily?" Genki shouted, taking everyone in surprise.

"Genki, it can't be done."

"Yes, it can. I was in a war that had more weapons involved than they have."

"And how are we going to do anything against them? We don't have any weapons remember." Suezo commented.

"I know, but we won't need them. There's a military base of theirs not far from here. From the diagram I got a glimpse of most of it's run by computer."

"So, a machine is worse." Suezo yelled.

"Would you let me finish? They are positioned in a desert; the computers are cooled by an air conditioning system. Computers won't run in hot conditions, so if we can take out either the AC machine or the power the computers will over heat and crash, with in 2 or 3 minutes. That base has a bare bones staff, so they aren't going to be able to fight back very well. Then we could take over some of the weapons that are there." Genki finished.

"That's a big if, kid." Tiger commented.

"Of course we could do nothing, all of us and the rest of the world could end up slaves. Except for me."

"Why do you say that? You going to run?" Suezo asked a little pissed.

"No, they'd either kill me or use me in an experiment, but you guys would be slaves." Genki retorted standing up. "I don't really care what you do, but I'm going to try. Even if I have to go on alone."

"I'm going with you, Genki. I'm not going to be a slave." Holly said standing.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be a slave either." Suezo stood.

"Count me in, kid" Tiger rose as well.

"Yeah me to, chi" Mocchi hopped up.

"Gol" Golem rose too.

"Yeah" Greywolf said rising.

"What the heck" Hare was the last to stand.

"Ok then in the morning we go to the base." Genki said punching up into the air.

"Yeah!" everyone shout, copying him.

Genki then disappeared for a while getting his bike and then returning. He drew a map that he had memorized to show them what they were going to do. "Wow, how did you remember that chi?"

"I memorized the map Mocchi" Genki went over and lay down by him self. The others went to sleep after a while. Holly went over and lying down next to him using his chest as a pillow. She was surprised she didn't wake him but figured he was really tired. They were all soon fast asleep.

* * *

In the Morning…

Genki and Holly made breakfast quickly, Genki being the first one done the others were close behind though. The group packed up quickly and was on their way. Genki leading the way with Mocchi and Holly, since he knew where the base was located.

* * *

2 days later…

The rebels finally reached the base. Genki shifted and used his wings, which came from him being part golden eagle, to get a better look at the base from long distance. Since he had the eyes of an eagle he could see the base very well. He came back down and landed beside them. "Well looks like most of the staff is asleep on the job. This should be easy, but I'll need your help. The guards at the gate aren't asleep. I need you guys to distract them. I'll sneak in and shut down the power. If you need help whistle and I'll come."

"Ok, but why haven't we seen your wings before?" Holly asked.

"I conceal them most of the time, besides they get in the way. Now, let's go." They all nodded. Genki took off in one direction and the others headed toward the main gate.

At the main gate…

"Halt, who goes there."? One of the guards said. The other stood up from his reading.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we're lost. Could you give us some directions, please?" Holly asked innocently.

"Don't you have a map, ma'am?" the second guard asked.

"Yes, but we don't know where we are sir. Could you please tell us and we'll be on our way?" She asked with a small smile.

"Ok, Ma'am. Let's see your map."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Genki was at the back of the complex. He had jumped the fence and was now in the control center. He turned the AC and the power off. Then using the map on the wall went to the weapons compound. He had to dodge a few men but made it there unseen. He found some big weapons and loaded up then dashed out the door, and started firing at the nearby soldiers.

* * *

Back at the main gate…

The two guards stopped helping the lost travelers, as soon as the heard the shots. Tiger took the advantage and used a torpedo on them. Genki ran over to them and handed them some weapons. He quickly showed them how to use them and took up a position behind a truck.

By this time the computers were off line. Some of the soldiers got into the jets and proceeded to bomb the rebels. Holly, Golem, and Mocchi were all scared. Holly being squeamish didn't like to look at what was around her but did so any way. Pulling the trigger, firing at any one who came near her out of fear. Genki amazed the others with his accuracy and speed. Genki blew up one-fighter jet, but couldn't do any more. Suddenly some other men ran up to Genki. Genki greeted them and they lined up with the rebels.

"Genki, you think we can get to the airfield?" a soldier named Balanka asked.

"Yeah, how many of you can fly an F18?" Genki asked. Four of the men nodded. "Then you four come with me. The rest of you help my friends and hold your position."

"Yes, sir!" they all answered. Genki and the four others dashed toward the airfield. The others laid down cover fire and Genki picked off several soldiers in mid stride.

Genki and the men climbed on the fighters. They all took off and went after the enemy fighters. One fighter was really close to Holly and the others, so Genki came in low and chased him off. The rebels were amazed by the iron bird's speed. The soldiers on there side gave them headset walkie-talkies so the could talk to Genki and each other. One soldier got up and used a gataling gun, which was mounted on a jeep, to end the fighting with the base soldiers.

The other four that had gone up with Genki had to land, because of damage. Genki was left alone to fight two fighters. Genki put the jet into a spin and nailed the first jet with a missile. The second jet got behind him so Genki went straight up. The jet followed but stopped and fell back after a little bit. Genki's engines shut down and he started free falling.

* * *

Back on the ground…

Holly got really worried seeing his jet falling like it was. "Come on Genki. Restart your engines." One soldier said.

"If he doesn't do it soon, he won't be able to pull out before he hits the ground." Another commented. They all looked worried and Holly couldn't take her eyes of his plane as it descended rapidly.

* * *

In the cockpit…

*_Come on restart. God please just let it fire one more time and stay going. In Jesus name please_.* Suddenly the engines fired and Genki pulled up hard. He was about 50 feet off the ground. *_Thank you God and Jesus, thank you._* Genki flew straight at the other fighter and fired a missile. Destroying the last enemy, unfortunately his jet was damaged and he had no landing gear.

* * *

On the ground…

Genki's engines finally fired and his jet pulled up just in time. He turned around charge his enemy. A missile let go of Genki's right wing and annihilated his opponent. All breathed a sigh of relief. Balanka picked up the CB microphone and called to Genki.

* * *

In the cockpit…

"Genki come in. Over" Balanka's voice came over the CB.

"Yeah Balanka, what is it. Over." Genki replied.

"Your jet ok? Over"

"No, I lost my landing gear. Over"

"Can you land? Over."

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute. Stay clear. Over"

"Rodger. Over and out."

*_Ok, let's see if I can bring her down on her belly_.* Genki thought and headed toward the runway.

* * *

On the ground…

"Well?" Holly asked

"His landing gear is out. He'll have to try to land it on its belly. Which won't be easy. More than likely he'll crash instead of land. Either way he's in for a rough landing. I had Blade and Jax go get the fire truck, just in case." Balanka answered.

"Genki" Holly whispered. Genki's jet descended toward the runway. Genki brought it down with the nose up in the air. The jet came down on its belly and skidded on the ground. Sparks flew everywhere. Suddenly the right wing dragged and flipped the jet.

* * *

P.O.V. TIME

Holly –

His iron bird came down on its belly. I thought he was all right, but I was wrong. It suddenly flipped, the wings and tail torn off. The wings exploded from the weapons that were still attached, they called them missiles. It seemed like it flipped for an eternity. When it finally stopped it was upside down. I couldn't even breath I was so scared he was dead. When he crawled out I was so relieved. The iron bird blew up behind him and he flew to the ground, but to my relief he got back up and came over to us. I noticed he was bleeding from his head and legs. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I ran over to him as fast as I could.

* * *

Genki –

Everything was going just fine, until my right wing dragged. Before I could do anything, I was flipping over and over. I heard two explosions, as the jet was ripped apart. It felt like an eternity before the jet stopped. It took me a little while to get my senses back, my head had hit the dash and was now bleeding, legs also hit something and were scraped and cut up. As soon as I did get them back, I undid my safety harness and painfully crawled out, after breaking the glass of the cockpit top. Then took off as fast as I could before it exploded. I was slammed into the ground by the explosion. Some of the shratinal pierced my back and legs, but I got up and painfully limped over to the others anyway.

End P.O.V.

* * *

Holly ran over to him and gasped at what she saw. "We need to get him medical attention fast."

"Follow me, Miss." Jax said.

They went to the infirmary and treated Genki's wounds. Genki had passed out shortly after they had arrived in the infirmary. They managed to get all the shratinal out of his back and legs. They bandaged his wounds and put some ointment on his bruises. Holly stayed with him and the others went to the barracks to get some rest. Holly sat next to him in a chair worried to death about him. Genki finally awoke much to her pleasure.

"Genki, I was so scared that you weren't going to make it." She hugged and kissed him. She handed him some soup, which he ate rather quickly. She looked at him still worried about his injuries. He smiled at her before saying.

"I'm fine now, Holly, really. I think we should both get some sleep."

"Right. As long as I'm with you."

"Of course you'll be with me. Now get some sleep you'll need it." He kissed her and moved over slightly. She climbed in bed with him gently snuggling up with him.

"Ok, good night."

"Good night, Holly" they both fell asleep quickly, fatigued from the day's events.


	10. Engaging the Enemy

**Engaging the Enemy**

* * *

In the morning…

Holly woke up first, still in Genki's arms. She gently kissed him on the lips. He's hand moved up holding her there so she couldn't pull away. She just kept kissing him, beginning to enjoy herself. Genki pulled her closer becoming more passionate. Now she fought him and broke the kiss.

"Not like that Genki. I want it gentle not forceful."

"Sorry, guess I kinda lost control for a moment there."

"It's ok just try to keep it gentle. Otherwise its lustful which isn't what I want right now." Genki looked down somewhat ashamed. Holly lifted his eyes to meet hers, "it's ok Genki."

"Holly its felt lustful to you cause it was. I can't help it the beast part of me wants to just go down on you right now. I'm having trouble stopping myself."

"Go down on me?"

"It means have sex with you. I'm sorry maybe you shouldn't be around me. This is becoming harder and harder for me to control, what if I lose control?" Holly was surprised then realized that he was concerned.

"Genki as long as you try to fight it with everything you got." *sigh* "then even if we have sex. I won't be mad at you. I know what they did to you made things hard for you, and I understand that." She kissed him with a little more passion then before. He was surprised but just kissed back. Pushing his tongue in her mouth and stroking hers with his. She groaned but didn't fight, then after a minute or so broke the kiss off. "You feel any better?"

"A little" he smiled and gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Lets go find the others and get some breakfast," She said getting up he stood up too.

* * *

They both walked out into the main waiting room finding everyone there. They got something to eat since the others had already eaten.

"Genki you wounds are gone. How?" Tiger asked.

"Simple, I regenerated" no one said anything further. Genki introduced the searchers to the soldiers that had helped them. "This is the Alpha squadron, one of the squadrons I was in control of. This is Balanka, Jax, Blade, Laser, Tower, Saber, and Viper. And the ladies are Siren, Sky, and Katanna." They all shook hands/paws, then Viper asked.

"So are we going after these guys, Lieutenant Sakura?"

"Yes, we will. We need to get some supplies and artillery here before we leave. Please just call me Genki, we aren't in the military at the moment." He responded.

"Genki, how are we going to beat these guys? All of us don't know how to use these machines." Holly asked.

"Then we'll teach you. Isn't that right?" Genki looked at the Alpha squadron.

"Yes Sir!" they shouted saluting him.

"I thought I told you that you don't have to do that any more?" Genki asked.

"You did Sir. Out of respect we want to do this. You were the best Lieutenant in the military and you still are to us. You care for your men, where as most don't. You never told us to do something we couldn't do. You helped us more than you'll ever know, Sir." Saber replied, the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. Now let's get to work, each of you go with one of my friends and train them. The rest of you get the supplies together. Now Hare, do you want to learn to fly? If you do go with Laser, he'll teach you. Holly you come with me. Let's go."

"Right" everyone, shouted. Genki took Holly, Hare went with Laser, Mocchi went with Sky, Golem with Balanka, Tiger with Jax, Greywolf with Blade, and Suezo with Siren. Tower, Saber, Viper, and Katanna went and got the supplies together.

* * *

hanger 15…

Genki got Holly some equipment and they went over to one of the jets. Holly stopped and looked at Genki then at the jet.

"Genki, I can't fly that thing. After what I saw I'm not sure I'd want to." Holly said in fear.

"Holly it's ok. I'll be riding with you. That normally doesn't happen so don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Now come on." Genki came over and grabbed her hand and led her over to the jet. "Get in the front seat. I'll be right behind you. I have the same controls you do." Holly reluctantly got in. Genki came up and first showed her how to secure the harness. Then had her put on the helmet and showed her how to snap on and off the oxygen mask. He showed her the throttle, control stick, and other gauges, explaining each one to her in a way she would understand.

* * *

In nearby hanger 17 …

Hare was going through the same lesson with Laser. Hare didn't know if he wanted to do this after all. He continued anyway so Tiger couldn't make fun of him.

* * *

At the shooting range…

Mocchi, Suezo, Tiger, Golem, And Greywolf where learning to shoot. Greywolf and Tiger used mortars since they couldn't use a gun. Golem used a bazooka, just barely. Mocchi used a machine gun and other various guns. And Suezo used a high-powered cannon. Suezo fire one off and scorched Tiger. Tiger in turn chased him around trying to zap him with his lightning until Jax and Siren stopped them. The others were just fine, and no other mishaps occurred.

* * *

Back in hanger 15 …

After he had finished he opened the hanger door and got in the back.

"Turn the jet on Holly." Holly turned the key and it turned on. "Now put the hatch down like I showed you." Holly pushed the hatch button, and it closed. "Next, move the throttle forward one notch and steer the jet with the control stick. And take us out of the hanger." Holly did so and drove the jet out of the hanger. "Go down to the end of the field and turn around in line with the lane, then stop."

"How do I stop, Genki?" she asked on the way down the field.

"Push down on the break with your foot after bringing the throttle back to the zero mark. You're doing great, Holly."

"Thanks, Genki." Holly stopped at the end of the field. She noticed Hare in the jet next to them. He looked very nervous.

"Holly, put on your headset." Holly did and he did as well. "Hey Laser, you gonna go first or what? Over."

"No, you can go. Hare is just a little scared and wants someone else to go first. Over." Laser responded.

"Ok, then we'll go first. Over." Genki said.

"Ok. Over and out."

"Ok, Holly. Now to take off you'll need to take your foot off the break, and push the throttle forward slowly until it reaches 20. The jet will build up speed and then you'll need to pull back on the stick to lift off the ground. The speedometer should be at 115 or more to take off. Ok?"

"Yeah, I think I've got it. Here we go." She answered. Holly moved the throttle to the 20 mark. Then waited for the jet to get up to speed. When it did she pulled back on the stick and the jet lifted off the ground.

"Good. Put the landing gear away. Then go up at and angle until the elevation is at 10000."

"Ok." Holly put the landing gear away and headed up. They soon reached 10000 ft.

"Let's try some maneuvers. I'm going to fly in a pattern of turns. Then, I want you to repeat them. Ok?"

"Yeah I get it. Go ahead, I'm ready." Genki commenced his run. He turned right, then left, then left, then right again. Holly repeated the run. Genki did a few more and Holly repeated them.

* * *

Back on the ground…

Hare finally got the nerve to take off and Laser took him through a similar training exercise.

* * *

In jet number 07…

Holly had perfectly copied Genki's moves.

"Genki, why am I doing this any way?"

"I want you to be used to turning and following other jets, that's why." Genki said calmly.

"No, I mean. Why am I flying, I don't like heights, remember?"

"I thought you would be the best candidate to teach. You're really smart and you're a quick study. You're willing to help your friends, at almost any cost. I think you have the bravery and skills to be a very good pilot. Where as Hare, just took off a few minutes ago, and is still having trouble."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't like fighting. You already knew that."

"I know, but if the lives of our friends were in danger, would you fight?" Holly was silent for a few minutes.

"Yes, I would. I don't like fighting, but I will when I have to. That doesn't mean I'm going to fight our enemies any other time."

"If you want to save your world you'll have to. They aren't going to stop what they're doing just because we tell them to. They'll take over and enslave the people of this world if we don't stop them."

"I know that, Genki. I don't want to kill and I don't like the idea of killing. I'm not sure I'm capable of such an act."

"I never said you had to like it, or even approve of it. Your capable of killing, Holly, everyone is. You just choose not to."

"I'll fight for my world, and my friends, but not for any other reason you said. I'm beginning to think you like killing." She said enraged.

"I don't like killing. I guess over the years my heart has turned cold and it doesn't bother me any more, that's all." He solemnly replied.

"Your heart isn't that cold and if it is I'll help you warm it. I'm still not sure about this, but I'll trust what you say."

"Thanks, Holly. Now let's see if we can get you over your fear of heights." Genki suddenly made the jet shoot straight up. Holly closed her eyes. "Holly you need to keep your eyes open. If you're flying alone you'd probably crash with them closed." Holly opened her eyes again. She didn't like how high up they were or what Genki was doing, but he was right. "Ok, let's have a wild ride, shall we?" The jet went up even more, and then the engines shut down from lack of oxygen. They began to free-fall; Holly screamed a bit as they began to fall. "Stop screaming, that isn't going to help. You're in control now. You'll have to restart the engines and pull out before we hit the ground."

"What!? I can't do this, Genki."

"Yes, you can. Buck up and get over your fear, or we'll die. I can't restart the engines from back here." Holly's eyes widened with shock and terror.

* * *

Back on the ground…

Hare had already landed and was a good pilot. The others quit there training and supply loading for the day. Everyone had been busy most of the day. Now the sun was close to setting. They all when out to watch Genki teach Holly to fly.

Balanka turned on the CB so they could hear what was going on. But what they heard they didn't like.

Genki: "Thanks, Holly. Now let's see if we can get you over your fear of heights."

Genki: "Holly you need to keep your eyes open. If your flying alone you'd probably crash with them closed."

Genki: "Ok, let's have a wild ride, shall we?"

Holly: *scream*

Genki: "Stop screaming, that isn't going to help. You're in control now. You'll have to restart the engines and pull out before we hit the ground."

Holly: "What!? I can't do this, Genki."

Genki: "Yes, you can. Buck up and get over your fear, or we'll die. I can't restart the engines from back here."

"What is he doing? Trying to kill them both?" Tiger asked.

"He's gone mad." Suezo commented.

"Silence! Genki is trying to get her to face her fear. She'll never learn if she won't face it. And he can restart the engines from where he is. He told her that to get her to face her fear and do it herself." Viper informed them all. As the plane descended the rebels and soldiers watched and listened.

* * *

Back in jet 07…

Holly was like a deer in the headlights. She was just terrified as she watched the ground get closer.

"Holly, come on if you don't restart the engines now and pull out you won't be able to." Genki informed. Holly suddenly snapped out of her daze and pushed the button. The engines fired and she pulled back on the stick hard. The jet stopped falling and pulled out about 200 ft of the ground. They soared back up to 2000 ft and she realized that she had done it. "Well done Holly, you're a great pilot. You ok up there?"

"Yeah. I guess you were right, I can do this and really good too." She replied.

"Yes, you can. Now, why don't you have some fun and hit those targets over there? You already know how to aim and fire."

"Ok." She took the jet into a spin and shot two missiles after targeting. Hitting her mark dead on. Then used the guns and nailed the rest of the targets. She spun the jet upside down and spun it back around. "This is so fun. I don't know why I was afraid."

"Great. Now, let's land. I think it's about time to get some food."

"Ok." Holly headed toward the ground.

"When you come in, do it with your nose up. Then slowly lower the nose down so the rear landing gear wheels touch first then the front. Just like you saw me do. Once you're down reverse the engines to slow you down and drive back into the hanger. " Holly put out the landing gear and brought it down as Genki had instructed. The rear wheels touched; then she brought the nose down quickly and reversed the engines. The jet slowed and she pulled it into the hanger. "Great job Holly! Now, let's go get something to eat I'm starving." Genki jumped down and waited for her. When she got down they walked outside being met by the others. Sky and Siren cooked dinner, everyone eating heartily. "Well tomorrow I'll take Holly to the firing range. I want the others to learn about the vehicles." Holly looked at him for a moment.

"As you wish sir" Siren replied, the others nodding.

"I think we should get some rest." He said.

"Genki can I speak with you alone please?" Holly asked.

"Sure" He got up and walked behind her outside and they went into a near by building. "What's up Holly?"

"Do we really need to learn all this? I don't want to kill anyone. I can't…" Tears formed in her eyes. Genki pulled her into his arms.

"Holly I know you don't want to, but if you don't you might die. If we fail to stop them the entire world will be taken over. Then people enslaved. I don't see any other way to stop them." His voice was quite. She held onto him shaking slightly. He rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. She soon did, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. They held, concern, love, compassion, and worry. She gently kissed him for a moment. Then took his hand and led him back to the others. He followed silently. She got her sleeping bad and laid it out. Then lay down, he lay down next to her putting his arms around her. They soon fell asleep, The Alpha Squadron smiled at each other before going to sleep them selves, the rest of the rebel doing to same soon after.

* * *

The next morning…

Holly woke in Genki's arms, she liked being in his arms, and it made her feel safe. She kissed him gently; he kissed back as he woke up. He didn't stop her when she broke away. He just smiled and her whispering,

"Good morning love" in her ear. She blushed at him calling her that but whispered back.

"Good morning to you too" he chuckled and held her close. She leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes. Then he released her she looked up at him. He leaned over and kissed her neck gently whispering.

"I love you more then words can express" She didn't feel comfortable with what he was doing and pushed him back whispering.

"Please, I don't like that. I just want to take it easy for now." He nodded and got up. Going over to start breakfast. She followed, after a few minutes of cooking the others all woke up. They all got their breakfast, Genki walked out side to be by himself after very quickly eating. Disappearing into a building out of sight he sat down to think. *_Holly why won't you let me get any more intimate with you? I know your afraid but I won't hurt you._ * He sighed closing his eyes. Sky had follow him and walked over putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"She wants to be with you not the beast inside you. Give her time, she is scared. She looks like she hasn't dealt with many men." She smiled.

"Maybe I don't know anymore"

"Give it time she'll come around." He nodded and they both looked over the Helicopter in the hanger.

The other came out side looking for Genki but didn't see him. Just then a hanger opened, Genki pushing one door back Sky pushing the other. He then walked over to Holly.

"Come on Holly. We get to go shoot some targets." She nodded and followed him. Sky took Mocchi to the Helicopter to teach him the others followed their instructor to various other vehicles.

* * *

At the weapons training course….

The others learned how to use their weapons in combat situations. Then they were taught how to drive a tank, jeep, and ATV. Mocchi was taught how to fly a helicopter by Sky. Mocchi almost crashed 3 times but Sky helped him out and he was soon a very good pilot. Golem, Tiger, and Greywolf couldn't drive any vehicles so they went to help with the supplies. Hare, Suezo, and Mocchi learn how to drive fairly quickly. Suezo almost running over Mocchi with the ATV. After they had finished their courses they all left to help with the supplies.

* * *

At the firing range…

Holly was a markswoman when it came to shooting. She learned very quickly and hit her targets dead on each time. Genki taught her all he knew so she'd have the blessing of his experience in war, to help herself or her friends. Later on that day she learned to drive and operate a tank, hummer, ATV, among other vehicles. When they had finished Holly and Genki went back to their friends finishing loading up supplies and eating dinner. They discussed strategies and past experiences. They all turned in early from the day grueling lessons. Genki and Holly slept together as usual and the others slept where they wanted. The two tiger brothers slept near each other. Mocchi was with Golem, Hare and Suezo were near each other. The soldiers slept by each other as they had been trained to do. They all had a peaceful, deep, sleep that night with happy and hopeful dreams.


	11. The Power of Adrenaline

**The Power of Adrenaline**

* * *

In The Morning…

They all slept in, recovering from their grueling training. By afternoon they were up and had eaten. They packed up and started out. Genki, Holly, and Balanka flying jets, Mocchi flying one of five helicopters. He flew a Comanche, Jax flew an Apache, and Sky, Hare and Blade flying three cargo coppers. The cargo coppers contained supplies, weapons, and vehicles. Two jeeps, tanks, and ATV; Many guns and ammunition, food and medical supplies were brought along dispersed into each cargo copper.

* * *

4 hours later…

Genki picked up a base on the radar; the three jets went through in a sweeping pattern destroying building, machines, and other key things. The fighter helicopters doing the same. After this they moved on to the next base, and the next, etc.; taking out small bases right and left.

* * *

6 hours later…

They came to a large base. They tried the same maneuvers but this base got some jets and helicopters up in the air and started fighting back. The cargo coppers left, landing a few miles away. Genki had told them to then he commenced a run to fire a bunch of missiles at the base. His missiles hit their marks taking out strategic points; Holly was beside him doing the same. But soon they began to be over whelmed with fighters. Genki and Holly took out half the fighter working as a team. Balanka helped the fighter choppers with the fast jets. Soon Balanka, Mocchi, and Jax all fell back, going to where the others had gone. Holly and Genki stubbornly fought on as a team. Soon they had whipped out all but four enemy jets. Holly was chased by two, Genki nailed one as he cut across. Holly in turn did the same for him. Holly was chased up higher into the air, the jet following her hit one of her engines. All of her engines automatically shut down and she started free falling. She tried to restart her engines but couldn't, so she called to Genki for help. Genki heard her plea and told her to stay calm. He quickly destroyed her enemy jet and his own. He flew up beside her, Holly was desperately trying to restart the engines but couldn't.

"Holly remain calm while I take a look at the engines"

"Ok" her voice quivered with fear. Genki dropped back behind her. One of the three engines didn't look good but the main engine was fine. "Well?" her voice was even more scared now.

"Holly I'm going to get under you and slow your decent. I want you to keep trying to restart the main engine. It's fine and should restart."

"Ok" she began trying as he positions his jet under hers and pushed up with his slowing their decent. Holly began to cry a little as she desperately tried to restart the engine. "Genki I'm scared" she said half crying.

"I know Holly, I know. All you can do is stay calm and keep trying for now" He jacked up his jets power and almost stopped her from descending giving her more time as he began to pray. *_God please let her engines start. Please I love her, don't let her die. I need her and we need her jet, millions of lives are counting on us please help us succeed. We can't do it alone, when need your help, please help us in Jesus name amen._ * His prayer was answered, her engines re-fired and she pulled up. He put his power down to normal and said "Holly follow me" *_Thank you God and Jesus for answering my prayer_*

"Ok Genki" She followed him, he landed on a plateau near a visible cave, driving the jet into the cave and shutting it off then getting out.

* * *

She pulled in behind him getting out of her jet, still shaking. Genki came over to her and she berried her face in his chest. He sat down with her gently, holding onto her. She held him tight, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "Shhhh…it's ok now Holly." He said quietly, and soothingly as he held her close. He rubbed her back gently, resting his chin on her head as she cried into his chest still shaking. After a half hour she calmed down. He pushed her back looking into her eyes. "You feel better now?"

"Yes thank you Genki you saved my life."

"No, Holly I only helped save you life, a higher power saved you."

"What do you mean?"

"I prayed for help from God and he answered my prayer." Holly looked at him; she wasn't sure what to say. "Holly its fine if you don't have the same beliefs I do. I love you the way you are." He kissed her forehead.

"Genki isn't against your religion to be with me?"

"No, Holly. I have no problem with other religions. I accept all religions." Holly looked at him in concern.

"How can you?"

"Because I believe I am right but I can't say that all others are wrong, it is possible I am wrong and just don't know it." Holly didn't understand, and pulled away slightly. He stopped her, kissing her gently then saying, "You don't have to understand. I will not force my religion on you. I just want to be with you Holly. I love you with all my heart and soul." Holly sat there not sure what to do. Suddenly thunder stuck out side. She clung to him, her heart rate increasing tremendously out of fear. Genki picked her up and walked further in the cave, he had his bag slung over his shoulder. He found a quieter place and sat back down with her. She still clung to him; he gently caressed her face with his hand and kissed her forehead. "It's ok now, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, shivering. He laid their sleeping bag on the ground and picked her up lying down with her. "Would it help if I got your mind of this?" She nodded yes as she clung to him. He gently leaned over and kissed her. She tensed at first but then calmed down. Soon he began to kiss her more passionately, She didn't fight him like she normally did, and instead she became more passionate herself. He pushed his tongue into her mouth stroking hers. She pulled him into a deeper French kiss, intertwining her tongue with his, and stroking his in return. He pulled her closer feeling down her body now. His and her heart both pounding in there chests as she guided his hand to her chest gently, as she felt his back and shoulders. He gently massaged her breast, as he let his lust and passion taking over somewhat. She moaned softly as he massaged her breast, feeling his strong back, shoulders, and chest. Encouraged he massaged a little faster and harder, pushing his tongue farther into her mouth. She gagged slightly but didn't fight him, lost in the heated passion she felt. Her hands moved down his body feeling his abdomen and thighs. He now felt her back and sides with his free hand, continuing to massage her breast and kissed her deeply as he frenched her, deep throating her tongue. She moaned again finally breaking the kiss to come up for air. She breathing was fast and heavy.

"Genki don't you dare stop" she half moaned. He didn't instead he began to kiss her neck, gently nibbling on it. His hand continuing to massage her, his other hand trailing up and down her back softly. She became short of breath again, her heart pounding, Adrenaline rushing though her veins. She pushed him to the floor, letting her passion flare as she began to kiss him again. He kissed back passionately, feeling down her back. She frenched him again guiding his hands to her chest again. Her hands trailed down to his groin, feeling him through his flight suit, as he massaged her breasts. He moaned then unziped her flight suit, moving his hands to her naked sides feeling them. She broke the kiss in a sudden panic, sat up looking at him for a moment, then turning her head away shaking. Genki was now rather confused; he moved over and put his arms around her in a comforting way. She tried to free herself form him, then started to cry. Now very worried about her, he pulled her into his arms holding her close. "Genki I can't go any further, I'm scared" her voice was filled with fear. He held her close in his arms.

"It's alright Holly, I understand. I wouldn't make you go any farther." She began to cry harder shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry……that I can't please you Genki….." *sobs* He holds her closer rubbing her back gently then spoke soothingly.

"No Holly, you have already pleased me. I want you to trust me Holly, if you can do that then you will please me all the more. I don't need you to have sex with me to be pleased. All I want is your love, trust, and devotion." He kissed her forehead. "Nothing more" She held onto him starting to calm down after hearing his words.

"What if I can't give you the pleasure you want?" She looked into his eyes, tears in her own.

"Holly that's doesn't matter to me as much as being with you and being loved does." He smiles, gently caressing her cheek with his hand. She looks at him in disbelief, shaking her head.

"That can't be…..what about your lusts and desires?" he kissed her forehead.

"I can control them. I just want to be with you."

"I don't believe you!" She got up re-zipping her flight suit and took off running. Genki got up and followed her. She finally stopped falling to her knees crying. Genki came up behind her pulling her into his arms again. She fought with him, kicking him and beating on his back with her fists, he just held her gently but firmly. He said in a soft and soothing tone.

"Holly weather you believe me or not I am telling you the truth. I would not lie to you. Please calm down, and lets get back to the sleeping bag, before we both catch cold" She began to cry again, she started to shiver from the cold but still was trying to get away from him.

"If that were true then why did you open my flight suit?"

"Holly you pushed me down, kissed me passionately, put my hands on your breast, then felt my groin. I thought you wanted me to, I'm sorry that I upset you. At the moment your sending me mixed signals. I don't know what you want, Holly." She stopped fighting realizing what she had done and started crying again. Genki was even more concerned now, he held her close as she shivered and cried. He finally just picked her up and walked back to their sleeping bag. Getting in with her he still held her close and tried his best to comfort her. Feeling warmth around her she realized she was back in the sleeping bag with him. Getting out she tried to run again but he stopped her, kissing her gently. When he broke the kiss he looking into her eyes, his own filled with worry, love, and confusion. She now stopped fighting, she looked at him knowing that he didn't know what to do anymore and that he was telling the truth. She now clung to him as she cried. He continued to comfort her as best he could. Not knowing what else to do he started to sing softly to her singing,

'Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always'

She slowly calmed down as he sung to her. Loosening her grip to look in his eyes as he sung. He smiles at her when he finished; she looked up at him she was a little confused.

"Why did you sing to me?"

"When I don't know what to do I sing. It helps me find some answers and calms me." She smiled looking into his eyes, hers holding both fear and love. He gently leaned over and softly kissed her. "I promise I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do Holly." She looks at him for a moment.

"I believe you. You said you wanted me to do something that requires my trust. Then I think I know what to do now."

"Holly, you don't have to." Knowing what she was talking about.

"I have to in order to trust you. I want to do this, I want to be able to give you the pleasure you desire. I don't want to fear it any longer." She looked at him.

"If that's what you want. You'll be in control the entire time." She nodded and unzipped her flight suit and took it off. He did the same, taking her hands and placing them on his hips. "You pull them off" She looked at his boxers her hands shaking. "Holly, if you can't do this, how can you have sex with me?" She looked at him then pulled them down, though she looked away. He took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "Holly take a look" She shook her head, her eyes still holding fear in them. "Holly, if you can't handle this then don't force yourself. I'm content just being with you." She shook her head again and looked down this time, a blush appearing on her face, she leaned over and whispered to him.

"Your in great shape… everywhere… Its your turn now." He nodded and gently placed his arms around her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She shivered slightly, he whispered.

"Holly if you want me to stop all you have to do is say so." She looked at him and nodded.

"I want to do this Genki, I trust you" He nodded and gently places his hands on her hips, then gently pulled her panties down. She stepped out of them; he didn't look down. "Do you want me to look?" he asked.

"Yes" He then looked down, smiling slightly as he did. He whispered in her ear.

"You look great too Holly." He then pulled her over to the sleeping bag. She was glad to get in with him since she was cold. He put his arms around her, kissing her neck gently. She didn't fight him like she normally did instead she tilted her head giving him better access to her neck. He smiled he took her hand and guided it to his groin, her face turned beet red as she looked at him. "Go ahead Holly" he said gently, she smiled and began to rub. Now he moved his hand to her crotch, fingering her gently. Her eyes closed, as her emotions flowed. She rubbed harder and faster beginning to get lost in the passion. Once he was sure she was ok he stopped her, rolling on top of her and French kissing her. She kissed back then broke the kiss. She looked up at him, smiling she said softly.

"Go ahead Genki, I'm ready now." She leaned up towards him whispering "Make me yours" He smiled and nodded. Positioning him self over her, then looked into her eyes. He whispered to her.

"You know it'll hurt at first since you're a virgin."

"I know but I want this, I'll take the pain. I know you will end my pain quickly." She looked back at him, some fear in her eyes. He nodded smiling, then pulled back and thrust into her. She bit her lip holding back the pain she felt. He moved quickly trying to end her pain as fast as he possibly could. With in minutes her pain gave way to pleasure. She looked up at him, smiling and moaning a bit. He smiled and doubled his effort for her. She moaned out loud now, her heart rate going up. He worked quickly and passionately, making sure he stayed gentle despite his strength. She moaned out in pleasure louder now. Soon they both reached their peak, soon after he collapsed on top of her exhausted.

"Genki are you alright?" he lay there for a moment.

"I'll……….be…………fine…" he managed to say while panting. She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Just rest Genki, just rest. Don't worry I'll be fine, you're not too heavy." He nodded and lay his head down on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. She gently stroked his back, worried about him. After a few minutes he was fine, but very tired. He rolled over laying beside her on his back now. She looked over at him "Thank you Genki. That was wonderful" she cuddled up to him. He smiled weakly, but warmly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Holly. Thank you for trusting me." She looked at him in concern.

"You used all your energy to please me didn't you?" He nodded, "Then I think we should get some rest" She went to get up and put her clothes back on but he stopped her, pulling her back down. She looked at him confused. He whispered to her gently.

"I want to sleep with you like this. I want to feel your skin against mine while I sleep if you will permit me that." She now understood and smiled, blushing.

"I will permit you that my love" She laid herself in his arms, pressing her body to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her gently, before snuggling up with her.

"Good night Holly, sweet dreams" He smiled to her, she smiled back snuggling with him before replying.

"You too my love, you too" She lay her head against his chest, taking comfort in his quickly pounding, strong heart. Then she fell asleep in his arms, he did the same after kissing her forehead.


	12. Differences Set Aside

**Differences Sets Aside**

* * *

Holly awoke the next morning in Genki's arms completely naked. She shivered and snuggled closer to him, the cave was damp and cold after the storm the previous night. For a few minutes she just lay in his arm's thinking about what he had said last night. She began to wonder what his religion was like a little. It was obviously tolerative of other religions and they didn't force the religion on anyone. The only other thing she knew was he believed in God but she knew nothing else. *_I wonder if he would mind telling me about it_* she thought. Genki began to stir a little; without opening his eyes his hand came up and caressed her cheek gently. She smiled and kissed him softly,

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Holly," he smiled, finally opening his eyes to gaze into hers. She smiled to him returning the loving gaze that he held in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, they kissed for a few moments before he broke the kiss softly.  
"Genki can I ask you something?" She carefully inquired. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, I'll answer any question you may have." She hesitated a little.

"I'd like to know about your religion if that's alright, what you said last night confused me and I'd like to know more bout it. Maybe then I can understand." She said quickly expecting him to get angry with her for some reason. To her surprise he chuckled, his hand came to her cheek again to gently stroke it.

"If you want to know about it then I'll explain it to you." He then began to tell her about his beliefs and about the bible. She listened intently, trying to make sense of what he was telling her. She waited till he was done before asking.

"But how can you accept me or not force your religion on me Genki?" He chuckled and smiled to her.

"I can accept you because with my religion is has to be a voluntary acceptance of in into your life it can not be forced, also I see nothing wrong with you believing something different, it is your choice and your right to do so. I would not attempt to take that freedom away from anyone. I treat people the same way I want to be treated. Not all people of my religion are like me in my belief we all find our own meaning from the bible, and develop our own understanding, some are forceful and others are hypocritical but its still comes down to choices in our lives that make the difference. All I want is for you to be happy. I'm content with my choice and I just want you to be with yours Holly. That's all" He leaned over and kissed her softly for a moment. She looked in shock from what he had said; she had never met anyone like him before in her entire life. She wasn't sure what to say, she just kind of stared into his eyes trying to make sense of everything he said. Genki knew what was wrong and just patently waited; he knew she would need time to understand if she ever did understand him. He smiled and gazed back into her stare lovingly and calmly, his hand stroking her cheek again. She finally broke the stare and buried her face in his chest; he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Genki I still don't understand" was all she said. He rubbed her back gently and responded,

"You may never understand, just be patient. If you're going to understand at all it make take some time. Besides does that really matter?" she looked up at him in surprise. He gazed at her lovingly and waited for her response.

"I guess not but I want to understand. Do you understand Wicca?"

"Not entirely. But it's more of a personal barrier then an understanding. I understand most of the things but because of the way I am…." He thought a moment how to put this so it wouldn't offend her in anyway, "….I can't understand some things, I personally disagree with some things in Wicca. But I don't agree with everything my own religion says either, I believe the bible more then a preacher, but over the years man has changed the bible. It's not completely accurate anymore, but I do believe before the end times a prophet will come to fix that." Holly listened and tried to understand what he was saying.

"So basically your saying you don't understand some stuff in Wicca because you disagree with some of it on a personal level"

"That's basically what I said. I'm sorry if I'm coming off sound like I'm completely against it cause I'm not. I can't really explain what I feel in this matter." He looked at her a little apologetic.

"You do sound like you're against it. I don't see how you can accept me if you're against me." She cried rather angry with him. Genki was startled by her outburst; he pulled her close and said in a soothing tone.

"I'm not against you Holly. And I do accept you just the way you are. Just cause I disagree with something doesn't mean I'm against it all together." She buried her face in his chest again rather upset with him. *sigh* "Holly I was raised in this religion by my parents, my dad didn't tolerate other religions and my mom avoid religious conversations with others normally. I have some of their characteristics in religion but I decided years ago to accept all other religions around me. I figured it's a personal choice you have to make to weather a certain religion fits you, or if you even believe in it. Just like your parents and family passed on some religious characteristics to you." She looked up at him finally, starting to understand. "Holly as long as you're happy with what you believe in then I'm happy too. I may not be able to convert to your religion for you and I don't expect you to convert for me, but as long as we're both happy and love each other. I don't think religion really matters anymore."

"Maybe your right Genki. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Holly. Don't worry about it." He leaned over and kissed her softly. Her hand come up and rested on the back of his head. They began to make out, Genki being very gentle and letting Holly guide him. When they stopped she was blushing. Genki gave her a quizzical look.

"It's just your so kind and gentle to me. I never realized how gentle you really could be till now." He nodded in understanding.

"I'll always be gentle for you Holly." She smiled, and shifted closer to him shivering a little. "We should put our clothes back on. I'll need to make a repair on your jet and then we have to find the others." She nodded and they got up and put them back on. She still shivered so he unzipped the sleeping bag and placed it around her shoulders like a blanket.

"Thank you Genki." He smiled to her and went to where the jets were to start repairing hers.

After taking a closer look at her left most engine it look like an easy fix. He had it fixed with in an hour and checked the rest of her plane over, find a few other things that needed fixing.

* * *

Soon they heard some static it turned out to be the other on the CB.

Balanka: "Genki are you and Holly alright? Over."

"Yes we're fine but Holly jet took some damage so it'll take me a little bit to fix it. Over."

Balanka: "How long do you think over."

"Couple hours I'd say. I still have to check mine over to see if I took any damage that will need to be fixed. Over."

Balanka: "Ok we'll wait here for you. Try to be here within 4 hours ok? Over."

"Ok I'll try. Over and out." Holly had made them something to eat while he was fixing her engine. He sat down next to her eating rather quickly.

"So can you fix it?" He looked up and grinned at her.

"Of course, it's not as bad as it looks." He finish up within a few minutes and went back to work. Holly watched from a distance, fascinated. He finished with hers within 2 hours then checked his over. Finding some damage to his as well. Within and hour he had it fixed and sat down by Holly, who was sitting on the sleeping bag, which she had zipped back up. "All done we can leave at anytime now."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to do something before we leave." She leaned over and whispered to him. He looked back at her rather shocked, he had been caught off guard.

"Can I ask why…" she stopped him kissing him lovingly and deeply. He fell backwards to the floor and she fell on top of him. When she broke the kiss she said.

"Sometimes its better not to ask Genki"

* * *

A few miles away…

The monsters and Alpha squadron awaited Genki and Holly. Tiger paced impatiently, while Suezo just sat nervously.

"They are fine, it will take a little bit to repair Holly's jet. It'll all depend on what was damaged to how long. They will be here soon enough." Katanna commented to those eager for their arrival. Tiger lay down and basically tried to go to sleep. Most of the others had found something to do while they waited. The Alpha squadron sat together talking about the strategies their enemy had used and how they should attack the next time to avoid a similar problem. Suezo sat by himself thinking *_Holly please be safe, I just hope you weren't hurt when the jet was damaged._* Sky walked over to him and sat down.

"She's fine Suezo. Genki is the most experienced fighter we have, there is no one safer for her to be with." She smiled to him.

"I know that. I just wish I knew for sure she was safe." He looked rather distressed. Sky placed her hand on his cheek and smiled to him.

"They will be here soon, don't worry." He nodded and she rejoined her squadron.

* * *

Back in the cave…

Genki lay on his back panting heavily, he was in beast form now. Holly laid next to him, breathing hard as well. She shifted to lay her head on his broad chest now. He put his arms around her and tried to catch his breath. He whispered "Holly your very talented in many ways I never knew of" she smiled and whispered back.

"So are you Genki, so are you" He nipped her neck softly, she tilted her head for him. He continued for a few minutes before kissing her. She smiled to him.

"We should get back to the others"

"I know, I wish I could just stay here with you though"

"So do I but we can pick up on this after we save the world." He kissed her gently and gave her a wink.

"Alright, then I guess we can go" she giggled a little. They both got up and got ready to go, packing up and redressing again. Genki shifted back to his human form and they got in, turned the jets around carefully, and then took off. Heading to where the others were on the radar.

* * *

A few miles away….

Genki and Holly radioed in that they were coming the others gathered near the meadow where they were to land. Soon they appeared in the sky, both coming in perfectly and landing. The others asked them a lot of questions at once. Genki just held of his hands and said

"Both jets took damage, Holly's was damaged more, the left engine was damaged during the fight yesterday. We're both fine we found a cave to say in and I did the repairs this morning."

"Well we're all glad your safe" Tiger piped up. They all sat down to eat dinner and plan for the next day. Everyone telling Holly and Genki how worried they were and how glad they were they both were back safely. After planning a little bit with Genki's strategic help they decided to call it a night. The sun had been down for over and hour, they had been devising plans for about 3 hours now. Genki got up saying he had a headache, he took some medication for it and pullout his sleeping bag. Holly came over asking him if he was alright. He told her he was and she lay down in the sleeping back next to him. He put his arm around her and they discussed what had happened between them in hushed voices. The other smiled and discussed what might have happened between them while they were gone, coming up with many different ideas. Some Suezo really disliked because of there content. But they others finally settled down to sleep as well. Genki and Holly were the last ones awake and spoke in whispers to each other.

"Genki as long as we're together I'll be happy. Nothing else matters to me as much as being loved by you and loving you." He smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do Holly. I'll always be with you, that I promise." She kissed him softly.

"I know you will. We should get some rest now." He nodded in agreement.

"Good night love"

"Good night to you too Holly, my sweet heart." She blushed and he chuckled smiling. Then he snuggled up with her and they both fell fast asleep.


	13. Twice As Bad

**Twice as bad**

* * *

In the morning…

Genki was the first awake. Glancing down he saw Holly sleeping still in his arms. To him she looked like and innocent angel and it was the innocence that he loved. Sighing to himself and relaxed and thought about whom they were facing, he knew that they would soon run into more powerful generals. He began to think about who would most likely be in there way next. He came up with nothing on that though. He also feared he knew who the highest one was, and he knew he couldn't beat him not alone. Glancing over at the others he became more worried. The Alpha squadron wouldn't be much help and neither would the monsters. He needed another powerful beast soldier like himself. Sure the Alpha squadron had been changed into beast soldiers but they lacked the experience and power to fight a general. Knowing this his mind began to calculate what to do. *_The only way to get another powerful beast soldier would be to change someone into one. But I can't change another beast soldier it was impossible…and I doubt I could change any of the monsters safely…which only leaves Holly………I can't do that to her though…I love her so much…_* He looked down and closed his eyes he felt horrible and split between two things, this world's safety and Holly's. * _Can I ask her to become a monster even for the world's sake? _* Holly began to stir in his arms. Looking up at him she looked worried at his serious face. He noticed her and it quickly changed. "Good morning love" he said smiling. Holly smiled.

"Good morning Genki. What was with the serious face?" she raised a brow. He had hoped she hadn't noticed that.

"I was just thinking about who are enemy was. And how we could beat them…."

"And?"

"I can't take down the final two people. They are too strong for me alone. None of the Alpha Squadron have the power to kill them either nor the monsters. Even as a team they are too strong." He sighed and closed his eyes. Holly looked at him for a moment; leaning forward she kissed him gently.

"Genki we'll find a way. We have to. Can you make a beast soldier as strong as you?"

"Yes, but the alpha squadron are already beast soldiers I can use them it wouldn't work. I can't change the monsters safely…" Holly watched him, his eyes never meeting hers. She knew what he was thinking.

"Genki if it's to save my world…I'll do what I have to" he looked up at her in shock.

"Holly my mind says that changing you is the logical thing to do…but my heart say no way…" She looked at him a little worried.

"We have to save this world Genki"

"I can't risk you to do it Holly…I'm sorry…" he looked away. Holly slapped him and woke everyone.

"Genki the point of this journey is to do that. If you have to change me into a beast soldier to free this world then do it. Don't say you can't." She yelled at him angrily, this was her home. Genki stood shifting he used his wings and few off not saying anything landing in a near by tree as far up as he could and lay down.

* * *

Holly was going to go after him but both Tiger and Sky stopped her telling her no. Getting her to sit down and cool off.

"Holly, Genki said he wouldn't because he loves you. He doesn't want you to go through the torment he's in." Holly looked at her confused. The others sat down and Tiger lay beside Holly, Greywolf coming to sit on the other side of her.

"What torment Sky?"

"Every night he relives though night of pain and torture from the enemy and raping and killing. But also more then anything He wants to be human again even if he won't admit it. It hurts him that he can't live a normal life. He's only trying to protect you Holly. No matter how hard he tries he loses control of his beast side from time to time just as we all do." Everyone in the Alpha Squadron nodded. "Unfortunately our beast sides require blood to live." Holly seemed shocked and mad at the same time.

"Why didn't he tell me about this I asked him?" She said and was about to get up but Tiger stopped her.

"Stay and listen Holly." She looked at him but sat back down.

"Holly, Genki…doesn't want to face what he is…he doesn't believe he needs blood or sex ……and because he holds back when his beast form lets loose he kills and rapes. He won't remember it until days later in nightmares. He hides from the truth Holly and he doesn't want to admit to what he is. He also doesn't want you to go though that. Unlike Genki we accepted it and help each other. Drinking each other's blood and relieving desires when necessary, so we don't hurt others." Holly looked shocked, then looked at Genki worried.

"He's also afraid he might hurt me isn't he?" She asked much calmer now

"Yes, greatly afraid of that. You're his love and family now. All that's dear to him."

"I thought he was. The look in his eyes told me that."

"Go to him now and try to be gentle with him"

* * *

Holly nodded and walked over to the tree. Noticing Genki had his eyes closed she slowly climbed up the tree. After a close call she finally came to where he was and gently stroked his mane. His eyes opened and he looked up at her as she sat on the branch. He said nothing and laid his head back down on his paws. She smiled wearily and took his head in her hands kissing him passionately for a moment then releasing him. Genki was in shock when he was released.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you."

"But I thought you were mad at me."

"I was but Sky helped me understand" Genki looked down. "Why did you tell me you needed blood and sex? That you rape and kill for it if you don't get it?"

"Because I don't want to know that I do it. I'm ashamed of what I have become." Holly reached forward and raised his gaze to meet her own.

"Genki we can work things out between us. I know you didn't ever want to be this beast soldier but together we can help each other. I don't want to be one either but I'm willing to do it if its to save my home and my friends." He looked into her eyes his holding some fear and concern.

"But your life will never be the same if I do that" She nodded understanding.

"I know but sometimes we have to make sacrifices." He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I want you to listen to your heart and mind. And make a decision using them both. If you decide to do this then so be it."

"Alright I will do that." She smiled and hugged him, he smiled and hugging her back. Holly let go and looked down then clung to him. She just realized how high up she was. He chuckled and held her close.

"It's all right I won't let you fall Holly" He picked her up and flew down out of the tree. Landing gracefully and folding his wings up he set her down and the ground. Looking at the others he spoke "We need to get going really soon" The others nodded. Kattana had breakfast made by this time. Genki walked over and sat down getting a plateful from her and started eating. Holly came over doing the same eating and thinking about weather she should be a beast soldier or not. * _I really do want to save this world but can I give up my humanity and life for it? I must for any of us to live…_* after they all finished they packed up and got in their aircraft. Genki and Holly lead the group, both seemingly knowing where they were going.

* * *

5 hours later…

Genki spotted a base but instead a head on attack he told them to land 2 miles away. Hiding their stuff in a cave. "Genki what are we doing?" Tiger asked

"The base up ahead has too many fighters to take in the air and we are running low on supplies. We'll go on foot and widdle them down as we go. They won't expect it since the other bases told them to watch for air attacks" he grabbed two pistols and put them in his vest with a sawed off shotgun. Putting some throwing knifes in his boots, grabbing a submachine gun and two automatic machine guns. Once ready he waited for the others to get ready by the entrance his face serious. Holly carried a pistol and a machine gun, her dagger at her side. With out looking her said

"If you don't want to lose your dagger then leave it behind Holly"

"It'll be fine Genki" she said smiling to him she waited next to him thinking. * _He's so serious now. Nothing like the happy go lucky and energetic kid he was. He's so handsome too. I just wish he'd lighten up a little…_* Genki waited patently while the others got their weapons though he wanted to get moving.

* _I hope we can do this like we did against Moo. We we're lucky rebels back then and lets hope we still have that luck. God help us through this_ * Tiger watched him carrying a pack like his brother. Golem got a bazooka, Mocchi a submachine gun, Hare a regular machine gun, and the Alpha Squadron loaded up like Genki. Genki nodded and started out after having every one where some camouflage. Moving swiftly and silently he lead the group through the surrounding forest about a quarter of a mile from the base they found some sentries. Genki took out a blowgun from his jacket loading a poison dart expertly shooting them both in the neck with out them knowing what hit them and with out making a sound. Holly looked down not liking the idea of killing or the fact that Genki seemed so good at it. Genki quickly moved on coming to the edge of the base with the group within 15 minutes. The monsters and Holly seemed tired form the 2 mile jog so he found a place to rest for their sake though both he and the Alpha Squadron didn't want to stop and ruin the surprise attack if the guard changes happened. As they rested Genki's fear became a reality the sirens when off in and intrusion. Genki went into a rant cursing the monsters and Holly where both surprised and intimidated by. Regaining himself he got a plan going splitting up in groups then went through killing soldiers who came after them. Holly despite her not wanting to kill did so out of fear. Though they had gone through about half the soldiers in the base the fatigue of the monsters and Holly was apparent. They all were breathing hard and covered in sweat, wanting to stop but Genki and the Alpha Squadron pushed them on. Finally coming face to face with 2 Generals, who were already in beast form, and a several soldiers. Genki was shock to see two at a single base but didn't show it.

"General Strum and General Numac I'm surprised to see you. I figured we'd have to work our way to you."

"Well we decided to save you the time and us the resources," Numac hissed. He was a Wurm type beast soldier who was basically a green cobra with arms and legs. Strum was an Oozaru type a large blue gorilla, who looked ready to fight. Genki and the Alpha Squadron transformed. The Alpha Squadron were all Nova type beast soldiers their fur varying in color from pink to blue to brown. The Alpha Squadron and the monsters went after Strum while Genki and Holly took on Numac. Strum gave a might flail of his arms and sent all his opponents sprawling. Tiger and the Alpha Squadron got back up the fastest but in the end even golems size and strength did little to slow him down soon they were all out cold. Holly was on the ground after getting whipped by Numac's tail. Genki came in low trying to slam him into the ground in a tackle. This turned out to be a vital mistake and Numac's fangs plunged through his thick mane into his neck. Genki froze then slowly his body grew limp and his eyes closed. Numac though him down and picked Holly up. "Take her to a private cell please and through them all in cells too." he told his men. Strum picked up Genki and carried him off Numac close behind.

* * *

1 hour later…

Genki awoke chain to the wall it was cold, damp, and dark in this cell. A harsh reminder of his past. Strum and Numac walked in both seeming to smirk at him.

"So your finally awake? Dunghall told us you escaped him and the info he told us he got from you is very useful. But we need more." Coming over he took a knife and pressed it to Genki's bare chest, as he was once again naked. "Now tell us what we want and you and your friends might just live though this." Genki thought for a moment silent Numac slowly cut into his chest, but Genki said nothing. Strum punched his stomach, Genki would have doubled over if he could he coughed up blood.

"Tell us how to alter the beast soldiers sex and blood drives." Strum commanded.

"I'm…not sure you can…we were never told how those were created…I've always assumed that it was dependent on the type and abilities of the soldier to how strong they were…"

"You're lying"

"No please… I'm not…drug me up if you don't believe me…" Numac stopped Strum from slamming into him again and they both turned to leave. "Where are my friends?" Numac turned to him smirking "They are safe for now but if you cause problems then they will be hurt and killed." He told some men to come in all Aztec types they had lots of equipment with them "Do not resist them or I'll kill your friends" with that they both left. The Aztec's said nothing but placed a helmet on Genki causing his memories to be scene again. They inserted an IV drip with a drug in both arms then placed sensor pads on his chest, stomach, neck, and head. Soon they were collecting data about Genki with their equipment.

* * *

In another padded and sound proof room Holly was busy trying to escape but after finding no way out she sat down hugging her knees frightened. Strum came in and smirked at her. Holly immediately jumped to her feet not liking his size at all. She had seen his strength in the battle. Strum came at her, easily grabbing her and holding her to the wall despite her efforts to escape and run from him.

"Now, now, be a good girl" He smirked again and forced her to the floor. Numac came in and stood by the door giving him a look then looking at Holly. Strum smirked and looked over at him. Holly gave a pleading look for help but Numac snorted amused. Strum then began take her clothes off she fought him the entire time but after fighting so much she lay exhausted and panting on the floor now completely naked. She already knew what he was going to do to her but she also knew it was pointless to fight because he was so strong that she did nothing to him. Even a kick to the groin did nothing. Strum soon picked her up she glared at him hatefully but he was only amused and soon forced himself inside her. She screamed and cried with pain tears flowing rapidly. He slapped her "Shut up Bitch" She couldn't help but cry out.

"Stop hitting her she can't help it. Your pride is so big that it's causing severe pain Strum," he said nonchalantly. Strum nodded and fucked her harder Holly fought him for a short time but was soon too tired. Strum grew tired of the game and pulled out laying her on the floor and leaving. Numac came over to her now and startled her. Sticking his long fingers up inside her. She tried to fight him but he stopped her whispering gently

"behave and I'll heal the damage and remove the pain" Holly knew the price for this but nodded and relaxed totally exhausted by now. Numac transfer his healing power to her healing her completely. Removing his hand he smiled and petted her hair, Holly moved her head panting. He took out a bottle of water and lifted her head slowly letting her drink. Holly's hands came up to hold the bottle drinking greedily. After she was done he unzip his pants then began to have sex with her. "That's a good girl. Strum is too rough for his own good." Holly didn't like what was happening but she had made a deal.

"Where is Genki and the others?" he smiled.

"Genki is being tested, we need information. The others are in there own large cell together."

"Why are you taking this world over?"

"Because we need a new home. Unfortunately ours will soon be destroyed by foolish humans who thing everything is fine but it really isn't. Pollution will soon kill the planet."

"But why take this world over, why not just mover here and live in peace?"

"How many humans and monsters of this world would accept us or even want us here girl?"

"Some would have a problem but not all would. Please don't hurt innocent people in your campaign of war" she begged more worried about her home world then her own life.

"We have no intentions of that dear girl, though the people of this world will be under our rule. We don't want them dead they are of no use that way." * _Genki was right they do want to enslave the people of this world and take over _* He soon became more forceful with her taking what he desired from her, but unlike Strum he never hit her when she cried from this. After he finished he picked her up and began to feel her body. She resisted him but he bit into her neck paralyzing her as he did as he wished with her. After he was completely satisfied he threw her into a dark chamber alone, with a single blanket. She held it around her tightly rocking back and forth crying. The pain she felt in her heart and mind was much worse then the physical pain she had endured. She curled up on the floor slowly crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Else where…

The monsters and Alpha Squadron were in there own cold and damp cell. They had treated their wounds and we're huddling close together. The Squadron stayed in beast mode to warm those with out fur. Mocchi cuddled with Sky crying about Genki and Holly, and just out of shear fear. All were hungry and thirst but had been given no food or water. They all soon finally fell asleep form exhaustion, Tiger the last one awake. * _Genki, Holly, please look after each other. Don't let them tear you apart. It's time you use your love as a strength._ *

* * *

Back in the holding chamber….

Genki was panting heavily the drug messing with his mind and body. Sweat pouring off him. Blood samples had been collected and analyzed as well as other samples. His body was exhausted and so was his mind but he continued to fight the urges and images before him. * _I will never become that beast of lust and rage again!!_ * Determined in mind, will, and spirit to not give in. soon Numac came in and told them to finish up. They did so very soon and he took the very weak Genki into the cell where Holly was and laid him down. He soon awoke hearing Holly crying, she thought he was dead and was in the corner by herself rocking back and forth crying hard. Slowly he got to all fours and came over to her gently wrapping his arms around her holding her to him and stopping her from rocking.

"Shh… its alright now Holly." He whispered soothingly to her. Holly gasped surprised and buried her face deep in his chest shaking. He gently rubbed her back. Knowing by the bruises he saw in the dim light that they had hurt her. She cried in his arms holding onto him as tightly as she could. He patiently wait for a little while then gently sung to her making up his own song as he went.

'Don't cry my love

For I am here with you

To keep you safe and loved

For all time until new'

'I know your frightened,

And hurt but let me take away,

The pain in my arms tightened,

From this night till the day'

'I know sweet heart how it hurts,

The pain you feel in your heart,

In your soul that burns,

Will soon pass and fall apart'

'I will stay by your side,

Until you feel safe again,

If it takes all my pride,

And honor then I'll bend,

To your will and love,

That will never end.'

'All I want to do is be,

The best man I can,

For you and me,

To hold you safe in hand,

My love is so strong,

For you I hope you understand.'

"I will do anything,

In this life of mine,

To but you a diamond ring,

To take any strife until we bind,

Our lives together with love,

For all eternity defined.'

By the time he finished she was very calm and watching him. Hearing his words she felt both safe and loved. She laid her head against his chest. Smiling he kissed her forehead. "You're alright now. I won't let them hurt you any further" He arms holding her close.

"I know you won't…they…" she gripped him for comfort finding it hard to say what they did.

"I know what they did Holly you don't have to say it. Shh… I know it hurts and I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening.."

"It wasn't your fault… you did all you could." She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "Genki they both raped me…Strum forced me down…he beat on me and hurt me since his…was too big… Numac healed the damage he did but I had to let him have sex with him as payment…he had his fill then began to feel my body hurting me… when I resisted he bit into my neck………* she sobbed now* "I couldn't do anything but feel what he was doing to me…" Genki held her close rocking her in his arms.

"Shh…it's alright and I will get them for this I promise" she soon calmed again in his arms. * _I feel so safe with him. Almost like I was meant to be with him. His beast form is so soothing even though I should fear and resent it…I want to be a beast like him so much now. And I can't even explain why…but maybe its cause I can protect those I love better as one._ *

"Genki what did they do to you?" He seemed a little surprised.

"They ran some tests on me trying to make me a blood thirsty and lusting beast again. They failed. I promised my self I would never become that creature again and I will keep that promise." Holly smiled though still unnerved by her ordeal she leaned forward and kissed him gently. Genki's eyes closed kissing back very gently in return. Soon Holly's arms were around his neck and they were making out. Genki lay down on his back, Holly now on top of him pulling the blanket around her for warmth. Genki wrapped his warm wings around her and she smiled, and then softly kissed his lips again. He didn't ask why she was doing this but played along for now, making out with her as she wished. He hands checking his body over for wounds. Being very tender when finding one. She soon stopped coming up for air and laying her head on his big shoulder. Genki watched her curiously and smiled when he found that she was sound asleep. Making sure she was covered by his wings and the blanket he closed his eyes. * _I feel so at peace when I'm with her. Destiny brought us together, and love has helped us in understanding each other. I'm so happy that she doesn't shutter at my paw. Or look at me as a creature that could kill. She's different then the others. She makes an effort to understand all people and creatures, to help them and live in harmony with them. That's what I love most about her is that sweet innocence. _* He smiled and soon fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning…

Genki woke with Holly still in his arms. She looked so peaceful that he just lay still thinking to himself. * _If I do change her into a beast soldier… I know she will be a very nice one indeed. She never gets angry with anyone and controls her emotions so well. I have only seen her cry a few times in life. She tries her best to be strong and not shed tears even with me. I know she wants to save this world and I believe together we are an unbeatable team. Beast soldier or no we are a strong duo._ * Holly slowly woke up to Genki's soft smile. She smiled in return kissing him softly for a moment.

"Good morning Love"

"Good morning Genki" She stretched then began to stroke his mane. He smiled and nuzzled her. "I made my decision, Genki" He raised a brow.

"And what is your decision, Love?" She took a deep breath then let it go.

"I want to become a beast soldier so I can protect my friends, loved ones, and home" Genki nodded understanding. "I thought with both my mind and heart and that was the answer I got. Without this world there is no future for us together, or anyone for that matter." Once again he nodded, he saw both love and determination in her eyes. He also saw some fear but it was over ruled by the importance of the situation.

"I understand Holly. I will do as you request then. And I'll help you the best I can though the entire thing to lessen the pain" She smiled.

"I knew you would love." She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned her kiss for a brief moment. Then looked to the door growling. Holly held on tight to him knowing what was wrong. A slot opened and food was shoved though it on a plate. Rotten meat and some potatoes, some water with it but not much. Then the slot closed and the guard walked away. Holly made a face and looked away. Genki sighed and nuzzled her, unwrapping his wings and slowly got up. Holly got off him and wrapped the blanket around herself. Seeing Genki naked she blushed and looked away, she still wasn't used to things like that. Genki walked over on all fours and carefully sniffed then plate. It was now that Holly saw a large infected gash on his right thigh. She grimaced and walked over to him gently kneeling down and inspecting it. It was badly infected. Parts of the tissue in the wound were black and dead. She had no way of treating this wound and was desperately worried about him. He glanced at her seeing the worried look on her face.

"I'm alright love. I can treat the wound on my own." Looking through the meat he found some maggots in it. Holly looked repulsed and sickened by the meat. She looked over the potatoes. Finding one that wasn't too bad off she started eating it. Getting a really disgusted look on her face when finding a potato bug in it but forced herself to swallow and not look at what she was eating. Genki took a hunk of meat setting the Maggots aside and began eating it having no problems at all. One might thing he actually liked the meat, as it was raw. Holly looked away feeling ill but eating some other potatoes and a few pieces of meat. But soon she was about to throw up. Noticing her reaction to the food Genki came over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her holding her from behind. "Holly if you have to throw up then go ahead but you need to keep something down or you'll die. I know is sick and nasty but its all we have." Holly heaved again this time throwing it up crying in his arms. He gently rocked her and cleaned her face of with a towel they had given them. "Shh…its fine Holly…its alright I know you tired just relax. I'll help you don't worry."

"Genki I can't eat that I just can't…."

"Shh...just relax…if you don't eat…" He didn't finish.

"I know Genki…"

"Just try to keep it down. Don't give up." She nodded and walked back over with him. Genki sorted out the best pieces of meat and the best potatoes giving them to her while he ate the more rotten stuff. Holly slowly ate forcing herself to keep it down this time and soon felt better. Genki had finished his food up and was tending his wounds. Trying to get the dead tissue out so he could heal but failing.

"Genki you need a doctor"

"No, I just need some help" he winked to Holly's dismay he picked up the maggots on the floor. Then placed the 5 maggots in his wound. Ripping a strip of the towel off he bound the wound with the maggots in there.

"Genki are you nuts they will eat you alive" Holly was panicked. He come over and soothing spoke to her holding her close but preventing her from removing the makeshift bandage.

"Holly just relax and listen to me please. Maggots don't eat people alive. They don't eat living tissue. If the dead tissue in my wound isn't removed it won't heal. And maggots eat bacteria the cause infections. They will help me I promise. Just trust me on this please." Holly listened and soon calmed nodding.

"I'll trust you Genki. You seem to know so much more then me."

"No, I just know different things then you is all." He smiled.

* * *

"Genki can you change me now?" Genki raised a brow rather surprised at request but nodded. Holly kissed him gently. "I'll be fine love just do what you need to do."

"This will be painful Holly"

"I know love…but I'm ready to face it as long as you are here" He nodded sighing. Gently pulling her close he kissed her neck, to relax her muscles. As soon as she relaxed he carefully and quickly bit into her neck, his canines punching though into her juggler vein. Holly cried out tensing again but not fighting him. Genki gently stroked her back trying to relax her again. His fangs pumped his venom into her veins, causing her to feel really hot, like fire was in them. She gripped his hand hard scared as sweat poured off her. Soon enough venom was in her and he removed his canines licking her wound sealing it. She hugged him gasping he held her close. "It feels like I'm burning alive" he rocked her in his arms gently.

"I know love just try to relax. When your bones and stuff are reforming don't fight it, relax the best you can and let it happen. Fighting it only causes more pain."

"I'll try Genki" He nodded. Soon the pain increased and he could feel her body changing. Holly did try to relax herself and not fight it. Crying from the pain. He stayed right with her rocking her. Gently he kissed her pouring his love into the kiss. Soon she kissed and relaxed distracted almost completely by his kiss and love. She still winced in pain but concentrated on his kiss using the hardness of the kiss as an outlet for the pain. Soon her body had completely changed and Genki broke the kiss softly his lips lingering for a moment. Then he pulled back smiling to her and looking her new body over.

"You look absolutely beautiful in any form" She blushed. He body was of a lioness with a deep brown fur coat her thick horse like tail blond in color. Her eyes now a sapphire blue and her paw pads a light pink. The horns on her head were a dark tan color but twisted and curved like Genki's. She spread her wings looking them over the feathers a greenish color. Then she looked the rest of herself over before looking at Genki with a smile.

"Genki this is such a wonderful form. I see things so differently" Her blue eyes gazed into his green ones lovingly. They began to nuzzle. Then Genki tackled her and they began to play, romping around the dark room. Wrestling with her she landing on top of him winning. He chuckled and licked her cheek. Holly smiled and got up then laid down on the floor bringing her rear feet back she positioned them so her rear end with up in the air a little. She purred to him he smiled. Coming over he got on top of her and gripped her neck with his mouth then positioned himself and entered her. She growled with pleasure. They continued this for a while thinking in there minds. * _He's so gently and loving to me. This form gives me a new understanding of emotions, feeling, sensations and then world around me. I now understand him so well and why I love him. I have never felt so much pleasure or so much at peace in my life._ * Genki purred to her as he continued. Thinking to himself as he did. * _She's so beautiful and I can see her so differently now and more clearly. I can feel what she is and know what she wants with out words. She's much stronger now and still hold the love, caring, and gentleness she always had. Together we can get through anything. We will never be defeated I can feel it in my heart of hearts._ * Soon they grew tired and stopped laying next to each other wings folded up cuddling. Holly licked his face lovingly as he purred. Soon he returned the licking. He smiled after he finished she lay her head on his back and he lay his on her paws. The smiled and soon feel asleep telling each other goodnight without words.


	14. A New Understanding of the World

**New Understanding of the World**

* * *

The next morning Genki woke finding Holly still asleep next to him with her head on his back. Smiling to himself he gently licked her cheek. Holly looked over at him still half-asleep. He purred to her softly as she just closed her eyes again. He titled his head and nuzzled her unsure if she was just tired or if something was wrong. She didn't budge so he decided to lay still and let her rest for a bit longer thinking that maybe she was just tired. * _But what if there's something more wrong? I could never forgive my self if I got her sick or anything. She's all I have left in this world or any world for that matter. Jesus please let her be alright._ * Waiting patently for a few more hours he tried once again to rouse her. Nuzzling and licking her cheek but again she did not rise. He rose himself but she merely moved her head and lay back down. Very concerned he stood and picked her up making her stand. "Come on Holly you can't sleep all day…" she was rather limp in his arms,

"Genki, please I don't feel well." He lay her back down carefully.

"What's wrong Holly?" she looked up at him for a moment.

"I just don't feel well…my head hurts and I'm all achy…could this have to do with my transformation last night?" Genki shook his head.

"It's never had any side effect like that and you can't get sick as a beast soldier…" Genki now remember something Holly had said. _**flashback**_** 'He bit my neck *sob* I couldn't do anything'** _**end flash back**_ * _Oh no! His venom could have poisoned her if it was still in her blood stream when she transformed. What can I do though?_ * Worry was written all over his face. Holly saw it and was unnerved by it.

"Genki what's wrong?" he looked over at her.

"Numac's venom…he paralyzed you with it…his breed is my breeds opposite. His venom poisoned you when I gave you mine." He looked the ground his face shrouded by his mane. Though she didn't feel well Holly rose moving over to him and pulling him into a gently hug.

"It's not your fault Genki. You and I both had no idea this would happen."

"I should have known!" he yelled. Surprised by his out burst she pulled back slightly. "Shh…Genki you can't know everything." Placing her paw under his chin she raised his gaze to meet hers, surprised to find tears in his eyes. "Genki I'll be fine I just need some rest."

"No…it's not that simple…"

"Do you know how you can heal me?" he though for a moment silently.

"Maybe…but it's a long shot…" She saw just how upset he was over this, his hands were shaking even though they were balled into fists. Gently she nuzzled him and held him close, she could feel his fear and concern.

"Genki is it'll help lets try it."

"But it may not work…and we both may lose control of our beast forms…" Holly began to cough up blood causing Genki to almost panic. Shaking with fear and guilt he held her close rubbing her back and praying she would be alright. By the time she was done coughing she noticed he was shaking almost uncontrollably and he reeked of fear. She became concerned about him now; she had never seen him act this way before.

"Genki lets try it please?" he was silent for a moment.

"Alright…" Holly was rather limp in his arms again. He titled his head to the side leaving his neck open to Holly. "Bite my neck Holly…" Holly looked confused until she remembered what the Alpha squadron had said, and nodded weakly. He moved his mane out of the way the best he could and she bit down into his neck feeling slightly nervous. Genki's hands came up to gently stroke her back making her nervousness faded away as she began to drink. He didn't even seem to notice the pain from her bite. She had never liked the taste of blood before but now it was a sweet taste to her. This alone bothered her enough that she tried to pull away, finding that Genki wouldn't let her. "I know its unnerving Holly but this is the only way. Just keep drinking; we need to flush his venom from your blood stream. My blood will give you strength." She nodded slightly understand only a little bit but willing to trust him. He now moved slightly and bit into her neck. She flinched startled and scared, he held her gently and she relaxed again trusting his judgment. He drank from her gently not wanting to alarm her, her body tensed and he knew she was beginning to fight with herself. Her eyes closed as her arms came up to hold him in place continuing to drink, subconsciously enjoying the flavor and the feel of his hot blood pumping down her throat. She wanted more but fought her thoughts off not wanting to become lustful for blood. Genki was on the verge of losing control himself. It had been almost 9 months since he had last drank blood. His beast sides lust for it was unbearably strong. Holly soon pulled him even closer losing some control and feeding greedily from him. Genki soon lost control as well his grip on her tightening as his need for her blood took over. Both soon lost complete control their mind becoming lost in the heat of blood lust. Genki pushed her on to her back without letting go of her neck; she didn't resist him at all. Very soon they were lost in a second lust of passion, their beasts feeding off each other to fulfill their own lust. Neither of them really knew what they were doing. Their bodies began to glow, Genki's a fire orange and Holly's an icy blue. Their aura's swirled about the, and soon the colors mixed into a deep purple fire that flowed around them. It scorched the floor, walls, and ceiling but did not harm either of them. Their power and lust surged through them. Finally they both snapped out of their lusting rages and pulled apart their bodies still glowing.

* * *

"Genki what just happened? Why are we…?" a large blush appeared on her face, she was so embarrassed of what they had done. * _I'm a human why did I do this? Well I'm part beast soldier now but I never thought I'd lose control like this._ * "Holly it's alright. We momentarily lost control but I think it helped." She raised a brow.

"How?"

"Your poisoning is gone and I think we needed that." He blushed slightly. He hated to admit that he was already close to losing to his beast side.

"I guess you're right…I never thought I'd like the taste of blood or enjoy feeding off another for it." She grimaced; he nuzzled her though she didn't seem to notice him.

"Holly, listen to me. I know you're ashamed that you weren't acting like a human but you are only half human now. It's very hard to adjust to that I know. Just try to remember that there are two sides to you now." She began to cry a little, leaning down he softly kissed her. "I'm sorry Holly. I shouldn't have changed you…" he got up and walked into the darkness of their cell. His body still was glowing as he lay down in the far corner. Holly watched him in the dim light given off by their glowing bodies unsure of why he had left her side. Seeing him curled up in the corner she slowly rose and went to him. Laying her head on his back.

"It's not your fault. I chose to become a beast soldier."

"No it was my fault…I knew you wouldn't be able to adjust that well to the lust and other things you would feel from the beast soldier." She looked slightly hurt until she noticed that he was shaking again, he was more upset then she was about this.

"Genki, why is this bothering you so much? I'm the one who has to deal with it."

"Because I know what you are going through and how hard it is. I never wanted to put this burden on you…" sighing she stepped over him and wiggled her way into his arms.

"Yes, but I wanted this. I want to sHare all your burdens Genki. This is hard for me just as it was for you but I want to go through this." He pulled her closer.

"Why?" the simple question threw Holly off for a moment.

"Because I love you and I want to understand you better." He nuzzled her though he was still upset; she nuzzled back in return trying to comfort him.

"Holly you know we will have to feed like that again…we will have to for the rest of our lives…"

"Shh…I know" her hand came to his face. "As long as we are together I will do anything I need to for my beast form." He looked puzzled.

"I thought you hated what you have done."

"I'm afraid of it cause I was acting inhuman, but you are right I'm only half-human now. I hate it because of my human side Genki but I'm willing to face it and my fear of it if you are here with me," He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you, Holly…that makes me feel a lot better about this."

"Your welcome love. Why were… are we glowing?" she asked noticing they were both still glowing dimly. He smiled to her.

"Because this is our power Holly. Mines fire and yours is ice." She looked confused.

"I have powers? You mean like the monsters?"

"Yes, like the monsters." He nuzzled her "I know you'll use your powers well." She snuggled closer seeking comfort, she wasn't sure she wanted any powers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know you won't abuse your powers by hurting or killing people for no reason."

"But what if I lose control?" her voice held a quiver of fear.

"That will only happen if you become extremely angry. Which I have yet to see you get that angry so you should be fine." He pulled her closer rubbing her back gently.

"I guess you're right… How do I use them? And how come you don't use yours?" he purred to her softly.

"Just relax I will teach you how to use them soon. I have no need for such power on a normal basis." Holly finally relaxed laying her head against his chest.

"When are you planning to teach me?" Genki raised a brow.

"Whenever you feel comfortable learning it." She smiled.

"I'm ready now."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No"

"Alright." He smiled. "Then trust me and relax your body. It's your mind that needs the training this time."

* * *

"I will love." Smiling he rolled over on top of her his eyes gentle and showing he had no interest in rutting. She relaxed as he began to kiss her. She kissed back making out with him. Soon his aura flowed around her, his mind connecting with hers. ~ _Genki where are we?_ ~

~ …_In your mind Holly. This is a field I created to help teach you…_ ~

~ …_You're telepathic?…_ ~

~ …_So are you now. Lets begin…_ ~ his fist began to glow. ~ …_The trick is to know you have the power, feel it within you, see it in your mind and focus it to a specific point…_ ~

~ …_Alright..._ ~ Holly relaxed doing as he had said. Her hand slowly began to glow blue.

~ …_Good now throw it at the target._ ~ He swung his fist the energy hurtling towards the target and blowing it up. ~ …_Concentrate on what you want to do with it..._ ~ She did this hitting her target dead center. ~ …_Alright lets step it up..._ ~

* * *

2 hours later….

Holly and Genki were full out sparing in mind. Holly could lunch attacks, block them, and dodge them almost as well as he could now. Their mental battle made their muscles create a memory of movements and what to do without moving. In body they made out with each other enjoying each other prescience. ~ …_Holly I think you have learned all I have to teach you. You're in excellent student..._ ~

~ …_Thank you Genki..._ ~ Genki broke their connection allowing his aura to move away from her. He broke the kiss breathing heavily and smiling to her. "Genki thank you for teaching me all of that"

"Your welcome love. Lets rest now." She nodded; he got off of her and lay down next to her. She cuddled with him smiling to see him already asleep. Once comfortable she drifted off as well.

* * *

Later that day….

They woke in the evening at the sound of the guards delivering food. Genki was the first to check the food out. A mismatch of calamari, escargot, and road kill. "Apparently Strum and Numac don't like calamari or escargot. Funny that is expensive." Holly wasn't sure what they were, to her the entire thing looked rotten. Genki split what they were given, giving Holly more then himself, then began to wolf down his food. Holly sniffed it looking rather repulsed. "Just try it Holly. Its not as bad as it looks and smells." She took a mouthful and forced it down. He was right it didn't taste that bad. * _Must be because of the beast form_ * she thought as she wolfed her food down, her body had been starving for something after all the energy she put out. After they had finished they looked directly at each other and nodded. Genki powered up placing his paw on the cell door and focusing his energy he made the door melt to the ground. Stepping into the hall he looked around before signaling Holly to follow. They made their way through the twisting maze of halls to find their friends.

* * *

Else where…

The alpha squadron and the monsters rested after eating what they could of their meals. Though the monsters didn't each much the alpha squadron didn't like the smell enough the each much either.

"Why can't they give us something decent to eat" Suezo whined looking rather pale. Tiger opened a single eye enough to glare at him in annoyance.

"They can they just don't want to." Suezo held back his heaving not feeling well at all. Mocchi and Hare also had the same problem; Golem and tiger seemed unaffected like the alpha squadron. Tiger and Greywolf stood sniffing the air. "Genki and Holly are coming. They must have gotten loose." Greywolf nodded in agreement for some reason he preferred to stay silent most of the time. Jax stood up now.

"Genki must have finally had the strength to use his power." The monsters stared at him.

"Power? What power?" inquired Hare.

"Just like you, beast soldiers have powers or attacks. It requires much more energy for use to use them though." Siren calmly stated. The monsters looked dumbfounded. The door began to glow bright red then melt away leaving Genki standing there his body glowing fire orange.

"Genki, do you mind explaining how you did that?" Hare once again inquired. "And where are your clothes?"

"Later Hare we don't have much time, we have to go now." He waved them to follow but they all stopped when they saw Holly. Though Genki had insisted that Holly use a towel they had found on the way as a loin cloth, her chest was still exposed if not for her fur.

"I'll explain everything later let go." She took off after Genki trying not to feel too embarrassed about being seen by the others who blushed behind her as they followed all but the alpha who thought nothing of it. Genki finally found the corridor leading out only problem was that there were atleast 50 guards blocking their way.

"Looks like they figured out we escaped."

"How are we going to get out?" Suezo whined somewhat panicky.

"I'll get rid of them." Genki spread his wings stepping into the corridor he drew their attention. Instantly they came at him. "Wildfire Tsunami!!" fire came from his wings as he flapped them forward toward the charging guards. The fire flowed down the corridor like a torrent river of fire incinerating all in its wake. Not a single guard remained after the attack. Holly was about to say something to Genki when he cut her off. "Now is not the time. Lets go while we have the chance." He took off down the hall the disgusted Holly in tow along with the others. * _How could you just kill them like that!? Have you lost your conscience Genki? _*

"Ow hot Ow Ow!!" Suezo complained.

"Stop your complaining it's hot to all of us" Hare stated rudely to him. Holly began to glow blue catching the monsters' attention. Soon the floor cooled, Genki smiled to himself. * _You've learned well Holly_ * Holly followed Genki silently thinking about what he had just done. Genki found a military truck outside that was still running.

"Get in" he ordered and climbed in himself, grimacing when he found out the truck was a stick. The others clambered in as Genki pushed the clutch in and shifted into first gear. Grinding the gears slightly before getting it to move. Once going he had little trouble shifting. Some of the guards in the towers began shooting at them until Holly froze their guns.

* * *

An hour later….

Genki had driven them back to their base camp of sorts where they had hidden their weapons and equipment. Holly sighed and sat on a log while Genki and the alpha squadron checked the truck over for supplies. Finding some weapons, ammo and food. Tiger and the others came over to Holly, who had her eyes closed thinking. Mocchi came up to her and tugged her tail gently. Holly looked down at the young monster with a smile.

"Why is Holly sad chi?" Holly was slightly surprised.

"I'm not sad Mocchi. Just worried."

"About what chi?"

"About Genki and myself…about our enemy." The young monster looked confused but hopped up into her lap cuddling with her. Holly smiled knowing the young monster's innocence meant he wouldn't care that she was almost naked.

"Holly are you happy being a beast soldier?" Tiger asked wonder if Genki had forced her. * _No Genki wouldn't do that._ * She looked over at him

" I chose to become one so I guess I am happy about it… It does take some getting used to though." Genki came over

"Holly follow me for a moment. I found some clothes for you." She nodded following him. He gave her a set of Sky's clothes since sky had extra anyway. Holly dressed in the truck as Genki did outside. She emerged in slightly baggy clothing but it fit.

"Thanks Genki" feeling a lot better now that she was covered she went back over to the others.

"How does it take getting used to?" Tiger resumed their conversation he also felt better with her clothed.

" Well my vision is different. Took me a little bit to find my balance. Genki called it tunnel vision."

"Tunnel vision chi?" Holly paused thinking.

"Everything in front of me is crystal clear but anything to the sides around here." She made a motion with her paws. "Is blurred" Mocchi nodded understanding.

"I don't think that's a good thing." Suezo spat.

"Maybe not but I did gain speed, strength, stamina and my long range vision and hearing are much better along with my sense of smell."

"Everything comes at a price Suezo." Tiger stated flatly.

"Holly, you and Genki both have powers now right?" Greywolf asked.

"Yes"

"His fire…I was thinking that maybe the phoenix had something to do with that."

"Genki told me he gained his power when he became a beast soldier so I don't think so."

"Yes, but it could have been doormat. After all we haven't seen the phoenix since the final battle with Moo."

"He's right the power of the phoenix may have needed the beast soldier form for its power to work." Agreed tiger.

"Maybe…I'll ask him later." Genki came back over looking everyone over.

"We should rest here for the night. They won't attack till morning if they do at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tiger I'm sure. I know these men well. Which gives us a small edge over them."

"How well do you know them though?"

"Tiger I worked with them in a team. I know their tactics and how they think. I even know personal information about them. I might be able to convince some of them to leave us alone. If my guess is right we'll run into Sergeant Mike Dover next. I know I can stop him from attacking us. His sister influenced him a lot she died some time again but for her sake he might stop this. She hated war."

"You're going to black mail him, eh?" Hare piped up interested.

"No, Hare I wouldn't use his sister for that." His glare causing Hare to gulp. "I was friends with his sister and him I know him well enough to say he is not an evil man. At this point he is following orders like a good soldier. I'm only going to point out that his sister would not want him doing this. That is all."

"So you know everyone who is attacking us and have worked with them?" Suezo asked.

"Yes, Suezo."

"Genki could you help me change back please?" Holly asked. He nodded walking a little was away with her. Gently he kissed her giving her the information needed. She smiled and concentrated returning to her human form as Genki did the same. "Thanks"

"Your welcome love. We can talk about my powers later." He winked

"You …you read my mind. Genki!" the monsters looked over hearing her say his name in a loud voice. They saw Genki putting up his hands apologizing apparently.

"Holly, I didn't mean to, I just got it when I gave you the info I swear."

"You better be telling the truth mister." She sounded annoyed a little then went back to the others. Hare, Tiger and Greywolf disappeared getting some firewood. Before they could light it Genki did it for them with a snap of his fingers. He got stared at in return.

"What?" Holly shook her head and went to get her stew pot and some vegetables. Greywolf disappeared again returning with two rabbits. Genki took them transforming only his hand he skinned the rabbits easily and cut chunks of meat off them letting them drop into the pot now full with water with a * plunk *. Holly looked at him after almost getting scalded with the water raising a brow; Genki immediately shortened the distance of the drop.

"You both speak without words," Greywolf observed getting looked at by the others for a moment.

"To some degree" Genki commented and looked over to notice the alpha squadron missing. He finished up with the meat as Holly put the veggies in. The sun was setting by now they, all jumped but Genki from a loud howl.

"What is that chi?" Mocchi clung to Genki's leg.

"It's just the alpha squadron. They went hunting."

"But we have food here." Suezo was confused.

"Yes, but my guess is that they were all close to blood lust so they went hunting so as not to harm any person." Genki's eyes narrowed and he ran over to a large oak and jumped from the ground to near the top listening to the howl. The others stared not knowing he could use his beast powers in human form. Holy felt uneasy with the howl though she could not understand it.

"Genki what's wrong."

"We have trouble they report that Numac and Strum are making a serious attack squadron to hit us in the morning. From the sound of it there are too many to take alone." Genki put his hands up to his mouth and howled back to them using his hands to change the pitch of the howled. After he finished he jumped the full distance down from the tree landing hard but seemingly unaffected by the jump. He stood and walked back over to them. Holly stirred the stew quietly as Genki sat down thinking about what they would do. * _There are too many to fight alone. If Holly would use her power to kill, we could whip them out in no time at all. But she won't not even to protect her world… I know her too well for that. She'd need another reason to actually want to use her power that way._ * He wasn't sure what would make Holly do that though he figured she'd be hurt if she did do such a thing. "Genki how do you have such powers?" Greywolf piped up interrupting Genki's train of thought. All the monsters were looking at him awaiting an answer even Holly glanced at him. He sighed closing his eyes. "The powers were gained though elemental exposures and chemicals when they first created the beast soldiers. Though according to what I found they had to make a copy of a stem cell of a creature that could use them in order for the beast soldiers to use them. That living creature already had its own powers… I'm not sure how they originally figured that out though." Hare thought for a moment.

"So, you're saying they used these cell things of another living creature, changed them and gave them to the beast soldiers?"

"That's the gist of it, yes." He paused "it was changed so that the powers would be based on breed and the person involved. Each blood type of a person creates a different ability."

* * *

"What's a blood type?" a voice from above called startling all but Holly and Genki.

"Hi pixie." He didn't have to look to know who it was. She landed gracefully near by Big Blue thundered out of the forest to top next to her.

"Good…. to…see…friend…again…" Golem stated happily. Big Blue smiled and nodded to him. Pixie looked at this new man not sure whom he was cautiously approaching. She was startled though cause he suddenly stood.

"Wait how did you two… separate?" Genki asked totally confused.

"Colt did us a favor." Pixie answered with a smirk.

* * *

"We have company." Tiger and Greywolf were on their feet instantly. Something ran at them its icy eyes glowing. Genki charged forward ramming it in the chest with his shoulder knocking it back, then using a roundhouse kick to put it to the ground. It stood smiling and shot him back with a form of lightning. Shaking the shock off he shifted pulling his fist back he concentrated his power into it. The creature came running at him, he punched forward

"Fist of the Beast King." The fiery punch releasing its energy into the lion's head and striking the intruder square in the chest. This time he didn't get up. Genki growled, as he approached not trusting the scenario. His wings began to glow shedding light onto a Nova beast soldier with dark purple fur, he was severely burned by what looking like acid in the face and left forearm. Genki's Green eyes focused on his face as he woke again. The nova snarled at him but didn't try to stand. "What burned you to the bone?" his voice very serious and firm a commanding tone to it. The nova watched him for a moment.

"Sulfuric Acid" his voice was very rough, he slowly stood though his joints in his face and arm were showing bare bone and muscle, he could move them. "Red Directive Tank" Genki's eyes snapped open he glared at him.

"What about it?"

"Hmp… You know what…you killed my son."

"Your son was probably trying to kill me first. It was a war you fool, people die it is a fact of both life and war. I was doing as I was ordered, I had not malice against your son."

"Liar! You don't even know who I am, Lieutenant Sakura." He threw Genki some dog tags; Genki read the name on them.

"Why do you think I killed him?"

"Because of Christina."

"I would not kill for that."

"You had a duel!"

"Yes, but it was not to the death. He lost…he wouldn't except that and stabbed me in the chest… I had no choice but to defend my self. He ran at me with a dagger I dodged he ran into the door and stopped. He stabbed himself Oliver…he was the fool who was willing to kill me for her. I did not touch the knife until after he had stabbed himself…I pulled it out and tried to save him. I am not a medic."

Oliver howled with rage and pain into the night sky. Genki gave a signal to the alpha squadron to stay where they were. "He spoke fondly of you I do believe he looked up to you..."

Oliver stared at him looking for any sign of a lie. Turning he left pausing only a moment "You're still a dead man walking, Genki."

"If that is what you think… then it is so." Genki turned and returned to his seat changing back. The monsters stared at him unsure of what had just happened. Genki threw the dog tags into the night sky a figure catching them and running off into the forest. Pixie stared at him.

* * *

"Genki? What happened to you?" he smiled

"Let's just say I'm only half human because of a war. My enemies changed me in more then one way." Pixie shook her head.

"I see Falcon found you two." Holly piped up.

"Yeah he said evil is back and if Genki is here it must be."

"The evil came from my world, Pixie. Some military soldiers want to take this world over and enslave those who live here." Pixie looked at him raising a brow.

"You never answered me what blood types were Genki?" He rubbed his forehead thinking of how to word it for them.

"Hmm…each person and monsters make up is different. Though there are base things that are the same especially within species. The differences in make up determine who you are physically anyway. Blood type is one of those base things that are different between people and monsters. For example my blood type is O +, my mother's was O +, but my father's was A -. There is a way to find out your blood type through science used in medicine. Though trial and error most things were found out. Like they found that a person who is A – cannot get a blood transfusion or a transplant from anyone who isn't A – or O, they will die cause their body will fight what is supposed to help them."

"Why does it do that chi?"

"Here's and example for you, Mocchi. You know there are different kinds of bees right?"

"Chi." He nodded yes.

"Well if a hornet goes into a honey bee nest what happens?"

"The honey bees kill it." Hare input.

"Right. That's because they see he's different and shouldn't be there. Since they don't want him there they kill him. The same things happen with blood. They're really tiny living creatures in the blood that protect you. Normally the destroy viruses and bacteria but if the see B + cell and you're A – they say 'that shouldn't be here' and they destroy it."

"I get it chi." He smiled happily. Genki glanced at the others who seemed to understand somewhat.

"Genki what would a blood transfusion and a transplant do for someone?" Holly asked curious.

"You can give someone a blood transfusion when they are poisoned or when they have lost a lot of blood, too much to survive. A transplant is taking one persons organ and giving it to another. Like someone who has kidney failure, which would kill them, if there is a matching donor they can take one kidney out of them and give it to the ill person. You can live with one kidney." Holly and the others looked both shocked and disgusted.

"Science made that possible?" Hare inquired.

"Yes, it was responsible for it but there are down sides. Over population is one of them and high costs for surgeries. From my experience most doctors only care about they money they get and not the people. But that's just me." He sighed. "Holly is the soup ready?" she snapped out of her daze.

"Let me check." She tasted the soup. "Yep it's done." She grabbed some bowls and dished it out eating in silence. Genki was done before the others despite his eating 3 bowls. He then walked off by himself and relaxed under a tree, thinking. _* I know they think what I said was ridiculous… even I think it is. People die it's a fact of life. But they shouldn't be killed in this world because of my world. I must stop this at all costs…_ * Holly and the monsters conversed about what Genki had told them. Katana came to sit next to Genki watching the stars with him silently.

"What's up?" she finally uttered.

"Just worried about the future…there are too many to fight. If Holly won't just attack like me we'll never win."

"Yes, we will. You're smarter then that Genki. You taught us all how to fight. She's not a killer like you have become. Don't change her Genki she wouldn't be able to take it. We'll win just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust in you and your power." She winked at him and left. "By the way we'll keep tabs on the area surrounding us each night."

"You don't have to."

"We want to." She walked off. Holly had come over and noticed them and heard their conversation. Genki looked over at her; She looked somewhat hurt. He sighed and looked away to the ground.

* * *

"You want me to kill like you?" her voice squeaked.

"I never said you had to but you will have to kill sometime..." his voice solemn his eyes focused on the ground. Holly slowly approached and sat next to him.

"I know but I can't kill like you did today… that was murder." Genki's eyes snapped and shot to her face, he looked very angry enough that it scared her.

"They would have killed us Holly… or would you rather be raped the rest of you life?" his voice dangerously low, he looked away upset with her. She looked sympathetically at him realizing he was protecting them not murdering.

"Genki I'm…"

"Never mind! You believe me to be a murder then so be it." He stood walking off.

"Genki, wait." He didn't stop he just walked into the forest. Holly just put her face in her hands hurt and confused inside. Pixie walked over kneeling next to her and placing her claws hand on her shoulder. Holly looked up at her. "I hurt him again Pixie…I should trust his judgment by now.."

"Holly you will always second guess his judgment because he is too cold hearted in some ways now. Tiger and the others told me how he killed the guards."

"He said they would have hurt us and then killed us…"

"Then he did it to protect you. Go after him." Holly nodded running off, Pixie returned to the others getting into a conversation with Hare and Tiger.

Holly ran as hard as she could. She could feel him near by. She finally saw him sitting next to a small stream looking at his reflection. She came up beside him but he ignored her looking away.

"I'm sorry Genki…I should trust your judgment. It's hard for me to do that though I trust you as a person. I can't handle killing you know that."

"Holly we killed monsters on our first quest…"

"I know but they could be brought back."

"It's no different."

"To me it was…" he stood his angry and sad eyes piercing into hers. She saw a lot of pain in those green eyes of his. "I'm sorry, please forgive me Genki." Her eyes held tears in them.

"I will but please learn to trust me…I'm not a heartless killer, Holly. I never kill without a reason for it."

"I know I'm sorry" he hugged her gently.

"Lets get back." She nodded and walked hugging his arm. The arrived back and the monsters sighed in relief. * Yawn* "lets get some rest we'll all need it." He got out his sleeping bag lying down. Holly came and lay with him snuggling with him for comfort and warmth. Pixie smirked seeing the too * _I always knew they cared for each other. Even as kids they showed it somewhat. _* She found a spot near Big Blue and Golem to relax and go to sleep. Tiger and Greywolf slept near Holly and Genki. Hare and Mocchi slept together not to far away. The only ones who were awake were those with shifts among the alpha Squadron who watched over them all.


	15. Unwilling & Forgotten Prisoner

**Unwilling & Forgotten Prisoner**

* * *

Genki woke early, before dawn, unable to sleep because of the nightmares that plagued his mind. Becoming restless laying next to Holly he rose and found a spot a little ways away from the group. He than began to go through some training exercises silently, his movements fluent. Before long he was wrapped up in his training oblivious to almost everything else including his spectators. Pixie and Big Blue watched from near by finding him interesting in how he changed.

"Looks like the kids more of a fighter then before, man he moves quick."

"Mhm..." Big Blue nodded just watching. By now Holly had noticed Genki was missing and was looking for him. She walked up next to Pixie watching Genki with some interest too.

"Well you certainly found a fiery husband, Holly." Holly turned crimson.

"Pixie we aren't married yet." Pixie smiled she loved throwing people off balance especially Holly.

"Yet it the key word there." Genki began top do push up then sit-ups. "What on earth is he doing?" Jax landed near them having jumped down from a tree startling them.

"Training exercises" he walked up the hill to Genki "we have company." Genki nodded and walked back to the others, smiling to Holly. "Looks like their finally coming get yourself ready." Holly nodded as Pixie glanced at them both. "Looks like you found a handsome husband who can teach you some things as well." she smirked as Holly changed colors again and jogged after Genki. Pixie and big blue followed after them smiling. * _I knew you were touchy Holly but not this touchy._ *

* * *

Numac and Strum lead there fully armor troops towards the rebels in jeeps or on foot. Numac figured Genki didn't have more then the truck they stole and a few guns. A firefight ensued within moments but Numac had been wrong and his men were paying the price for it, explosions from the tank and grenades blowing his men to pieces. Holly was aiming for guns but finally decided to just kill them since they were trying to kill her. Genki mowed down the troops without a second thought. The alpha squadron did the same as Genki not caring about those they killed like Holly. Pixie along with Tiger and Greywolf fried some soldiers while Big Blue and Golem hurled rocks and trees at them. The other monsters shot men as the came in for attacks. Finally Genki took on Strum and Holly took on Numac. Shifted Holly was much stronger but Numac was fast. He made on error and held her from behind whispering something in her ear he eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare touch me." She froze his feet to the ground and punched him as hard as she could. He doubled over holding his stomach as she powered up an attack.

"He changed you well…" Holly's eyes glowed and icy blue as a ball of cold energy built in her hands.

"Aura Beam!!" the energy flew towards him freezing him solid then shattering his form. Holly panted heavily and turned to watch Genki fight.

Genki landed many punches on the over sized Oozaru. He was much faster then Strum and he knew it.

"How dare you rape her you monster!!" Genki's wings caught fire as he powered up his own attack. Holly watched knowing he was furious about her being raped; it hurt him almost as much as it did her, and she could see it in his eyes the night she told him.

"Holly are you alright?" Tiger and the others came up to her.

"I'm fine…" she never took her eyes off Genki. Unfortunately for Genki, Strum had anticipated a move a beat him up a bit.

"Your a fool Sakura"

"Am I?" Genki took to the air his wings a flame gaining altitude he dove straight at Strum. "Phoenix Inferno!" his body was covered in flames his form disappeared leaving a flaming creature that took the form of a phoenix. He passed by Strum using his claws, who fell to his knees gripping his stomach unable to breath. Genki soar back up into the air circling his phoenix flames disappearing and gathering into a giant ball of intense fire. "Solar Wind Destructor!" he threw the fireball straight at Strum, who was incinerated almost instantly. The rest of the soldiers took off not wanting to be next as Genki landed falling to his knees gasping for air. Holly ran over to him in shock.

"Are you alright? How did you do that?"

"I'll… be…fine…I…can…explain…later..." Holly helped him up supporting him while he caught his breath. After he stopped panting he stood on his own looking around at them all. "Lets get going, we have to keep moving to stop them from getting a foot hold in this world." Holly watched him very concerned.

~ …_Genki what is wrong…I know there is something bothering you_… ~ He looked over at her for a moment.

~ …_I will tell you later love I promise_… ~ She smiled nodding. "Pixie and Big Blue you go with Kattana. Everyone else let's go." Genki, Holly, and Jax all went to the jets as Hare and sky took two choppers. Kattana got the rest in with her and took off in the cargo chopper.

* * *

At a military base 120 miles away…

A young woman was chained to a bed, her blue eyes widened as a figure stepped through the cell door.

"You're a foolish girl. Just tell me what I want to know and you won't get hurt." Her face was stoic not a single emotion showing, she had been caught off guard when she first saw him.

"Mike why are you doing this? We are friends."

"No, we were friends Sergeant Ziahtenu" he stepped forward into the light his body was a large cats the fur on his sides and back was spotted like a leopards, on his legs and face is was tiger stripped, and his belly and tail were pure panther black. His face was built like a leopard's, while his body was built like a tiger's in musculature. She studied him for a moment.

"So they turned you into a Striker." Her voice as blank as her face.

"Yes, and it's a beautiful form don't you agree?" he smirked, she refused to respond to him. "Now give me the blue prints."

"Not on you life. I will not give you what you will misuse." He voice blank again. He smacked her across the face.

"You should reconsider." She remained silent staring firmly into his golden eyes. "Very well then." He sat on the bed next to her stroking her dirty blonde hair. Her slim figure stressed to break the bonds that held her but to no avail. "Your only 22 it'd be a shame to have to torture such a beautiful creature, Dianna." He smirked; she closed her eyes refusing to answer him yet again. He punched her jaw, a trickle of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. She remained stoic almost as if she felt no pain. Sergeant Dover slammed his fist into her stomach this time returning a response of her crying out breathlessly, the pain to great to ignore. "Now lets get your torture started." He grins sadistically.

* * *

Mean while…

The rebels were close to Dover's base.

"Holly time for us to drop down over."

"Alright over." As they descended and came in for a sweep of the base a siren went off and the men scrambled to get to their jets. Genki destroyed several on his sweep Jax doing the same. Holly destroys many jets trying to avoid the people. 8 jets had managed to get off the ground and now the 3 were locked in a dogfight with them. Kattana landed her chopper while Hare and Sky took on the ground crews. Once landed the monsters geared up along the rest of the Alpha Squadron and started their assault on the ground crew.

* * *

In a locked cell…

Dianna lay beaten and tired on the bed still chained, Dover was still torturing her but she had zoned out on him not feeling any of the pain he was causing. She just wished this could be over with. He had already blocked her ability to shift with some form of drug and now he was having his fun. * _He seems to love torturing people…and here I thought he was a nice guy. Evil has seized his heart and blinded him. His sister must have been the last thing holding him together_ * her body tensed as he tried a new form of torture hoping to affect her mentally and not just physically. He failed to reach her mind though and stopped after hearing the ruckus leaving her in the cold room. Her mind drifted into unconsciousness from the physical pain now.

* * *

Out side…

Genki, Holly, Jax, Hare, and Sky had all landed and geared up. They all fought their way into the base now taking many hits along the way. Genki and Holly shifted and used their powers to prevent any further injuries. Finally, Genki saw Dover waiting for them.

"Sergeant Mike Dover… It's be awhile."

"That it has Lieutenant Sakura, too bad you're on the wrong side this time. Oh by the way, I have an old acquaintance of yours here. You remember Sergeant Ziahtenu, right?"

"Let her go Mike. You have hurt her enough! All she did was try to help you."

"I never needed her help but that doesn't matter now. She belongs to me Genki." Genki roared with rage scaring the others, who had never heard him so angry before. Dover roared in return but Genki was louder.

"She is **not **your possession Mike!!"

"Well that's your opinion." He threw a gas grenade at them. Genki tried to get rid of it but was over come like the others and fell to the ground out cold. With his men all gone Dover took Dianna and left to find a place to hide.

* * *

In a cavern 2 miles away…

Dianna woke to find herself bound and shifted. All that remained of her clothes was some really short shorts. Her hands were behind her back and her feet tied to near by stalagmites, even her wings are bound. Groggily she glanced around to see Dover, she had hoped he would be gone. He smirked and walked behind her and pressed a knife to her throat. "On your knees" she didn't move till he began to cut into her. Then she obeyed getting to her knees despite her bindings. "Good my little kitten"

"I don't' belong to you Mike." Her voice emotionless.

"You do now." He then gagged her before she could respond. She tried to break her bonds finding that impossible. She heard a zipper open behind her and the click of a gun….

* * *

At the base….

Genki was the first to wake, coughing like mad at first. Once he regained his breath he shook the others awake. They all coughed as he had. The Alpha Squadron shifted and picked up Dover's scent leading the rebels straight to a cliff.

"He's up there in the cavern." Jax pointed up the cliff side.

"Geez what a coward." Suezo commented rather tired.

"I'll go alone," Genki stated.

"But Genki we…"

"Holly, he's afraid of me because he can't win in a fight. He knows that as well as I do. Just make sure he can't escape." Holly sighed.

"Alright." He spread his wings and flew up to the cavern's ledge landing there. The Alpha Squadron climbed up after him but took positions surrounding the cavern. Once everyone was ready Genki entered the cavern. Immediately seeing Dover holding a gun to Dianna's head.

"Mike don't make this any harder then it already is."

"Like you can do anything about it."

"She won't die from a shot to the head and you know it."

"Maybe, maybe not." Dianna studied Genki trying to figure out who he was.

"Mike would your sister want you doing this? Would she want you to hurt your friends?" Dover tensed, frozen; he looked shocked for some reason like he had forgotten his sister. "Mike I know she wouldn't want you hurting us like this." * _whoever he is he knows Mike and his family_ *

"She wouldn't?…" his voice was now shaky.

"No, mike she wouldn't. You know she was always there for us all no matter what. Always trying to help not hurt. She would never want you treating Dianna as a possession either." * _he knows me too?_ * Mike fell to his knees.

"I broke my promise…" he pointed the gun to his head.

"Mike no don't!" *Bang!!* The shot echo through the cavern and outside. Genki saw Mike's veins turn purple and blotch with the poison that had been inside the bullets. * _He could have killed her or me _* seeing as he could do nothing for Mike now he walked over to Dianna. Carefully untying her and pulling the gag off. "You alright?"

"Yes, who are you?" he raised a brow.

"Its me Genki Sakura." Her eyes widened in recognition.

"It's been awhile Genki." He voice monotone as usual. He shook his head smiling.

"Can you fly?"

"Sure can."

"Good, we'll treat your wounds later." She spread her dove's wings testing them and putting her feathers back in their proper positions. Genki smiled "The forgotten angel a very beautiful and powerful form, one of a kind."

"Your destroyer form is the same."

"Yes, but you don't look as mismatched as I do and I'm not one of a kind anymore." He gave her a wink. She shook her head. Her body was of a large cat's, her short and thick legs were of a snow leopard's with a tiger's musculature her head was also of a snow leopard's but with and artic fox's ears. Her tail was of an artic fox with the length of a snow leopard's. Her sides and front limbs were spots but her face and rear legs were striped like a Siberian tiger's. With a pure white tail and belly of the artic fox. Her wings were pure white of a dove making her look angelic. Her icy blue eyes contrasted her fur well. "Lets go" she nodded flying after him gracefully, she noticed Holly's form immediately * _he must care for her and visa versa _* only when she landed did she realize how much damage Dover had done. Genki caught her before she could fall. "I thought you said you were fine?" he raised a brow. She smiled weakly and he shook his head. "Siren can you find her some clothes please? Holly can you help me with her wounds?" Siren ran off as Holly went over to her small pack to get the medical supplies needed. Genki held Dianna while Holly treated her wounds. Dianna grimaced a little at the pain of the antibiotics, but soon the grimace faded to a face of stone. Holly finished bandaging her up and Siren gave her the clothes. Genki spread his wings and Holly did the same as they helped her dress. Though for now she was covered by fur she wouldn't be soon. After this Genki hosted her onto his back. Dianna looked like she was about to protest. "Don't even think about it."

"Fine" she stated in her usual monotoned way. * _He knows me too well_ *

"Lets go we should get back before night fall." Unintentionally, she fell asleep on his back. Holly walked beside Genki rather concerned.

"Looks like she fell sleep on you Genki" Suezo commented.

"Not surprising. He tortured her she's probably exhausted."

* * *

Within about 30 minutes they arrived back at the base where their stuff was. Genki sat her down by a large elm covering her up with a blanket.

"When she wakes I'll still need to tend to a few wounds." Holly stated softly.

"Alright"

"I don't think you should be there." She hinted as to why with her look.

"I understand don't worry Holly." Mocchi and Hare had a pile of firewood built already both shivering from the cold a little. Genki snapped his fingers sending a fire blazing to life.

"Thank you chi"

"Your welcome Mocchi." Genki sighed and grabbed the cooking pot setting it in the fire. Jax brought him over the water and he poured half in the pot and half in a kettle to make some tea. Holly put a tea bag in and brought over some vegetables. "Hang on a moment Holly" she gave him a confused look as her jogged off to the supplies returning with some jerky.

"What on earth is that?"

"Its beef jerky. Basically it's dried out meat. Is keeps longer this way. I'll re-hydrate in water." She shook her head and cut up the veggies. Adding potatoes, carrots, and some spinach to the mix. Genki threw in a chuck of the jerky, which was pepper seasoned and hickory smoked. Soon a wonderful smell filled the air a smell that Dianna awoke to. She glanced around at the others studying them and holding the pain in that she felt as she sat up. "Hey your awake. How you feeling?" she looked directly at him.

"I've felt better." Her voice monotone, her signature style of speaking. Holly was unsure of what to think of this at the moment.

"Well now that your awake I can finish treating your wounds."

"That's not necessary…miss" she said for lack of a better thing to call Holly.

"My name is Holly. I know you can regenerate but it will still speed up the process if you wounds are not infected." Dianna looked to Genki who nodded.

"Go ahead then we can all eat when you get back." His voice soft and gentle. She sighed and nodded. Holly got up and motioned her to follow. She slowly got to her feet and followed Holly into the cargo plane. Genki smiled and took Holly's place of stirring the stew.

"So how do you know her?" Hare asked.

"We were child hood friends. She was the only girl to ever speak to me at school. Most considered me weird."

"You were weird…" Pixie interjected. Genki gave her a halfhearted glare.

"Anyway I knew her father quite well and we had similar interests."

"Personally I think she's weird talking that way." Suezo commented.

"Suezo her father trained her to never show emotion as a child. She has only showed her emotions around me that I know of. She trusts me but she will learn to trust you too. Just give her a fair chance. Never judge a book by its cover."

* * *

Holly and Dianna soon returned both looked tired to Genki's trained eyes. He looked at all the others studying them. * _I may be pushing them too far. The soldiers can handle it but my friends cannot._ * Genki moved as Holly took her seat and tested the soup. Nodding to Genki he grabbed the bowls holding them as she filled them up then passing them out. Making sure to give Dianna hers 4th. Holly and Genki got theirs last eating slowly and enjoying the soup both could feel a larger hunger but would not feed it now. Dianna finished and watched the others not sure if she wanted to talk with them or not.

"Do you want seconds?" Pixie asked making the attempt to be gentle.

"Yes, please." Pixie took her bowl and refilled it then returned it to her. "Thank you…"

"My names Pixie. And you're very welcome" Genki and Holly didn't say a word, not wanting to discourage either of them, and Holly shot a glare to both Hare and Suezo to reinforce her decision with them. They both gulped and kept their mouths shut other then to eat. Genki stood stretching.

"We should get some rest." Everyone nodded. Pixie stayed near Dianna drinking her tea as Holly got her own tea and walked over to Genki who was laying out there sleeping bag. She handed him a mug. "Thank Holly." She smiled and sipped her tea and he sat down next to her knowing she wanted to talk.

"Genki how did you do that fire attack?" He looked down as if debating on how to word it or something.

"When they started this Beast Soldier program the stem cells they needed from a creature that already had the power…they came from me…the phoenix took over my body after the final battle, too weak to maintain its own body any more. It's the phoenix's power that allows me to attack like that not the beast soldiers. Your power is of a phoenix too one that was dormant for years. The blue phoenix was a phoenix of ice. There is one other I know of but I have not seen it." Holly looked at him in shock. "This whole thing was my fault."

"No, it wasn't you didn't know all this would happen. And together we can fix things." He looked over at her unsure of what to think or feel. He finished his tea and walked over to the sleeping bag and climbed in. Holly was worried now; finishing her tea she climbed in with him snuggling with him. "What's wrong love?"

"I feel a lust in side me all the time now, Holly. Nothing satisfies it except to rape and murder. I have been fighting it so long but I'm not sure how much longer I can fight it." Holly rested her head on his chest.

"Then rape me Genki, just don't hurt anyone else. I would rather have you do this with me then others. I feel a lust like that too but I ignore it. We can help each other together."

"I won't hurt you like that. You've already been through enough rape, Holly." She learned up and kissed him. He slowly calmed down and she broke the kiss.

"We can get through this together. We'll leave the others for some private time soon, alright?"

"I guess." He cuddled with her closing his eyes to sleep Holly smiled and was asleep almost instantly. Pixie sat next to Dianna still they were the last two awake.

* * *

"Dianna, Genki says you were childhood friends."

"That's right we live in the same apartment complex."

"From the look you gave Holly you like Genki am I right?" Caught off guard by the question she looked at her raising a brow.

"Genki and I were like brother and sister. I did not feel for him that way Pixie. I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt like before. He was rather devastated when Christina left him. He ended up staying with me for a little while trying to recover from that. I did what I could; I just don't want to see him in that type of pain again."

"Ah I understand. I'm sorry I took that the wrong way. Holly won't hurt him she's too gentle and worried about others feelings for that." Pixie sipped her tea relaxing against the elm. Dianna watched her for a moment then glanced at the others.

"Don't worry about that."

"The monsters and Holly are trust worthy Dianna. Other wise Genki would not have us around. And his old friends over there must be trust worthy too though I don't know them yet."

"I'll trust Genki's judgment then. He's never led me astray before." She lay down and covered up.

"Sleep well Dianna"

"You as well Pixie" she mumbled before drifting off. Pixie smiled and walked over to sleep against big blue.


	16. Realization of the Mission

Realization of the Mission

* * *

Holly shot up sweat covering her, the nightmare in her mind still so real. She slowly came to her senses looking around at their large group. The sun wasn't up yet and no one had seemed to notice her begin awake. * _I wish we had this many people when we faced Mu_ * she gazed beside her to the still sleeping Genki. * _He looked so sweet and innocent like a child when he sleeps_ * she had to smile at this then lay back down snuggling into him feeling safer now. His arms pulled her closer as he smiled his eyes still closed. "Your awake early love."

"Yeah I guess I am, I just couldn't sleep." He finally opened his eyes; he looked extremely tired but also concerned. "I'm fine it was just a nightmare."

"That's still not a good thing. You know I won't let anyone or anything harm you." She tightly hugged him.

"I know Hon I know" Genki fell silent his eyes half wanting to shut again as he cuddled with her. "Genki I saw Mu resurrected by those people from your world, he seemed stronger." He saw fear in her eyes and gently held her closely thinking about what she just said.

"I don't know if they can resurrect him or not but even if they do we can beat him. We beat him as kids and we can do it again. We have the advantage this time around." Holly's head came to rest against his chest and her hands clutched his shirt.

"But if they make him stronger…."

"Hol, we'll beat them all I promise on my life." He made her gaze meet his sincere one, her eyes began to tear up. He leaned forward locking her in a soft kiss his mind meeting hers.

* * *

…_Look we know all Mu's moves. We know his tactics and how he operates. Even powered up he will still be acting the same. We have the advantage and I know our beast forms can handle him. My abilities far surpass his just cause I have much more fighting experience. On a logical stand point he can't beat us. Besides we have the Phoenix in me…_ Holly stood before him listening she had to admit he did have a point.

…_But if they power him up he may be too strong for the Phoenix_…

…_Hol I have a trump card they don't know about. I learned how to manipulate my form. I can combine my dragon powers of animality with my beast soldier and Phoenix abilities making me at least 20 times stronger… _He smirked and crossed his arms as Holly stared at him.

…_Genki I hope that will be enough_…

…_Have faith Holly_…

…_I do but not the same faith as you…_

…_Doesn't matter, faith is all that's needed_… he softly broke the kiss separating there minds again. She stared at his face for a few moments.

"Thanks Genki I hope your right." Genki pulled her closer nodding then closed his eyes resting again. * _Wow he's really exhausted maybe I should let him rest_ * in his mind Genki saw the Phoenix in all its glory of flight.

* * *

* _I have always been awestruck by his grace and beauty. I don't think it'll ever get old._ * With the most grace imaginable the Phoenix landed before him with a screeching cry.

…_Genki it is time you know the path you must take_… He cooed with a deep and serious voice.

…_What do you mean?_…

…_Mu is returning. These humans of your world have made the grave error of reviving him. They intend to control him with his new enhanced powers_…

…_You got to be joking, those damn fools!! They'll condemn us all including them selves to death…_

…_That is correct unless they are stopped. Holly already knows this I told her last night. You must be one with her Genki to win…_

…_One with her?_…

…_You __must figure out how on your own. The only other thing I can tell you is that there is more then one Phoenix in this world if you look around they are in plain sight…_ His image faded leaving Genki with and image of the new Mu. He appeared to be armored in a fashion but his power was much greater.

* * *

Genki opened his eyes to see a worried Holly.

"Genki are you alright? If you need the rest…"

"I'm fine love. I had a vision, the Phoenix spoke to me." Her eyes widened with surprise.

"What did he say?" her voice quivered. He pulled her close comforting her, once she was calmer he whispered to her.

"People of my world are going to revive Mu and change him. They wish to control him but they will fail in time." Holly was shaking in his arms her hands clenched his shirt; she didn't even want to remember that foul creature much less fight him again. "Shh…the Phoenix told me how to win."

"He did?…" her voice shaky

"Yes, he said that in order to win you and I must become one. He also mentioned find the other Phoenixes. " He paused thinking, "if my memory serves there were seven in the game I played after I figured out they existed. I'm not sure two are possible though but I know a least five of them are. If I remember right the ones we should look for are Blue Phoenix and Cinderbird." She looked up at him in shock.

"More then one Phoenix? And how can we become one?"

"I really don't know Holly, but we'll figure it out together."

"Genki we have to tell this to the others." His eyes locked with hers and he knew she meant business reluctantly he nodded in approval. Holly held on to him tightly the scent of fear reeking from her.

"Holly everything will be alright" she shook her head.

"If we can't beat Mu, it won't. I doubt we'll find the other Phoenixes the magic stone can't help us." Genki raised her gaze to meet his steady and serious one.

"Holly, we can find them the Phoenix said the Phoenixes were in plain sight."

"Genki, even if that were true we still don't know where they are." Genki felt around her collar finding the necklace that held the stone her pulled the stone out of her shirt.

"Holly, I'm going to show you was Blue Phoenix and Cinderbird look like. I want you to look for them with the stone."

"But I…" he cut her off with a kiss, surprising her with a very vivid image of the blue Phoenix and cinder bird. When he pulled away she stared at him blankly.

"Holly, just try please." His voice soft and soothing as his hand gently caressed the small of her back.

"Alright." She took the stone in her hands concentrating " I'll look for Blue Phoenix first." The stone hovered for a moment and a blue arrow appeared pointing toward her to the west. Genki smiled.

"Now try for Cinderbird." Holly nodded and concentrated again, the stone again hovered this time a green arrow appeared and pointed to the south.

"It must be south…" Genki thought for a moment.

"Two directions pose a problem. I'll speak with the Phoenix and find out whether we need them all or what. I want answers before I tell the others anything." Holly watched him intently knowing he was planning something, something he never did as a kid.

"You definitely have changed." Genki glanced to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never planned anything out as a kid." He grinned,

"Just a little wiser now." He rose pulling her up with him. "Come lets watch the sunrise." His Phoenix wings came out of his back and he flew up with her as the sun broke over the horizon.

"How did..?"

"I can use my Phoenix abilities when ever I want." She smiled watching the array of colors that shimmered across the eastern sky reflecting through the clouds like a prism.

"It's beautiful love."

"Yeah, beautiful..." Genki was watching her rather then the sunrise Holly raised a brow. "Not as gorgeous as you though." She blushed a deep crimson.

"Flatterer…" he leaned into kiss her, her mouth greeting his gladly.

* * *

Down below…

The monsters and soldiers had just awoken; Dianna rose stretching her sore muscles carefully as she glanced around at the group. * _Well this will be an interesting journey with a group like this_ *

"Where are Genki and Holly?" Suezo whined.

"Up there," Dianna pointed up to them without looking. All of the monsters glanced up seeing them and a winged Genki.

"When did he get Phoenix wings?" Suezo exclaimed. Dianna shrugged,

"He's had them ever since I met him that's all I know." Responding in her usual monotone fashion. Pixie flew up after them only to be caught by the tail; looking down she saw it was Dianna who had caught her. "Don't spoil their moment. With all of us around I doubt they'll get much time to themselves" Pixie nodded and reluctantly landed, her tail released.

"Just how long have you know Genki?" Hare inquired.

"About 12 years, we meet as young teens."

"So he was about 14 at the time and he already had the wings."

"He did, I think I was 11, so yeah he'd be 14."

"Hare, are you thinking that he got the wings from the Phoenix?" Tiger glanced at him.

"I am...he was about 11 when he came here the first time."

"The Phoenix must still be in him…which is why we couldn't find it again." Pixie interjected. "He should have all the Phoenix's powers then."

"Its not that simple" Dianna said flatly. "To use the Phoenix's powers it'd take and enormous amount of energy. Besides his beast form will not harmonize with the Phoenix. His beast form is called the Destroyer for a reason, in that state his instinct is to kill and destroy all around him though he has fought it if he gets angry his instincts over rule him. From what I understood the Phoenix is the opposite. Guess it depends on the situation but I have seen the Phoenix severely hurt Genki when he was in his killing mode. The two are not compatible forms." The others stared at her including the Alpha Squadron; they didn't know any of this.

"How do you know all this?" Jax asked. She turned to him for once a smirk appeared.

"Genki and I were a couple for awhile but he broke it off. I have fought with him before in battle and I have helped him as his friend when he was first changed." Seeing the look on Siren's face she added. "We were never lovers, Siren. Genki was not comfortable with such a thing he never has been, you know that as well as I. The only one I think he'd trust with that is Holly. Since Christina hurt him badly and took his son with her."

"How do you know of the Phoenix?" Greywolf asked changing the subject.

"Genki taught me all about monsters and the MR 2 game. It had the Phoenix and Mu in it though the Phoenix only stayed for two years before leaving. Genki was one of the best when is came to monster battles on that game. Won quite a few tournaments. However I was not as good back then I wasn't a strategist nor was I good at raising the monsters. As I recall there was only one monster Genki couldn't raise but I don't remember which one. He preferred to raise Suezos and Mocchis as I recall."

* * *

Up above….

"Looks like we have been discovered. Come on lets get some breakfast going." Holly nodded.

"Just remember to tell them sometime today." He smiled kissing her cheek and descending with more grace then any of them imagined was possible. He folded his wings and they vanished from his back. Holly went over to start the fire but Genki beat her too it. She glanced at him and went off to get the ingredients to make breakfast.

"Genki why didn't you tell us the Phoenix was inside you?" Tiger came up to him.

"It slipped my mind." He walked over to Holly sitting near the fire. She tossed him a pan and some sausages. Placing them in the pan he put the pan in the fire.

"Genki, Dianna, said you played a game of raising monsters and battling?" he glanced up at Hare.

"Yes, I did. That was the game I was playing when I was first brought here. They made a second version after I got back of course the game was no longer that challenging." Pixie came over and sat next to Genki.

"Dianna also said there was one monster you couldn't raise?" she inquired carefully.

"Yep, Zuum were a pain that way. I just had bad luck I guess. No matter what I did they always died before the age of two, on me." Holly looked at him shocked.

"How could you…"

"Hol I even went so far as to buy a guide on how to raise them and found cheat codes for the game. Only later did I find out that the people who made it rigged certain games so that the user couldn't raise certain monsters. My game was for Suezos and Mocchis, though I did however raise a Tiger and a Pixie at one point. My game also had a special feature and I unlocked all seven Phoenixes. They also didn't leave on you after 2 years. I used Silver Phoenix to win most of my later tournaments."

"A Silver Phoenix?" all the monsters exclaimed looking rather shocked at all this.

"Do you still play chi?" he looked down at the young monster.

"I did but not recently my game system decided it had enough and died on me. I never got around to replacing it." he stopped the conversation by helping Holly pass out food. He really didn't like speaking of his gamming days since he felt detached from the game monsters.

* * *

Finishing first he put his plate down and closed his eyes his body completely motionless as he began to speak with the Phoenix.

…_Phoenix can Holly find the other Phoenixes with her stone?_… The fire bird cooed,

…_She can find 2 of the remaining Phoenixes but he stone has not the power to find the others. You will need another stone to find them…_

…_Where can we find one?_…

…_One will find you wait patiently you will find the one with the Silver Phoenix. He will lead you to the others…_

…_He will? Then all seven exist?_…

…_Yes, they all exist, one is very close to you open your eyes and you will see it. He will come soon you will recognize him when he does. Though you are leader of the rebels he is very wise listen to him when he does speak…_

…_Do we need them all to beat Mu?_… The Phoenix paused thinking silently to himself for a moment.

…_More then likely you will, I cannot say for sure. Let me leave you with this. Every Phoenix has a stone yours will come with the silver one. Yours will be red…_ his image faded leaving Genki alone. The others were staring at him when he reopened his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry, I was speaking with the Phoenix about something." He turned to look at Dianna who leaned against a near by tree. "Are you up for traveling and fighting with us?"

"Sure am big brother." Genki chuckled

"I see you haven't changed at all. I need to test you to know where to position you."

"Fine with me" she shrugged. He rose and walked to her his body glowing orange. He placed his right hand on her face so that his thumb touched her chin and his forefinger touched her temple, his left hand gripped her shoulder. She did the same to him her body glowing a light blue that mixed with his. They fought each other in their minds for a few moments before they released each other.

"Stronger then I remember"

"Thank you"

"By the way if there's something you need to talk about then just come out and say it." he walked away leisurely. Dianna's fists clenched as she growled,

"Genki you read my mind again didn't you?" he grinned and took off running "get back here so I can kill you." She chased after him having no luck catching him. He back flipped out of the way landing and balancing on one hand grinning. Charging him he used his one hand to propel him up and over her so that he landed squarely on her shoulders, making her fall to the ground. He sat on her back laughing, "I hate you…"

"I know you do little sis." He rose watching her as she got up and stalked off.

"You are still a big kid" Siren called, he grinned.

"I just enjoy picking on her." Holly stared at him bewildered. "Hol don't worry about us we are practically siblings so we act like such. Besides if she wanted to hurt me she could have easily have done it, she was barely trying." Holly smiled shaking her head as he sat back down.

"What were you talking to the Phoenix about" Greywolf asked as Mocchi hopped into Genki's lap. Genki and Holly looked at each other as Dianna reappeared. Sighing Genki began his explaining.

"Holly and I have both had visions of Mu being resurrected by those from my world stronger then before. They will try and control him but shall fail after a time. I spoke with the Phoenix and he confirmed our visions will come to pass." The monsters were wide eyed like deer in the headlights. "From what I was told all seven Phoenixes exist in this world. We need all seven to win. However…" he glanced to Holly for a moment, "Holly's stone can only find 2 of the remaining Phoenixes. He spoke of each Phoenix having its own stone and said we'd meet someone soon who can help us and has one of those stone for us." He didn't say everything cause he was uncertain as to whether he should speak of it right now. * _I'll tell Holly about the rest later_ *

"So we have to track them all down?" Tiger asked not thrilled.

"Yes Tiger, but from what I was told one is close by." He stood up glancing around. "Now lets get moving we have a lot of ground to cover." They all nodded and began packing up.

"Damn I thought we have gotten rid of that bastard!" Pixie hissed. Dianna came up to her whispering.

"Relax Genki has a plan he knows more then he's say."

"How do…"

"I know my brother well Pixie."

"You really see him as your brother?"

"Yes, we have been close ever since we met. We are brother and sister we made a pact years ago." She walked away going to help the other put things in the cargo bay of the chopper.

* * *

Once ready Genki and Holly went off a little ways alone. "Holly look for Cinderbird." He watched carefully as the green arrow came into view pointing southwest. "Ok now Blue Phoenix." She nodded a blue arrow appeared and pointed passed her to the east.

"I guess it moved Genki." He pondered over that for a moment * _Either the blue Phoenix is very active…or the stone is…_*

"Holly, look for the Phoenix I want to check something." Holly looked confused but did so an orange arrow pointed right to him.

"Now try Blue Phoenix again I want to see something. He came over next to her bumping her purposely and catching her making it look accidental. She concentrated again the blue arrow now pointed north, to her again. She looked up at him confused.

"Why doesn't it stay the same?"

"I think I know I'll tell you later." The rejoined the others and boarded there vehicles taking off only a moment later, Genki leading them to the southwest.

* * *

Three hours later….

Genki saw a military base in the distance on his radar and headed down landing. The others followed him with out a question till they stood next to him.

"What the plan?" Jax inquired.

"The base ahead is too big to fight in the air so we'll go on foot and try to surprise them. Load up everyone." Genki shifted and picked up a large moveable gattiling gun and six 500-bullet belts loping them over his shoulder and head. Then grabbed a gun belt with two pistols and two sub machine guns. He also picked up extra ammo for those, the placed a pistol in each boot toping it off with a machine-gun over his shoulder. Holly only had a machine gun and some extra ammo. "Holly, you'll need more then that there are at least two thousand people guarding this place.

"I'm not a killer, Genki." She retorted.

"No, you'll just be a dead women if you go there with only that." He said sarcastically. She frowned but picked up two sub machine guns and a pistol with extra ammo in the gun belt. All the others who could use weapons loaded up well besides little Mocchi who couldn't carry the much because of his size. Holly and the soldiers all shifted then Genki nodded to them and took off at an easy lope, the rebels followed close behind.

* * *

2 hours later….

They had covered 14 miles and were only a half a mile from the base. Genki had allowed for a break after keeping them at such a steady pace the monsters were about dead. Holly came over to him still panting.

"Genki…. we…can't…keep doing this…." He silenced her whispering gently.

"Your body will get used to is after awhile and a jog like that will be easy, just look at them." He pointed to the soldiers, "They are barely tired. Give it time you'll get there too. I know its not easy but it'll happen." He gripped her shoulder lightly.

"I'm not a soldier…."

"For now you all are. If we are to defeat Mu and those from my world we must be." She stay silent this time thinking. He handed her a canteen, which she gladly drank from. * _My body feels like jello I can hardly stand. I wish he could understand that we aren't like him… _* Genki waited 20 minutes before standing up again nodding to the Alpha Squadron and moving out. Dianna came over to Holly walking next to her.

"You can take the man out of the military but you can't take the military out of the man." Holly glanced to her.

"You mean he will always be like this?"

"He sure will. He's been trained as a soldier that's not something a man or woman forgets easily Holly. Just remember that when you marry him." Holly blushed crimson.

"You talk as though it is nothing."

"To me its not."

"Were you two…?"

"No we were never lovers Holly. Genki was hurting I merely eased his pain for a time; he broke that off as well secluding himself from everyone." Her monotone style bothered Holly when it came to this subject.

"Do you even care about him?" Dianna was slightly taken aback.

"I care but I was raised to show no emotion and that what I do. I care for him deeply; he is kin to me the last family I have left." She looked ahead. "We can finish this later quiet now. We're close."

* * *

Genki crouched down count backward from 3 on his fingers then signaling the attack. Shots rang out from every direction as they all desperately shot at the enemy to stay alive. Genki scorched a bunch of soldiers as Holly froze guns and other weapons. Dianna kicked up the wind around them with her Ki and wings. Though she lacked Phoenix powers she was very powerful as a beast soldier. After infiltrating the base and fighting with most of the soldiers, an Aztec beast soldier appeared telling his soldiers to leave. He alone faced them all. Genki stepped forward dropping his weapons and prepared to fight.

"Lieutenant Raole Nickerti I should have known." Raole chuckled evilly his antelope like body moving into fighting position. Genki was the first to attack landing a rather heavy blow to the face. But Raole struck back with a kick to the side knocking Genki off balance while he landed another kick to the groin and a punch to the face. Genki gripped his groin in pain but stood again. Enraged he swung wildly at Lieutenant Nickerti missing with all but the final punch. Send the Aztec into a wall hard, Raole stood laughing then ran at Genki faking to the right and hitting squarely in the chest right on the breast bone. Genki fell backward into the ground leaving a mark. He rolled over coughing up blood * _I can hardly breathe……what did he do to me?…_*

"You know all creatures have one weak point and I think you know what it is now Genki. All your strength is nothing if you can't breath." He laughed sadistically at Genki as he struggled to stand heaving heavily for breath though barely receiving any. Holly started to run to his side but Genki put his arm out shaking his head.

"Genki you can't do this alone." Holly yelled.

"Dianna…let…. no …one …interfere…that's…an…order…." He struggled out. Dianna nodded grabbing Holly's arm.

"As you wish Genki." She pulled Holly back with the others. "Trust him Holly you will only get in the way if you go in there. If Genki cannot beat him no one can. Give him time he has the talent of turning things around at the last minute." She turned to watch him as the monsters and Holly remained skeptical of what she had said. The Alpha Squadron smiled knowing Dianna was right. Genki smiled weakly, Raole shot a blast at Holly but Genki got in its way. His arms smoking from the blast, he stared at him menacingly.

"Your fight is with me, Raole." His body glowed a blinding orange red as his Phoenix wings appeared below his regular wings, then became one with them. His mane and tail turned into flames as his eyes turned crimson. With a mightily roar he shook the ground and began powering up an attack in his paws. Flames swirling to life between his out stretched arms. Raole stumbled backward falling to the ground.

"No it can't be… you're the one…the one who started everything…this can't be…."

"It can and it is Raole, your killing is done now!" he roared a bright flaming ball glowed a flaming hot purple. "Hell Fire Inhalator!!" The flames flowed out enveloping as the flaming ball sped towards him. A large blast erupted when the glow-faded nothing was left of the Lieutenant and the spot where he had stood was a large smoldering hole. Genki fell forward his body changing back to its normal beast form as he did. He just barely caught himself and lay there on his side breathing heavily.

"Genki!" Holly ran to his side kneeling down to help him up. He smiled weakly leaning against her for support.

"By golly you did manage to get the Phoenix to work with your beast form." Dianna smiled for once. "I'm proud bro you fought without malice this time." He nodded. "I'll go check for prisoners." She jogged off towards the brig. The rest surrounded Genki, to help Holly cool his over heated body down.

* * *

In the Brig….

A young man with dark tan skin and brown eyes lay on a cot in his cell rousing when he heard the door open. Looking out he saw a beautiful woman. Dianna saw him and walked over to the desk riffling through it to find the keys. Unlocking his door she asked "How long have you been here and why are you in here?" * _her voice is so angelic _*

"I was put in her for trying to sabotage a project the generals were working on. It's been around 4 weeks I should think." She eyed him suspiciously * _looks like he may be a rebel like us _*

"What your name soldier?"

"Hasuka Nimoni maam"

"Very well Hasuka you'll be coming with us. I and some other Rebels are on a mission to stop the generals, we just killed Nickerti."

"You did wow you must be strong." His eyes were wide.

"Actually, Genki killed him not me."

"Genki Sakura?"

"Yes"

"The generals seemed very worried about him last I knew. I'd love to come with you."

"Then lets go." She walked out of the brig heading back towards the others. Hasuka followed close behind thinking as he did. * _Maybe I can get a girlfriend yet_ *

* * *

Back with the others…

Genki was resting peacefully against a wall with Holly when Dianna came back. Holly looked over at them not sure what to think of Dianna for the moment.

"Who's that?" Balanka asked.

"This is Hasuka Nimoni he was in the brig for sabotage for one of their projects."

"Sounds like a rebel to me." Laser came over and shook his hand, Tower and Blade following his lead. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you sir" he glances at Genki. "Did Raole hit him in the chest?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Suezo hopped over.

"That's his special attack. It relies on a pressure point that makes it very difficult to breath." He walked over kneeling down next to Genki. Placing his hand on Genki's back in the middle of his shoulder blades and his other on the lower portion of his rib cage and made a swift push in both directions. A large crack was heard and Genki's breathing became easy and regular.

"Thanks…." Genki said waking up.

"Your welcome Genki. You have the generals worried."

"Doesn't surprise me that all know me. You tried to stop Mus resurrection am I right."

"You are." Genki grinned.

"Then your definitely welcome Hasuka." He stood waving off Holly's fussing. "Lets get out of here guys."

"Yeah" the monsters raised their right hands punching the air like old times. Genki laughed as he walked out into the forest being followed by the others. Hasuka stayed near Dianna the whole time.

"Why are you by me?" she asked.

"Cause you're the only one I even remotely know."

"I suppose that's logical. You'll become the others friends soon." Pixie fell in on Dianna's other side smiling Big Blue walked next to her.

* * *

Back with there vehicles…

Night had fallen by the time they returned and set up camp. Holly was busy making some soup as she hummed. Dianna, Genki, and Hasuka were busy treating and binding wounds. Genki finished and came over sitting next to Holly.

"You always made the best stew. You're an excellent cook Hol."

"Thanks Genki but I'm not that great."

"Compared to my world you are believe me." She glanced at him unsure of what to make of that comment. Handing Genki the spoon he took a sip nodding.

"Soups done Guys." She grabbed her self and Genki a bowl and moved off with him. Dianna made a quite dash in and out with Pixie getting their bowls. The monsters began to fight over the food all except the soldiers who had cooked their own away form the others. Walking over to Hasuka she handed him his bowl.

"Do they always do that?" he sweated taken aback by the behavior.

"Yep" she began to eat sitting down next to him. He couldn't believe how good the soup was.

"Well Genki is a lucky guy he's got a great woman to cook for him."

"I suppose so." She was more interested in eating then chatting.

"Do you cook?"

"I can cook but I normally don't. My names Dianna by the way."

"It's a pretty name" she glanced at him; he blushed embarrassed and began eating again. After they were both finished his casually began to talk again.

"So you're going to fight Mu?"

"We are finding the other Phoenixes we can't fight Mu without them."

"That's a smart plan."

"Genki is the leader, he's a wise one and he knows the most about this world. This is not his first time facing Mu."

"I figured that by the way he reacts with the monsters." His hand came to rest on hers as he looked to the sky. She blushed slightly looking out into the dark forest.

"If anyone can win this fight its him…. both he and Holly are strong…Holly just has to let go and fight."

"She's not a fighter huh?" his hand gently squeezed hers she looked down at there hands then to him.

"No she isn't. Its her weakness, Genki has tried to get her pasted it but I doubt she will ever become one." Hasuka gazed into her eyes.

"You'd be surprised what love can make a person do Dianna." His words were soft.

"You are a beast soldier too aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a Striker" she smiled to herself it all made sense now.

"Why did you join them then?"

"I joined for the money offered, I thought Genki was the enemy till I found out the truth. That they were the murders and destroyers, wanting to enslave a world that was not theirs to have." His eyes still locked with hers. A rush of heat course through her body just then. * _What is this feeling within me? I feel as if my body is on fire from the inside._ * He leaned over kissing her gently catching her totally off guard. She stared at him when he pulled back.

"Why did you do that?" she didn't know what to feel he mind was a jumble of emotions.

"Because I care for you."

"You do?"

He leaned closer to her ear whispering to her softly. Then pulled back her emotionless faded to surprise mixed with confusion.

"Lets fulfill our beast lusts together Dianna. You look like you're on your wits end with holding them back." His voice was soft so only she could here. Her mind raced as she was uncertain but he was right about her lusts they were almost too strong to stop now.

"Alright" she whispered he took her hand leading her off into the woods.

* * *

Genki had finished with his soup and was relaxing against and old elm tree next to Holly as she ate. He noticed the two leave for the woods and smiled knowingly. The look on Dianna's face had told him everything he needed to know. * _Poor Dianna she's not used to feeling emotions especially not ones as powerful as love. Guess we'll see what happens_. *

"Something wrong Genki?"

"Hmm…. no just thinking." He smiled to her.

"Genki listen I don't think I can do this. I'm not a fighter like you." She looked down. He pulled her into his arms.

"Holly, I know you can do this. I don't expect you to like doing it or even want to do it but we all have to fight this time. The fate of your world depends on it. Especially now that Mu is back." She gripped his shirt trying to hold her tears back.

"I know but every time I kill I feel as if I'm killing my own heart…" she sobbed in his arms. Holding her close he rubbed her back.

"Shh…its alright Holly. Just remember this that you don't have a choice. Those you kill are evil they wish to hurt the people of your world and use them as slaves they don't care what they have to do to win. I know it hurts I have felt it whether I show it or not, I do feel it. My heart is not stone yet."

"I never said it was Genki…."

"You know I'll help you through this. I'll take away the pain the best I can."

"I know but it still hurts terribly."

"Then let it out Holly just let it out. Use me for that." Holly's sobbing became heavier she bit into his arm with all the pain she felt in her heart. Genki flinched but just let her do as she wanted ignoring the pain.

"That's it Holly let it all go." Her teeth sheered deeper into him as she cried heavily coughing a little with all the sobbing she was doing. His hand just gently stroked her back. In a half hours time she clamed down. Genki said nothing about his arm and just kept gently comforting her. Finally, she noticed his arm and let go immediately. Before she could say a thing he silenced her. "Holly it's alright I wanted you to do that. It helped and you know it, my arm will heal but your heart will take much longer to heal, I would rather sustain physical injury then to have you hurting deep inside." His hand rested over her heart to emphasize what he meant. She looked from his hand to his face then to his arm. Seeing it bleeding still she carefully cleaned it with her tongue her beast side taking over for the moment. He smiled letting her lap away the blood and some of the pain he felt. His arm ceased bleeding soon enough and she pulled back.

"Oh, my gosh what did I?" he voice shaky at the realization at her drinking blood again.

"Shh…" he silenced her pulling her down with him he kissed her deeply. She pulled away shaking her head.

"Genki I can't become a beast like this…."

"You are part beast, your human side and your beast side will conflict. Holly you told me you were no longer human when we were alone in that cell fulfilling our lusts. Its time you come to grips with what you said. You will always have a taste for blood now just as I do." She buried her face in his chest starting to cry again.

"I know I said that but it's so hard I don't want to indulge in such lusts."

"Neither do I but until I find another way of fighting them, I have no choice." She looked up at him teary eyed. "Love I just want you to be happy and safe."

"I know Genki but that won't happen for some time since Mu is back…"

"We have to stop them Hol. After that I won't make you fight any more. The only reason I'm doing it now is for your worlds sake."

"I know…." Looking around he saw that almost everyone was asleep and that Dianna and Hasuka were still missing. "Genki can we go to sleep please?"

"Of course," he rose and went over getting the sleeping bag bringing it back he climbed in Holly did the same laying her head against his chest still sniffing and Holding tears back. He gently wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her.

"I promise everything will be alright Holly." She drifted off in his arms so tired that she couldn't respond. Smiling he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes letting himself drift off.


	17. Two Into One

(AAN: the song in this is 'A Love That's Real" was done by Styper in the 80's I do no own it.)

**Two Into One **

* * *

Holly's mind raced as she saw herself killing for blood and raping young men to fulfill her all consuming lusts inside her. Her body became cold with sweat and she fought in her sleep waking Genki. "Holly wake up" he shook her she bolted upright panting. They were both in the beast forms still she fought him for a few moments before he managed to hold her still. She began to sob out right in his arms confusing him and making him very worried about her. "Shh…Holly everything's alright it was only a bad dream." Not totally certain of what had made her cry so he just held her close comforting her the best he could. "Shh…please calm down…. what wrong's Holly?" she kept her face hidden in his chest as she sobbed.

"Genki _*sob*_ I was killing _*sniff*_ raping and hurting people. _*cough*_"

"Oh, Holly…. Shh…just relax now it was only a nightmare. I wouldn't let you do those things and you know it."

"I know _*sniff*_ but it was so real…."

"I know love I know. Everything is alright now." Sitting up he began to rock her gently in his arms humming softly to her. Slowly she calmed and stopped crying, looking up at him she noticed the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"No its alright, I understand..." he held her shaking form close to him, she in turn held on tightly to him taking comfort in his strength as he though silently. * _Maybe I shouldn't have changed her this is just too hard on her. The pain she feels in her heart is more then I would have ever anticipated._ *

"Genki you said you knew what was wrong with the magic stone?" She was hoping to get her mind off things. He nodded with a smile,

"It's working just fine. Think of where it was pointing the entire time Holly." Closing her eyes she envisioned the magic stone and where it was pointing. He eyes snapped open as she gasped.

"That can't be…"

"I think it is Holly, we can test it if you want."

"No, I believe you." She paused, "I'm just in shock is all. How could I be so blind and not see what was right in front of me?"

"Hol we all have our blind moments. Do you want to involve the others?" she bit her lip in thought,

"No, not yet until we are positively sure of everything."

"Alright but lets get some rest for now." Holly clung to him as he lay down; he pulled her even closer and curled up around her. Once he was sure she was asleep he allowed himself to sleep as well.

* * *

The sun rose with its majestic rainbow light cast all over the sky. Some rays of orange fell upon the group of rebels as they rose. Dianna and Hasuka came back with some firewood for an alibi hoping no one saw them the night before. Genki rose slowly stiff from the battle the day before. Kneeling down he kissed Holly gently; she in turn placed her hand on his jaw holding him there, making out with him. After a few moments he pulled away.

"You feel up to traveling Hol?" She smiled,

"Yes Hon I do." She rose stretching as she walked to the fire.

Sky had already gotten breakfast going and made some tea. Mocchi came over hand Holly some tea, which she took with a smile. "Thank you Mocchi"

"Welcome Chi" he ran off to get Genki some tea as well who had come over to sit down with Holly. Making sure he winked at Dianna as he did causing her to blush. She knew he had seen them leave last night. Holly sipped her tea as Genki was handed his.

"Thanks Mocchi"

"Chi" He grinned. Sky smiled and handed out the oatmeal in an orderly fashion no one dared be uncivilized around her. Genki and Holly where the first to finish, they walked into a clearing to check the stone for where Cinderbird was finding it was still south of them. Then they came back nodding to the soldiers as they finished they all began to pack up.

"Lets go guys Cinderbird is still south of us." He got into his jet taking off the others following in his wake.

* * *

4 hours later…

Genki realized they were almost out of fuel for the jets and helicopters. Genki lead an attack on the closest base to them. It didn't take long to destroy the base's defenses and clear the ground of troops. Holly wanted to say something to him about his killing but held her tongue. Landing he got out and gave everyone a task.

"Now lets find some supplies and refuel the choppers and jets. Dianna and Hasuka go with the Alpha Squadron and help them refuel the vehicles and bring some extra fuel on board the cargo chopper."

"Yes Sir!" they all shouted and jogged off on their tasks. Looking around at the others.

"As for us we'll go look for some food and medical supplies together." Suezo and Mocchi hopped about singing "Food Yay." Genki shook his head and walked off towards the mess hall. Holly caught up with him taking his hand.

…_Genki we need to talk alone later_…

…_Alright_… the monsters all smiled to each other as Mocchi blinked not understanding what's was going on. Carefully entering the building Genki took out two soldiers who had been hiding there. Though he took a hit in the arm it was only a minor wound. Holly did her best to keep a straight face and not heave at the gory sight. Genki melted the lock off the food storage as Holly gathered some medical supplies near by. Genki was surprised and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, a hard hit to the chest knocking the breath out of him. Pulling a pistol from his boot he shot 6 times killing the 4 soldiers instantly. Slowly rising he dared not look at his chest, knowing he was badly injured.

"Genki you're…"

"I'll be fine." His voice was firm and commanding again as he entered the store checking each soldier. Coming upon a hidden fifth soldier he check him * _he's alive…._ * The soldier opened his eyes and tried for his gun but Genki stopped him debating a moment, he picked the already injured soldier up and carried him out sitting him in a chair. After disarming him he looked at the others. "Take the nonperishable food items back to the choppers. Use the cart over there if you need."

"Nonperishable?" Pixie got a really confused look on her face.

"Things that don't go bad easily. Like canned food." Hare informed as he walked in with the others.

"Holly, take the medical supplies back to the chopper."

"Genki have you no heart?"

"That's a silly question. You know I have a heart."

"You can't..."

"Holly, please do as I say." She didn't want to leave but Big Blue and Tiger double-teamed her dragging her out of the room.

"Tiger he'll..."

"Holly, trust him…"

* * *

Now alone with him Genki looked him over sniffing him as the man shook with fear. Finding his wound Genki checked it carefully.

"Your wound's infected but I don't think that'll be a problem." the man began to struggle to get away but Genki held him down with one hand as he drew his knife.

* * *

Outside the others finished loading up the Cargo Chopper with their items. Dianna approached a rather upset Holly.

"Where's Genki?"

"He's off killing someone…" she said close to tears. Dianna knew Genki better then this and shook her head.

"You really don't know him well do you?" Genki came to the door with his hands covered in blood calling.

"Dianna I need your help here."

"Coming bro" she trotted off into the mess hall. When they reappeared they carried the man with bound wounds out the door and over to the group. Holly and the monsters got a dumb founded look on their faces at the soldiers chuckled at them. They sat the man down and Dianna got him some crutches, which he accepted thankfully.

"Genki I thought…. you were going…to kill him…" Holly stuttered.

"So did he, its against my religion to kill in such a manner when he was not a threat." He grinned and looked back at the soldier. "Now stay off that leg Fredrick."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Genki suddenly turned and trotted to the middle of the airfield his eyes narrowed.

"Come out I know your there." His voice was low and serious. A man steeped out from behind a near by tanker truck smiling. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his dark hazel eyes locked on Genki. His skin was tan alluding to the fact that he was outside a lot of the time. He wore a purple tee shirt, baggy blue jean cargo pants and a collared white shirt over the tee that was left unbuttoned. Around his neck hung a silver necklace with a silver stone gleaming in the sunlight. "You're the Silver Phoenix?"

"I am" he grinned. Walking towards the group and black boots fell heavy on the pavement.

"What's your name then?" Genki was still very unsure of him.

"Armaoq Kapugen"

"That's an Inuit name isn't it?"

"It is wise that you all stay the night here, Genki, a bad storm is on its way." Genki sniffed the air he sensed nothing but then he remember what the Phoenix had told him about this man.

"We could use the rest I think anyway." Armaoq turned to face the growling Tiger.

"I am only here to help Tiger of the Wind." A gigantic Roar was heard in the background.

"What on earth…" Genki started.

"Genki you were not the only experiment happening during the war. The creatures of your worlds past were revived." Genki and the soldiers looked shocked while the others monsters and Holly were just confused.

"Fools, dinosaurs were whipped out for a reason."

"Ready your self." Genki and he stood side-by-side ready to fight as a second roar sounded shaking the earth beneath them. A large form came into view with 6-inch gleaming teeth.

"They revived a Tyrannosaurus-Rex?"

"Yep" The T-Rex came at them ready for a meal. "Genki fire." Armaoq's silver flaming wings came out of his back as he rose into the air sending out a wave of silvery sparkling flames distracting the Rex. Genki encompassed the Rex in flames irritating him as he stepped away from he fire desperately. "Genki only trap him"

"Are you nuts that thing should not even be alive!"

"Genki have you forgotten your religion? Life and death is not yours to judge. He is being controlled he does not realize what he is doing."

"I still think your loco." He surrounded the Rex with fire but it did not hold him. Armaoq looked to Holly.

"Use your Ice, cold will slow him down." Holly nodded freezing the area around him and sure enough the cold slowed his movements. Armaoq jumped on the Rex's back evading a snap with those powerful jaws and hitting the stone collar on his neck shattering it. "Hold your attacks now." Holly relaxed but Genki was still tense. Jumping down he pointed his fore finger and middle finger at the Rex's eyes making eye contact with him. The Rex calmed stepping forward, crouched down so that his muzzle was even with Armaoq's form making quite roars as if speaking with him. Using his hands Armaoq mimicked the Rex. The Rex pulled back tilting his head then nodding it and looked over at the others. "Genki, come here."

"And get eaten no way."

"Come here young man." he reluctantly approached, The T-Rex bent down and nuzzled Genki.

"What the…"

"You have heard to many horror stories Genki. You judged without knowing the truth." Genki stared at him before petting the Rex's nose. "He will protect us tonight." The Tyrant Lizard stood up and roared chasing a few hidden soldiers who were about to attack. One tried to shoot him only to get eaten. Holly looked away disgusted.

"Stories, huh?"

"He is protecting us and himself. You will soon understand." Genki shook his head and turned back to the group.

* * *

"Lets get something to eat."

"Sure" Holly said and hurried back to the mess hall Genki in tow. The others were walking behind them. She turned on the stove and filled a pan with water then placed it on the stove. Finding her kettle she also filled that and put it on to make tea. Genki picked up some vegetables helping her to cut them up. Glancing over at him she finally said something.

"Genki why did you think that Dinosaur was bad?" He looked up at her,

"Dinosaurs died thousands of years ago, they shouldn't exist now. They are tyrannical lizards, T-rex was the most renown for its big bite."

"Doesn't mean he's bad just cause he's got a big mouth." Genki didn't respond. Armaoq came into the kitchen pulling a fire red stone pendant from his pocket that was hung on a gold chain and presented it to Genki.

"This is rightfully yours Phoenix." Taking the necklace he looked the stone over with a smile before putting it on.

"Thank you."

"You two must become one this night. You will need the power if you are to beat Mu." Both stared at him in confusion.

"How?" Genki asked hesitantly. His hands touched their temples showing them how it must be done, they both stared in shock unsure what to say.

"I am aware of the Blue Phoenix, Holly, you will need them all before you daunting task arises." He left without another word as they looked at each other. Finally, they shook off some of their shock and began to work on dinner again.

* * *

In a half hours time dinner was served piping hot. Genki and Holly were both red eyed while they ate neither said a word.

"Hey, were you two crying?" Suezo asked curiously.

"Onions Suezo" Genki muttered

"Oh" after they all finished with their meals Armaoq threw Genki a case full of mystery disks as far as Holly and the monsters were concerned. Seeing the stereo off to the side he nodded and went to it. Turning it on he opened the tray and removed the Metalica CD placing a new CD in from what he was given.

"What are you doing?" Holly curiously inquired watching everything he did.

"Playing some music." Turning the sound down a bit he hit play. The music came on startling Holly, who clung to his arm, and the monsters. "Its alright, it won't hurt you. Just some music from my world."

"Sounds like just a bunch of noise to me." Suezo complained.

"Well its music in my world. The bands called Styper they play in the heavy metal style, which is why it sounds, like this. There are many different styles though some you may like better then others."

"Still noise to me," he chuckled at Suezo as Holly watched him curiously. Smiling to her he commented,

"Maybe there's a song you'll like."

"Will you sing one?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, Genki track seven" Armaoq interjected.

"Thanks man" he nodded to him. Genki switched to track seven the song started with and organ then an electric guitar was added that soon took over. A strong beat behind the guitar, Genki soon recognized the song and began to sing in time.

" ' _She says she tried so hard to show it_

_She wants to say what's on her mind._

_Seems like he doesn't want to know it_

_She says he's always so unkind_

_But she's not giving up_

_Until he sees_

_Her love inside is heavenly._

_I love you _

_I want you_

_But that won't change the way I feel_

_I love you _

_I want you_

_I don't want a love that's just not real._

_It seems like nothings getting better_

_She knows it just can't carry on_

_She always thought it'd last forever_

_But now she knows that this love's wrong_

_She waits so patiently for perfect love_

_She knows someday it will come from above._

_I love you _

_I want you_

_But that won't change the way I feel_

_I love you _

_I want you_

_I don't want a love that's just not real.' " Its goes into a guitar solo playing the chorus beat for a minute or so. Then comes in softly._

" ' _She waits for godly love_

_Knowing that someday it will come form above._

_I love you _

_I want you_

_But that won't change the way I feel_

_I love you _

_I want you_

_I don't want a love that's just not real.' " it gets soft again._

" ' _A love that's real._

_A love that's real.' "_ Genki smiles to Holly as he holds her close.

"Genki your very talented."

"Thanks Hol." Armaoq rises,

"If you all want to ask questions of me then speak now." He winks at Genki and Holly as they slip out of the room.

* * *

"Where are you from chi?"

"From the mountains of Kangik many miles north of here."

"Does your name have a meaning?" Dianna interjected.

"Yes, It means Brave and Wise Warrior."

"Where you family chi?" he looked down to the young monster.

"My family was killed many years ago in a small war." Mocchi looked down. "It's alright they are still with me here," he pointed to his heart.

"Chi," Mocchi was happy again as the others began pelting him with questions about his homeland and about the Silver Phoenix.

* * *

Holly pulled Genki into a room and locked the solid metal door. Looking around at the small room her gaze came to Genki.

"Can our powers really harmonize? I mean I don't even know how to talk to…"

"I know Holly lets meet you new abilities first." He pulled her close kissing her deeply and letting his mind meet hers once again. _…Now call her Holly, she will come…_

_…But I……_

_…He's right, call her…_ Genki's Phoenix cooed next to Genki.

_…Alright, Blue Phoenix please come we need your help…_ With a blinding flash of blue flames she appeared majestically next to Holly.

_…What do you need?…_ She cooed, Holly glanced to Genki for a moment.

_…We need you and I to become one so I can call upon your powers like he does with the Phoenix…_ The Blue firebird glanced to Genki and Phoenix then nuzzled Holly, causing her body to glow with blue flames. Genki's body was already glowing with red/orange flames in unison the firebirds said.

_…Now it is up to you to become one. Our powers will harmonize with you…_ they faded as Genki broke the kiss.

"You ready Holly?"

"As ready as I ever will be love." She smiled and got ready for what they were about to do; both worried and scared a little. Genki lay down on his back relaxing the best he could and concentrating his powers, his body becoming encompassed with his flames. Holly followed his lead straddling him her body covered in her blue flames. Their beast powers flared now along with lusts that they pushed back. They began to kiss again letting their passion and love flare in their kissing as their minds, powers, and bodies became one. Their hearts beat in time with each other as they let their fires surge over their body. The fires met and became one changing to a purple tone that was warm but neither hot nor cold. Their Phoenix powers harmonized with their beast soldier powers. The flames flash around them as they let their powers and love become stronger. Genki had once again entered Holly letting their passion flare they allowed their lusts to come out as they spoke in their minds. The phoenixes coming with a smile on their faces to them once again.

_…Well done you have become one…_ the Phoenix spoke with a deep and soft voice.

_…Well done indeed. We both will reward you for your pure hearts. For fighting your beast soldier instincts and lusts to kill…_ They faded once again leaving them clueless as to what they meant. Genki and Holly gave themselves up to this love of passion and fire until they both grew weary. Holly broke their connection and rolled to Genki's side panting heavily for the energy used. Genki was also panting hard but had enough energy to hold her close and pull the covers over her shivering form and himself before resting.

* * *

Armaoq had long since finished his questionnaire, smiling he noticed Dianna and Hasuka slip off together. Going into their own private room, Dianna shifted then waited until Hasuka had shifted to his Striker form.

"This will be very interesting this night." He said softly with a smile. She smiled in return leaning closer to kiss him.

"Yes, it will since I know what love is now. All because of you." He blushed as she pulled him to the bed. "Let me prove just how much I learned." She locked him in another kiss.

* * *

Else where the monsters and soldiers listened to some more music Armaoq had brought rather liking the sound of it. After dancing and singing for a while, they all grew weary and went off to find their own place to rest for the night.

* * *

The next morning Genki woke next to Holly, who was still sleeping, from their exhausting excursion. *_I wonder what the phoenixes meant by a gift? What could they possibly do to help us more then they are now?_ * He smiled down at Holly relaxing with her in his arms he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift off again until Holly stirred a half hour later.

"Morning Holly." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning. Why do I feel so tired?"

"Because we both used a lot of energy last night. It'll take a while to regain it." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I have never felt like I did last night before. The flames were so warm and I could feel all of your love. I wish we didn't have to stop."

"I understand but we do have responsibilities. After this war we can do what we want though." She blushed making him raise a brow.

"Genki, do you want to marry when we get done with this?" He was totally caught off guard and blushed crimson.

"I would like you to be my wife Holly. But that is your choice not mine."

"I would be honored to be your wife, Genki. You have such a pure and brave heart." She kissed him softly for a moment.

"I'm sure we'll be famous after this mess is over with."

"Doesn't mean we can't find a way to be alone." She blushed at her own suggestion. He chuckled, his hand coming up the caress her cheek, her blush deepened instantly. "Genki, I'm curious do you want a child?" Her face beet red now, he also turned red taken aback by the question.

"I would like some, yes. But its your choice whether you bare them or not, I wouldn't force you." He had never spoken of such things before. * _Man I never really spoke with Christina about this. _* His face was as red as hers was now.

"Genki of course I'll bare your children. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled

"I would be honored if you would." She hugged him as tight as she could.

"You know Genki I have never thought that much on marriage and becoming a mother till now. With you I feel that I can do anything."

"I'm glad I'm a comfort for you. I never really thought that much on it either. Even after I knew I had a son. Guess I always felt like something was missing. But with you I feel complete."

"Thanks Genki I feel complete too." He held her close enjoying her presence and the feel of her body against his.

"I could stay with you like this for eternity love." Her face changed colors again.

"As could I Genki. Hey would you feel better about me if I were a Christian like you?" his gaze met her this time with a serious tone.

"Hol I am comfortable with you as you are. Whether you are of the same or a different religion my feelings will not change for you." She looked quiet happy with his answer.

"Would it make you happy if I was though?"

"I would be overjoyed but I am plenty happy now." She smiled, kissing him lovingly, her arms wrapping around him as they began to make out. Genki stayed gentle his hands just barely touching her as they moved over her bare body. Holly became more passionate and aggressive then before showing this in her movements and kissing. Breaking the kiss she nipped at his neck. With a smiled Genki tilted his head to give her better access, relaxing as he felt her love nips. He lay still for her even though he felt some pain from her nips, the pain actually made him happy.

"Your such a good girl Holly." She grinned for once.

"I try love." He nipped at her neck now, being ever so gentle. "Mmm…I have never met a man as gentle as you before." He pulled back with a smile.

"Then you have never been with a Christian before have you?

"No, I haven't" he rolled atop of her kissing her neck lovingly.

"Then that's why you haven't met anyone so gentle." She pulled him into a deeper kiss then before, pouring her love out to him. When she released him it was his turn to be red. "And I have never been with such a loving woman before." She smirked teasingly to him.

"Then you have not been with a woman of Wicca." He chuckled at her reversal of his words.

"I suppose you are right, I have not." His hands softly stroked her sides. She leaned her head against his whispering,

"Let me show you my magic." He smiled

"I thought you already did."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Her voice held a playful tone to it.

"Then show me love." Smiling she pushed him down, and let her love guide her magic.

* * *

The monsters were all up by now, even Dianna and Hasuka were back and all had eaten.

"What's keeping them?" Suezo complained, as he was about to go get them only to be stopped by a silver flame wall.

"Leave them be, they must finish what they started." Armaoq's voice boomed they all stared at him.

"Spill it what do you know?" Greywolf growled a challenge to him. Ignoring the wolf monster's growls he responded,

"I know Holly has the Blue Phoenix within her and that their powers must become one to win the fight against Mu."

"What!!?" they all shouted.

"Holly has a Phoenix?" Suezo yelled.

"Yes she has the Blue Phoenix's powers of ice."

"Then how do they become one?" Big Blue asked in his usual manner and tone.

"Their powers, minds, and bodies become one, they move as one, and think as one. They will know each other's thoughts, feelings, movements, and will be able to execute attacks at the exact same moment. A great advantage in a fight of any kind." They all stared at him blankly trying to interpret this information.

"Come to think of it Genki and I once fought together with the same moves." Dianna commented. "It was an advantage since we didn't get in each others way."

"As beast soldiers you can sense each others movements but it is not perfect. Genki and Holly's will be perfect if the succeed. You must leave them alone so they can finish. This may take awhile but if they are to do it at all it must be now. I know time is precious but we must wait patiently for them. You will lose against Mu if they can't do this." His voice was calm and firm, his wings refolded on his back and the flame wall disappeared.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Hare inquired.

"Couple of days maybe. I cannot say for certain. Their love must be the union between them."

"They aren't…"

"Love is more then physical Suezo. It comes from the heart and soul, not the body." Suezo sighed in relief.

"How do you know about the beast soldiers?" Hasuka raised a brow. * _I know he's not one _*

"I am not a beast soldier but I have much knowledge of military affairs and of others worlds."

"If you aren't a beast soldier then what are you?"

"A creature of myth and legend that is all I will say for now." He sat down by himself pulling a book from his pack and beginning to read it.

* * *

Genki lay on his back panting heavily, Holly resting a top of him both were covered in sweat and burning with bright purple flames.

"Holly…you're amazing……I never knew…..you were so…..magically talented." She smiled to herself.

"You…. seem to have…. a talent for magic…too…. love." he smiled

"Are all women of Wicca as talented as you?" she blushed

"I really wouldn't know, but I know we all have our magic." He chuckled lightly.

"I think yours is stronger then the others." she hide her red face from him.

"Genki I want to learn how to become a Christian." He made her gaze meet his.

"Are you sure Holly?"

"Yes, I have thought it through carefully." He smiled whispering.

"Are you sure you want to lose your magic love?"

"If we are to be one I will sacrifice everything." She smiled back to him; he nodded kissing her once before replying.

"Then first you should read the bible, it will tell you all you need to know and all you must do. If you accept its words into your heart and believe in Jesus Christ and accept him as your savior in your heart then you are a Christian. If not I will still love you the way you are." She lay with him silent for a moment.

"Alright I will read it."

"That alone is reward enough for me." She smiled again, "my feelings will never change for you Holly. I love you will all my heart and all my soul."

"Genki you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you just the same, no matter what I will not let anything come between us."

"I will not as well." At that very moment they glowed with a strong purple power. * _I can feel her heart beating inside me. I feel like her blood is pumping through me and her soul is right next to mine._ *

*_This feeling is wonderfully comforting and pleasing. I feel so safe and needed, protected by him yet protecting him. I don't know what this feeling is but I love it. _*

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

"We did it Hol."

"That we did love." Kissing once again they celebrated together their love built stronger and hotter then before. As the day turned to night they took comfort in each other resting in the knowledge they were no longer two different people but one in mind, spirit, and soul.

* * *

The monsters grew impatient making dinner that night worrying about their companions.

"They'll starve" Suezo yelled.

"They are beast soldiers they can go for weeks without food. They will be fine." Armaoq said firmly keeping them all away from Genki and Holly. "They must complete their task." Dianna and Hasuka nodded, they joined Armaoq.

"He's right they know what they are doing."

"They can't keep going with out food they will die, they're lives are more important…."

"Do you not trust them or their judgment?" the monsters looked down ashamed at their folly.

"They will be fine" Hasuka assured all. Taking their bowls they ate in silence and in a civilized manner, this night putting all their faith in their two leaders.

*_ Please be alright Holly _* Suezo thought as he closed his eye, to sleep next to Golem. The lumbering Giant was already sound asleep, as were the others. All had fallen asleep with trust in their hearts.


	18. A New Arrival and New Challenges

A New Arrival and New Challenges

* * *

When morning arrived, Genki and Holly awoke still in each other's arms.

"Genki, I'm sure the others are worried about us by now."

"I'm sure they are…I wish we could stay as we are." She smiled,

"That's very sweet of you Genki, but we can resume this when this is over with and we are married." He kissed her cheek and rose stretching. "That we can and I intend to." She giggled as she got up. They both went into the small bathroom taking a shower and switching into some fresh clothes from the closet, which happened to have some. Once ready they stepped out the door heading for the kitchen, holding hands.

* * *

The monsters were already up busily eating breakfast as the soldiers conversed. The soldiers had risen earlier to do some training exercises. Armaoq sat alone waiting patiently for the two lovers to appear. *_Suezo does not seem to understand either of them. He will find out about there being lovers soon enough._ * Hasuka sat quietly next to Dianna his hand on hers softly, he was the first to see them emerge and point them out to the soldiers. The monsters flocked to Genki and Holly asking a thousand questions at once.

"One at a time guys." Genki said loudly silencing them all with his booming voice.

"Guys we're fine really." Holly assured, "just a little hungry is all" Armaoq approached them.

"I knew you would succeed" Genki gave him a thumbs up making the others stare at them.

"You…became one?" Pixie stuttered.

"Yes" Genki stated following Armaoq as he motioned them to follow.

"I will make you some special herbal tea to help with your hunger as well as some breakfast." Genki studied him for a moment.

"Alright, thanks man." Genki walked to the CD player putting on a different CD, Going to his pack he riffled through it as Holly sat down and the music started in the background. Smiling he pulled an aged book from his bag then took it over and handed it to Holly. Taking the blue leather covered book she flipped through it raising a brow at him.

"This is a lot to read."

"It is but it's important. This is only the New Testament the Old Testament is twice as long. Here I'll make it easier for you." Returning to his pack he pulled out some page markers he used. Taking the book again he marked off the entire chapter of Romans, Hebrews, and Revelations. Then handed it back to Holly. "Those 3 books are the most informational and important. They outline the rules and what is to happen."

"Books within a book? And they predict the future?"

"Yes" she gave him a disbelieving look.

"I know it seems unorthodox but what is written there will come to pass. Revelations is the chapter of prophecy, Hebrews and Romans just explains the rules of being a Christian and what you should do." He paused. "Each book within this book has a different author though Paul and John wrote several of the books there are many authors non the less. But all who wrote these books were apostles or servants of God, God working through them at the time they wrote this. Though the bible leaves many gray areas with out answers it does answers the more important questions." She nodded understanding.

* * *

Unfortunately the monsters had heard this conversation.

"You're trying to convert her!?" Suezo bellowed.

"Suezo..." Holly started only to be cut off.

"You bastard what gives you the right…"

"Suezo" Holly said a little louder.

"That she has to convert to your religion."

"Suezo!!" he stared at the angry Holly "He is not forcing me! I want to learn more about his religion. I want to convert for him if I feel I can." Suezo gulped and took a step back.

"Suezo you know me better then that. I love her, I wouldn't force her into something especially not conversion." Holly calmed as Genki rubbed the small of her back gently.

"Sorry," Suezo peeped.

"Its fine." Genki stated making Holly look up at him

"But you were just insulted…"

"Very interesting things about us Christians," Armaoq commented bringing then their tea, which both gladly took. "We don't retaliate, just forgive and forget." He chuckled.

"You're a Christian?" Dianna asked.

"I am."

"Hey, Genki did you know?" she asked looking at him.

"I did dear sister, it's not hard to recognize a brother of the fellowship."

"Brother of the fellowship?" Pixie gave a quizzical look as he grinned.

"Christians are brother and sisters in spirit with in the covenant created by Jesus Christ."

"Sounds foolish. Like a fool looking for gold." Suezo stated rather rudely. Holly was about to yell at him when Genki put out his hand to stop her. She stared at him not understanding why he stopped her.

"Suezo, I would rather be a fool in the eyes of man and monster then a fool in the eyes of God. I will continue to preach the foolish cross of Christ and this fool will find his gold in a crown when I die." His voice was very calm and firm, this threw Suezo completely off guard. Genki glanced around, "all those who are Christians raise your hands." To the monsters and Holly's surprise all the soldiers raised their hands along with Armaoq, Dianna, and Hasuka.

"You going to start a holy war?" Suezo antagonized.

"No, only making a point. Before you start, I don't believe in witch-hunts. They are corruptive, those who participate them have forgotten their savior."

"Savior?" Pixie inquired.

"Jesus Christ of Nazarene was the Son of God who came to earth as a man. Those he came to save killed him. His blood washes us of our sins. He died on the cross and rose again on the third day."

"So let me get this straight, you serve a man who was killed and resurrected?" Suezo mocked.

"He was not any man he was the Son of God and through him we receive salvation." Genki sipped his tea. "I have nothing further to say to you." He closed his eyes enjoying his tea. Holly sipped her tea watching Genki with confusion. Defeated Suezo hoped off to be alone, as the others stared at Genki.

* * *

"Genki, why did you stop me?" he looked over at her calmness in his eyes and voice.

"Being persecuted comes with the territory. I'm used to it, let him say what he wants if he will not listen he is only hurting himself."

"Genki that's nuts! Are you saying you are to take persecution silently?"

"I am. Paul and John, two of the most respected apostles of God, were persecuted."

"And if it gets violent?" Tiger piped up.

"Paul was stoned, flauged, beaten, and imprisoned but he never lost his faith and prayed, sang, and praised God even in jail. He still continued to preach the gospel of Christ, he did not retaliate, only told the truth when on trial, he bless those who cursed him. This I the Christian way, we do as God commands us." He was yet again stared at.

"Did this Paul have a wife? I'd feel sorry for her in the case if he did." Hare probed.

"No, Paul never married and said he would not for his own reasons."

"Genki as I recall he advised those of the gospel not to marry." Dianna piped up. Hasuka took over for Genki.

"I think your mistaking what he said against marriage with the adversity towards women that was later added to the NKJV."

"Am I?" she raised a brow.

"Yes, Paul said specifically not to marry just to have a wife or husband, if it is not for love then it will only bring pain. It is better to be alone if you are not in love and if it will keep you from your destiny."

"He is right" Armaoq interjected Genki nodding.

"Genki what was the aversion to women?"

"Depending on the version of the bible since it was translated from Hebrew. There are some things that down women, especially when it comes to a women preaching in the church. Women were seen as easily deceived and manipulated by evil because of what happened in the book of Genesis. But from what I have read man was more in trouble then woman."

"I don't know where you got that brother."

"Well dear sister, eve ate from the tree of knowledge though God told her and Adam not to. Eve was deceived from the snake because she was not trained, fathered, and mentored like Adam. Nothing happened until Adam ate from the tree, and then God came down on them to punish them. Adam knew better then to eat from there and he knew of deception. If Adam had not eaten of the tree I doubt eve would have been in much trouble. What's worse is Adam tried to put all the blame on Eve." Thinking a moment she shrugged.

"If you think so."

* * *

Armaoq brought Genki and Holly their meals; Genki thoughly enjoyed his though Holly seemed a bit troubled now.

"That was excellent."

"Thank you Genki. We must find Aaka my wife she is looking for Windbird and Shadow phoenix's stone as we speak."

"Alright, how do we locate her?"

"Our stones will do it. Yours will find any phoenix it is not a limited stone." Genki gripped Holly's shaking hand. …_Let nothing come between us Holly, I do not have aversions to women…_ Her grip tightened.

…_I have many questions_…

…_Read the book first. What it does not answer I will_… He stood " now if we are done with our religious debate lets get moving."

"Yeah" the all shouted, Genki swiped a couple of CD players and got the CD out of the player then placed them in his pack. Once all were present and packed they boarded their aircraft and took off after Genki determined they would travel southwest, continuing on their long journey.

* * *

7 weeks later…

On their journey they fought many smaller bases taking them out with ease. Restocking when necessary. Each day Genki checked the stone, and each night Holly read the bible. Though Genki helped her understand what it was saying he left her to interpret it on her own for the most part. One night Holly made a surprising discovery. She hid this discovery for 3 weeks unsure of how to break the news to Genki. * _I don't want him to be hurt or feel he has to do something because of me._ * Not to long after this they came upon a base that looked like it had a bad run in with someone. Smoke rose into the sky from some of the buildings, vehicles, and weapons. Genki landed noticing rotting corpses already maggot infested and heavily decaying in the hot humid air all around the base. Holly hid her face in his chest not liking he sight at all; it made her sick to see all the bodies.

"Is this Aaka's work?" Genki asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, this is her style of fighting. They must have got in her way or assaulted her."

"Good guess Armaoq." A voice echoed through the air piercing the silent and sending shivered through all of them except Genki, Dianna, and Armaoq. Looking into the air Genki saw her, with a smirked she landed gracefully before them her black wings folding as she was hugged by her husband. She wore a tight, black, leather tank top with gun clip holsters on it. She also wore tight, black, leather pants and a leather jacket with a rebel wolf on the back. He silvery hazel eyes pierce right through them all, her black hair cut just above her shoulders.

"Aaka I presume? If looks could kill you'd kill instantly with those eyes." She chuckled at Genki's comment.

"Yes, I really should learn to relax. Just used to fighting" she smirked.

"That would be appreciated."

"Did you find the stones dear?"

"I found Windbird's stone. Phoenix come here."

"Me?" Genki blinked.

"Yes, you. Only the phoenix can use all seven stones. You should be able to locate the wind phoenix with her stone." He approached taking the stone he tried to use it but nothing happened. "Don't be impatient young phoenix you will need to synchronize with the stone first. Wear it a little while you will soon be able to use it." he raised a brow but put it around his neck. "Come lets get something to eat and some rest" she motioned for them to follow. Genki nodded, grabbing his and Holly's pack he followed, Holly following close behind, the others behind her.

* * *

They put their bags in their rooms and went and sat in the living room while Aaka and Sky made dinner. Jax, Tower, Siren, and Balanka played billiards while they waited. Armaoq pulled out his flask and began to sip from it. Genki sniffed the air wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"What is that?"

"Blood wine and whiskey." He offered the flask to Genki. Holly watched shocked as Genki took a swig of the contents of the flask. Handing it back to Armaoq he cleared his throat.

"That is certainly strong stuff. You could degrease a car engine with that."

"That you could, but you don't seem to have any problem with it." he raised a brow.

"I have been intoxicated many times before while I was under command. It was either drink or drown." He nodded.

"Understood, keep in mind it's a choice and you have a duty now."

"Could I?" Armaoq smiled and tossed him an extra bottle of it. "Thanks." He gave him a high five then retreated to his and Holly's room. Taking a long drink of the concoction he laid back on the bed thinking. *_Things keep getting harder and my stomachs not helping matters. I feel like I might be sick. I wish I knew why there was so much tension in the air between the group members._ * Holly rose quietly slipping down the hall and into the room, seeing Genki on the bed with the bottle she frowned.

"Genki?"

"hmm?"

"Why are you drinking that? Are you trying to get drunk?" He opened his eyes and looked to her.

"I can't get drunk Holly…my stomachs bothering me is all."

"And that's your cure?" she asked sarcastically raising a brow.

"It's a proven fact that the cultures in lite alcohol helps with stomach and digestive problems." She came over, sitting next to him she took the bottle and sat it on the near by table. He gave a quizzical look but that quickly faded when he noticed the look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Holly?" tears began to fall as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Genki there is so much hate and tension in the group now…Suezo doesn't approve of you at all…"

"Does he have to approve?" his voice gentle.

"I want him to, he's like a brother to me."

"It's alright Holly, I'll try and settle things with him. But part of his disapproval comes from his strong feeling towards you."

"What are you talking about?" she stood angry with him now at his suggestion.

"Holly please calm down… ask the others they will tell you the same." She slapped him, and then gasped at what she had just done. Genki's eyes showed that he was badly hurt by this, though nothing could be seen in his face. "If you don't believe me that fine. Ask the others you will find out for yourself." Taking the bottle of the table he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Armaoq saw him in the hallway and the red mark on his cheek. Hearing the crying Holly he looked at his wife who nodded and followed Genki. Knocking on the door he entered cautiously.

"Holly are you alright dear?" she shook her head tears streaming down her face. He came over and sat next to her gently putting his arm around her to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder, Tiger saw this and was about the growl when Armaoq motioned him in. Tiger came in; jumping up on the bed he nuzzled Holly's side. "What happened?" his voice very gentle and soft.

"Genki said Suezo was jealous of us, I slapped him." Her sobs grew heavier as they exchanged looked.

"Holly, I hate to say this but Genki was telling the truth…." Tiger said in a gentler voice then usual, Holly gasped in shock then buried her face in her hands as the two tried to calm her.

* * *

Genki sat out side throwing his booze back; Aaka came and sat next to him.

"That's not the answer."

"What would you know?"

"I know a lot, Armaoq and I have fought many times, and drinking or getting drunk only delays healing."

"Even if I tell the truth I get burned…"

"You are a Christian…persecution, tests, and hardening comes with the destiny. Even Paul was stoned for speaking the truth." He looked over at her as she took his bottle from him.

"She didn't want to hear the truth…"

"Most people would rather live in bliss then know a painful truth." Her hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "You must go to her she needs you, especially now. If you really are a Christian then step up the plate Genki." He looked down sighing.

"I know what I must do…but it's not what I want…."

"You do not choose your path Genki… you are guided…" He rose and headed back in to the room. Hearing Holly yelling.

"I don't care he was being a jerk…he shouldn't have said that!!" Genki sighed lowering his gaze, Aaka made him look into her eyes.

"You must show her the truth…you both must get through this together… she needs a wake up call."

"I know"

"Better a fight now then when you are married Genki." He nodded taking a deep breath he walked into the room. Holly looked away,

"Get out!" she demanded.

"No, I won't get out. It time you faced the truth Holly." Armaoq and Tiger slipped out of the room not wanting to be in the middle of a fight and closed the door. Heading back to the living room with Aaka.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Suezo has been acting this way for years. You just never wanted to see it, you are blind to the truth."

"How dare you! He doesn't love me that way!"

"How do you know? He approved of us together until we became a couple, he's against our marriage and you know it. He said so with his own mouth just last month. And he glares at me if we mention out future life together."

"You're lying!!!" he caught another one across the face before he grabbed her from behind holding her still despite her struggling. "Let Go!"

"No. Are you going to break your promise Holly?" she froze, "Are you going to let him and this come between us after you said nothing would come between us." * _I did promise… _* "You need to see the truth. We all said nothing when you were younger though we knew…. we made a vow not to so we wouldn't hurt you… but you have to know the truth. I figured you'd be more mature now and be able to handle this like an adult, but you are not acting up to my expectations." She looked down tears falling again, she gasped as he lifted her up and put her on the bed, she finally looking into his face seeing both pain and concern in his eyes. She sensed some fear from him as well. "You know I don't want to hurt you but I'd rather not keep this from you and lie to protect you. Would you rather have me tell you a lie or the truth?" she looked away refusing to look at him again, he in response pulled her to him resting her head against his own chest. "Holly, I love you and I need you… I'm only doing what I feel it right…" She finally held onto him so upset she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I need you too…especially now…it's just...Suezo is my brother…in my mind…"

"I know love, I know. We can have a conversation with him about this and clear everything up if you want."

"That might be the best thing to do…Tiger told me you weren't lying…"

"I know things are hard for you, I wish I could make them easier."

"You can't…Genki I…need to talk to you about something…"

"Go ahead" his voice clam and gentle, she felt reassures by his tone.

* * *

"I …are you…when did you want to have kids?" he blinked unsure of what this was about.

"Whenever you feel you are ready…I'm not the one who has to carry them for 9 months… though I wish I could take some of that burden." She looked up at him tears forming again before hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. "Holly?"

"Genki_…*sniff*…_ I'm_…*cough cough*_ " he rubbed her back,

"You're making your self sick just calm down and relax a bit." She nodded finding comfort in his arms and thinking on how to word what she was about to tell him. After a few minutes Genki moved his hand to her stomach placing right above her womb making her gasp. "You're pregnant aren't you?" his words very soft, just barely a whisper in her ear.

"How did you know?" her words equally soft,

"I could sense a difference in you."

"I found out three weeks ago…I'm sorry…"

"Its alright" he cut her off.

"But I should have told you sooner…" her voice was shaky.

"Shh…shh...Holly there's no reason to be afraid."

"I don't want to force you to be a father if…."

"Shh…shh…" he held her close rubbing her back softly. "Hol, I'm honored to be the father of your child…I wanted to be a father and your husband you know that." She looked up at him still teary eyed. He kissed away some of her tears catching them on his lips.

"You're alright with this?"

"Yeah I'm down with it. Not the best timing but I'm still excited about this and happy."

"We'll have to tell the others…"

"I know love, but first lets eat." She giggled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

They rose and strode to the kitchen, holding hands and took their seats, Holly's tear stained face got several worried glances. Tiger was surprised at how little time it took for them to patch things up.

"I was beginning to wonder about you two." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the concern Tiger, but we worked things out." They smiled to each other. Aaka brought them their plates, the food still hot. Both began to eat, Holly watched Suezo from the corner of her eye.

"You two have a lovers spat?" Pixie smirked raising a brow.

"Yes, but we straighten out our misunderstanding." Holly saw Suezo frown and mumble under his breath while glaring at Genki. * _He was telling the truth…_ * after they finished eating they looked to each other nodding. Genki gripped Holly's hand under the table.

"You have something to tell us?" Hasuka inquired making Dianna raise a brow. * _So he is alert and perceptive after all_ *

"Yes, we do" Holly smiled to Genki. "I 'm pregnant guys." She said proudly. Everyone's mouth fell open in shock as they stared at them both.

To be continued……


	19. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed **

* * *

Continued…

Holly smiled to Genki. "I'm a pregnant guys." She said proudly. Everyone's mouth fell open in shock as they stared at them both.

"You're pregnant?!" Pixie stuttered.

"Yes I am"

"Congratulations!" Aaka said with a smile, Armaoq nodded,

"Indeed you will make a fine mother."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Chi?" Mocchi titled his head confused, picking him up she sat him on her lap. Genki smiled, watching.

"It means there's a little baby growing inside me. Right here" she touched her stomach.

"A baby chi? When will I get to see him chi?"" Mocchi asked excited.

"In roughly 8 months. He or she needs time to grow and get strong first." Genki stated.

"Chi!" a smile spread across the young monsters face as he hugged Holly.

"Holly will make a wonderful mother I agree." Pixie stated finally out of her shock. Tiger, Greywolf, Big Blue, Golem, and Hare all nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Guys I knew you'd be happy for us."

"I think Genki will be and excellent father." Hasuka commented, "He already has the instincts, I've seen it with Mocchi." Dianna nodded in agreement with him smiling for once. Everyone looked at Suezo who had been glaring vengefully at Genki.

"Suezo, we need to speak with you privately." Holly said firmly her face neutral.

"Me?"

"Yes you, into the kitchen now." Suezo got up and hoped into the kitchen after them.

* * *

Genki stopped next to Holly his eyes closed letting her confront him. "Suezo I know you don't approve of Genki being with me. I also know its partially due to your feelings towards me."

"I'm not jealous." He denied.

"I know your lying, I have seen the jealous for myself, you glare at Genki at the mention of our life together or just when we are holding hands."

"He just wanted sex, he's a lusting beast!" Holly looked over at Genki who still had his eyes closed.

"Suezo if that were true why would I want to be a father or her husband? I'm not using her, I love her and I'd do anything for her. Obviously, that's not true about you."

"What?! How dare you…"

"If you care for her so much then why are you hurting her? You're making this hard for both of us." Suezo was left speechless and looked down. Holly touched his cheek gently.

"I know you care Suezo, but please let go of me. We couldn't be together you know that. You will always be a brother to me."

"Always kin to us both." Genki added making Holly smile, Suezo looked into her eyes then at Genki.

"You protect her with your life, Genki."

"I will protect her with all I am, that I promise." Suezo hopped out of the kitchen going to his room to be alone.

* * *

Holly Looked at Genki her eyes showed some hurt in them.

"Genki, Maybe we shouldn't have…"

"Hol you know we had to do it, either now or later it would still have to be done. I know you don't want to see him hurt but there are some times when pain is unavoidable." He came over and put his arm around her shoulders rubbing her right arm with his hand. She still looked to the floor, until Genki's hand lifted her chin and his lips met hers her softly. Holly froze blushing when he pulled away his eyes were so gentle that she couldn't help but pull him back into a kiss of her own. Releasing him in a few minutes, a blush on both of their faces. "He will be fine love."

"Alright I just wish there had been another way."

"I know love but there wasn't." they walked back out of the kitchen with a smile on their faces.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Genki looked to Greywolf.

"Well we search for Cinderbird and Shadow phoenix's stone. Then find Cinderbird, Windbird and the remaining phoenix. Until then we fight the bases we come across. After that we can go after the final 3 generals and Mu."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dianna rose yawning and started back to her room. Genki and Holly went and sat in the billiards room having a small amount of wine with Armaoq and Aaka to celebrate the coming child. The soldiers played pool and cards while the monsters conversed having some wine as well.

* * *

Hasuka rose and walked to Dianna's room knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hasuka, can I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door as he came in he saw her writing in a journal. Closing the door behind him he smiled to her. "So why are you here? You have more desires to be fulfilled by me Hasuka."

"No, I just enjoy being with you. Can't was talk for a bit?"

"Sure why not." She said in her usual tone. He came and sat in a seat near by as she put her journal away.

"Well I have been thinking when we were together that first night I felt something inside me I have never felt before."

"As did I, it was probably just from the strength of our lusts."

"I guess so…Say Dianna what do you want to do with your life?" she raised a brow at him.

"I want to settle down some day, have a family. Get a normal job and hopefully have some piece and quiet. I'm tired of wars. And you Hasuka?"

"I know what you mean I'm tired of wars as well. I want to be an engineer for buildings. Find a wife and settle down in the country, maybe have a ranch or something. I always wanted to have some horses and Harley. Have some kids at some point a raise them to be peaceful rather then to start wars."

"You like horses and motorcycles? You didn't seem the type."

"I love animals in general, I love riding, feeling free, and unrestrained like the wind. I went to college to learn to build things but I have never had the chance to do it. I love constructing and drafting, it's an art form and it takes much patience and determination to accomplish."

"You're very erudite you know that?"

"I'm not that learned Dianna, just a guy who wants to fulfill his dreams nothing more nothing less." She narrowed her eyes at him thinking.

"Why are you really here? Do you wish to bed me or feed from me?

"No, that's not it at all…I love you Dianna and I know you think me only here for lusts but my love is pure of heart. I just want to be with you that's all." She studied him finding no fiction in his words only truth.

"So, you want to be with me for me?"

"Yes, if you will allow me to be. I know I'm not like most guys but I will do my best to make you happy with what I possess."

"You are different then other guys, your gentle in ways most aren't though Genki was always gentle that way too. I really would prefer a guy like Armaoq though, I just like his style."

"So you like more secretive, strong and cool guys." He lowered his gaze to the floor rather hurt by her words.

"I do." She side before she noticed his facial expression. Despite her fathers training she felt bad about what she had just said. He rose slowly taking a deep breath he spoke once more.

"If that's how you feel then so be it. I had hoped I was good enough but if you would prefer another type of guy then that is your choice." His voice close to cracking he headed for the door.

"Wait Hasuka…" She said softly some emotion apparent in her voice, "I may have preferred that type but that's not the type of guy I have fallen for…" He turned to face her his eyes showing his hurt and confusion. "Please stay with me tonight Hasuka…I think I love you too…I can't say for sure cause I have never felt love before… but I want to learn." He looked speechless for a moment before he walked over to her hugging her tightly. She hugged him in return then pulled him into bed with her, kissing him deeply letting a little emotion show.

* * *

Genki and Holly walked into their room, closing the door Genki sat on the bed as Holly retrieved her bible Genki had given her. She brought it over and opened it to a page she had marked in Romans.

"Genki, I don't understand this." She pointed to a specific set of verses. Reading it over it only took him a moment to find a way to explain it.

"Well, basically what its saying is when you follow Christ you are no longer conforming to the worlds ways. You are dead to their condemning laws and morals but alive in the new life you have chosen in Christ. If you are dead to those laws and morals they can no longer hurt you, and you are no longer bound by those ways." Holly was silent thinking for a moment before pulling out the marker and returning to her book marked page in Hebrews. Although Genki said she could skip books she did not and insisted and reading the whole New Testament. He smiled and pulled out his own book to read, a novel from a series.

"Genki what's that?"

"It's a book series called Secret Texts but this book is named Vengeance of the Dragons, it's the second book in the series." She returned to her reading with a nod.

* * *

"Aaka, I missed you dearly" a smirked crept over her face as she came over to the bed.

"I'm sure you did love." She pushed him down on the bed; straddling him she kept him pinned as she teased him.

"Love you know I need you with me. We are one I can't bare to be without you." Her lips teased him now just barely touching his lips.

"I know; I feel the same way Armi." She kissed him, passion seeping from her lips to his. Taking his wrists she pinned them to the bed as they began to make out. Her tongue pressed his against his teeth cutting it slightly. She allowed him to do the same to her, enjoying each others blood as they kissed. Finally, she pulled back got up to change for bed when he stopped her. Looking into his eyes she knew what he wanted and nodded. Taking her garments off she climbed in bed with him after he did the same. Pinning him again she played her teasing game with him before allowing him to have what he wanted. Their powers inner mixed as they gave way to their passions.

* * *

Holly has finished her nightly reading a lay in bed next to Genki within the grip of his strong arms. He mumbled in his sleep again, she figured he was fighting in his dreams again. With a sigh she closed her eyes trying to get some rest. This night however, he spoke a little clearer then normal.

"No…. Its all my fault…If I weren't for my return…they wouldn't…." he was cut off by his bolting up right, his forehead and back drenched in sweat he panted trying to get a grip on his surroundings.

"Shh...Genki it's alright." She hugged him, looking around he lay back down cuddling with her.

"Sorry…" he whispered,

"No it's alright. Genki this is the fourth night in a row, please tell me what's going on."

"Holly I can't…I…" a tear fell onto the sheets, pulling him close she spoke softly in his ear.

"Shh…Genki I know you did something you regret…you talk in your sleep but please trust me Genki…" He held her tight; she could tell it hurt him just to think about whatever it was. Leaning close he whispered it to her, She looked at him in shock as he looked down at the sheets. Lifting his chin her lips came to his softly for a brief moment. "I won't tell anyone Genki but you need to tell them at some point on your own." He nodded and snuggled with her taking comfort in her presence.

* * *

Weeks passed as they continued to search for Cinderbird and Shadow Phoenix's stone. Genki had long since harmonized with Windbird's stone but didn't activate it since they were already looking for two things. Encountering a few bases and stray jets along the way, everyone could tell the soldiers were bored. Genki found a nice building to stay in for the time being. * _I wonder if this journey of ours will ever be over. I so wish to be alone with Holly in peace. _* He sat back in his chair as Hasuka nodded to him. Holly and Dianna came to them giving both a look, then sighing and nodding. The monsters and Soldiers alike noted the actions and knew that they were about to be told something important.

"At Holly's insistence I have something to share with you all. The idea for the beast soldier powers came from me. They used my DNA to create the powers, since I was the only human with powers because of the Phoenix." Hasuka then took over.

"And I was the one who came up with the idea for the beast soldiers. I used them in a video game that became very popular, but they later turned the game into reality after consulting with me about how I supposedly create the beasts for the game. However, I had not anticipated they're twisting my idea and giving lusts and powers to each beast soldier. Our point is that if it were not for us the beast soldiers would not exist."

"In a way I also helped open the gate way here. Had I not said anything they would have never known this world existed. It's my fault they are here and destroying things."

"I was working with them on the project to revive Mu so his revival is because of me. I was not aware before hand that he was so powerful or that he was an evil creature. But I knew the instant he awoke he was evil, they temporarily have control of him but no doubt the mind control collar will not work for very long." They all stared at them speechless, they couldn't believe that they were responsible for the terrible things happening now.

"What game did you make, Hasuka?" Holly asked.

"Bloody Roar, a game were beast soldiers fight each other. Each game had its own story line and goals. There was always a main bad guy in it that was hard to beat." Genki looked over at him.

"I've played that game, it was one of my favorites. I never thought it's become real though. And I hardly call Gado a bad guy."

"I never thought it'd become real either. Gado was the only one I had to lead the activists ok?" Genki shrugged.

"Looks like neither of you intended to create the beast soldiers or all the problems that exist now even though you both played a part in it." Dianna commented snapping the others out of their dazes'. They both nodded, Armaoq came in front of them.

"Whether on purpose or by accident the beast soldiers were destined to happen. I know you don't like it but destiny cannot be altered. These things would come to pass even with out Genki and Hasuka. What matters is what they are doing now to correct them."

"Why should we listen to you? We barely know you." Hare piped up. Genki came with the answer before Armaoq.

"Hare trust has nothing to do with knowledge of a person. When he and Aaka are ready they will tell us what we ask of them. Maybe they think we are the ones who are not ready to hear it. After all minor things do break us apart and break trust even if they are past problems." Armaoq smiled nodding.

"A very wise Christian Indeed." Both he and his wife left to make dinner. Dianna pulled Hasuka aside into a room.

* * *

"Hasuka I want you to stay with me at night like Genki stays with Holly." His eyes grew wide.

"But you don't even know if you love me or not."

"That doesn't matter…I'll never know if I don't stay around you."

"If you want me too I will, I know I love you but I just want you to be happy." She nodded and brushed his cheek with her hand. Then walked out to the room with him in tow sitting down for dinner.

* * *

Genki ate with fewer manners then usual until Holly kicked him under the table. Aaka chuckled and whispered,

"Way to train him Holly." Holly blushed a bit as she ate, though it went unnoticed by all but Hasuka and Armaoq, who were both eating with manners. After dinner Hasuka escorted Dianna to her room in a gentlemanly fashion. She dragged him inside with little resistance. He lay down with her silently, wrapping his arms around her. She lay back against him relaxing in his strong hold.

"Hasuka thank you for agreeing to stay with me."

"Your welcome" his voice soft, barely audible. Shifting she turned to face him, a smiled spread across his face as he looked into her eyes. "You really are a beautiful woman you know that?"

"Thank you." Came a whisper, slight emotion showing in it. He held her close, his arms gentle about her, and his mouth came to her ear to whisper.

"I'll do anything you want me to." Her voice came in a returning whisper.

"I only wish for your company for now Hasuka."

"Whatever you desire." She felt his body relax around her, her own relaxing in response. Closing her eyes she could feel a strong surge of emotion deep within her, but this only served to confuse her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Holly lay next to Genki, her hand over her womb as she thought silently. * _Genki has so many secrets, most are painful to him. I just hope this fight will be over before our child is born._ * His hand came to rest on hers; he smiled his eyes showing his joy and pride.

"Genki, I'm glad you have such joy in our coming child."

"Why wouldn't I with such a lovely mother and wife to be?" she blushed in the darkness of their room, she felt his other hand stroke her cheek and gently pull her into a passion filled, soft kiss from his sweet lips. His lips lingered for a moment and she pulled him back into the kiss. When the kiss was broken they both were blushing and emotion surged through their veins. "I'll always be with you love." He pulled her close, "I know you will be a perfect mother."

"I don't know about perfect but I'll do my best." Laying her head on his chest she listened to his heart till it lulled her to sleep. He watched over her with pride in deep thought till his eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

* * *

Within the next two weeks they all fought till exhaustion took over. It seemed their enemy did not want them to get out of this battle unscaved and sent all available spare troops to attempt at destroying the advancing rebels. But they had only tested their own embarrassment as every soldier fell at the hands of an enervated rebel. Dianna and Genki located a small dry cave to conceal them in the southern mountains of Nituga. They all agreed they would stay at least 2 days so they could recuperate from their battles. Holly woke earlier the morning of the second day rushing out of the cavern she fell to her knees heaving up the previous nights dinner. Genki groggily came to her in concern, his arms wrapped around her from behind making her gasp. She felt the rush in her throat again but held it down.

"Holly just let it come, it's not good to hold it back. The morning sickness will pass soon I promise." She let it go as he said; he held her gentle while her body heaved. When her heaves stopped he pulled her close knowing perfectly well that she was upset. Taking her back to their chamber he cleaned her up and held her in his arms, rocking her gently.

"Genki why is this happening?"

"I can't answer that, all I know is it's a natural part of pregnancy. Guess your body's making sure you know its pregnant, it'll stop soon." She leaned against him exhausted; he kissed her forehead, gently rubbing her back.

"How do you know so much?" he smiled gentle down at her.

"In high school we have to take sex ed class, we talked about this sort of stuff in the class. And my mother taught me a lot too." Holly smiled weakly.

"I don't' know about school but your mother was a smart woman."

"Thank you Holly she'd be honored to hear that." She rested against him entirely now taking comfort in his strength and knowledge. * _Who knew I'd be lucky enough to get such a caring and knowledgeable man all in one. Though his cute looks and great personality make him all the better and make me even luckier I guess…_ * she drifted off in his arms making him smile. Looking over he saw Greywolf and Tiger in the doorway nodding to him in approval; he returned the nod with a smile. Relaxing he would watch over her till she woke again.

* * *

Dianna had woken in Hasuka's strong protective arms, feeling content to just lay in them while he continued to snooze. * _I wish I knew more about him…he's so secretive though. At times he has Genki's personality and at times he has Armaoq's. I really don't know much more about him but I do love having both personalities in one. I'm just not sure what to do now. _* He stirred with a yawn.

"About time you woke up."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright you were exhausted last night."

"That I was…" he pulled her closer nipping at her neck lightly.

"You're a bit of a bad boy aren't you?" he grinned.

"I can be…I hope you like that."

"I do but I prefer a submissive bad boy." She smirked to him playfully; he raised a brow finding it interesting that she was showing some emotion.

"Then that's what I am" she shifted to meet his eyes.

"Your so easily agreeable… Hasuka I would like to know more about you."

"Ask me anything I will answer with the truth but it's to stay between us."

"Alright then this I what I want to know…"

* * *

The monsters were already up making breakfast by the time the soldiers, Genki, and Holly emerged from their chambers. All the monsters still seemed worn from the previous day, though the soldiers had recovered well. Genki noted how tired they seemed and rethought his strategy. Sitting down with Holly he glanced over to see Aaka and Armaoq walk in. Aaka was wearing a black stone he hadn't seen before, knowing the question she said,

"This is my stone, I finally found it. I'm betting Cinderbird has the last two stones." He nodded,

"May I see both your stones?" the couple looked at each other then took off their stones and handed them to him. He looked them both over, feeling each one trying to harmonize with them. Each stone in response glowed then dimmed, he handed them back. Once around their owners necks then glowed once more before returning to normal. Then nodded to him understanding the link he had made between them. Holly gave him a quizzical look; he just smiled and accepted his food from Mocchi. As he began to eat he sensed something. "Guys where did you get these mushrooms?"

"In the cave why?" Pixie answered

"Before you eat anything show me the mushrooms." Pixie lead him to them, one he could tell was a morel but there was another inner mixed. Taking it in his hand he sniffed at it, "did you mix these in?"

"Yes" he stood and walked back looking up the mushroom in his edible plants book.

"They look like button mushrooms but they aren't." Everyone looked at him. "How long did you cook them?"

"Close to 20 minutes, Aaka insisted we cook them separately and then add them in after the fact." He chuckled,

"Then go ahead and eat, great call Aaka. Do you normally deal with black bottom buttons?" she smirked.

"Like you I know how to de-poison a mushroom. Armaoq and I have lived off the land almost all our lives together rather then buying food." He nodded and sat down beginning to eat, the others looked a bit confused until Holly added,

"The poison was cooked out of the mushrooms. They are safe to eat now." They all nodded dumbly and began to eat.

* * *

When they were all done Armaoq and Aaka stood.

"It's time we tell you our secrets that you have wished to know. Ask us what you like we will not lie to you now." Armaoq stated coolly and bluntly. Hasuka was first to ask a question.

"What are you? I know you are you are a creature of myth. One feared and respected but I don't know which one." Aaka looked directly to him her silvery hazel eyes even in tone.

"We are as you say but each of us is a difference species." She paused a moment making sure they were paying attention, "I am a Vampire, though my morals are much different then most of my coven I can't change everything I do." Genki piped up before the others even had time to gasp.

"Then you have gone against your own and done what you feel in your heart?"

"Yes, I couldn't have married him if I hadn't. I also never kill unless I am facing an enemy."

"Then you live off animal blood?" he inquired once again, she smirked this time showing her fangs.

"Animal and his blood. He allows me though I have occasionally paid humans for theirs. I tend to stay away from humans, too many bad incidents." Genki felt Holly shiver next to him and gave her a reassuring squeeze, before looking at Hasuka who nodded and asked,

"Then you, Armaoq, you're a werewolf am I correct?"

"I am, but how did you know?"

"Genki and I both spoke on myths and legends. I think we both remember that werewolves and vampires are not permitted to marry." Genki nodded.

"Very well done both of you. Its true that we are not permitted to marry. However that is because the elders fear a blending of our species. And most vampires find us wolves, tactless and unsophisticated mangy animals." Aaka raised a brow,

"And most wolves consider us to be stuck up blood sucking leaches. So yes our species do hate each other."

"Then how are you together if your coven and pack don't allow it?" Dianna pitched in.

"I didn't give my pack a choice, as Alpha Male what I say goes whether they like it or not. All they can do by law is complain which I don't listen too anyway."

"And my father disowned me along with my exiling from the coven." She shrugged, Genki stood walking to them both.

* * *

They nodded knowing what he wanted; the three formed a circle touching each other's shoulders.

"Oh no, you don't your not leaving me out again." They moved allowing Holly into the circle, all four glowing with their Phoenix powers. After about five minutes they stopped all of them smiling.

"Its great to have you both with us" Genki smiled Holly grinning in agreement. The monsters and soldiers looked dumb founded all but Hasuka and Dianna as usual they already knew what was going on. Hasuka who stood off to the side with his arms crossed spoke.

"If I'm not mistaken Genki and Holly were testing them to make sure they could be trusted." His voice smooth and calm.

"That's correct Hasuka, we were." Genki nodded to him,

"Its time to find Cinderbird" Armaoq stated, Genki locking eyes with him a second.

"Lets get packed up, we need to get this done before anymore problem are created." Everyone nodded agreeing and silently went to pack up their minds set on their goal for once instead of each other.


	20. He Found Us?

**He Found Us?**

* * *

They kept heading south hoping beyond hope to find Cinderbird soon, each day that passed revealed more hardships of the worlds people and more enemy control. Four days had past since the night Aaka and Armaoq had revealed themselves yet the tension between group members refused to disperse. Holly was in her and Genki's room reading, thinking about the bible's words. Genki had taken to making her tea to help with her morning sickness, it worked to some degree, and he now entered with a fresh cup and sat it on the table next to her. Then took a seat near her to drink his tea. They had lucked out and found and abandoned hotel to stay in this night, which they all found to be a wonderful change. Holly went to turn the page only to find a map instead.

"Congratulations you finished." He commented drinking his tea. Many nights he had worked with her helping her to understand the words she read. Setting the book down she picked up her tea,

"Its good to finally be done. I've never read so much in my life." She sipped her tea. He raised a brow in wonder but said nothing. "Genki what is your novel about?" he blinked,

"Well it's about a fallen magical empires and the humans made into creatures by magic, who are trying to stop and evil from the past from destroying the world." She smiled to him,

"Sounds interesting."

"It is, you can read it if you like."

"I may just take you up on that offer." She finished her tea and motioned him to the bed. Curious he got ready for bed and climbed in with her. She lay back into his arms resting against him; with a smile he wrapped his arms around her his hand resting on hers.

"Is something wrong love?" she sighed,

"Yes, I've been thinking on the words of the bible a lot." She could feel his pulse rise slightly. * _This must mean a lot to him_ * "Some things in there seemed farfetched…but I have thought them over carefully." She paused and felt his pulse quicken again. She looked back into his eyes seeing them filled with anticipation of her answer. "I've decided after much consideration to convert to Christianity." He hugged her tightly leaning to whisper,

"Thank you Holly, I'm overjoyed that I have helped you see the truth." She shifted in his arms, gazing into his gentle eyes with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad I listened to your words love."

"They were not mine but the Lord using my voice as his tool."

"Of course love." She kissed him softly, "I vow to be submissive to you as it is written." He smiled lovingly to her.

"And I will vow to always be respectful, to honor and cherish you, and be loving to you. To never purposely hurt you love." He returned the kiss with a loving one of his own, she held him there letting her love flow through her lips to him. His love flowed to her in return; when the kiss was broken she cuddled with him as he smiled down at her. "Hol I'm very blessed to have you as my wife to be. I'd be in some real trouble or dead if not for you." She giggled,

"You're not that bad off yet love, you'd survive."

"Holly have you prayed for your redemption in faith yet?" she paused a moment,

"No, not yet…I'm not sure how to…. I'm not very good with prayer."

"You don't have to be…would you like some help?" she nodded, her hands shaking, he pulled her close. "Easy, Holly just relax there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm just afraid I won't be good enough. That I won't be forgiven and saved." Her voice quivered as she spoke, he hugged her tight whispering,

"Holly, if you ask and mean it then you shall receive salvation." His words came calm and soothing to her ears. Looking up into his auburn eyes she saw his confidence in her.

"Tell me how and I will pray."

"Well ask for forgiveness of the sins you know you have committed, thank the Lord for coming to earth, and shedding his blood to wash your sins away. Tell him you receive him as your Lord and savior, to come into your heart to guide you. That you pray that in his Holy name, and always end your prayers with Amen." She nodded and closed her eyes folding her hands. As she prayed Genki himself prayed in his mind that she be given the strength to stay true to her new religion and kept from temptation. He then rested next to her until she finished; smiling to her softly he kissed her forehead hugging her close.

"Genki I feel different now." He chuckled,

"You should, but do you like this new feeling?" she nodded,

"I feel so much lighter, like I dropped a heavy weight or something."

"You did, sins can weigh heavy on ones heart with guilt, lust, pain, sorrow, confusion, and so on. Your free from that now love." She cuddled with him smiling; soon she drifted off in his arms. Sighing contently Genki allowed himself to sleep now too. He felt his own weight of worry disappear with the knowledge that she was safe in heaven.

* * *

Dianna and Hasuka lay together content just to be next to each other. Dianna had felt many powerful surges of emotion over the last few days; emotions that she couldn't explain and had trouble holding back. * _I wish I knew why my emotions are rising. Each day that passed it becomes harder to control them. I might lose control soon if this keeps up. _*

"Hasuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Whenever I'm with you I get emotional…do you know why?" he looked her finding her question an interesting one.

"I can't say for sure but maybe your feeling love. Love is a powerful emotion, and it does change people to a degree." She pondered on this for a moment.

"I was trained to show no emotion…"

"You will always feel it though and love is not an easy emotion to control, if it can be controlled. If you wish to avoid an emotional outbreak maybe your should show emotion only around me. I will tell no one of it." She shifted in his arms looking into his eyes for any signs she could find.

"Do you wish me to show emotion?" her voice monotone but he could tell by her face what she was feeling.

"I would like you too yes, but that is your choice. Remember emotion is not a weakness it is a strength." She snuggled closer to him seeking comfort.

"Even as a child I was not allowed to show emotion. My father said it was a weakness, especially in women…"

"It's not. It can be but it can also be a great strength. It all depends on the person and how they use it. Just look at Genki and how great of a fighter he is when he feels emotion." She nodded slowly falling asleep in his arms thinking on this. He closed his eyes happy to see that she was feeling emotion again. _* You'll show emotion again, Dianna, I know it._** *** He gave way to the darkness as well.

* * *

In the morning Genki found Holly in the bathroom heaving again, tears running down her face. He held her from behind whispering.

"It's alright I'll pass soon I promise."

"I wish it'd pass now…" she threw up again.

"Shh… I know love I know. If I could do this for you I would." She nodded heaving again, knowing if he could he would carry the child for her. Finally, she felt her body relax inside, she was done heaving for now but she knew it'd return again. Genki gave her a washcloth urging her not to make and sudden movements. After she cleaned her face off she leaned back against Genki, whom automatically held her. Her hand came to rest on her womb as she thought silently, with a smile he place his hand on hers softly.

"There are times when I wonder is baring a child is worth all this." Kissing her cheek he uttered,

"Its worth it love, other wise women wouldn't want more then one." She giggled at the thought.

"I guess you are right." She rested with him still weary from her body's disobedience of the morning. She thought about their child and their life together after this war was over, his hand squeezed hers softly.

"Holly, what would you like to name our child? He whispered to her softly, she looked up into his gentle brown eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," she thought a moment, "maybe you should name him or her." He shook his head.

"No, we should do it together though I believe it really should be your choice for all you are going through." She smiled sweetly to him.

"You're such a gentleman Genki, always so kind and caring to me."

"That's because I love you so much, I never want to risk hurting you." Leaning back she caught his lips with her own, when she broke the kiss she slowly began to stand. He made sure she was all right, even though she waved his concern off. She walked out of the bathroom to change. Her stone suddenly began to glow while she was changing.

"Genki look the magic stone." He took it in his hands quickly synchronizing with its power. He saw Cinderbird approaching them with the final two stones around his neck. Using his power he energized Holly's stone as he did the others so he'd be in harmony with Cinderbird when he put the stone on.

"Looks like Cinderbird found us."

…_Genki meet us on the Roof'_… Aaka commanded.

"We need to go to the roof. Holly I have a feeling you'll be trading stones. You have his stone after all." Holly had just pulled her uniform on and looked over at him.

"My grandfather gave me this stone…."

"I know but unless he has his stone he won't have his full power when facing Mu. Maybe we can work out a deal."

"I hope so…" he nodded taking her hand they walked towards the roof.

* * *

On the roof Aaka and Armaoq already were waiting. Cinderbird gracefully landed before them. He was a large handsome man in his lower 30's, broad shoulders, strong jaw, short black and blond hair in a buzz cut of sorts. His blue eyes were focused intently on them. He wore a deep red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black trench coat that was left unbuttoned in the front. Genki and Holly appeared out of a doorway and walked over to stand with their companions. Their visitor's eyes fixed on Holly's stone for a moment then on Genki's brown eyes.

"So four phoenixes have been awakened. You Blue Phoenix have my stone but I also have your stone and golden phoenix's stone."

"Cinderbird there is something we need to discuss."

"What is it Phoenix" his voice bland. Noting that he did not go by human names he spoke forwardly.

"I have been speaking with Blue Phoenix, before she knew of her essence of the Blue Phoenix she was the stone by her grandfather. Her village protected your stone. She has cherished her grandfather's gift for 14 years, it means much to her. I have been asked if after the war is over and peace is reinstated if she may have it back." Genki saw recognition in his eyes as he thought. Looking over at her he noted that she held his stone close to her heart. * _If this stone was the last gift her grandfather gave to her it would be worth more to her then anything I could offer. She knows I need my stone I see it in her eyes but I also see fear and uneasiness. She does not wish to separate herself from it since she has had it for 14 years. _*

"I will think it over Phoenix. I never said I was joining you in the fight." Genki let the Phoenix speak for him.

"Why aren't you Cinderbird? Were you not awakened for this purpose?"

"I do not enter into a battle or war without knowing more information about those whom are to be my allies. I was awakened during the ancients war and now recently. I do not know my purpose as of yet Phoenix."

"Then will you join us if we tell you what you information you require of us?" he studied Genki for a moment.

"I do not want information. I wish to know who you are, and if you are worthy of being an ally Phoenix, if you are the true Phoenix." Genki already knew what he must do.

"Then fight me Cinderbird, unless you are afraid to see the truth of whom you fight." With a chuckle Cinderbird rose into the air.

"Then come with me Phoenix." He took off with a single flap of his flaming green wings. Genki ran, jumping off the edge of the building into the air, his wings instantly came out catching him and he soared after the Phoenix of the earth. Holly took a deep breath and bravely jumped as she had seen Genki do, her wings painfully spread for the first time catching her; she sped after Genki and Cinderbird with Aaka and Armaoq close behind her. Hasuka noticed them through the window but quickly walked out of the room to distract the others. After all if they were leaving like that it was for a good reason in his mind. Cinderbird took them to a meadow, landing he smirked as Genki landed before him. Holly, Aaka, and Armaoq all landed off to the side to watch the inevitable fight.

"Its time to see if you really are the true Phoenix and worthy of such a role and power. Only then will I fight with you."

"Lets do it then." They both took offensive stances that contrasted each other's style. Wings spread backwards out of the way the flames in them building, their auras could be seen flickering around them like flames, each was ready to move at a moments notice like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

To be continued…….


	21. Love and It's Difficulties

**Love and It's Difficulties**

* * *

Continued…

"Lets do it then." They both took offensive stances that contrasted each other's style. Wings spread backwards out of the way the flames in them building, their auras could be seen flickering around them like flames, each was ready to move at a moments notice like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Cinderbird was the first to move, lunching forward at Genki trying to punch him with green flame engulfed fists. Genki sidestepped keeping one move ahead of his punches. With one swift movement he landed a punch with his own flaming fist in Cinderbird's gut. Stunned he stumbled backwards, Genki to the advantage if this to do a roundhouse kick and send him fling into the tall grass. Standing he smirked, * _He's faster then I thought, _* With a single flap he was on top of Genki, the next thing Genki knew was he flew into a tree snapping it in half. Shaking his head Genki stood ready to get serious. His aura growing brighter he flew forward, Cinderbird flew backwards but was too slow and Genki landed several punches before Cinderbird dodged his kick. Gathering his energy Cinderbird lunched and energy attack at Genki, Genki was quicker then he expected and countered him holding his energy back with his own. A cloud of smoke rose from their battling energies. They battled by energy alone, pouring all their power into their battle neither one willing to give even a inch. Sweat poured off them both as they began to fatigue it was now that Genki decided to end it. His eyes flare red "I am the true Phoenix!!" his voice boomed like thunder through the air. A tide of flames swept across the meadow from Genki's form, slamming Cinderbird through several trees. Looking up at Genki from the ground, his chest heaving for air he slowly stood regaining his breath. Walking to Genki he studied him a moment before finally uttering,

"You are the true Phoenix." He bowed to Genki. Taking off the golden stone he handed it to Genki, with a nodded Genki took it placing it around his own neck with the others he held.

"You will join us then?"

"I shall as I said." Holly approached wearily with a smile Genki hugged her.

"What is your body's name?" Genki demanded.

"I am Nick Riveri of Nitrec." Genki nodded with a smile.

"My names Genki and this is Holly."

"Nice to meet you Nick." Holly smiled, he chuckled his voice lower then Genki's.

"It is my pleasure mate of the Phoenix. You bare his child, I have no doubt the child will be strong and that the Phoenixs' have helped yield it in this wonderful time."

"How did..??"

"I have been a father before. I know the look in an expectant mother's eyes." Genki looked over to see Aaka and Armaoq approaching. " Silver and Shadow Phoenix nice to meet you." They nodded.

"Aaka and Armaoq if you will."

"Very well." He turned his focus back to Holly, who looked very nervous before him. "So you village guarded my stone all this time?"

"Yes we did, they all died guarding it." his hand reached out lifting her chin to make her eyes look into his.

"I am grateful for the protection you have offered. I'm saddened that it led to death of many you loved. You will get the stone back after there is peace in this world, but for now I need it if I am to help you all defeat Mu once a for all." She nodded as he removed his hand. Taking her beloved and cherished pendant off she closed her eyes praying for a moment before handing it to him. He in return handed her, her rightful stone. Knowing Genki wanted to see it she automatically gave it to him to spell and synchronize with it. He smiled taking it in his hands he concentrated it took very little time to synchronize with the stone and spell it then he handed it to her. As she placed it around her neck the stone glowed a moment then faded. Cinderbird put his stone on to find it glowing and harmonizing with him then fading too. He shook his head. "Very cleaver Phoenix." Genki smirked giving Holly and hug to reassure her. "Let us return to your group." Genki nodded.

"Yes, let us." With a single flap they all soared into the air back to the hotel.

* * *

Dianna and Hasuka had breakfast going by this time, which easily distracted the hungry monsters who where drooling over it. Sky cooked for the rest of the soldiers making things much easier when it came to passing the food out. Genki, Holly, Aaka, Armaoq, and Nick all strode into the room, Tiger instantly began to growl until he saw Genki's look. Everyone turned to see the new arrival.

"Everyone this is Nick Riveri, he is Cinderbird."

"Nice to meet you, Nick." Hasuka commented while trying to cook. Dianna sighed shaking her head at him. * _Hasuka you're a pathetic cook._ * Finding this amusing Nick smiled nodding in return.

"Wait he has the magic stone." Suezo pointed out panicked.

"He has it cause I gave it to him Suezo. It's his stone anyway I traded for my real stone. We all must posses our rightful stones in order to have the power needed to stop Mu." Suezo didn't look too happy but he didn't say anything either. * _But Holly grandfather gave you that specifically _* sitting down they all received their breakfast eating it quickly, as usual Holly ate more then the rest. Her appetite had increased quite a bit as of late.

"So tell us a little about yourself Nick." Hare probed, Nick looked up from his meal.

"I'm from a small town in the plains of South Dakota. I was raised on a cattle ranch and I later joined the Navy. I have been married once and I had two children only to lose them in a fatal car accident." Holly looked sadden a remorseful toward him * _Poor man, that must have hurt him deeply._ *

"Then you're from my world. Were you a cowboy?"

"Yes I was. Used ta rope them cattle, wrangle them steers, and ride them bulls." He said with a southern cowboy accent chuckling, Genki laughed along with the soldiers, Dianna just smiled as Holly and the monsters looked dumb founded.

"Genki what's so funny?"

"Holly, cowboys do talk that way. They have that type of accent but he was from a northern region." Genki smiled to her.

"I wouldn't have that accent because of where I am from but I mimic it well." She shook her head.

"Not many cowboys left, still some riding bulls, bunkin' bronco, wrestling steer, roping and hogtyin' claves. Dangerous line of work." Genki commented.

"Why chi?"

"Because you can get your back broken riding a bull or a bucking bronco. Or get trampled or gored to death by them. Bulls and wild horses don't like people ridding them." Nick responded.

"Then why do it?" Holly said slightly upset. Genki rubbed her shoulder.

"Hol, Horses and bulls are stubborn animals. Both are used for fieldwork among other things. None of them like it but later they learn it's not that bad. Besides I've seen a buckin' stallion go out there throw a guy off his back in less then 2 seconds and trot around out in the stadium showing off all proud. A lot of the bulls and stallions do that they show off their skills after awhile."

"He's right Holly" Nick added, "there is a strap placed around the horse or bulls belly near there flanks they buck until that strap I released then they are as calm as can be unless it's a ornery bull. They know they are done after that strap is pulled off it detaches with a single pull. They had one horse called rocket and he was very talented some how he'd buck up and pull forward leaving the man in mid air to fall to the ground them he's rear and show off, it was funny. The goal is to stay on for 8 seconds. That's all and most fail with experienced horses and bulls." He chuckled as Genki gave Holly a squeeze.

"You know me better then that, Holly, I wouldn't support it if it hurt the animals. The humans get hurt worse then the animals I assure you. A guy just last year ended up paralyzed after he was kicked in the back by an ornery stallion."

"Sounds like a stupid thing to do to me." He shook his head.

"That reminds me there is a base not far from hear. Looks like they were stocking up." Nick reported.

"We'll have to take it out then." He grinned, a ground and air attack, the monsters nodded knowing what he had in mind. Genki stood grabbing a few weapons. "You joining us, Nick?"

"Sure am. This might be amusing."

* * *

He told the monsters and soldiers to load up and go by foot while all those with wings went light and by air. The aerial attack came first to distract the soldiers who panicked scrambling for weapons and vehicles. Holly froze the jets, vehicles, and guns while Genki blew up some of the aircraft. Aaka and Armaoq picked off soldiers who fired at them as the soldiers and monsters launched their ground attacks. Tiger and Greywolf busied them selves zapping enemies who tried to return fire. Nick enjoyed himself by flying low and incinerating people, while Pixie and Dianna destroyed building with lightning and a rocket launcher. Big Blue and Golem protected their friends on the ground from fire as Mocchi and Hare threw grenades and returned fire with the soldiers. Suezo fired mortars at the enemy. Despite the bases small size it took awhile to conquer it. They all checked over the area alert for survivors, finding some usable supplies Genki had them loaded up into a cargo net to be taken back by air. Mocchi came to Holly exhausted.

"Holly, chi can I fly with you?"

"Of course Mocchi." She picked him up cradling him in her arms. She made a mental note to speak to Genki about this when they returned and were alone.

* * *

By the time the returned night was about to fall Aaka dragged Armaoq off to bed as Holly did the same to Genki. Mocchi and the other monsters were sound asleep totally exhausted. Kattana found Nick sitting alone, putting her hand on his shoulder she sat next to him.

"I'm fine."

"I know but you shouldn't be alone."

"Holly and Genki, Aaka and Armaoq, Wind Bird and Golden Phoenix are all destined to be together but I have no one."

"You'll find someone of your own. I want you to stay with me. It's a cold night tonight."

"Why?"

"Because no one should be alone," his eyes locked on hers.

"If you wish me with you." With a smile she lead him to her room.

* * *

Holly crossed her arms with a very serious look on her face. He knew right then he was in trouble for something.

"Genki you can't keep doing this to us. We are not soldiers. Poor Mocchi is totally exhausted; he does not deserve to live like this!" she was very upset.

"Holly I know you aren't soldiers but there is no other way to win, if you wish to protect this world…"

"I don't care as much about the world as I do our friends, Genki!!! Or have you forgotten about your times with us and your friend Mocchi!" she was close to tears. He came over to her. "Don't touch me." she turned away. Despite her accusations and warning he pinned her against the wall. "What you going to rape me." She was crying.

"No, Holly I'm not. And I have not forgotten Mocchi or the times I was with you. They are important but if the world is destroyed what will be left for them? They can't come to my world, Holly. Sorry but they would be treated like animals and evil creatures…People in my world don't like each other much less any thing new. They fear it first and wish to destroy it before they know anything of it. I'm sorry to push you all so hard but I don't know of any other way to protect what you all have worked for. " She shivered crying still, he pulled her close. "Holly your freezing you should get to bed."

She nodded and went to change. She got in with him and he held her close warming her with his body. * _Another side effect of pregnancy_ * he thought to him self. Holly slowly clamed realizing he was right after all.

"Genki I'm sorry…"

"Its fine love I understand."

"Genki do you want to be with me when our child is born?"

"Of course, Holly if I am to be a good father then I must be."

"My grandmother said some guys faint at the sight of a birth."

"Hol I won't faint. If I can help a mother cat give birth I can certainly handle this." She kissed his neck softy thanking him. "Holly if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with you during the birth." She looked up at him unsure why he said that and taken aback by it.

"Genki why…?"

"Hol I just want this to be special between us. I want to be the one to help you bring our child into the world, if you'll permit me that." His voice soft and sincere in her ear. She went back to kissing his neck thinking. * _I never thought a man would want to make the birth of his child so special. Genki certainly is a special guy himself. Very considerate of my feelings on everything. Maybe I should let him do this. After all he's such a dedicated father and husband to be already._ * She paused her kisses.

"If you want to do that its fine with me, but promise you'll get help if its needed."

"I promise love." She kissed his neck a few more times before falling asleep. He pulled her closer going to sleep a very happy man this night.

* * *

Aaka lay next to Armaoq very tired, noticing her weakness he shifted her gaze to meet his own.

"You need blood?"

"Yes, I went though a lot of energy today."

"Then take it from me." Nodding she shifted to hug him kissing his neck, feeling his pulse with her lips and she stroked his back. "Your pulse must be faster Armi." Smirking he rolled putting her atop of him. Understanding she straddled him pressing her hips to his hard. His pulse quickened as he allowed his mind to wonder as to what she could do in such a position. His heart pounding in his chest she skillfully and swiftly bit into his neck with one quick bite. She expertly locked her lips over the wound sucking. His hot blood pumped down her throat as fast as she could take it in. Closing her eyes she fed from his lust and love filled body. As he quickly lost blood his eyes closed his body relaxed feeling weak. She finished kissing his wound to heal it and lying next to him. Pulling the covers closely around him to keep him warm she cuddle with him.

"Thank you dear."

"Your welcome. That kinda feels good to me anyway." She chuckled laying her head on his chest and allowing her self to drift off with him.

* * *

Dianna and Hasuka were filled with passion, kissing with all the passion and love they possessed. Dianna moaned in the back of her throat enjoying the feeling that swept over her, her monotone exterior totally gone at this moment. Hasuka poured all he had into their love making now making her feel the most pleasure and emotion he could, he was slowly melting her training away. Finally, reaching their peak she felt a surge within her flesh before he collapsed exhausted. She closed her eyes still able to feel the electric pulse in her body. He panted heavily but rolled off of her lying to the side.

"You the best partner I could ask for Hasuka." She managed to say in between pants.

"Thank you but I want to be the greatest husband ever." She raised a brow.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do if you will have me." She hugged him whispering.

"Of course, I love Hasuka."

"And I you, Dianna." He held her closer. After she had caught her breath she kissed him lovingly.

"I never thought you'd want to marry me Hasuka. I thought you just had a thing for me for a short time."

"I don't do flings hon." He pulled a ring out for her. She shook her head.

"Hasuka wait, if Holly sees that she might be hurt cause Genki hasn't proposed to her and given her a ring yet. I'll put that on after she has her ring I promise."

"Alright, I understand." She cuddled with him sleeping with him content and happily.

* * *

In the morning Genki yet again had to help the heaving Holly.

"Argh! I'm so tired of throwing up in the morning." She pulled her clean uniform on.

"I know love it can't last that much longer." Once dressed he kissed her.

"You're going to get sick doing that after I have been heaving."

"Nonsense hon" he led her down stairs where breakfast was waiting. Nick noticed Holly was a bit pale and brought her some tea.

"Thank you Nick." She took her seat as Genki got her some food. Genki plopped down handing her a bowl and eating at his normal pace. Holly ate faster then normal making up with 3 more bowls for what she heaved up. Tiger walked up to Genki smiling.

"I think you should look for Windbird now Genki."

"Let them all eat their fill then I'll look for her." He nodded trotting back to his brother's side.

Once they were all done Genki walked out side with them concentrating the white stone hovered in his hands a baby blue arrow appearing and point in an unexpected direction.

To be continued…..


	22. The Power of Wind & Love

**The Power of Wind & Love**

* * *

Continued…

Once they were all done Genki walked outside with them, concentrating the white stone hovered in his hands a baby blue arrow appearing and pointing in an unexpected direction. It pointed straight at the group of soldiers. Genki looked shocked along with the others.

"Well then lets see whom it is. Spread out all of you." The soldiers obeyed lining up and leaving space between themselves. Genki activated the stone once again, it pointed to the left of the group following the arrow he finally stood before Dianna, who had the oddest look on her face. Letting the stone fall to hang at his chest he smiled to her. "I should have known it'd be you with all the wind abilities you have."

"I don't get it if I have this phoenix wouldn't I have found her in my meditations?" he shook his head.

"It's one of those things where you can find her only if she wants to be found." Taking the pendant from around his neck he put it around hers. The stone glowed and faded just as the others had linking her to Genki. "Holly and I will help you wake her."

"And the gold stone?" Pixie inquired.

"I have not yet synchronized with it." She nodded having no real clue what he was talking about but trusted his judgement. "Well we could rest here another day. We did have quite a fight yesterday."

"Yeah!!" the monsters shouted with happy voices. Holly smiled *_I guess our fight did some good_ *

"Come on Dianna, Genki and I will help you then we can all get some rest." nodding she went with Genki and Holly to their room. Making a circle with them Dianna closed her eyes, all concentrating their minds meeting. Dianna stumbled backward, taken aback by Blue Phoenix and Phoenix.

…_Call her Dianna_… the Phoenix cooed from next to Genki. She nodded,

…_Wind Bird please come at my call, we are in need of you_… with a blaze of white fire next to Dianna wind bird appeared in her sparkling glory as all the other phoenixes had. Looking down at Dianna she cooed,

…_What am I needed for young women?…_ Genki stepped forward getting the great birds attention.

…_You have been called forth to fight Mu, we need your power to defeat him he is stronger then before_… She looked at Blue Phoenix and Phoenix then back to Genki.

…_Very well you have my power; I will harmonize with you all. I will also speak with you from now on Dianna_…

…_Thank you_… Genki said smiling and they broke the connection between them. Holly smiled hope surging through her heart * _we only need one more now_ *

"Dianna time to test your powers." She nodded concentrating a flame of pure white flickered to life around her enveloping her entire body by the time she finished. "Touch me and Holly" she was unsure but did as she was told surprisingly their flames all mixed and Genki and Holly remained unburnt. "Our powers are harmonized, we can not hurt each other." With a smile from Dianna the flames faded.

"Thank you, both of you." They nodded and Dianna took her leave.

* * *

Holly smiled to Genki,

"I think we deserve some time alone."

"So do I love." She motioned him to sit; when he did she sat on his lap facing him, her legs on either side of him. "You're such a great women, Holly." She leaned forward whispering,

"Do you like bad girls?" his eyes widened for a moment in surprise at her words. *_She must be hanging around Aaka too much_ *

"I love them, especially when your bad love." Her hands came to his chest.

"Then when our baby is born and well off, I'll be your bad girl." She whispered hotly to him. His arms wrapped around her waist loosely.

"You're so sexy when you whisper like that." She blushed caught off guard by him once again.

"Thanks Genki." He caught her lips with his own, giving a loving yet passionate kiss. Her body relaxed as they began to make out.

* * *

Dianna was training with her new powers when Hasuka approached, stopping she came to him.

"I hope this new development doesn't change things between us."

"Of course not, I will always love you." She hugged him her flames flickering around them. "Why aren't you afraid of my flames?"

"Because I trust you, I know you won't hurt me." She kissed him longingly, pulling him towards their room so they could be alone.

"You up for some fun?"

"I am if you are love."

* * *

Suezo, Mocchi, Big Blue and Golem were in the field relaxing and playing with flowers. Where as Tiger, Greywolf, hare and Pixie we all off spelunking in a cave they had found. The soldiers were all paired off feeding each other to relieve their building lusts. Nick was off by himself meditating over what was to come, as Aaka and Armaoq found a place in the forest to be alone.

The day went by quickly with all the fun they had but they all felt rested and the group had less tension between themselves. By the time the sun fell dinner had been made and served by Holly. Everyone welcomed the food she made, knowing how great of a cook she was. * _She has a great talent for cooking. Genki is a very lucky man. _* Nick thought as he ate his delicious meal.

"Guys we have to get going tomorrow. I can't use Golden Phoenix's stone yet but we can still fight some bases and begin locating the final three generals and Moo. We'll have to face them sooner or later."

"Genki who's left?"

"The three that hate me the most. Ishan Nubla, Steve Merdee, and Lopez Terreria. They will not be easy to take down." The soldiers all nodded knowing the names. "For now we all need rest." They all nodded and retreated to their rooms.

* * *

Dianna and Hasuka climbed in to bed cuddled with each other.

"Dianna can I ask you something?" she looked back at him.

"Of course, what is it?" he hesitated a moment.

"Do you…want to have kids?" his voice soft and tentative. She shifted in his arms to look at him surprised by the question.

"I've never really thought about it."

"You don't have…"

"Hasuka, I love you. If you really want a child I'm willing to give you that as long as you do your part in raising it."

"I will I promise."

"I'll tell you when I am ready for such." He nodded pulling her closer.

"I love being close to you Dianna. The feeling I feel for you make me so content and at peace." She giggled for once.

"You're such a sweety sometimes" she kissed him; he could feel her emotions through her lips as he relaxed in her hold. He knew he was in for another treat tonight and that slowly the rough unemotional exterior of hers was melting away.

* * *

Holly shivered in Genki's arms just as cold as can be. Genki shifted forms and wrapped his wings around her, using his powers of fire to help warm her.

"Genki why is this happening? I can barely keep from shivering."

"I don't know Holly." …_Aaka please come Holly needs your help… _

…_I'm coming Genki… _

"I called Aaka for help Holly" she nodded. Aaka arrived in a few minutes her hair wet; she looked like she had been in the shower. She sat on the bed next to Holly feeling her forehead.

"Your like ice child. Is Blue phoenix?"

"We checked that, she says it's not her."

"Alright shh…look at me Holly." She grudgingly let go of Genki and looked at Aaka. Aaka made her look her in the eye as she took her pulse and respiration. "Let me see…you seem to have caught something…. how long..."

"Four days" Genki interrupted, "can you find out what?"

"I can do better then that. I'm immune to almost all illnesses like this, Holly if you trust me I can stop this for you." Holly nodded, "alright, we are going to exchange blood, you drink from me and I from you. It will not harm your child but if you remain sick it may." Her eyes almost emotionless as she spoke.

"Alright as long as it doesn't hurt my child." Holly made her fangs grow out, Aaka pulled her into a hug then bit into the soft flesh of Holly's neck. Holly flinched, and then bit into Aaka's neck slowly drinking, Aaka matched Holly's pace not wanting to take too much. * _This girl has much to learn. She is quick to show pain and fear._*

…_Genki teach her to drink from you, it's healthy for her. She also must learn to kill, take pain, and not show her fear_…

…_I know Aaka, I will try_… he watched longing for blood. Holly wasn't sure she liked Aaka's blood it was thick, cold, and it had a different taste to it, almost bitter sweet. Closing her eyes she thought of her child and forced her self to drink faster, taking in what she needed. Aaka signaled her to stop after a few moments, she happily pulled away, and licking the wound as Genki taught her to seal it. Aaka kissed Holly's wound closing it as well, Holly had to admit she felt better now. With a smile Aaka spoke gently.

"Now I want you to rest. And Genki I think it wise that you drink of me also, you're close to the edge and you should do something about your blood lust before it creates problems." Genki blinks and looked at Holly for permission, she nodded unsure of what else to do. Genki embraced Aaka as Holly had, his fangs out he bit into Aaka's neck sharply. She barely even noticed the pain, as he began to drink, she was used to being feed off of. "Holly, you two must feed from each other more often. You'll feel better if you do. I and Armaoq would know we both do so, and beast soldiers are very similar to wolves." Holly watched as Genki became more animal like in his feeding.

"I guess but I…."

"I know you're not used to it, but the reason he is so focused on feeding now, is because he was close to losing control of his blood lust." *_Genki do you need blood that much? _*** **Holly thought silently. "Share with him, drink of him, you'll be closer to him then you are even now if you do." *_Genki you act like an unyielding animal. Why do you need so much blood?_ * He drank more greedily now his body tense. *_Her blood is so sweet, even though it's thick and cold, I love the taste of it. _* He finally released Aaka and sat next to Holly, she retained no wound but looked a bit paler then usual. "Rest up both of you." She smiled and left to return to her husband.

"Genki why didn't you tell me you needed blood?"

"Because I was afraid…"

"Genki you could have taken too much from her!" he stood walking to his pack.

"I was afraid I'd hurt our child if I took any from you" she stopped *_You were trying to protect our child and me from yourself? _* Taking a bottle from his bag he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Holly realized what he had and charged in after him finding him drinking the alcohol.

"Genki please don't do this." She tried to take the bottle form him but he pulled it out of her reach. She beat on his chest with her fists before burying her face in it. "Please Genki… please don't drink like this." She was close to tears now.

"I can't have any alcohol around you can I? I have never gotten drunk around you and you know it." She could tell he was upset with her by his tone of voice.

"I just… every time you drink you're are upset with me. Genki you're scaring me please. I just… can't stand to see you acting this way, you act as if I'm a burden to you." His eyes focused on her; he sat the bottle down on the counter and held her close. "Why Genki?" she was sobbing now.

"Because you jump to conclusions about me. I mean first thing you did was think I just wanted to drink and be close to another woman. I was trying to protect you but you seem to blind to see past your own insecurities. As to my drinking, I drink when I have a headache or a stomachache. It really has nothing to do with you but you seem to connect the two. You're not a burden and you know it. You just occasionally annoy me with the conclusions your jump to that's all." His voice was soft yet truthful, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I…" she suddenly feel to the floor in pain. Genki was instantly down there with her holding her. She held her stomach,

"Erra…. Genki get help…" he didn't want to leave her. …_Aaka, Armaoq please hurry there is something majority wrong with Holly_… it didn't take long for them both to come running into the room, seeing Holly on the floor Aaka took charge.

"Move," she ordered Genki, whom complied worried. Armaoq tried to calm him, as his wife helped Holly. "Move your hands Holly, I know it hurts." Holly grudgingly complied, Aaka's own hand rested to the spot she was holding and felt something move beneath it, she glanced to her husband. "Holly, did you and Genki eat any berries from the forest?"

"Yes…. Why?.." she could hardly talk through the pain she felt.

"Genki your not effected why?" Armaoq inquired quickly.

"I had a stomachache earlier but is drank some alcohol and it went away." He pointed to the bottle. Aaka grabbed the bottle and handed it to Holly.

"Holly drink."

"The child…I can't…"

"If you don't drink this creature inside you will kill both you and your child, now drink." She made her voice strict. Holly reluctantly took the bottle and drank, coughing from only a small amount of the alcohol. "Come on Holly." She urged her. Holly tilted the bottle back drinking despite the alcohol's burn down her throat. In total she drank an eighth of the bottle, the pain stopped abruptly other then a burning sensation in her stomach and throat.

"What _*cough*_ was _*cough*_ that? _*cough*"_

"A Niblu, a creature that lies dormant in berries then eats it host alive." Holly shivered slightly at the thought of what was inside her.

"Can you remove it?" her voice shaky. Genki came to her now holding her softly rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"You can try throwing it up but it'll be out of your system in a few days, your body with consume it instead." Another shiver ran through her. Genki pulled her close as Aaka and Armaoq took their leave. Gently he picked Holly up and laid her in bed, Genki retrieved her bottle and sat next to her, she clung to his arm. Drinking a little more of his alcohol he smiled to her. Making her look into his eyes he spoke gently.

"It's alright now love, its dead. You're safe now." He stroked her back kissing her forehead.

"But it…"

"Shh…. It won't hurt you now." She took the bottle from him reading the label then looking up at him.

"Why do you drink such a strong…"

"Because it works better, I have other types with me I just prefer dry wine mixed with whiskey." She took a small sip of it, she hadn't really tasted it during her rushed guzzle. Looking from him to the bottle and back she relaxed in his arms a little.

"It's so strong it burns…How can you stand it? All I can taste is alcohol."

"You get a resistance to it. It doesn't burn my throat at all. And from the look on your face you like it and you know it. You didn't make a face or any bad comments about it." She glances at the bottle once more.

"I can't hide anything from you Genki. I like it but I can't have that much while I'm pregnant…. You know that."

"I know that well, but a little might help your stomach I noticed your stomach ache last week." She shook her head.

"I figured you did when your hand rested on mine. I think its Sky's spicy food."

"Yeah you have to get used to that Cajun cuisine." He chuckled, watching her, his arms wrapping around her gently. She took another sip from the bottle, her eyes closing as she slowly drank. Genki monitored her and stopped her when he thought that was enough. "I need some too you know" he commented playfully taking the bottle gently, he drank some himself before setting the bottle on the table next to their bed.

"Genki thank you… maybe I should listen to you more often. It might solve things sooner." He chuckled then locked her in a kiss with himself. Lying down with her he broke the kiss softly. She cried a little making him worried.

"The thought of what was inside me and what it could have done is just…"

"Shh… relax Holly nothings going to hurt you now." She cried into his chest as he did what he could to comfort her.

* * *

Aaka and Armaoq lay cuddling in bed thinking over what had just happened.

"If it had been any long she and the child would be dead."

"I know love. They were lucky and Genki was wise to call us."

"That he is. He knows not our age but he knows we have much knowledge and guidance to offer." He chuckled and rolls atop of her pinning her.

"You want to finish what we started before we were interrupted?"

"Definitely!" she whispered hotly "but I want you as a wolf love" she hissed to him playfully. He smirked and transformed slowly as he shed his clothes to prevent them from ripping. He slipped her out of hers with little resistance, running his hot paw pads over her cool flesh. With a wolfish grin he was inside her continuing what they loved to do with each other, their lusts and desires running on high.

* * *

Dianna held close by strong arms was relaxed as she spoke with her chosen mate.

"Dianna if your destined to…" she wouldn't allow him to finish.

"I don't care! Hasuka, I love you and only you. No matter what I'll be with you, I have given you my heart." He kissed her passionately; her body went ridged for a moment then relaxed again, returning his kiss. He broke the kiss in favor of nipping at her neck. "Hasuka, why would I want anyone else anyway, especially when I have such a gentleman?"

"I'm was just afraid I will disappoint you or hurt you." She smiled to him.

"You'll never hurt me I know that. No need for fear my love; I'll never leave you. We are soul mates, just like Genki and Holly we can get through anything." He nodded and nipped her neck harder, his hands exploring her body. "My you're a bad boy tonight." She raised a brow.

"I can't help it your words give me such pleasure in my heart I wish to return it love"

"Does your body have to return it?"

"My flesh is corrupted by the love and longing I have to be with you." He whispered his breath hot on her neck. *_I have never seen a man want any women to be with him like this before. He certainly is a different man, though he is hot._*

"And if I say no to that corrupt body of yours?" her voice emotionless.

"Then I will find a way to suppress its desires. You know I would never force you love." She smiled. *_I knew he was still a gentleman even if he has such corrupt desires_.*

"I'm yours if you want me that badly love." She grinned. * _I have to admit I love the pleasures we have. It's hard to say no to him. _*

"I'll always want you, you're a gorgeous and hot woman." He whispered in her ear, "you can always turn me on." For once she blushed, her emotions fully apparent to him. "I love it when you're a bad girl to me" he smirked.

"Oh, do you?" she raised a brow and grinning lopsidedly. She shifted her weight and pinned him to the bed. His body shifted under her, taking the hint she allowed herself to shift as well. "You like it rough or gentle?" she whispered.

"You know what I like. But feed your blood lust at the same time. It'll make this all the better." With a smirk she bit into his neck, feeling his return bite she let her desires out, soothing both his and hers at the same time. * _I will always love the feeling of this fire of pleasure inside me. As far as I see it we are soul mates and always will be. _*

* * *

Genki held Holly close all night, though exhausted he watched over her until morning rose. *_Oh man I feel like I was hit by a semi_ * she woke in his arms looking up at his tired face.

"You watched over me all night?" he nodded, "you really shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"But you need rest"

"I'll be fine love, this is not the first time I have gone with out rest." She gave a very worried look and sighed,

"I can never win with you can I?"

"You can just not on this subject." She got up and went to her cloths that lay on the chair to change. Genki also got up to change though he was a bit sluggish to do so.

"You sure your alright?" she had noticed his actions.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just stiff." He put on a cheerful face as he changed. * _I really don't feel well but we have to get moving. _*

* * *

Once ready they trotted to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. The smell of food lured all the others out of their slumbers and into the kitchen. They all ate in silence until Genki finally broke the ice. "We have to get moving and find were the final 3 and Mu are hiding. All the major basses and fighters seem to be northeast of here so that's where we should start. I won't lie to you all; this is going to become increasingly harder on us all. This is not back when we were a minor rebel band, who created an annoyance for Mu. This time they are taking us seriously we can't rest unless we can find a secure spot, and you must always be alert. You all understand that right?" they all nodded.

"We understand it Genki, we already spoke about it and we'll try to keep up." Greywolf spoke for the group who all nodded in agreement. The soldiers gave him thumbs up, but of course they already knew and could handle this.

"Go then lets get a move on." He stood, Holly taking the hint and following his lead the other behind them. They all went into their rooms to pack.

"Genki you certain you're alright now."

"Don't worry love it's nothing."

"Alright…" she grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder, Genki doing the same. They all meet outside where Genki checked his compass pointed in the direction they would head and boarded his jet. The others close behind as they took off to find their enemies lairs.


	23. Battle in the Snow

**Battle in the Snow**

* * *

After four hours the gang finds a large military base, it is heavily manned and has several thousand soldiers on guard there. Genki smirks at the challenge ahead and signals the strike. They commence their run only to get surprised by a few stray MIGs and F14s. Genki dodges a missile as he radios the information to the others telling them how to attack. Holly spins her jet out of a rockets path and returns fire destroying the enemy jet. Genki then meets up with her and they double team the remaining jets as the others prevent any more jets from getting into the air. The ground crew attempted to blow Genki and Holly up with a couple of rockets only to have them miss and blow a chunk out of a near by mountain. Holly had all she could do to contain herself, fear pumping through her veins. Genki soothed her mentally as they fought on. The monsters launched their attacks from the cargo chopper catching many soldiers by surprise. Sweat rolled off Genki as his breathing became heavy, he knew they would be in for a long fight. Hiding his exhaustion from his companions he fought on working in the team as he always did. His vision became blurred with sweat and he had to guess as he shot at a target chasing Holly. But with luck on his side he hit the enemy jet missing her completely. Holly pulled next to him worried about the others, but when Genki signaled she forgot all else but the task on hand oblivious to his effete condition.

* * *

The battle lasted a full two hours despite Genki's attempts to speed the fight up. All the protectors of the base lay dead and silence encompassed the area. They landed so they could all rest and restock. Holly sighed glad to be on the ground again, after coming over to Genki she realized something was wrong. She had to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Genki lets get you where you can rest." he was unconscious before he could even answer her, his limp body cold and wet with his sweat. "Genki!" he voice panicked as she tried to rouse him."

"Easy Holly" Nicks voice came from behind her as he lightly took her shoulders in his grasp. Armaoq picked Genki up and took him to the infirmary where only he and Aaka were allowed inside. Aaka told Nick to guard the door and that they would do what they could for him.

Inside Armaoq carefully laid him down on the bed as Aaka got some instruments, putting on a stethoscope she listens to his breathing and heart. Armoaq records his blood pressure, respiration, pulse, checks his temperature. He glances to his wife concerned,

"Aaka he's got a temp of one hundred and seven, his blood pressure is very low and his pulse and respiration are slow." She looked up at him.

"Give me the read out hon."

"BP twenty over eighty, pulse sixty over one seventy, respiration twenty over sixty."

"His breathing is labored as well, he's very effete right now. Check his eyes." Armaoq did as he was asked opening each one and shining a light into it.

"They are dilated but responsive." Her hands came to rest around Genki's neck for a moment, and then she looked to her husband.

"He's ill probably with the flu or some virus similar to it. He's also very dehydrated and he's bad seems drained of its energy. Get an IV started 500 milligrams of saline solution stat. Also give him 50 milligrams of epinephrine. I'll get some ice packs we have to get his fever down." Nodding Armaoq quickly grabbed a saline bag from the fridge and hooked it up, inserting the IV needle into Genki's right wrist and starting a drip. Then gave him the injection of epinephrine in his arm. Genki moaned moving about a little only to be stopped by Armaoq.

"Easy Genki, I'll be alright. Just rest now you have done enough." Genki's body was tense until Aaka returned and placed an ice pack around his neck and on his forehead. He relaxed completely, panting until he finally lost consciousness again.

* * *

Outside Holly and the others waited impatiently. Holly took to praying while Tiger and Greywolf paced the floor of the waiting room of sorts. It was a tiled room, not very big with a few chairs not what one would really call a waiting room.

"Tiger, Greywolf stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor." Pixie commented.

"Yeah it's getting rather annoying Tiger." Hare pitched in.

"What do you know yeah dumb rodent. He could be in serious danger."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." They began to fight until pixie became angry.

"Lightning!" *ZAAPP!* Tiger and Hare both fell over smoldering.

"Nice one Pixie" Dianna commented from where she leaned against the wall next to her man.

"Thanks Dianna." Aaka appeared from the room, closing the door she looked around at all of them as they anticipated her answer.

"He's pretty ill and dehydrated. It'll take awhile for him to recover, days maybe weeks I can't say for sure. Holly you can stay with him. The rest of you can't take turns visiting. He may not wake for some time, his fever is very high."

"Thank you Aaka" she hugged her, surprising Aaka for a moment.

"Your welcome child." Holly opened the door entering the infirmary heading straight for Genki when she saw him. Armaoq came over to her with a smile.

"Is all this necessary?" she pointed to the IV

"Yes, the IV will rehydrate him, if the IV runs out just get one of us so we can change it. He'll need it to gain his strength back. Just make sure to change his ice packs occasionally there are more in the freezer over there." He pointed to it.

"I will, thank you Armaoq." He nodded and took his leave closing the door. Holly pulled up a chair next to Genki's bed, taking his hand she spoke softly.

"Please get well soon Genki. We all need you; your what's holding us together. I need you and so does our child." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

Three days passed and no change in his condition occurred, Holly changed his ice packs as she was told, Aaka and Armaoq checked up on him every few hours. The monsters and soldiers took turns visiting him, all of them very worried. Holly refused to leave his side. She barely had any appetite, and could barely sleep because of the worry and fear that filled her heart. She began reading chapters of the bible to him, soon followed by fasting and praying. She drank only what she needed to survive. As the days passed she would pray in the morning, then read to him for a while after reading she would pray again. She alternated the two but also took time to speak to him telling him that she and the others needed him. She was right the strain was causing many fights between the monsters and the soldiers. She refused to sleep at all, yet she knew her child would be fine despite all this. After four days Genki finally opened his eyes and looked up at her as she prayed aloud.

"Genki you're alright" she hugged him tears in her eyes, his arms weakly wrapped around her.

"I'm not well yet but I'm better yes." His voice was rough from not being used. She let go and got him some water, helping him to sit up and drink it.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He smiled gently, she kissed him and he let her guide him though he was still too weak to do much in return.

"Thank you Holly, I couldn't ask for more devotion of you. Your reading to me gave me hope; your prayers gave me strength and showed me just how faithful you are. The fasting you've done and the sleep you have missed have shown me just how devoted a wife you will you be to me."

"It was all I could think to do. And I knew its what you would have done." She hugged him again, Aaka saw them and held off her visit so she wouldn't disturb them. She went to tell the others and wrangle them.

"Holly I love you so much, you're the only women for me…. my soul mate." His voice soft, a smile spread across her face.

"You're the only one for me too Genki."

"Read to me again love?" he looked tired, she knew it would take awhile for him to recover his strength. She nodded,

"Its my pleasure love." She picked up the bible opening to his favorite chapter, Romans, and began reading to him. "The wrath of God is being revealed from heaven against all godlessness and wickedness of men who suppress the truth by their wickedness, since what may be known about God is plain to them, because God has made it plain to them. For since the creation of the world God's invisible qualities – his eternal power and devine nature - have been clearly seen, being understood from what has been made, so men are without excuse. For although they knew god they neither glorified him as god nor…"

* * *

Within three more days Genki was well enough to stand and get around though Aaka warned him to take it easy until he totally recovered. He spent a lot of the time sleeping and eating. Holly was always with him and it was very comforting to him. All of the monster and soldiers could tell he preferred to be with her rather then by himself. Holly was happy to enforce the rule of taking it easy and had little resistance from him. Genki came back to their room one night after grabbing a snack which he did often, to find Holly sitting on the bed leaned back against the head board, her eyes closed and her right hand over her womb, tears trials down her cheeks. Setting his bag of snacks down he came to her, gently putting his arms around her.

"What's wrong love?" she rested her head against his neck.

"I thought I might lose you." Her voice was shaky.

"Oh Holly, I'm fine now, because of your devotion I made it through."

"I know but I was so scared that I would be alone…"

"Shh…" he pulled her close rubbing her back softly. Taking his right hand she pressed it to her womb whispering,

"I was afraid your daughter wouldn't have a father…" his eyes widened.

"Daughter?" his voice held a confused tone though it was soft, "How do you know love?"

"I feel it Genki, I know we have a little girl, is that ok?" he kissed her cheek.

"Of course it is Holly. She will be beautiful like you, I'm sure of it." she looked into his eyes seeing only pride and happiness in them.

"Would a son have made you happier?" her voice soft and low as if afraid.

"No." he shook his head, "Holly I'm not one of those guys who wants you to bare a son just so he can have a son. Any child you bare is special to me, because you are special to me. Whether it's a boy or girl I will love them the same." She pulled him into a kiss, his eyes closed as he let her emotions enter him. After a few moments she released him her eyes glistening with happiness.

"So what did you get?" he smiled grabbing his bag and took out some crackers, cheddar cheese, strawberries, and a sausage log. Then smiling her went to his pack and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Holly looked at the bottle and gasped,

"Genki this must have been expensive."

"It was a bit expensive but well worth it." He pulled out a fancy dagger, with a wolf's head on the hilt that was made of a deer antler, the blade was stainless steel. He cut up the sausage log and cheese, then made little sandwiches with the crackers.

"Genki you certainty know how to make me feel special."

"I'm glad I do love." She took the offered food happily eating with him. After a little while he opened the champagne and handed her the bottle. "Ladies first."

"You're a sweet heart" she accepted the bottle, taking a sip she smiled, "its delicious love." he nodded

"Just a sec I need to go in there a minute, then we make this even more special for the both of us." She giggled, drinking a little more but being careful. He went into the bathroom, closing the door and making noises as he went; he carefully pulled out a concealed item and put it in his breast pocket inside his uniform shirt. After flushing the toilet he returned to her side. Holly handed him the bottle, after sitting back down he took a long daunt from it. Sitting the bottle on the table next to the bed he smiled. "There's something I need to ask you Holly."

"Go ahead love"

"Well" he kissed her cheek, resting his hand on her womb, and whispered into her ear. "After all this is over with, and things are peaceful again I'd like to stay with you permentantly in this world, and to have you as my wife." He pulled back opening his hand to reveal a box; opening the box he presented a ring to her. "Will you marry me, Holly?" her eyes gave away the answer before the words even came.

"You know I will love." He took the ring out, taking her left hand he slipped it on her ring finger. It was the perfect size for her. She looked it over her eyes glistening with delight.

"Its beautiful Genki."

"I made it by hand for you." She looked at him with wonder.

"How?" he chuckled

"It was a hobby of mine. Its not that hard once you know how." She looked it over again.

"Where did you get theses stones? Are these diamonds?" her voice held a hint of both excitement and awe.

"Nothing but the best for you my queen. Diamonds and your birthstone, with a pure 18-karat rose gold band. I made it back in my world years ago. I've had it for nearly ten years now…I have always carried it with me in hopes that I would have a chance to give it to you." She hugged him tightly, tears of happiness running down her face, he held her close glad to have made her so happy.

"But I don't have a ring for you."

"Yes, you do look in your breast pocket," she opened her uniform and pulled out a yellow and rose gold diamond cut band. She happily put it on his ring finger then pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He happily began to make out with her, her hands on his back and neck making sure he couldn't pull away. Not that he would want to anyway, taking his hand she placed it on her breast. He grew more passionate now and began to massage her breasts. She finally broke the kiss whispering,

"I can't have sex with you but I can do something else for you."

"Anything you do to me is wonderful Holly." She shifted her weight pinning him and gave him a wink.

"I'll make it extra special for you this time love."

* * *

Dianna and the others were all sitting in a large meeting room relaxing and conversing about whatever came to mind. Totally oblivious to what Genki and Holly were up to.

"You know those two have been in love since soon after they first met." Pixie commented.

"Yeah but it seems to have taken fourteen years for them to confess it too each other." Hare smirked.

"They didn't have a chance to when they were younger and you know it. Not with all of us around all the time." Tiger added.

"Very true Tiger" Pixie glared at Hare daring him to start something.

"They are destined for each other." Dianna spoke up.

"I'm sure Genki will propose to her soon and give her a ring." Hasuka piped up. Everyone stared at him.

"How do you know?" Greywolf asked. He glanced to Dianna for a moment before answering.

"We both know he made a ring for her years ago. He has always kept it with him. He's just got to figure out how and when to give it to her."

"Probably something cheap if he made it." Suezo complained everyone glared at him.

"Actually he showed it to me once Suezo." Dianna spoke out, "as I recall it was a pure gold band, with diamonds and Holly's birthstone inset into it. Genki was very talented with jewelry even though he was around fifteen at the time. He had plenty of adults paying him to make things for them. His parents made him put the income in the bank and keep only enough out for supplies and such. I think he still has a sketchbook of designs but he took the most time making Holly's rings. One I saw was the engagement ring but he kept the wedding ring to himself. He took a lot of time both designing and making them I know. He cut a bargain with a dealer and hand picked the stones and materials he used." The others looked awe struck, making the couple smile.

"So when is he popping the question?" Balanka inquired.

"Any time now. He may have already done it by now. After all we haven't seen them for a few days." They all nodded knowing the two had secluded themselves in their room.

* * *

Dianna and Hasuka stood nodding to the others and left for their room. Hasuka mentally asked Genki a question. …_Did you give her the ring?…_

…_Yes_…

…_Congrats, now its my turn_… he heard a mental chuckle from Genki before the connection was broken. Pulling out his ring he knelt behind her as they entered.

"Will you marry me Dianna?" he opened the box the ring was in. she turned smiling.

"I already told you yes. I take it Genki did his part."

"Yep" he took her hand slipping the ring on. She took the second ring out of the box and slipped it on his finger. She looked over her 3 stone gold ring, watching the diamonds sparkle. Then smiled, his ring was a gold and silver diamond cut band but it still sparkled.

"Its great to see you wearing that love."

"I'm sure it is." He pulled out some shackles and handed them to her.

"Lets play love, I love when you are a naughty girl to me." She accepted them with a smirk.

"I know you do, you bad boy. Looks like I have to punish you again."

"Oh, yes I need lots of punishment." She laughed and pushed him on the bed.

"So be it then." She smirked.

* * *

In the morning Genki woke with Holly in his arms as usual. They both had drank a little much the previous night but never gotten drunk. Genki moved his hand to her womb, touching her bare flesh; he remembered their fun the previous night. * _She's three months pregnant but we still made love despite that. Though she said she wouldn't it looks like her lusts are still there. Oh, well it didn't hurt anything anyway. _* Genki could feel the life within her womb; his senses told him he would have a strong and healthy baby girl before long. Holly's hand came to rest upon his as she woke looking up into his eyes with a smile.

"I guess we consummated our marriage a little early, huh?"

"Yes, love we did, but it was fun." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "With each day that passes I can sense our daughter becoming stronger within your womb." He whispered in her ear softly, she kissed him softly.

"I can as well love, but each day I feel even closer to you. You're such a devoted father you have shown me that by you're accepting our child so easily and always being concerned about her health. The feel of your hand on my womb tells me, you will be an excellent father to her and a wonderful husband." He held her close, enjoying the feeling of there naked flesh against each other. Enjoying her presence all around him as he lay next to her warm body.

"I wish we could stay this way forever love."

"I know me too. But we can do what we want once this is all over with."

"When we are alone I'll do something special for you, Holly." He whispered hotly

"You are so sexy when you whisper like that." He blushed caught off guard, she giggled. "Come on you we have to go." He sighed and got up with her, redressing in some fresh clothes.

* * *

With smiles they walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast hand in hand.

_* I'll have to use the gold stone soon but first there is a battle at hand_ * Genki thought as he made breakfast with Holly. Slowly the others were lured out by the smell of food. Everyone was seated and eating quickly as soon as the food hit the plate. Genki finished first and stood before them making and announcement.

"There's a battle at hand Nick informed me this morning. We need to get ready and out there to fight in 30 minutes or less. They will be heavily armed and it snowed quite a bit over night at least two foot of snow out there so dress warm. Take no chances other wise you may end up dead." They all nodded.

"Yes sir." Everyone including Holly and the monsters said. They had become used to saying that over the last few months. Genki walked to the weapons hold and geared up pulling out a bulletproof vest and putting it on. He handed one to Holly who looked like she was about to protest. "Take no chances, Holly" she nodded and strapped it on then put on some snow pants, boots, and a heavy coat loading up with weapons as Genki had. Genki put a belt on to hold a machete and two small daggers along with a pistol and ammo. Genki made them all wear helmets though the soldiers automatically put them on.

He lead them all out side when they were ready, having little trouble with the knee deep snow though the monsters and Holly seemed to have problems with it but they trudged on. The enemy opened fired on sight catching the monsters and Holly off guard but the soldiers compensated returning fire immediately. Aaka and Armaoq reacted exactly like the soldiers with even more experience then expected by most though Genki knew they would do very well in his mind. Hot lead pierced through the cold air of the mountain region. The soldiers slaughter the enemy with ease but the monsters had a bit of difficulty, launching grenades and mortars from the rear along with other attacks. Holly did her best to keep up with Genki firing at any who dared come close to her. Holly looked away as Genki cut a soldiers neck and chest open with a slash of his machete. She still hated to kill people even enemies but she knew it must be done. A large boom fire from her right she turned to see it but not in time.

* * *

~~~POV Holly~~~~

_The next thing I knew I felt something hit my chest three times and my stomach twice. Pain surged through my body as I fell backwards. I felt one final impact in my upper right chest that pierced right through me. I cried out in pain as I landed in the snow but nothing came out. I felt as though I couldn't breath. I raised my gun firing in the direction of the one who had hit me. I heard his scream of pain and a thud I knew I had gotten him as my world turned black._

~~~END POV~~~~

* * *

Genki lost control yelling in rage, his yell becoming a roar of furry as he shifted on the spot. Everyone trembled as his wing tore out of his back along with a flaming pair. His mane and tail turned to fire as his green eyes turned crimson. His claws turned crimson as his fang grew longer giving him saber teeth. With a large roar he soared at the enemy a wave of fire following him as he flew with four wings with lighting speed. His attack incinerated everyone in range of the attack and melted many weapons. The remaining soldiers turned to run but Genki roared and shot out a large fireball from his mouth destroying the rest. With an earth-shattering roar he landed. Going directly over to Holly he noticed the blood that was on the snow under her. One last soldier tried and attack but Genki caught him mid air by the throat. His knife fell to the snow as he struggled with Genki to get free.

* * *

~~~~POV Holly~~~~

_When I opened my eyes I saw Genki had merged with the Phoenix and stood before me in all his flaming glory and anger. Holding a man by the throat, I head cracking as he started to crush the soldier's neck with his paw his eyes ablaze in red fire of rage, probably over my injuries. Behind him lay a charred wasteland where soldiers and snow had been. I tried to move to stop Genki from killing the man but I couldn't, all I felt was a sharp pain surge though my body with the attempt. Hoping he would hear me I whispered, "Genki please don't, his death won't change anything." Again the pain raged though my fallen body. All I could think about was Genki and our child, before the darkness came to me again._

~~~~END POV~~~~

* * *

The enraged Genki had heard her weak plea though and he tossed the man aside as his rage left him replaced by worry and pain. Aaka and Armaoq kept all the others silent and calm as Genki lift Holly from the snow gently. With a single flap he took off heading for the infirmary. Aaka nodded to Dianna then followed her husband right behind her.

Inside the infirmary Genki carefully lay Holly down on a table then began to take her gear off. Aaka walked in and lightly touched his shoulder, leaving Armaoq outside to guard. He looked at her a moment then returned to undressing Holly. Aaka smiled and began to help him. Finally, they came to the vest and as they took it off Genki notice five embedded bullets and one hole in the vest. He quickly took the vest off along with her uniform shirt and under shirt. Seeing a hole in her upper right chest, but it was the only wound. The others were bruises on her chest and abdomen. Aaka left to get some supplies as Genki got some hot water and a washcloth and began to clean his mates wound with tender care. He carefully lifted her checking her back but found no exit wound, which made him very worried. Taking a small flash light he shinned it in her wound hoping to see the bullet but only saw blood. He didn't like the look of her wound and was becoming increasingly worried about her. He placed the hot cloth on her injury thinking on the possible places the bullet could be. Holly slowly woke as he thought.

"Aaaahhh…" she moaned in pain.

"Holly laid still your safe now." * _all I can feel is pain_ *

"Genki I can't move and I can hardly breathe." She spoke weakly. He froze, his face showing just how badly he knew she was hurt. Holly saw this and began to cry a little * _no this can't be happening, not now _*

"Shh…Holly don't cry I'm going to do everything in my power to help you I promise." Aaka returned looked at them both, Genki looked to her, "Does this place have a CAT scan or x-ray machine?"

"Yes, it has one"

"Good the bullet didn't exit. We have to find it." she nodded,

"Holly, just relax alright."

"Alright Aaka."

"Follow me Genki."

* * *

He nodded carefully picking Holly up, he carried her to the CAT scanner and lay her down on the tray table. "This machine is more effective Genki." He nodded, Holly bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, the pain stopped as he lay her down to her relief.

"Just relax Hol this machine with find the problem I promise." She smiled weakly to him as Genki pulled out a vile of dye and injected it into her so the CAT scanner would read the dye and where the bullet was. Genki strapped her head into position then went to Aaka's side. The machine was started and the tray slide Holly into the machine, the lights came on and the scan started. Holly closed her eyes rather scared of this machine but willing to trust her soul mate and friend. The lights were so bright but they warmed her as she lay there which alleviated a little bit of the pain. The screen came up, immediately Genki saw the bullet and felt sick to his stomach. * _It's stuck in her spine…_ * Aaka's hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's in a bad position but it can be removed Genki you know that."

"But will she ever be able to move let alone walk again? The bullet has done a lot of damage you can see that. It broke her collarbone and some ribs as it came through because of its angle of entry."

"At any rate we have to remove it soon this one was lead based." He nodded not very happy about this.

"Check her abdomen and lower rib cage." She nodded entering the scan data the new scan began. Holly laid perfectly still her eyes closed; she felt the warmth of the light move from her upper chest to her lower chest and stomach. *_Genki I'm sorry I let you down…I just can't fight can I? How can I help fight mu if I can't even handle humans? _* Tears ran down her face as she cried silently. They both looked to the new screen seeing a couple of broken ribs.

"Looks like they are restricting her lungs Genki."

"I know, what about the baby? Can you run ultra sound on this thing?"

"Sure can." She told the machine to move its scan again and use ultra sound only. Holly felt it knowing Genki was checking on their baby. The scan came back and Aaka carefully looked over it. "Your child is perfectly fine. The bullets hit her stomach not her womb."

"Thank God for that." The tray slides back out on Aaka's command,

"I'll get a surgery room ready we have to work quickly or we my lose Holly and the child both. You're doing the surgery I know you have the experience from war."

"I figured you'd say that." He didn't sound happy, he hated to admit he had that experience even though he was never a medic.

"I will guide you if you need it Genki don't worry." She left to get things ready as he came over to his fiancées side unstrapped her. Seeing her tears he kissed her cheek.

"Tell me everything Genki I want to know." He sighed.

"The bullet is lodged in your spine, it broke a few ribs and your right collarbone as it came through. It's in a really bad spot but I think I can get to it with little difficulty. The other bullets gave you some nasty bruises and broke two other ribs, which are restricting your lungs. Those are and easy fix. And we ran an ultra sound, our daughter is fine love." She cried a little more.

"Genki will I ever be able to move again?"

"If I have anything to say about it yes. But I can't make a promise on something like this I really can't tell you the out come of this. I have to do surgery soon to remove the bullet, its lead based and will poison you if I don't."

"Genki I want you to promise me something."

"Anything love."

"If I die from this or can't ever move again promise me you won't blame yourself. I was the one who failed you. I wasn't being careful in battle and now I paid the price." A few tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I promise love." He kissed her as Aaka returned.

"Its time." Holly kissed him back with all her love she saw the pain in his eyes and some tears as he broke the kiss. He lifted her up carrying her into the operating room, as Aaka closed the door, he whispered.

"Our hearts and souls are always together love."

"That they are, my husband." Genki went to put his gloves, mask, and doctor's shirt on Aaka approached Holly.

"I want you the breathe deeply Holly, this will put you asleep so you feel no pain." She gave a weak smile as Aaka slipped the facemask on her. Holly did as she was asked, breathing as deep as she could; soon a deep slumber overtook her. Genki nodded and took Holly's bra off. Aaka covered Holly with towel to warm her where they wouldn't be working on her. Genki took a deep breath and picked up the scalpel. Making his first cuts as Aaka pick up the suction tube after putting a heart monitor on Holly.

"We'll fix the ribs first" she nodded, he opened Holly's chest cavity seeing the two troublesome ribs immediately. Aaka suctioned the blood out of his way as he placed the clamps. Applying special glue on the broken bone then snapped them back in place. He sealed the outside with a biodegradable tape. He did the same thing to the second rib. Holly's undamaged lung moved with ease now that the restriction was removed. He sighed, "time for the bullet and its path." He cut further up finding the bullets destructive path in a short amount of time; using a flashlight he located the bullet as his helper removed the blood from his way. She then held the light for him as he used a set of surgical pliers the try and remove the bullet. Only to find it severely embedded in her vertebra. Taking a small hammer and chiseled her began to clear a path around the trapped bullet to remove it. Taking very small portions away as he went.

~~~~POV Genki~~~~

I was carefully sculpting a path to remove the bullet when I heard the one sound I didn't want to hear, a flat line beep from the heart monitor. Aaka looked shocked for a moment, as we both hadn't expected this end.

To be continued……


	24. Devoted Love & Hope Can It Really Win Ba...

**Devoted Love & Hope, Can It Really Win Battles?**

* * *

~~~~POV Genki~~~~

_I was carefully sculpting a path to remove the bullet when I heard the one sound I didn't want to hear, a flat line beep from the heart monitor. Aaka looked shocked for a moment, as we both hadn't expected this end. Aaka and I moved into action quickly I took her heart in my hands trying to restart it by massaging it as Aaka went for the defibrillator. She set it and I took the paddle placing them on her heart I pushed the button *Zap!* *Beeeee* nothing again I told her to reset it and I tried again. *Zap!* *Beeeee* still nothing. Running out of options I grabbed the adrenaline and injected it into her heart, massaging it again. "No I won't lose you like this" I shouted. "Holly please, fight I know your stronger then this. Don't die our child and I need you!" All my emotions raged at once as I began to pray. *_ 'God please don't let her die, she is still needed. Please in Jesus name amen.'_* *beep beep beep* the sound that filled me heart with happiness. _* 'Thank you lord you have all the power, glory, and success of this day and forever.'_*_

~~~~END POV~~~~

* * *

Calming himself again he continued his work finally dislodging the bullet. Taking a special form of clay, Aaka had mixed up; he disinfected and sealed the hole in the bone. The clay hardened in minutes: meanwhile his hands pieced together her broken ribs mending them as they had the other two. Next he took some iodine on a sponge, his hands working to disinfect the destructive path of the carbonate bullet, his hand reached for a small laser and began to seal the ravaged muscle and tissue that the bullet had sheered. Once his hands came to her shattered collarbone the laser was put aside and a drill was picked up. Drilling into the workable solid bone pieces that still had strength, two pins were inserted in to the bone, then 3 screws were strategically added by his loving and caring hands in hopes of holding the destroyed bone together till it mended. Extra strength was provided by the adhesive tape used on her ribs. The laser once again came on with precision and care it reconnected cut and torn muscles and tissue as it worked backwards. Finally it once again laid at rest as a needle pierced the still flesh of her chest and stomach closing her wounds carefully and tightly with patience. Finally, the cord was cut and the needle set aside, a loud sigh pierced the tense silence as the blood-covered gloves dabbed the suture line with disinfectant. The gloves came off with a snap along with his other doctor attire and found themselves in a bin off to the side in seconds. Her body was gently lifted and redressed by the duo, and then she was carried to a warm bed where a needle once again pierced her flesh but this time it was to allow a new strength to flow into her veins. Her own suctioned blood and saline solution flowed into her as he nodded to his helper, who took her leave as he pulled up a chair to stay next to his one and only love. Taking out a bible he carried with him at all times, he began to read to Holly as he patiently awaited her awakening.

"The word of God is living and active. Sharper than any double-edged sword, it penetrates even to dividing soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes if the heart. Nothing in all creation is hidden from God's sight. Everything is uncovered and laid bare before the eyes of him to whom we must give account. Therefore…"

* * *

Later that night Holly finally awoke to hear him still reading to her. She smiled gently to him letting him finish his verse. "For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord." He looked over to see her smile.

"Thank you Genki, you're just as devoted as I am. I heard your reading and I know you were praying in your heart and mind for me."

"I am always praying for you love." She winces, "Easy you'll need time to heal." She looked under the covers and down her shirt at her bandages then looked to him noting her left arm was in a sling.

"What happened to me?"

"I had to go in and repair your four broken ribs, your broken left collarbone and pull the bullet out of your spine. But I am glad that you can move. It'll take time for you to heal. I had to use screws and rods to hold that collarbone together. It was pretty bad off." She thought a moment then looked to him again.

"I'm glad you told me the truth Genki. I'm sorry I failed you in battle… I guess I'm just not any good at fighting…" he came closer hugging her carefully.

"No, Holly I failed you. I was supposed to work with you more and I did not. I slacked off and didn't teach you, as I should have. I bare this folly not you." She gasped softly.

"Genki but I was the one…"

"You did everything right, you can't stop a armor penetrating bullet, neither can I. I should have taught you how to compensate with the heat of battle and what to do in the confusion and I did not."

"There's still time for that but we bare the burden together Genki." He looked into her eyes nodding, leaning down he kissed her softly, her lips so sweet to him. When he pulled back her eyes were closed and fluttered open again to smile at him.

"I will stay with you till you are well Holly. I will not leave you till then."

"I knew you wouldn't love. How long before I can get out of this uncomfortable bed?"

"You can when you can stand without pulling those stitches out." She smiled.

"I would love to have a nice warm bed with you rather then this thing." She gave him a hint.

"Alright love." He unhooked her IV and lifted her carefully in his arms taking her out the back way and walking to their room. Putting her in the bed he smiled then climbed in with her. She winced but moved anyway noting he held her close so her collarbone wouldn't have pressure on it. "Try not to move too much Hol, your body needs to recover from surgery." His voice soft,

"Don't be afraid Genki I'm not going anywhere."

"You died during surgery I had to restart your heart Holly. I don't want that to happen again." She looked at him shocked then her eyes softened seeing the fear and worry in his eyes.

"I won't leave you love." She cuddled with him gently, loving the warmth of his body. It didn't take long for her to go to sleep in his arms. With a smile he kissed her cheek and slept as well uttering a silent prayer as he did.

* * *

A week later Holly was moving around much better, recovering from her surgery very well. Genki had her arm in a sling for a while but now she was allowed to go without it. He seemed very tense and stressed. The others knew he was very worried about her but said nothing to him. Holly insisted that she was fine and kept pushing him to let her be. Despite this he still kept a vigilant eye on her. Later as he tended her wounds before bed she asked,

"How long do these bandages have to stay on?"

"Until the pink is gone from these stitches." He pointed to them as he applied some healing balm to them. She watched him a moment.

"Why? They feel fine and my beast soldier side will keep them strong and healthy. It won't take long for me to heal." He gave her a very stern look and she knew he was upset with her.

"Bright pink is still new flesh and easily broken or infected. Even with the beast soldier you will take many weeks to recover fully from this Holly. You're not invincible nor are you totally protected by the beast within you. You may heal faster then normal but don't push it Holly." She sighed; "Hol you're becoming more reckless then me you know that." she giggled.

"Ow…. Must have rubbed off on me. Maybe you're right." He chuckled kissing her for a moment then returning to wrapping her wounds. He finished very soon and she went and climbed into bed.

"Hol your shirt?"

"I'll stay warm with you. Now come on." He shrugged getting in with her. He never was one for wearing shirts to bed be he didn't think Holly would go topless. _* I guess she trusts me. Not like I'm going to try anything at this point. _* He held her close making sure not the hurt her.

"Genki thank you for all you have done."

"It's my pleasure love I'm just glad you and our daughter are alright." She smiled,

"Night hon." He chuckled,

"Night Hol."

* * *

While they slept Suezo ranted on how bad of a protector Genki was.

"Further more he almost lost her while…"

"Shutup!!" *ZAP!* Pixie used her lightning, he fell over charred and half dead. "He did all he could you stupid eye ball."

"He had no idea what kind of weaponry they had. He couldn't have known they would have armor piercing round." Dianna spoke sternly, Hasuka nodded along with Nick, Armaoq, and Aaka.

"He had so much power when angered he could easily beat the generals with it." Hasuka commented.

"Don't turn the Tasmanian devil lose on the crocodile, Hasuka. The croc can still bite back and eat the devil if he is not careful." Aaka stated with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Power alone is worthless, anger is a powerful emotion but a destructive and wild natured one. He's more like a charging bull, full of power and rage, but no brains." Armaoq added.

"I'm afraid they are right after seeing his unfocused attacks while angered. He doesn't think when he uses them he only sends out waves of power." Nick also added to the conversation.

"At any rate, Holly is well and on the way to recovery and Genki is at full power again." Dianna spoke softly

"Very true."

"So if he has all that power but it's not worth anything then why…" Tiger inquired.

"If he learns to control his emotions fully he can use that power. However, he may never have it again without Holly becoming hurt. So it may not really matter."

"Then we might as well figure something else out." Greywolf piped up.

"There's nothing we can do till we know more about our enemies hide out." Hasuka told them. The monsters all sighed. This would be a long and hard battle, they all knew it. Their conversation lasted well into the night until they all became too tired and retired to their beds.

* * *

Another week of rest and relaxation went by. The phoenixes all tried to locate the enemy and gather information so Genki could devise a plan of attack. They though found out very little. Genki woke one morning with a sleeping Holly laying on him, her head using his chest as a pillow. He smiled deciding not to disturb her since she needed the rest. * _I wish we knew more about our enemy. I know that Holly really doesn't like staying here and resting so much but I do think it would be wise for her to strain herself. I can probably take the bandages off now and if she feels up to it I guess we can go but I'll have to keep her out of harms way._ * He sighed watching her a moment before glancing out the window of there room. They were on the second story and a thin curtain was the only thing between them and the window. She finally stirred in his arms looking up at him head still on his chest.

"Something wrong, Genki?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I was just thinking about some things is all." He smiled to her.

"Like what?"

"Like what to do about our enemy. They seem to be hiding very well, no one can find out anything about them." She nodded, and then gently kissed him.

"I may be able to take those bandages off permanently today." She smiled then pulled him into a deeper kiss. "No, I know I will be able to." She laughed lightly making sure not to injure herself.

"You are such an easy man to persuade." He grinned as she carefully and slowly sat up. She had taken to not wearing a shirt to bed lately.

"Hol, just why have you been coming to bed topless at night?" she smiled noting his expression.

"Oh, I figured you might like it, besides we check my wounds at night and in the morning so it speeds things up. Your plenty warm for the both of us anyway."

"I guess that makes sense. Alright lets see how those stitches look." He undid her bandages then looked over them carefully.

"You checking out my chest, dear?" He blushed making her laugh.

"That's not what I'm doing and you know it." his fingers ran over her stitches.

"Oh? Then why did you blush?"

"You caught me off guard is all."

"Sure Genki, you know you were checking me out." She laughed having fun picking on him; he smirked to himself and whispered hotly in her ear,

"Maybe I was, you look so hot with these stitches." His hand ran over then down her chest. "How can I resist especially since you like it and you know it." his strategy worked she was pure crimson, his lips curved into a smirk.

"How come you always get me back?"

"Cause I have experience love." He winked, his thumb deliberately gliding over her breast making her face turn a deep shade of red. He returned to looking over her wounds. "You don't need the bandages anymore but be careful."

"Alright I will. Can we travel again?"

"Yes, I think we can"

"Did you mean it when you said I look hot with these" she pointed to her wounds, he chuckled with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I did. You know you will always have a scar." His finger trailed down her stitches, making her shiver with delight.

"You know how to tempt me love." He smirked; she pulled him into another kiss. His hands carefully moved over the bare skin of her breasts. She shifted her weight pulling him down on top of her. Genki countered making sure that he didn't hurt her as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments they stopped looking into each other's eyes as they panted lightly. "I missed doing that with you."

"So did I love." She kissed his neck carefully.

"Drink from me Holly." Her expression held uncertainty for a moment,

"Alright" letting her fangs grow out, she kissed the flesh over his jugular, the swiftly bit in. he barely notice the pain and tilted his head for her.

"Take all you want, your body needs the extra blood." Her eyes closed with the enjoyment of his blood flowing into her mouth as fast as she could bring it in. * _his blood is so sweet; I just can't resist its flavor._ * More blood flowed into her then he thought she would take, but he allowed it think it good for her recovery, his body relaxed as he let her drain his strength and turn it into her own. She soon stopped and sealed the wound, her face turned to alarm as she saw his pale completion. "It's fine, it won't take me long to recover." His body was used to this and was already in the process of recovery, she had done this more then once to him over the past few weeks. She cuddled up next to him whispering,

"When our daughter is born you owe me some heated nights." Her hand drifted downward, his eyes closed instinctually as he enjoyed her sensual touch.

"You keep touching me like that and they will be very heated." She giggled and let her hand wonder to tempt him. She wasn't that surprised that he made it easier for her to tempt him, he seemed to enjoy the temptation and desire passing over him. Even though he knew it would be many months before he could do anything about those desires. "I seriously doubt you'd be this sexual with me without those desires from your beast side." She laughed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. In the cave I was your bad girl. Many thoughts crossed my mind even before we first made love. I wanted to tempt you like this for a while now. But I also want to please you."

"I don't want you to do it only for me. I just want you to be happy you know that. If you desire such things as well then that's fine, but you have no obligations to me."

"I know love."

* * *

In an hours time he had almost fully recovered his strength with her at his side. They got up together dressing in fresh uniforms. Genki opened her hand and dropped the bullet into it.

"I thought you might want a memento." She smiled to him looking at it.

"This small piece of metal did all that damage and almost took my life? Genki could you make it into a pendant for me?"

"Yeah" he pulled on his gun belts fastening it securely.

"I'd like to watch."

"Alright but I'll do that later." She nodded putting her gun belt on as well with a sigh. "I'll be over soon love."

"I know Genki." She took his hand and walked out the door with him.

* * *

Downstairs sky had breakfast already made. She smiled the couple as they sat down, brining them some grits and bacon. Genki nodded to her as he took the honey and poured it into his grits. Holly looked at them strange as if they were poisoned or something, but finally took the honey and adding it to hers as well. He leaned over whispering,

"They are sort of like oatmeal." She nodded and finally took a bite, finding that she liked them after all. * _All these new foods I end up trying_ * she shook her head with a sigh; he chuckled knowing what she was thinking. It didn't take long for all of them to finish their meals. "Alright we can travel again, Holly's wounds are basically sealed. However, with all the snow I'm not sure we can use the jets and choppers. We may have to stick to ground travel only from now on. The three remaining generals are close." Holly looked over at him.

"How do you know?"

"A gut feeling. I listen to my instincts, they are normally right."

"Traveling by land will take much longer." Hasuka calculated some things in his head.

"He's right." Hare nodded his hand on his chin.

"I'm aware of that but there isn't much choice. We'll just have to deal with it. Besides most of the war we were in was fought on the ground Hasuka, you should be used to it." Hasuka blushed in embracement as Dianna giggled catching the group off guard. They all stared at her except the two elders and Genki who knew what was up. "I see love finally got through to you Dianna, that's great to hear. You really should laugh more often." She blushed as well now as he chuckled.

"Cut it out bro" she uttered softly. He stood smiling to his adopted sister.

"Alright lets gather supplies, and transfer things to the snow cats that are out side."

"Yes sir" they all shouted.

* * *

Everyone gathered in their usual groups except the phoenixes who went together to talk as they went to look over the snow-cats.

"Genki, Mu and the other generals will not be easy to take down." Nick warned.

"I am perfectly aware of that Nick. I know these generals, and I have faced them before. I have had detailed visions of Mu and his powers I know the enemy as well as I can."

"We know this but we are concerned for you, Holly, and your unborn child." Genki stopped and faced them.

"I appreciate your concerns Aaka, but we will be fine. I have done some mental battle training with Holly lately and she is ready to fight." Holly stood close to him gripping his arm, as his face remained stone cold and stern towards his fellow phoenixes. " I am not stopping her from fighting and I am certainly not dropping out if that's what you planned. We are fighting to save this world, and Holly has more reasons for such than any of us." His rage could be seen in his eyes over the matter.

"She is a liability to you in this. You and I both know she is not a killer, without that in her she will lose." In an instant the fist of the enraged Genki connected with Nicks jaw sending him hurtling to the ground. Aaka, Armaoq and Dianna all stood there looking disproving of Nick, rather then of Genki for slugging him.

"If you ever refer to Holly as if she is some financial burden for an accountant again I swear I'll kill you. It is my call whether we fight or not. Chain of command is sacrosanct Navel officer." Nick shook off the hit as Holly clung to Genki's arm feeling rather hurt and left out at the moment.

"She is your weakness Genki, all your common sense leaves you for her. You'll both die."

"I'd rather die with her Nick then to not fight at all. And better to die for her then to take advice from a deserter. You don't question chain of command till you can get away with it but I know of your past Rivera. As I recall you have a bounty on your head for deserting your squadron and killing a higher officer, along with disobeying a direct order and endangering civilian lives." Nick shook his head,

"And you wouldn't disobey chain of command if the command was wrong."

"Judgment of orders is not your job soldier. Wrong or right you are to obey that is your job."

"You just wanted to be promoted for being a good soldier. Your nothing more then a hypocrite for following such orders." He found Genki's hand clasped tightly around his neck cutting off his air a little, his hands tried to pry Genki's hand away but failed.

"Listen to you, the want to be hero who would die in vain to solve nothing. Even as a Christian I must obey the laws of man unless they jeopardize my faith. My death in the military would have accomplished nothing more then being a martyr. If you truly want to change things play their game and nail them hard from the back. I got 3 generals and a major killed by doing this. All had committed heinous crimes under law. It would be wise to hold your tongue rather then to speak falsely Nick." His hand released his companions neck, then he turned comforting Holly gently as he continued walking. Dianna glared at Nick a moment before catching up with Genki.

"Not wise my friend. You will only cause them more pain with that you are doing." Aaka stated evenly as she began to walk after them.

"You may be concerned for them as we are but telling them not to fight isn't and option. Genki is our leader whether Holly can fight or not." Armaoq's voice came as evenly as his wives as Nick dusted himself off and followed the group.

* * *

Genki pulled the tarps off the snow-cats and snowmobiles looking them over.

"They look to be in good shape, and they are big enough to hold what we need to bring. We'll have to take all four snow-cats plus the snowmobiles to win." They all nodded, Genki used his telepathy to tell the others to bring the stuff to them and load up the snow-cats. "Alright lets go help with supplies and get ready to go."

"Yes sir" they all said with out hesitation. And they all trotted back to the aircraft to help unload the stuff they would need.

After several hours they were finally completely restocked and packed, ready to leave at any moment in time. Genki had even moved his motorcycle to one of the snow-cats saying, " This machine holds my secrets." No one said a word and just took it at face value. Even the protective Nick, who now had a large bruise on his jaw, kept his mouth shut. They all gathered outside as Genki took out the golden stone. Activating its power is glowed hovering in his hands, a pure white arrow of light appeared in the center and turned to point to…

to be continued……


	25. Phoenixes Gathered As One

**Phoenixes Gathered As One **

* * *

They all gathered out side as Genki took out the golden stone. Activating its power is glowed hovering in his hands; a pure white arrow of light appeared in the center and turned to point to Hasuka. Genki smiled as a look of shock passed over Hasuka's face.

"Some how I knew it would be you."

"You did? But how am I..."

"Your tendencies are like a Phoenix, you're calm and gentle about things most of the time. You always come up with a success even in the misted of defeat. And you're destined to be with Dianna." Hasuka found a necklace clasped around his neck in mere moments. The stone flashed then was still against his chest. "We'll help you awaken Golden Phoenix later but for now we need to get moving." He smiled signaling them all to get ready to go. Genki climbed on his snowmobile putting his goggles down and his hat on. Holly did the same, uncertainty in her eyes. Her mind plagued by the words that had spewed from Nick's mouth. Genki touched her shoulder reassuringly she turned to look at him, * H_e seems so calm and sure of this. But what if I am a liability and a weakness to him?_ * She nodded and they pulled away from the based they had called home for 2 weeks.

* * *

It took a record two hours for them to find enemy fire. Genki expertly moved through the snow on his machine. Shifting his weight at the precise moments necessary to pull of mind-boggling maneuvers. Holly was less apt for this new machine and flinched with every shot fired. Genki caught a glimpse of her as she flinched, *_She's afraid of the gunshots now. That's not good I'll have to work with her on it._ * Her hand instinctually shot to her gun belt pulling the 35 mm from its resting place. In an instant three men who had attempted an attack lay dead in the snow. Four more fell from the hot lead that streaked through them, as she passed. Their life's leaked away under them as they lay there in pain. Holly's eyes seemed cold now, changed some how. More shots rang out from her weapon as she passed by the men whom wished to destroy her home. She turned her head to see a rocket coming at her full speed. Suddenly the training kicked in and she maneuvered her snowmobile expertly out of the way, firing once more at the shooter as the snow behind her exploded. Snow showered over her but her fear no longer existed, she heard Mocchi cry out and instantly she headed to his aid. Her gun fired again hitting the aslant point blank as she passed by. Mocchi waved in thanks and stood up again as she continued on her way. Taking a gamble she ran over a couple of crouched enemy soldiers with her vehicle leaving them to lie in pain in the cold snow. Skidding to a halt she ejected the clip and loaded a new one. The fight raged on, Genki zoomed by her taking out many soldiers with a machine gun. Genki was suddenly knocked over his vehicle and thrown the ground by an aslant. Holly growled and sped forward, leaning down she grabbed an enemy sub machine gun and open fired on her love's attacker. The man took 20 direct hits in the chest and head and fell to the ground. She stopped looking at Genki as he got up with a grin, he ran through the knee deep snow and got back on his snowmobile then took off at her side as they engaged the rest of their foes.

* * *

In all the chaos and confusion of the two and one half hour battle no one noticed the damage they had taken but now that it was over they felt the pain clearly. Genki had led them all into a large cave where they made base camp. Finding there to be a hot spring in the cave they made their rooms in various corridors near the hot spring. The floors of the cave were very warm back there and allowed for them to remove the excess clothing they had worn during the day. Genki had suggested they take advantage of the hot springs and had found something to split it in two making a side for the women and the men. Everyone seemed enthusiastic about the idea. Holly had already shed her clothing and had allowed Genki to tend her various wounds after tending his. She climbed into the women's side slowly letting the hot water sooth her sore muscles. She sat down leaning back to relax. Genki was already in the men's side and several other men had joined him by now. Pixie walked in with Dianna as they chatted. Holly glanced over to them with a smile, glad for the company. She also noticed Aaka as she came in. The three women joined Holly with a smile. Holly blinked in confusion noticing that Pixie was also nude. Pixie chuckled.

"Many humans don't realize that is just clothing and not fur or something. Don't worry about it Holly."

"Alright."

"So Holly by the ring on your finger I would presume that Genki proposed to you huh?" she blushed a little.

"Yes he did. He did so right after he got well again."

"That's great to hear you two make a great couple." Dianna smiled.

"Just as you and Hasuka do Dianna. Speaking of which we have to activate the Golden Phoenix later." The three nodded. They looked up to see Sky, Kattana, and Siren joining them. The three soldiers kept to themselves most of the time and Holly had attempted a friendship, finding that harder then she thought. They trusted no one but those they served with and under.

"So what are your plans for later in life child?" Aaka said in her usual gentle vampiric tone, Holly noted for the first time that she had a slight accent but not a typical vampiric one. This was an entirely different accent.

"I'm not really sure. I know that Genki and I plan to marry and find a house in this world to raise our child but we haven't really discussed anything more then that. I'm not sure either of us have thought that far in advance." Dianna smiled,

"You could always come to our world Holly. Genki was right when he said you're very intelligent women. There are valuable things that could be learned in our world that could help you in this one." Holly stared at her for a moment.

"I suppose that's true, Genki and I will talk about it later I'm sure." Aaka smiled.

"How are your wounds?"

"Hmm? Oh, they are fine, healing nicely I think. Genki told me I should be able to have the stitches removed in a week or so."

"Advantages to your new body, huh?" Dianna winked, "a human would take at least 4 months to heal from that totally. And it's only been a few weeks."

"That's true. Everything has its ups and downs though."

"Very true Holly." Holly laid her head back letting her whole body relax, the hot waters felt great on her sore muscles and her wounds. With a smile the other women left her to rest finding there own spot to relax after this hard and cold day.

* * *

On the men's side Genki was relaxing as well, Mocchi was right next to him and all the other monsters except Golem and Big Blue had joined him. Tiger and Greywolf lay on a rock half submerged in the water both had their eyes closed.

"Hey Genki heard you popped the question to Holly." Turbo said smugly.

"Yes I did. We are engaged now."

"What are you going to do after this war?" Balanka inquired, the monsters watched the soldiers exchange.

"Probably settle down here in the monster world with Holly, I prefer this world anyway. Other then raise our child, we haven't talked about our future plans."

"There's got to be something you want to do man" Jax hinted, Genki shrugged.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jax." Jax raised a brow wondering how Genki knew.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me that when were at ease."

"Fine."

"The only thing I have a passion for that I could do is making jewelry but without the right equipment that wouldn't work either."

"Who said the portal had to be closed?" Genki shot a glance to Turbo, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"More trouble will only come to this world if that gate is not closed. I have no intentions of leaving it open." The soldiers backed up a little knowing better then to mess with him. Armaoq placed his hand on Genki's shoulder.

"Relax son, they obviously have not foreseen what you have. Just chill." Genki glanced to him but relaxed again, he knew Armaoq was much stronger then he let on. "Genki is right the gate is more of a liability then an asset. Each of you think of the technology of your world and the good and bad it has caused." Each soldier did so and then looked down seeing what Genki did.

"You're right Genki technology has only added in the crime and destruction of our own world. It made things easier yes and helped a little but there are millions who die each year because of that technology." Balanka stated half-heartedly.

"Genki if the technology is that bad then why do you use it?" Hare asked.

"Because those in my world will not discard it. It makes them too much money. Most people are self-centered and greedy in my world; hospitality, honor, and chivalry have all been lost in the sea of greed, lust, and power. There are very few people left in the world who know kindness and love in there hearts. Most who do are Christians or Jews."

"I have to agree with that." Jax nodded.

"At any rate Hasuka you will join me and Holly later. We must awaken your Phoenix. After that all the phoenixes will meet. I do not know what we are meeting for, only that my Phoenix tells me that we must." Hasuka nodded after being snapped out of his daze. Nick stayed by himself as usual though he was there relaxing. Everyone lay back to relax for this one time.

Later Hasuka came to Holly and Genki's room finding them waiting for him.

* * *

"Lets begin." Genki touched his shoulder, Holly touching his other shoulder. Hasuka instinctually touched theirs. Their auras flared around them as they met in mind.

…_Call him forth Hasuka…_ he looked at them both slightly taken aback by the phoenixes that stood next to them. He nodded finally snapping out of his initial shock.

…_Please Golden Phoenix come to my side and aid us in this valiant fight for life and love…_ his words rang though the surrounding white surreal area. With a flash of golden flames the golden Phoenix stood next to him in an instant.

…_What is this fight you speak of that I must aid you in?… _he cooed his demeanor totally different then the others. Genki stepped forward immediately gaining his attention.

…_Mu has returned stronger then he was; we need all the phoenixes to destroy his evil once and for all. Other wise this world will be devastated…_ the golden bird nodded understandingly.

…_Then you have my aid. Take my power, let it harmonize with all the others and defeat this evil my friend…_ he spoke to Hasuka only.

…_I will Golden Phoenix…_ they broke the connection, Hasuka's body was surrounded by golden flames he could feel the powers he spoke of pulsing through his veins as the flames flickers around him. "I guess its time we meet with the others huh?"

"Yes, it is Hasuka." They smiled and walked out of the room, he followed close behind being joined by Dianna who had waited for him. Aaka, Armaoq, and Nick all waited for them in a side room. They sat down in a close circle all looked to Genki. Genki smiled, …_the floor is yours Phoenix_… his eyes glowed red as the Phoenix took over his body.

"Many of you know what we are in for but many do not. Its time I show you Mu and let you feel his power." With a wave of his hand his mind connected to all the phoenixes giving them his visions of Mu and the Army they would face. Of the last 3 generals and their capabilities. They all nodded not a bit shocked by Mu's tremendous power. "Mu will stop at nothing to achieve his goal do not forget that my friends. He is not one to take things lying down or to give in; he will fight to the death. Only when we are one can we defeat him. It is time that we perform the ritual and become one in mind, body, and spirit." Holly took note that he did no say soul but spirit but did not question it. They all nodded joining hands, Genki took the incense from his uniform and placed it in the holder in the center of them, lighting the incense and blowing the flame out the perfumed smoke began to rise. "Let this incense of dragon's blood purify what we are about to do." He took his seat taking Holly and Aaka's hand bowing his head like the rest of them. Each of them glowing with their own flaming aura, as their powers harmonized; he connected there minds allowing them to chant with him.

"Let those who sit before you humble and glorified son of the universe be one, let us become as the stars in the sky and the oceans of the earth one in spirit, body, and mind. Let us shine together and move as one. Help us we swear are allegiance to thee to destroy all the evil that may reek havoc in this beautiful world of worlds." A bright flame of orange pierced the room changing its color as their auras joined it. When all was done there shined a prism star in the center of the room. Their pendants appeared on their chests glowing the light of the star shot to each pendant causing its owner to move back slightly with the hit of power. The power flowed through their being causing each and every cell of their form to shine with the aura of power they had been given. "We are as one under you God above all other Gods!" they all yelled together. A blinding light flashed enveloping them and lighting up the hallways. The monsters froze watching it with the soldiers. Finally the light faded leaving them to sit hand in hand the phoenixes shrouding them in their auras. With a smile Genki looked up.

"It is done." They all smiled in return nodding, they could feel each others presence in their hearts knowing they would win, none doubted, none were sad they all knew what was to come and what they must do.

* * *

In silence they stood and walked out of the room the monsters saw them noting a difference in their demeanors but said nothing to them. Holly and Genki walked into a separate room to make dinner while the others sat in the main room.

"So what happened?" Pixie asked

"We became one in power, mind, spirit, and body. Ours powers will work together in the upcoming fight" Dianna responded looking to her monster friend with a smile.

"So we can win?" Suezo seemed less then hopeful.

"Yes, we can as long as we all work together as one team." Hasuka reassured. Holly and Genki emerged with some stew handing out the bowls in silence then taking their seats with there own bowls. They looked over the group then began to eat; the monsters stared at them wondering why they hadn't said a word.

"Something wrong with you both?" Greywolf inquired.

"Hmm? No we are just thinking things over." Holly nodded agreeing with Genki's response. He shrugged looking to his brother before continuing to eat.

* * *

After everyone had finished Genki and Holly stood before them.

"Its time we face our enemies, we will go after Ishan tomorrow I know where he is."

"From there we can take on Steve and Lopez until we finally face Mu."

"We must all work together and trust each other otherwise we will never win this fight."

"He is right no more squabbling guys and girls its time for us to unite and fight as a team."

"Together always" Genki held his hand out.

"Together always" Holly placed hers on his. Dianna and Hasuka stood placing their hands on there friends.

"Together always" they said in stereo. Aaka, Armaoq, and Nick all did the same.

"Together always." They said as a trio. One by one the monsters stood with the soldiers placing there hands, tongues, fingers, and paws on top of each other's.

"Together always" they chorused. A light flooded from the phoenixes to the others filling them with hope, strength, patience, and understanding. Their bodies felt hot but yet there was no pain or fatigue to come. The light faded, Genki and Holly grinned happy they all united finally.

"Lets all get some rest then we'll all need it I'm sure."

"Right!" they all responded.

* * *

Then they all left for their rooms Holly and Genki walked hand in hand. "Holly did the killing you were doing earlier bother you?" he asked gently.

"Yes, it did Genki…but I know that I have to do it now…if I don't take my enemy down they will destroy us all. I have accepted that and that I must kill." He pulled her close as they sat on their sleeping bag.

"I know it's hard for you right now love but I promise it'll be over with soon. Then we can live in peace with love in our home, no more killing." She smiled up to him

"I know and that is why I'm willing to do this for you now even if it hurts me inside. You were right when you told me that with out pain there isn't a gain. And that such pain is apart of life."

"I will always try to guide you with words love." she smiled and pulled him down with her.

"Its late hon lets rest." He smiled pulling the sleeping bag around them as he held her close in his arms. She snuggled with him enjoying his safe warm grip. "Good night Genki, if you lead I will follow…." She half fell asleep already.

"Night Hol, and thank you for trusting me." He kissed her forehead as she drifted off. Then he settled down with her for the night.


	26. The First of the Last

**The First of the Last**

* * *

In the morning Genki was the first to wake, letting Holly sleep in his arms still while he meditated over what they must now do. He heard the noises of Sky and the others making breakfast, catching a whiff of the sizzling bacon and frying eggs with his nose. He smiled down to Holly.

"That really must have taken it out of her yesterday" he whispered to no one in particular. He leaned down softly kissing her; she stirred returning his kiss with equal softness. Her eyes fluttered open groggily as he ended the kiss. "Morning love, you feel alright?"

"I have been better" she smiled.

"If you are tired then rest, the others can wait." She looked into his eyes thoughtfully. "No we need to get moving. I'll be alright love." a glance of worry washed over his features. "Love please I'll be fine."

"Alright but just watch yourself."

"I will." She rose stretching and yawning changing into a fresh shirt and pants she followed Genki to the makeshift kitchen sitting down on the floor with the others. Sky brought everyone their food now that they were present.

"We thought we might have to drag you two out here." Jax grinned playfully.

"I doubt you could, but there is no need to interrupt us." Genki nailed him back with a smirk as Holly began to eat. Genki and the others followed suite eating slowly for once, enjoying their meal. After everyone was done and drinking coffee or tea Genki smiled. "Its time we go after Ishan. He will not be easy. He is a Nova. His base is about 50 miles from here nestled into some small mountains."

"Who is after him?" Hare inquired making Genki shift his gaze.

"Steve he's a Zeus not the easiest of beast soldiers to fight. He will be up in the air most of the time because of the genes he has. His base is around 300 miles away built at the base of a mountain." He paused glancing around. "Our final opponent is Lopez, an Inferno beast soldier. He was the most powerful general in the entire army. His skills and powers rank far above the others and his heart is cold as stone. He's a sadist when it comes to battle. He will be the hardest of all the beast soldiers to beat. His base is built into a volcanic mountainside. Mu will most likely be with him if Mu doesn't kill him first, I'm doubting they will keep much control over Mu for long."

"Wouldn't it be a good thing if Mu killed him?" pixie asked.

"Probably not the way beast soldiers are, whom ever kills them gains their power, as long as they were genetically altered. If I kill him I'll be much stronger but that could work to Mu's advantage since he is genetically altered from his original form." They all stared at him in shock.

"You…you mean if he knows this he can get stronger?" Suezo said in a panic voice.

"Yes, he could if he knows that he can." They were all silent lost in there own thoughts until Holly stood.

"Then we must go and defeat the generals and Mu before Mu learns of this power." They nodded and rose, Genki smiled to Holly giving her a thumbs up. They got ready in record time putting on there warm layers of clothes. Waiting for Genki and Holly to take the lead they all followed climbing on or in to the vehicles and taking off on the leaders command.

* * *

They hit a roadblock of enemies within a few hours. After a bloody and short fight Genki found one to the soldiers wearing a visor over one eye. Taking it he put it on, then pressed the button on the side of it. Instantly a menu came up and he selected based map then Ishan's base. The scheme changed rapidly it looked as if he was flying through the air in a digital world dropping down to see the base. He then asked for distance it flew backwards giving an exact measurement of 15.89 miles. With a grin he looked to Holly.

"This device can tell us exactly where the bases are located. Come on lets go." He hopped on his vehicle and started off the others following in slight confusion.

It took little time for them to reach the desolate looking base. And who but Ishan stood waiting for them with a line of beast soldier warriors. Ishan in his Nova form sneered at Genki with a grand appearance. He was much more massive then most novas, his muscles could be seen beneath his military uniform. His fur an icy blue was complimented by his steel blue eyes, which held just as icy of a tone as his fur. All those who were able shifted into their beast forms ready for battle. To Genki's astonishment Nick was a Nova, and a large one at that. * _How did I not sense his abilities? This doesn't make any sense _* Armaoq and Akka were ready leading the monsters and soldiers alike as, giving Holly and Genki the space they needed to take on Ishan. With a roar Genki and Holly's bodies both flared with power. Ishan let out a piercing howl catching Holly off guard and making her stop but Genki gritted his teeth and slammed his inflamed body into Ishan. Sending the general hurtling backwards now badly burned on his chest and right arm. Ishan now furious retaliated releasing his howl he shot and energy blast and then disoriented Genki. Genki flew into a cold snowdrift disappearing. Unknowned to Ishan he had neglected someone. He laughed until a *_swoom_***** was heard from behind him. His face slowly morphed into one of anguish and shock. He turned to see Holly her body glowing a deep blue.

"But only one… destroyer was…. made and trained…. How can an untrained…women…. have such power?……" he struggled out blood seeping form his mouth, Holly smiled.

"Anything is possible with Genki around."

"No this can't…."

"It can." She released a second blast blood splattering everywhere around him, some coming from his mouth as he fell to the ground with 2 large holes in him, the first in his chest the second in his stomach. Genki emerged form the snow bank shaking himself off he glanced at Holly then Ishan and nodded. Taking his sword from his uniform he decapitated Ishan with one swing. He put his sword away and took Holly's hand.

"You deserve this as much as I do love." she knew what he spoke of. *_So I am to feel the rawhi as he has? Why give me more power? Maybe he thinks it'll balance my lack of experience. _* She pondered on this a moment. Within the next few minutes' pain, electricity and power flowed through their bodies. The searing pain made Holly cry out but the cry turned out weak from that same pain in her heavy lungs. Genki bared the pain in silence with a clenched jaw and a strong will. Finally the pain gave was to darkness and they fell to the ground the transfer complete.

Dianna and Pixie rushed to their aid as the monsters finished off the rest of the soldiers. They checked them over carefully and smiled to each other as Hare came over panting.

"How are they?"

"They are resting now, and absorbing their new power to store it. They will need rest and food when they wake but they will be fine." Dianna informed.

"Lets get them out of the cold." Pixie uttered shivering slightly. They all nodded most exhausted. Carefully Dianna and Hasuka lifted them up caring them into the general's quarters and laying them together on the bed. Pulling the warm wool blankets around them hoping they would be enough. They smiled walking out and closed the door going into the conference room to wait with their friends. Dianna sat down with a sigh getting everyone's attention.

"We got lucky, Ishan was cocky. Steve and Lopez will not make the same mistake."

"She's right he was careless. He paid no attention to Holly dismissing her as a pest but it was his arrogance that killed him." Hasuka knew this for a fact as he had watched the fight.

"How long till they wake?" Suezo asked in concern.

"A few hours or so…depends on how exhausted they are."

* * *

The hours passed slowly and the sun slipped down in the sky gracefully. As the rebels waited they made and attempt to keep busy with something. They had already eaten; some were restless having little patience left. Most conversed over what was to come, of hopes and dreams for the future, that Genki and Holly were making a reality. Some chose to read other to sleep out of pure exhaustion, Mocchi being one of those who slept. Pixie smiled down at the young monster, who had chosen her as his buddy in Genki and Holly's absence. Tiger paced as Greywolf attempted to ignore him. Some of the soldiers including Dianna and Hasuka searched for vital information in the general's quarters and the main operations building.

"Hasuka look at this." Dianna held a file open showing him a specific medical paper.

"Good lord we must show this to Genki. He needs to know what he's up against in the upcoming fight."

"My gosh with those powers he could kill any of us…wait there is something in the desk about Genki as well…" she looked through it with him. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Does he know about this?"

"I doubt it love Genki is not the type to hide that if he knew it. He needs to see both of these after he wakes. Lets continue our search" he nodded moving to a file cabinet and opening it, seeing at least 30 files in this particular drawer he glanced at the 6, 3 draw cabinets and sighed.

"Boy will this take awhile." He mumbled as he began to look though them.

* * *

In the general's bedroom Holly stirred slowly, her head throbbing with pain and her vision burry for a few moments. Finally her sight cleared as she rubbed her pounding temples. Glancing over at her lover she smiled, watching the rise and fall of his broad muscled chest. Crawling closer to him she proceeded to nuzzle him purring all the while. He stirred groggily looking up into her blue eyes as he returned the purr and nuzzle.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, achy, hungry and my head is throbbing but generally good from what happened." she giggled as he sat up.

"You're such an optimist love" she gave him a soft and quick kiss then cuddled against him. He smiled his hand raised her chin. Her eyes automatically closed as she felt his lips press against hers gently. Passion and love flowed from them into her making her shiver with delight, her own passion and love flaring to return the feeling to him. He laid back down pulling her down on him self his arms and wings wrapping around her as she increased the passions between their kiss.

The monsters were becoming impatient as they waited. Aaka had settled Tiger's attitude with a single hiss showing her sharp fangs. Even he was not stupid enough to challenge her. Armaoq tried to not growl at anyone and indulged himself in a draconic book. Tiger went back to pacing as his brother sighed. Looking around Greywolf noticed a lot of the monsters had fallen asleep already. Only he, his brother, and pixie remained awake. *_That makes sense though we are the strongest of the monsters. The others have less experience and stamina._ * Greywolf smiled as he saw Genki and Holly coming into the room.

"It's about time you two." They smiled as everyone was awake instantly, and Mocchi was in Genki's arms within seconds then over to Holly's. Genki chuckled,

"We are both fine just chill. You guys worry too much some times."

"Genki there's some things you and Holly need to see" Dianna said with a very serious look. He nodded following her Holly in tow as Sky and Siren went to make Genki and Holly something to eat.

* * *

Dianna pulled out six folders she had found with Hasuka who stood near by. "We found these in his office. Take a look. Here's Mu and all of his new abilities including how they revived and gave him these." Genki's eyes widened as he took the folder and began to read the narrowed with anger.

"Fools they made him stronger then any beast soldier or monster combined."

"Exactly but it details his strengths and weaknesses. Next is this Steve's bio and here Lopez." He scanned through them looking up at her.

"They were enhanced?"

"Apparently so and it tells how you can be enhanced too."

"I will read through those later what else?"

"Here is a folder on the special beast soldiers created and this one is on how the enhancing process and genetics work together along with other vital information on finding weak points." He nodded looking at her then at the last folder.

"And the final folder?" he saw a look in her eyes that scared him. "Dianna?"

"It's on you…they did more to you then you think…and there is other information that you and you alone should know in this folder." She handed the red and fat folder to him. He opened it looking over the table of contents, his eyes widened and he gasped. He looked like he was in shock, as his mind raced fighting what he read and what he thought he knew.

To be continued….


	27. Memories Lost and Crushed

**Memories Lost and Crushed**

Continued…

* * *

He opened it looking over the table of contents, his eyes widened and he gasped. He looked like he was in shock, as his mind raced fighting what he read and what he thought he knew. Holly could see pain and fear was over his face as it turned pale, but he read on. Holly instinctually wrapped her arms around him, supporting him as he felt like fainting. He finally closed the folder and spoke quietly to them.

"Thank you Dianna, Hasuka. For now I need some time alone to deal with the contents of these folders." He then walked down the hall to the bedroom and closed the door. Holly was about to go after him when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. Looking to see Dianna's stern yet concerned face she looked down.

"Give him some time girl. He has a lot of thinking and reading to do. Take him is dinner later by then he should be alright." She looked towards the room a reluctantly followed them, the hand still present on her arm.

"Holly I won't lie to you. The information in those folders will change him, it'll be very hard on him but he deserved to know the truth." She looked to Hasuka somewhat unsure of what to say.

"Go eat girl. Then you can go see him." Dianna hugged her comfortingly. "He'll be alright after awhile." She nodded and took the food that Sky offered to her. She walked over to sit alone making the monsters worry about her. "She is worried about Genki." Tiger growled,

"And where is he?"

"In the general's bedroom reading over some troubling information." Tiger noticed the look in Dianna's eyes and lay down. Pixie came to sit with Holly, rubbing her friend's back in a comforting manner.

"He'll be alright." Holly didn't answer she was too lost in though. * _What could make him change suddenly…oh Genki please let me help you. I don't want to lose you especially not now. Our daughter will need you._ * She slowly ate the stew Sky made not even noticing the hot peppers for once; no she was far too concerned about her love and in to deep of though to notice such things. When she finished she looked to sky.

"I'll take Genki his meal" Sky nodded and went to get his. Handing it to Holly she whispered. "He'll need you more then ever now." Holly stared at her a moment feeling left out since everyone else but her seemed to know what was going on.

* * *

She nodded then proceeded to walk to the room careful not to spill the stew as she went. She hear a sound through the door that she didn't want to hear, opening it she saw Genki with his fists clenched out right sobbing. Setting the bowl on the dresser she closed the door and went to him. Sitting next to him she placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch; pain, grief, and sorrow written all over his face. * _Has he cracked entirely? I have never seen him cry like this. Something must be terribly wrong._ * She wrapped her arms around him urging him to come to her. He obeys pulling her into a strong hug, she just held him gently rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "Shh…it's alright Genki…. I'm here for you and I always will be love" he buried his face into her shoulder sobbing. Looking over at the folder Holly began to read. * _Log 5 after careful tracking and consideration I have chosen Genki Sakura as my target. His sister is prohibiting his ability to become the best beast soldier alive. Log 7 I have taken Nicki, my targets sister to bed many times, helping her to get drunk and get high. I have made sure to put the agent in her drinks and syringes. I must say she makes a great bed warmer. Log 9 Oh god sleeping with her is the best thing I have ever felt. Too bad she has to be removed, I'd love to become more sexually involved with this bitch. Log 18 she has been diagnosed with cancer, the agent worked perfectly. She came to me this night in tears. We again made love and out of consideration for the pleasure she has given to me I have become her comforter. I really don't wish her to die in pain or fear. Log 21 Nicki died 3 days ago. Genki is in much distress. He's fallen into a deep depression like trance. He speaks to no one and prefers to be alone. He has been sent to a psychologist but they can do nothing for him as he refuses to take the medication. Seems we miscalculated his persona and relationship with Nicki. He is further from becoming what we want now then he was before at this time. We do not know where he is as he has up and disappeared._ *She gasped and pulled him closer, "Genki I'm sorry for what they did. Please calm down love." she kissed his cheek and continued to comfort him.

* * *

After a little over a half an hour passed he finally calmed though he still clung to her. His eyes finally met her worried, concerned, and compassionate ones.

"Holly, did you read the log?" His voice horse and soft,

"Yes, Hun I did." he shook slightly until her hand caressed over his back again. "I'm very sorry for what he did to her Genki. I wish I could change it for you." He nodded solemnly. "If you didn't want me to read it…"

"No its fine…. you deserve to know…." His voice a whispered, Holly could hear the pain in it.

"Genki please let me help you…. remember I'm here for you to take your burdens."

"I know love...I just can't…."

"Shh…yes you can…don't break your promise Genki." He looked into her eyes a moment then away again.

"I need time…"

"I know you do love. Please let me help when you're ready alright?" he nodded, "you want to eat your soup?"

"Yes please…" she kissed his forehead and retrieved it for him. He used his phoenix powers to re-warm it. He slowly ate as he began to read again. Holly thought he was only torturing himself with this but wrapped her arms around him from behind. Then rested her chin on his left shoulder reading along with him, becoming his silent comfort.

* * *

Hours passed as he continued to look through the folders' contents. More tears had fallen but Holly stayed with him the whole time comforting him and helping him through the information. By this time he had gotten to his enemies folders and away from most of the pain. He studied the information with his fiancé carefully devising plans to intercede at a moments notice. Knowing their enemies in this way made it so much easier. Holly had pushed him into strategic thinking to keep his mind off his pain.

"Genki I think Steve will be easier if we can keep him on the ground."

"I know love but I'm not sure how."

"Target his wings or use a net of some sort." He thought a moment.

"That will only work if someone can get him with out his previous knowledge."

"True…I guess we need a sneaky person…. what about Lopez? His fire abilities shouldn't bother either of us…especially not you."

"He has built in armor he'll be harder to damage and decapitate."

"How can we get passed it?"

"There are major weak points even in armor. Places that can't be armored that well. But decapitating him will take a lot of force. Not sure if I can do it or not."

"If you can't…"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it love."

"Alright Genki." He looked her in the eye and tossed all the folders on the floor pulling her close to him he sighed.

"Thank you love, your support is always comforting."

"I'm glad I can help." She nuzzled him enjoying being in his arms once again.

"This pain may never totally leave me…"

"I know love but I'll always be hear to counter balance it." she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I have no doubt sweetheart." His eyes met hers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think I am."

* * *

Dianna sat among the others trying to calm the fighting.

"LISTEN YOU IMBOSILES, GENKI HAS A LOT TO DEAL WITH AND WE WILL WAIT FOR HIM HERE UNTIL HE FEELS HE CAN MOVE ON!!!" she finally yelled at them all silencing everyone instantly.

"What if he can never move on?" Hare asked.

"He will be able to but only with our support and most of all Holly's. She can do much more for him then we can't."

"How chi?"

"He trusts her more. And because she loves him she can understand things better then we can." The younger monster titled his head looking at her. "Their hearts are closer together"

"Oh…ok chi" she sat down with Pixie happily.

"How long will it take?" pixie inquired.

"Not sure girl, depends on Genki." They all nodded understanding.

"Well its time to hit the sack." Jax announced. They all rose taking their stuff to the rooms they had picked out for the night.

* * *

Holly laid with Genki comforting him again, his face stained with tears of pain and remorse.

"Its not your fault Genki… you didn't know."

"But I had a bad feeling about him…"

"You couldn't have known for sure." His grip tightened crushing her against him. Knowing his pain she gently soothed him ignoring her shortness of breath. Her hands stroked his back her lips on his neck. "Just relax love."

"How can I? I have nothing that can…" she cut him off with a kiss. His body tensed a moment then slowly relaxed.

"You have me. I know I can't replace your family. But I can be your new family." Her hand took his and placed it over her womb, his eyes met hers. "You have a new family that needs you Genki."

"But I failed…"

"Doesn't mean you'll fail us. Trust me love I failed mine too." His eyes widened a moment, and then he finally nodded. His hand caressing over her womb softly, she smiled and nipped his ear.

"You can always make me feel needed baby."

"I know Hun and you always make me feel safe and worth while." She pulled him into a deep and loving kiss. He returned it adding more passion and love to it, his hand still caressing over her womb softly. She finally broke the kiss having to come up for air. "I will never tire of our love and passion." She huffed out of breath.

"Nether will I love" She smiled,

"Your hands are so soothing."

"Are they?" His other hand slipped lower making her blush a beet red; he chuckled.

"You always make me blush some how. You like it don't you?"

"I like to know that I can still catch you off guard. Makes it more interesting."

"You trying to visit our daughter again?" she raised a brow giving him a serious look.

"No, love only to please you. Not my self." She smiled kissing him once again.

"All I want is you at my side always Genki and your love."

"You will always have that love." he pulled her close now removing his hands from sensitive areas in favor of her back.

"Can you handle this Genki, with all that's happened can you handle what's ahead?"

"Yes, as long as you are always here Hol I can go through hell and back." She smiled nuzzling against him as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I'm glad I can help you so Hun." She relaxed with him closing her eyes.

"Night babe."

"Night" he joined her soon after in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When morning came Holly woke in his strong, warm arms smiling as she noticed he was still sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him she lay there silently thinking over what he had gone through and what lie ahead of them. She smiled thinking of her marriage to him that would come very soon. It had been a dream of hers to marry him and have a daughter with him. He stirred slightly smiling as he saw her.

"Morning Holly."

"You feeling better love?"

"Much dear." His hand went to her womb causing her to gasp. "You were thinking about our life together again huh?"

"Yes but how…"

"The Blue Phoenix told me." She smiled.

"I'll have to have a word with her." She joked, "I was, I'm just so happy that my dream is coming true with you Genki."

"And I'm overjoyed that mine can come true with you." He kissed her softly; her hand came up to hold him there as she began to make out with him gently and lovingly. Stopping after a few moments. "And how is our little girl?"

"She's just fine Genki. You know I'd tell you if she wasn't."

"I know babe."

"I do enjoy your asking though." Her hand rested on his that remained on her womb.

"It's been 4 months now I promise I will end this before you are due."

"Thank you Genki. That would be a relief."

"Hol I want you to be careful in our fights so our child isn't…"

"I know love. I knew you'd ask me to do that and I will. I have the same fears as you Genki." She pulled him into an embrace. He sighed holding her close.

"I know I'm just afraid for your and our little girls safety." His fingers moved over her scar sending a shiver through her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere love." she smiled her hand slipping down on him causing him to look at her. She giggled causing him to blush. "I can still get you too dear."

"I guess you can. I'm going to get you later for this."

"I know bad boy." He smirked kissing and nipping her neck softly. Then he finally rose pulling her to her feet.

"Lets tell the others, we need to get moving if we are to beat them before our daughters birth."

"Then lets go." He stopped her a moment giving her a longing and loving kiss.

"I'll do something special for you later love." he quirked a brow but said nothing following her to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen the others looked shocked to see Genki walk in with Holly.

"You alright Genki?" Dianna carefully asked.

"Yes I'm fine now. It hurt to read though that folder you gave me but with Holly's help I can handle it now."

"And the other folders?" Hasuka inquired.

"They were very helpful as well. I know the weak points now and we must keep Steve on the ground if possible."

"Alright" Siren brought them their breakfast and they ate side by side. All seeing a change in them both a stronger bond then even before. After they finished Genki stood with his love.

"We have to go now. If we wait too long Mu may figure things out. And we don't need that." They nodded.

"Can you handle this now Genki?" Greywolf asked.

"Yes I can. I worked through that."

"Alright" Genki went and got his and Holly's stuff as the others got their packed they bundled up. Genki put on the visor and turned it on as he mounted his snowmobile. With a roar it took off as he headed northeast.


	28. Air Battle

**Air Battle**

* * *

_* I know we have to face him soon but are we ready? I know Holly, Aaka, Armoaq, and I can handle this but what of the monsters? Or even the soldiers for that matter? If we attack wrong it'll be fatal. We have been lucky this far, suffering no casualties but that won't last forever. Mu may be too strong; by the stats I read on him he could kill us all with ease. Somehow I think the phoenixes alone have to face him, we are the only ones who stand a decent chance._ * A sigh escaped from his lips as meditation over concepts of his mind continued. He had separated himself from the sleeping Holly in order to have complete concentration. * _Life will be a heck of a lot easier after these battles. Living here with Holly for the rest of my life, living simply with out the stress of my world. _* His eyes fell upon her sleeping form with love, a smile forming on his face. _* I can hardly wait to meet my daughter. I know she will be as beautiful as Hol. I'll have a family again, something I have lacked for so long now. _* Forcing his eyes off his sleeping fiancée he picked up his bible and turned to the book of proverbs, then to chapter 22 and began to read. Every so often he paused to reflect and to think over the words God had spoke through his disciples. Dawn turned to day as he fell into deep meditation, hands clutching the word of God that was encased in black leather. Holly roused slowly, startled by his missing presence until her eyes found him sitting Indian style on the floor. Her legs gracefully carried her to him; he flinched at her touch before his eyes connected with hers.

"Something wrong Genki?"

"No, I was just meditating over what I read." Her lips curved into a smile, gently two fingers lifted his chin and soft lips pressed to his. His body relaxed as he let her love flow into his body, when their lips parted he was blushing, his brown eyes locked on hers.

"You are too good to me love."

"No, I only give you what you deserve." A smirk was seen from her. "Why are you blushing?" he pulled her into his arms.

"Because your love is like a river that flows into me when are lips meet. I can't help but blush with such love between us." A giggle was heard as her eyes looked into his with wonder.

"You can be so silly at times you do know that don't you?"

"I enjoy being such." She caught a slight bit of worry in his eyes.

"Genki what's on your mind?"

"Its just the battle ahead. Do you think we are ready for this? I know the phoenixes are but I worry for the others' safety. Mu's power is incredible, more so then I had anticipated, but the stats show he could kill us with little trouble if we are not careful." Her mind raced a moment as she studied him.

"Genki you were the one who always kept us going in the past even when we thought we couldn't win. We can do this again as long as you help us." She saw the distress he felt inside within those chocolate orbs of his.

"Holly its not just belief. If I have us approach wrong…we'll never have a chance. Firstly, I guess we have to unite the rest of the group if they can't work together this will never work. Secondly, we have to know where Mu is when the time comes and the lands layout. If he is the same as last time we can out wit him. Let's just pray they didn't make him smarter along with stronger. And we'll need to lose the extra bulk. Weapons won't work on him and I'm not sure if the monsters abilities will or not." His voice calm and soft but his heart pounded within. She could feel it, the pounding of his heart, and the fear within him. Knowing he was distressed her hand came to his chest, fingers slowly caressing.

"I know you are very worried about them love, and you are right about uniting but we have to focus on Steve and Lopez first. We can do this if we work together. You know I am as worried as you are but worry won't make it better. Just relax we'll have a plan soon enough." Strength and courage in her voice, something she rarely had as a teen. His eyes locked on hers a moment.

"You're right I'll stop worrying about what I cannot change." Leaning forward he met her lips with his own. A powerful rush filled them both; she could feel his love as he could feel hers. Both began to blush as they relaxed letting their affections grow. When the rush ended, both lightly panted.

"Maybe we should get going Genki. We still have to find Steve after all."

"Very true but it can wait a little bit longer." He pulled her to him again, nipping at her neck. A gasped escaped her in both surprise and longing. "Let us drink of each other love." His voice came softly in between nips.

"Mmm…I suppose we could." Her fangs extended out and softly teased the flesh of his neck now. He growled as his own grew. With a single motion he plunged them deep into her flesh. She flinched with the pain that flowed through her before biting into him. As the blood flowed from their bodies into their mouths deep growls rumbled in their chests. Tiger walked in just as their eyes closed in complete enjoyment. Caught off guard he froze instantly where he was. His eyes widened with shock, his mouth opened longing to say something but his tongue would not move. * _What are they doing?! Have they gone completely mad?!_ * Even as his mind swirled with thoughts he could not speak them. Fear for his friends and pure dismay had frozen his body, holding him hostage to the situation at hand.

* * *

Fortunately for him Dianna saw him and dragged him out of the two vampiric youth's room.

"Tiger knock before you enter." He shook his shock off, finally regaining control of his body.

"Have they gone insane?! Drinking ea…"

"They are beast soldiers now. All beast soldiers have a blood lust, they are drinking to avoid killing for it."

"What?!"

"Tiger they would rather drink from each other then kill or hurt someone else." He stared at her unable to believe the words she spoke. Shaking her head she took him back to the others to explain this more thoroughly for them all. *_It's easier then explaining it a bunch of times I guess but will they forgive Genki for changing her? _*

* * *

Genki finally released Holly from his hold, his fangs sliding out painlessly as his tongue caressed her wound closing it for her. His normally brown eyes glowed with a bright green hue. Holly pulled back, her tongue had sealed his wound but blood remained on her lips, he was sure it was to taunt him, her eyes shimmering a transparent electric blue. A mischievous grin spread across his handsome face, his bloody lips pressing hard to hers. Her body went ridged against his a moment before pulling him closer, she had obviously not expected such a reaction. Her hands flowed over his muscled body as her mouth welcomes his blood-covered tongue. Heat and desire flourished in the moments that passed between them until she pushed him away, half shifted and heavily panting. His oddly shaped, half transformed body released her as she willed, his eyes locked with hers in a deep gaze.

"Genki I would love to go all the way but you know I can't with the cub within me." Her voice came soft and loving.

"I know Hun, I understand that, this is enough." A warm smiled greeted his response.

"Lets go make breakfast" he nodded and let her lead him out of their room all the blood was gone form their wounds and lips no one could tell what they had done.

* * *

Downstairs Dianna had thoroughly explained everything about the beast soldiers to the monsters who remained in shock. Genki and Holly came down only to be greeted by staring monsters making them feel extremely uncomfortable. Over four months had passed, Holly had gained weight and her condition was now showing to a degree. The monsters knew better then to upset her but couldn't help but be disgusted at what they had heard. * _Genki you'll pay for turning her into a blood-sucking beast like you._ * Suezo thought with hatred for his former friend. Genki glared at the known source of this uneasiness only getting a shrug in response. The delicious aroma of food changed everyone's thoughts to that of his or her hunger. Holly and Genki ate off by them selves taking comfort in each other. Once all had their fill of food Genki rose and looked around at his group. He saw the hatred in Suezo's eye but ignored it for now.

"We all have to get going. Steve will not be easy but together we can win. If we don't make the first move he will come after us. That I know for certain." All nodded knowing he was right and got to their feet. Genki noticed Holly was cleaning the dishes and nodded to her. "Then lets all get packed and on our way." He left to pack for his future wife and himself as the others went to pack as well.

* * *

Seven hours passed with no trouble to be found, but just when the group thought they could relax, a torrent wave of foes came down upon them. Genki quickly rallied his group and sent out the orders of attack. Working as a team the enemy didn't stand a chance. Genki held back conserving his energy for the main fight while Dianna had her fun playing with the enemy. Genki's tracking gear suddenly zeroed in on the military base that was their destination.

"Its about time." He glanced at Dianna who grinned, "why were you playing with them?"

"Must be the cat in me." She showed him her canines and kept stride with him and Holly. Though she was pregnant Holly was not slowed even a step though all this. Coming in view of the base Genki saw a lone form standing there, waiting for them. His body was covered in reddish colored feathers, his bird like head tilted in amusement at them. His large falcon wings folded behind him and his arms crossed as he gazed at them all. Genki shifted along with Holly, both stepping forward ready for attack. Steve was one step ahead of them though and shot into the air at rocket speed. Genki was on his tail in no time with Holly and Dianna close behind him. His falcon wings gave him the advantage in speed, easily dodging and weaving out of reach of claw or energy blast. He struck Holly's chest sending her into a downward spiral. She pulled up in time, Dianna was the next to take a hit, hers coming from behind to her back. Dianna pulled up just barely in time, scrapping her tail on the pavement below. Genki made his move now infuriated. He waited until Steve came at him then used his fire

"Fire spin!" a tower of pure flames formed taking Steve with it. His feathers and skin smoking when it had passed he grinned at Genki. He was grounded but not done. Charging forward at Genki hoping to cause great damage to the young man he hated, he stabbed with his talon clawed hand. Genki was too slow and was skewered. Grabbing his foes arm Genki pulled him closer. With one swift movement he bit into Steve's throat, a maneuver the calculating falcon had not been ready for. He struggled but could not free himself. Holly stumbled over, biting from behind holding his other arm. Dianna tackled his legs biting into his thigh. Struggle as he might he was no match for their combined power and soon lost too much blood. His body went limp against their holds, the women broke away first as Genki struggled to free himself of the taloned hand. Holly and Dianna pulled it out just in time for the rawhei to come down and throw all three to the ground in pain.

"Don't go near them", authority unrivaled in Armaoq's voice. The monsters looked at him then back at Holly seriously worried about her as the electricity pulsated through her body. All they could do is watch just as they had done for the fight. The pain died away in their bodies, as all three lay limp on the ground. A pool of blood under Genki, a dark red spot on Holly's chest and a blood soaked midsection on Dianna showed they had been injured badly. Aaka, Armaoq, and Hasuka came to their sides lifting the three from their resting places and carrying them towards the now abandoned base.

* * *

Days later, the wounds had been tended and the patients woke from their sleep but had not felt like moving around much. All had sever headaches and ached all over their bodies. Holly rested in Genki's arms peacefully, they had insisted on never being separated just as Hasuka and Dianna had. Akka sat on the bed softly; brushing the hair out of Holly's face she took her temperature. Holly looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Rest you need it with the cub in you. I'm just doing routine checks on you that's all. Don't mind me." She smiled at the young girl almost motherly.

"Akka….hav.." her voice croaked, Akka instinctually got her some water. Knowing Holly's tongue was thick and dry, her throat also dry. Holly mouthed a thank you before downing the glass. "Have you ever had children?" she finally said smiling at the idler women.

"Yes, Armaoq and I have had 2 children together and he had a son with his previous wife and I a daughter with my previous…. engagement."

"Can you give me some tips…I don't know that much about babies, only basics…"

"You don't need much more then that child, your instincts will guide you, follow them. Genki will help you with the burdens." Her gaze fell up Holly with love and care. Though she didn't speak of it she had grown very fond of the two and felt motherly towards them because they were so young compared to her. That and vampires didn't mature fully till around 1000 years of age. "Just remember this, your bond with Genki will be what gets you through the hardest of times. Trust in him even when he doesn't deserve the trust he won't let you down if he can help it." she checked Genki's temp waking him up though he stayed silent still groggy. After he downed some water he seemed a bit more wakeful. Akka slipped out quietly as Holly cuddled with him.

"Genki what's your world like?" her voice soft.

"Chaotic, fast paced, dangerous, wonderful, amazing, and astonishing; all rolled into one. Humans test the limits of things flying, building skyscraper buildings that soar thousands of feet into the air. Climbing to the tops of the tallest mountains, submerging thousands of feet below the oceans waves in a metal ship. Sometimes doing stupid and reckless acts just to get a girls attention." He smiled to her "it's interesting and terrifying at the same time" Holly gave him a perplexed look.

"You don't like your world?"

"I like it Hun, its just I prefer this one…with out technology things are much easier, wars less bloody. Things are more peaceful here then in my world. My world is hustle and bustle, little time for rest and relaxation." She thought a moment taking comfort in his arms.

"I would like to experience your world just once Genki to know about how you're live has been. I want to know what you have been through all this time and how your culture thinks and acts." Genki pulled her into and embrace holding her close.

"Holly you know about my culture I have told you about it."

"Genki what is wrong why are you acting this way? Do you not want to return to your world ever?" he didn't speak for a moment causing worry to pulse through her.

"Its not that I don't ever want to go back Holly I just prefer this world to mine. Despite the great technological advances of my world more of them lead to death, pain, and despair, now more then ever. I just don't want you to go through that, I'd like to live in this peaceful place rather then the harsh world I came from." As she listened to his voice she noticed he seemed upset. Her hand came to his cheek and she pulled back to gaze into his auburn eyes.

"Genki I understand that you are upset but would it really hurt if I was to experience your world for say a couple of weeks or a month before returning to its one with you?" he sighed

"The gate may not stay open that long, what if we get stuck there?" he looked down until his gaze was lifted to meet hers, leaning forward her lips softly met his, feeling feather light to him. She let them linger a moment distracting him from his worry.

"Genki" her eyes locking with his in a deep gaze, "I know you worry about my and the child's safety but I still want to try your world. I know you're wary of it but I want to see it to better understand you and how you think of things. You've always seen things differently then us, I would like to know why. I'm willing to take the risk of getting stuck." He sighed

"I know you are but I don't think it's a good idea. We have to close the portal."

"Why Genki?"

"If we alter your world with technology then soon it'll be just like mine, polluted. People acquire asthma more often; cancer and other illnesses have developed from the use of chemicals in the food. People in my world are unhealthy for the most part. Even young children are very over weight now. I don't want my world to cause this one's down fall as well. Even the air isn't clean in my world…. Unless your in a remote region in the country side." She listened intently to his words.

"Genki it's hard to believe your world it that bad."

"Is it? The reason the top ten wanted to take over your world it because they wished to escape the world they helped pollute. Holly rape and murder are common place, people hear about them all the time and have become desensitized to it, not caring whether it occurs most of the time as long as it never involves them or their loved ones. Women are battered and abused, babies killed through abortion, young children raped and molested even by those of the clergy, homosexuality is an open topic and allowed, sometimes encouraged by certain groups. I don't want our daughter or any other children we may have to grow up in such a rotten world." His voice came loud and firm scaring Holly a bit inside. She embraced him as she thought over what he just said. *_Can his world really be that bad? Children raped and molested by clergy? _*

"What's abortion?" her voice soft muffled by his shirt.

"It's killing a baby while its still in the womb…many women choose to do this each year." His voice filled with remorse, sorrow, and pain. "Most of them never feel even remotely remorseful for killing their own child…neither do the doctors who perform the act for that matter…" he heard a gasp as Holly buried her face deeper into his chest. _* How can anyone kill their own child like that? How can a doctor kill a child either? They are supposed to help not hurt._ * Genki knew she was upset but hoped she understood now, holding her close he comforted her.

"Genki something has to be done to stop them…"

"People have been trying to stop them for years but unless the government outlaws the practice there will always be places that perform the procedures. Scientists believe a child is not alive really till about 6 months of age…unfortunately a lot of people and doctors believe them…"

"THEY ARE ALIVE!! I felt the life within me as soon as she started to grow, even before I had confirmation I felt her inside my body…I…"

"Shh…Holly I know. I'm not the one you need to convince of that. Calm down." He felt her tears fall against his chest, knowing she felt pain and shock inside.

"But they are murdering…don't they listen to their hearts?!"

"Most are cold hearted, the mothers who do this don't want the child…it's an inconvenience to them. And most of the fathers don't care; they are just in for what they get in bed." He felt her shutter; pushing her back his eyes met hers. "Now do you understand why I don't want you to go to my world?" her eyes looked away from him, despair, pain, and anger in them. Lifting her chin he caught her lips softly. Caught off guard she pulled away looking frightened, she couldn't look him in the eye. He gaze fell on her very concerned and confused.

"Am I inconveniencing you Genki?"

"No Holly, I told you I want this child with you. I just want her to grow up in the safest place as possible."

"A baby is alive from the start…."

"Yes your right, he or she is alive from the moment they enter the womb to the moment they leave. I know that Holly." Finally realizing the problem he shifted to place his hand on her womb. "I have been able to feel our daughters life force in you ever since my hand first came to rest on your womb." Her eyes found their way to his again looking for the sincerity that they would indeed find. She clung to him crying into his shoulder. "Oh Holly, I know I upset you and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to understand"

"I do Genki." Her voice came as a squeak as she cried, "your world is disgusting."

"I know Hun, I know." His arms held her tight as his hands stroked her back softly. "I love you so much Hol, and…" his hand came to rest on her womb once again. "I can't wait to meet our daughter." He heard another gasp escape her lips.

"Genki I'm honored that I please you so much. I never thought I would be able to since I don't know as much as you." Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You know much more then you believe you do Hun." Lifting her chin he softly pressed his lips to hers, this time she relaxed falling into his kiss and returning it. He kept it soft, gentle, and loving wanting her to feel what he did and not what his body possible desired. When he broke the kiss her face was beet red. His smile returned as he pulled her close "your such a sweet heart." Her blush deepened making him chuckle.

"Genki when I'm with you I just can't help my self. You treat me so well, no one has ever done anything like this before for me."

"That's because I cherish you and the time I have with you." His eyes gazed lovingly into hers.

"I'm so happy you do." She cuddled up against him obviously tired. "Are there any good things in your world?"

"Yes, but I will speak on those another time. You need some rest." She yawned nodding, kissing her gently he pulled her closer snuggling with her before relaxing and letting his heavy eyelids close.

"Night Genki…" she drifted off exhausted before finishing her sentence.

"Night Hol, sweet dreams my love." he let himself drift off with her, hoping she understood things better now.


	29. Test of Faith and Endurance

**Test of Faith and Endurance**

* * *

Holly woke in the darkness of her and her loves room. Her body ached all over but comforted by the warmth of the lover's body. Her eyes rested on the still form of her future husband who still slept as her side. A sigh escaped her as her hand moved to grip the crucifix around her neck. *_God I know we don't know each other well yet but please keep us safe under your wing while we fight Lopez and Mu. We can't do this alone. Protect Genki and our child, I fear for both their lives. In Jesus name amen._ * Glancing at her lover again she shifted to lay her head and his chest. The sound of his strong heart calmed her worries for now. Her hand moved from the necklace to her womb. * _Is Genki right? Should we stay here? He seems adamant that we should stay here for our daughters sake but… there is something he is hiding…maybe he has felt too much pain from his world. Is he running from it in hopes of finding peace? But that doesn't sound like him. He has never run from anything in the past._ * Another sigh escaped her lips; lying there she felt the rise and fall of his chest, the beat of his heart. His arm wrapped around her gently.

"Love what's on your mind?" a voice came as a whisper in the darkness.

"I…want to know why you seem to be running from your world. Is there no good in it?" her voice equally as soft. He was silence a moment, his hand moving to rub her back softly.

"There is good in my world…" she looked through the darkness with her cat like eyes seeing pain in his. "I would rather not be in a world that only seems to cause me more pain. We are safer here, I don't want to risk you or our child in such a dangerous world." His eyes closed as he held his grief back. In an instant he felt Holly's soft sweet lips on his, love touching his heart, healing some of the old wounds caused by pain and hardship. His hand came to her neck holding her in place. Knowing he needed her love now more then ever she gave it to him freely, making out with him gently. Astonished at just how gentle he was being. His touch never felt so soft and gentle to her as it did now, feather light on her skin. She loved the feeling of his touch but reluctantly pulled away, now she knew why he was being so gentle. Fear, pain, and love filled his eyes. Her instincts and body took over as she pulled him to her and laid his head on her own chest. Gently caressing his cheek, ear, and neck as she soothed him with a calm and gentle voice and soft fingers. Her right arm around his waist holding him as her hand caressed his spine lovingly. He held her tightly letting her do what she wanted.

"Love please let me take your burden." * _Seems my bond with him is helping him stay calm. I'm glad it does help; I know I can feel his hearts heaviness in my breast._ *

"Holly I'm afraid I'll fail you and the others…what if I can't beat Mu?"

"Shh…" her voice came out placid, "you'll win don't worry Genki. I can feel it. I'll be right there with you, I promise." He nodded relaxing with her. "We all know you can do it. We'll stay here as you wish and get married after peace is restored."

"Thank you Holly"

"Mhm." To her own amazement Genki drifted off to sleep again in her arms. * _He's exhausted. He does so much more then the rest of us, but never complains. I think I'll delay the journey a bit so he can rest fighting Lopez now would be suicide._ * Laying her head on the pillow she sighed before letting her eyes close to rest along with him.

* * *

The next time Holly opened her eyes the suns rays shown through the curtains not their room. Her eyes fell on Genki's still sleeping form. * _I hope he is all right_ * her concerns apparent because of his need for rest. Softly her lips descended on his getting a response slowly form him. When she pulled away he gaze up at her loving and groggy.

"Genki are you alright? You seem so tired."

"I'm fine sweet heart. Just really tired." Her eyes showed concern "everything will be fine Holly. I'll just need some rest. We could all use some so we'll rest up before we go after him ok?"

"Genki are you sure that's all it is? You have been exhausted ever since the battle with Ishan."

"I know; it'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. Then went to stand but Holly took hold of his arm

"Genki please don't lie to me.

"I'm not Hol. If there is something wrong I don't know what it could be." She nodded and let go; raising her self and going over to get dressed. Genki waited for her by the door before they headed down stairs.

Dianna greeted them with a smile. "Its great to see the both of you are recovering nicely."

"Its great to be recovering" Genki smiled back Holly nodding her agreement. Genki took his seat at the table Holly right by his side. Siren placed a bowl of grits down for them both, which Genki took little time in coating the syrup before eating. Holly was still not used to his world's food and took her time in preparing and eating it. Suezo hopped over to them.

"Holly are you alright?"

"Yes Suezo I'm fine." She gave him a one armed hug and left it at that. He watched Genki a moment before hopping away. Genki rose going to he window he noted the new fallen snow.

"We'll be staying here for a while to rest up. I think we could all use the rest."

"Alright we'll all take it easy then." Hasuka beamed he loved time off to be with his love. Dianna winked to him making him blush and her chuckle.

"Genki didn't you say you had something to show me?" Holly made up an excuse since the others were about to converge on questioning her about the child and what else they were planning.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me." He held out his arm as a gentleman might and she took it as he led her out of the room toward a small library. Dianna dragged Hasuka out of the room.

"What could he be showing her?"

"It's hard to say." He was calculating when Tiger interrupted his train of thought.

"It's really none of your business. Stop questioning Holly she is not a suspect in a crime she is our friend."

"Yes, my brother is right you irritate her with all your questions. Leave her be. She is still finding out what she wants to do. She doesn't need your distractions."

* * *

In the library Holly sighed.

"How did you know?"

"I know you well my dear. I know you hate playing twenty questions with them. They really should respect you more."

"They respect me Genki but they worry. They have noticed the changes in me. I'm not longer a naive and innocent girl and I think they miss that."

"They must accept change."

"I think they are afraid I will become some beast that kills for pleasure. They have never seen me fight like I do now. It bothers them, bothers me sometimes too." He pulled her into his arms holding her firmly but gently.

"I know how this hurts you Hol, I wish there were another way."

"I know you do Genki. I know you do. Now we better find a book or something before they catch on." He nodded scanning the shelves he pulled out a history book as she took a seat on the love seat. He came to sit with her showing things of his world to her and reading some of the contents to her.

* * *

Dianna had Hasuka trapped in the weight room.

"Why on earth…" she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Patience love. I brought you here for a work out." His eyes held a glint to them. A smirk spread across his face.

"And how do I earn a work out of another kind"

"By being a bad boy." He walked over to the bench press and placed exactly 150 lbs on the bar before lifting it and starting his work out. She smiled and headed over to her own bar and using the 120 lbs that was already on it. After they had done that they both switched to the treadmill for awhile before going for a leg workout on the slider. As time passed both became drenched with sweat.

"Lets see if you can out lift me" he smirked to her.

"Alright" taking a barbell and weighted it to 120 lbs lifting it easily. Dianna also lifted it easily. Increasing the weight as they went Dianna and he both began to strain. Reaching their max weights they smiled to each other.

"Looks like a tie. Maybe I'll let you be the winner here." Dianna conceded to him with a smile. Walking over to her his hand caressed her cheek.

"How kind of you." She pulled him back to the bench press where she lay down. Taking the bar and setting it on the floor he straddled her. "And what should I do with you?"

"That's your choice. I am your prize." Her eyes showing him what she wanted. Leaning down he kissed her softly his hands running over her chest. Whispering in between kisses.

"Then I will be creative with my reward."

* * *

After a week of rest and being trapped within one building almost everyone was irritable. Akka and Armaoq kept to them selves staying out of the group's sight. Nick took time out to read now as Genki continued his history lessons with Holly as and excuse to get away from everyone. The monsters noted the fact that Genki and Holly both were becoming reserved. Tiger and Greywolf knew they wanted time alone for a while and let it be Golem and Mocchi had agreed with the wolf brothers. After explaining to Mocchi that Genki still liked them he just wanted time to be with Holly Mocchi had fully supported the two taking off. Pixie teased Greywolf about acting fatherly to the young monster and had almost got a bite in the rear because of it. Suezo suddenly lost his temper and burst into the library where Genki was teaching his fiancée.

"Genki 'm not letting you take her away from us!" he yelled catching both off guard. He launched a tail attack at Genki when Holly stepped in catching them both off guard. He hit her square in the stomach making her double over. "This is your fault."

"No Suezo it's yours. Stop being so damn jealous your only hurting her." Genki kneeled at her side concerned deeply and worried about the child within is lover's body.

"I'm fine Genki really. Just got the wind knocked out of me." A glare came from Genki's eyes, a snarl erupting from his throat.

"Don't you ever touch her again until you can learn that she is in control of her life, not you! Stop trying to control her. She is not yours Suezo." Holly's hand took his making him look to her.

"Genki enough, please lets go see Aaka." He nodded lifting her into his strong arms and leaving with out another word. Paying no mind to the others how now stared at Suezo in disbelief. Tiger and Greywolf glared at him.

"You're a fool Suezo. Holly can do, as she wants, leave them be. He'd not taking her away." Tiger growled

"How can you say that? She rarely speaks to us."

"Only because we question her relationship with him too much."

"You could have killed her child Suezo. Use your head for once." Hare pointed to his own head patronizing the eyeball. Suezo looked to the floor crushed inside. * _Will no one back me? Holly why do you choose him?… * _he hopped off to his room as the others vented over his stupidity.

"Aaka, Holly was hit in the stomach." He rushed into her and Armaoq's room. With a gasp he spun around his face beet red along with Holly's

* * *

, which was now hidden against his chest. "I'm very sorry but this is an emergency." He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's alright, lets go to the lab." She wore only a robe but that was better then the sight that had greeted him before. Walking with her he tried to remain calm for Holly's sake. Once in the lab he sat her down on the table. "Holly please take your clothes off enough so your womb is uncovered. I'll run an ultra sound." Holly did as she was told he abdomen already complaining at the movement. Feeling the icy lotion and device her mind flinched with fear. Genki sensed it and held her gently as Aaka worked.

"Shh…Holly everything will be alright." Doing a thorough job as usual Aaka smiled

"I don't see anything wrong. Your lucky only your upper stomach was hit." Holly glanced up at the screen seeing the life inside her for the first time she calmed.

"Thank you Aaka, sorry we interrupted you and Armaoq." She blushed, Genki did the same.

"No it is fine. This was more important child." She smiled gently to the young woman. Genki had a smile of his own.

"Aaka are you and you husband leaving us after this is over with?"

"Yes Genki we are. We don't like being around big group long term. We need some time alone."

"I understand just don't take off on us with out a good bye alright?"

"We won't" Armaoq came up next to her fully furred for once. Holly put her clothes back in place noting the older male kept his gaze averted till she did. *_A true gentleman_ *

"You're better looking then any Nova."

"Of course. I was born this way not create." He grinned his canines showing, he glanced to his wife.

"Everything is alright dear."

"Glad to hear it… Holly trust your instincts they will be of great help to you as a mother." He smiled almost as a father would, Genki noted.

"I will."

"Get some rest child. You'll have a bruise I'm sure." Genki lifted her up with care seeing the two smiled at each other out of the corner of his eye. Holly allowed him to carry her though she could walk perfectly fine.

"They are perfect for each other", the wolf uttered softly.

"That they are love" the vampress smiled and he got on all fours. She rode on his back to their room where they could resume their activities.

* * *

Genki carefully lay Holly in their bed then lay down with her. She cuddled with him enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her once again.

"Genki thank you. You're a wonderful husband. Please do not hold this against Suezo though."

"I won't. I just want him to back off. He thinks he owns you I think."

"I am not sure what he thinks." She laid her head against his chest.

"Well I hope he cuts it out whatever it may be." She nodded

"What if Aaka is wrong and something is wrong or goes wrong."

"Shh…Holly everything is alright she's not wrong. Don't start what Ifing on me all right. Just have faith."

"But Genki we have gotten nothing but grief every since…" he cut her off with a kiss filled with love. She was blushing when he pulled back.

"Holly God has given us much for the pain we suffer. We have each other, and now a child who will be with us soon. We have our friends. And our future looks bright. All Christians are tested some more harshly then others. Paul never had it easy and neither did Jesus. Don't ever give up on me Hun." He held her close his voice a whisper to her. Her eyes widened a moment then she smiled.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Its alright, it happens to us all at times." She yawned never feeling so tired before. "Rest now Holly. You need it."

"Only if you're here."

"I always am." He held closer nuzzling he before giving her a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and was out almost instantly. With a smile he closed his own eyes to rest with her despite it only being around eight o'clock.


	30. Final Obstacle in Destiny’s Way

**Final Obstacle in Destiny's Way**

* * *

When the couple woke the next morning both seemed refreshed and relaxed. Holly enjoyed her time with Genki just as she always did.

"Hol you feeling better?"

"Yes much. Thank you Genki." He smiled pulling her in to a deep kiss. Holly didn't resist and just laid her head against his shoulder when they finished. Feeling his hand caress over her womb provided much comfort. He'd been right their child was fine she could feel it in her heart. "Genki when this is over where would you like to live?"

"Hmm? Well maybe some place off by its self in the woods or by a lake. I think it would be a nice change. I've always liked the peace of nature. Something hard to come upon in my world without a lot of money." Her eyes came up to his a moment. "That sounds nice." She paused, "can it be near a village, a small one. I know you like to be off by your self now but I still like being around people."

"Of course huh. If you wanted to live in the village it would be fine. You know I will do anything for you."

"I know but I would like both of us to be comfortable." He smiled.

"You are so thoughtful love." A smile crossed her lips.

"What about our daughters name?" he blinked.

"I think you should name her." She smiled to him gently.

"If you insist dear." He held her closer, she enjoyed the feeling of his body next to hers. "How about I think on the name a bit."

"That's fine Hun. But we should get going soon. Lopez awaits us and we need to get to him before Mu does after all."

"I know I just love being with you peacefully."

"So do I but we will have eternity for that after we complete our task." She nodded rising with a yawn. Genki rose stretch then walked over to get dressed. Holly followed, though Aaka was right about the bruise.

* * *

Once dressed both walked down stairs. They were up before anyone else so they decided to make breakfast for everyone. It didn't take the duo long and the smell of French toast, bacon, and sausage filled the air. Genki even made some hash browns for them all. Slowly the delicious scent lured their companions down stairs to the table. Breakfast was served to all who waited though Genki gave Suezo his and was very protective of Holly around the yellow eyeball now. It didn't take long for the hungry monsters to finish and want a second helping. Both were used to this and happily dished out more while they themselves ate. When all the food had disappeared both Holly and Genki rose catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's time to go find Lopez. He will be the final beast soldier we must face before we fight Mu for the final time. I do hope you are all ready." Genki's voice boomed with more strength then before.

"More importantly we all must come together as one team other wise we will never prevail in the fight ahead." Holly surveyed the entire group, "I know we all have our differences but if we don't work as a team like we did before we will fail. Suezo you and I will talk later. As for the rest of you who have been fighting no more of that other wise Genki and I will have to come into it. Do not make us finish a fight!" Holly's spoke as though she were giving orders to a military unit. They all nodded in agreement they knew what must be done now. The young couple looked at each other a moment.

"Get packed, we leave in one hour." Everyone sighed and took off for their jobs. Genki went to ready the vehicles while Holly packed.

Within the hour perfectly they were off for their last fight. Genki had the radar location over one eye again following it to his target, Lopez's Base, he wouldn't stop now, no matter who was afraid, this had to happen. * _Lopez is very formidable. He knows all my moves just as I know his however he doesn't know Holly's or the other phoenixes. He also doesn't know my phoenix powers. Even so he will be the hardest of all. _* Though some of the monsters doubted Genki's ability to guide them they said nothing about it. They waited watching the road ahead and watching their friends.

* * *

Several more hours pasted before the group came to the mountain range. The fort was in site but the vehicles would not make it up the steep slopes ahead. Frustrated Genki gritted his teeth.

"Alright everyone bundle up we have to hike up to his fort. Everyone stared at him a moment except Holly then nodded getting ready. He walked over bundling up and carrying extra weapons. His love met him in front of the group also carrying some artillery. Her eyes held determination in them making the monsters relax knowing she knew what they were up against. Finally they began to trudge up the mountainside Genki and his lover in the lead the monsters in the middle of the soldiers for added strength. Golem carried the yellow eyeball, who had little ability to grip anything in the snowy realm of the mountains with only his tail and tongue as instruments.

The bold young man lead ruthlessly keeping the pace up and driving the group forward. In the back of his mind the fact that time was of the essence nagged at him. He knew if they did not make it there before Mu learned he could absorb the other soldiers' powers, they would surely lose in vain of fighting him. His face was stern yet cold as he moved on, his powerfully trained legs taking the abuse well. His love slipped banging her knee but he pulled her to him and helped her move forward. The monsters became exhausted and had difficulty keeping up even with the soldiers help. Holly made him notice the poor shape of their friends and pointed out a cave near by. Reluctantly he moved them into the cave. He said nothing to his comrades as he went off to be alone. Holly's eyes conveyed her concern though she said nothing as she drank the hot tea made by Sky. A crash echoed through the cave along with a roar and a growl. Everyone jumped to his or her feet. Tiger and his little brother started to run towards the source when Aaka and Armaoq lifted them off the ground and sat them back with the others like pups. Both wolf monsters growled at the indignity.

"I will go, he is alone but angry. Stay put." He nodded to his wife before changing into his were form startling everyone but Holly, who had seen him this way before. He trotted off towards the young man paying no attention to the monsters who gawked at him.

* * *

Genki slammed his fist into the wall of the cave over and over his supernatural strength cracking the stone. Armaoq carefully placed his paw on the young mans shoulder. Genki glanced to him anger pulsating through his eyes. "Calm your self son this will help nothing."

"They all move to slow at this rate we won't beat Mu. I let them rest a week but all I get is a group who can only climb a measly five hours!" his voice held his disposition for the group. "Even Holly can go further."

"I know, I agree with you but they are limited in ways that we are not. As immortals we can go with out rest or food for days but put out our max each day. They are but mere mortals trying to keep up. Though the large monsters seem to have little trouble keeping up. Even the tigers are wearing down."

"How can we beat and enemy if he gains more power cause, and we can't act when we need to?" the old male made him sit down and calm himself before answering.

"By having faith and patience. God did not bring us this far to lose. Yes, we are traveling too slowly, but God never rushed anything he wanted done."

"I know but if this group is so divided that they hate each other we can't possible win."

"Who says the monsters are destined to fight?" Genki glanced at him with shock.

"They would kill me if I left them behind."

"Maybe so but it may be best. I doubt they will be of much help, their powers are limited the most they can do is fight the enemy soldiers now but I'm doubting their strength."

"They were stronger years ago. We all worked at a team reading each other's moves as one. But now that may be impossible. The soldiers will never agree to working with the monsters. The monsters are weak and troublesome to them."

"Yes but even if they fight who is it that has to finish the job?"

"The phoenixes…" he looked down, "they would get in the way at most."

"My point exactly. I don't like leaving friends behind but when we are to fight Mu we must go alone."

"I will speak with Holly…"

"You must give the order…not her."

"They will never stay if she doesn't make them."

"They will stay if we fly." The old wolfs eyes were gentle but his voice strong.

"Very true." Holly moved from behind the rock she was hiding behind. Genki and the old male watched her a moment, her eyes conveyed her confusion and hurt.

"You would leave them behind Genki?" her voice held a quiver and anger.

"Holly how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, now answer me."

"I would if it will keep them out of harms way. And out of the phoenixes way." A loud smack echoed through the cave. Startling the group who was now curious. Aaka knew what had happened. Genki stood staring coldly as his fiancée affected very little by the slap across the face. His stare sending a shiver though her. "Holly are you that foolish?" she stared at him in surprise. "Would you rather me put them into a situation where death is surely the end result? Fine they can come if they die their deaths are on your shoulders and heart not mine." Genki wandered off deeper into the cave mumbling, "Father was right all women are nothing but trouble most of the time." Holly stood in shock then looked down; a furred paw raised her gaze. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked into the old male's eyes. "Let him cool off. Do not return to the others. I will send Aaka to you. There is much you must hear from her." She nodded and sat down only after the wolf left, did she start to cry. As promised Aaka soon appeared, though Holly did not notice till the woman wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Holly looked over at the vampress; tears stained her cheeks and continued to flow.

"Shh…child it's alright."

"No" she choked shaking her head, "No its not…Genki surely hates me now…I hit him for wanting the leave the others behind…." Holly felt the older women's hand rubbing her back gently.

"Child listen to me. Genki doesn't hate you. He is just upset right now. You did jump to conclusions and hit him without warning."

"I know but leaving them behind…that's…"

"Very wise Holly. He was thinking of their welfare. Like Armaoq I don't think the monsters will be able to do much against Mu. They are not the ones destined to fight. Genki worries for their lives, he doesn't want them in unnecessary danger." Her eyes widened as she stared at the vampress a moment.

"But we do everything together as a team…"

"Holly the monsters are not working as a team with the soldiers. Genki was also upset because they are now holding us all back. Even you could have kept going. Time is of the essence you and I both know that. So does Genki and he doesn't like wasting time. He was taught in the military to do it fast, silently, and effectively. He is so used to that that he can't handle the way things are going now. It's too slow, too bicker-some, and too disorganized for him." Holly's eyes found her feet, hot tears burning in her eyes. The older women held her close, comforting Holly, who soon burring her face in Aaka's shoulder. A gentle hand rubbed the crying girls back with mother like care.

"He must hate me now…"

"You slow nothing down Holly."

"I defended my friends…but I forgot to think about how my love felt."

"He doesn't hate you, his love for you is eternal. He is frustrated with you. He doesn't know how to deal with you some times."

"How can he, I hit him without a thought about it?"

"Because he loves you and because as a Christian he will never hold a grudge against you. His religious belief is the only thing that has kept him going all these years. Through all the grief and sorrow. He knows he must go through pain, sorrow, anguish as his tests from God he accepts that but he knows he's loved and needed as well." The young woman was silent for a long time deep in thought. * _Genki told me we would be tested…did I fail the test? Did I fail him? Did I fail God? …Oh Genki I'm so sorry…I can't do anything right…I love you so much but I always seem to hurt and burden you._ * "Holly go to him, tell him how you feel and explain your actions. He will understand but also listen to him."

"How can I when…"

"Holly" the vampress's voice grew stern, "you never get any where in life if you don't keep on trying till you get it right. Never give up hope child, he loves you and he always will." She felt the young woman's grip tighten around her and returned it with a gentle hug, her hand rubbing the girls back once again to sooth her.

"I'll try" Holly finally softly responded, fear reverberating through her voice.

"Calm yourself first child. Do not fear your future husband he doesn't want that of you."

"I don't fear him. I fear failing him again."

"You have not failed him until you give up."

"Thank you Aaka." Her voice barely audible now.

"Your welcome Holly."

"Why do you call me child?" a smile crossed the older woman's face.

"Because you are so much younger then me and I feel a connect with you. As if I should help you in a motherly way though I can't take your mothers place. And I would not try to."

"Thank you Aaka. Your words help a lot and I would like to have your wisdom to guide me."

"I would be honored to be able to give that guidance." She finally made Holly smile. With a sigh Holly stood Aaka released her without hesitation. "Now go to him." she nodded and found her feet carrying her towards her lover once again. The older woman watched her go before retreating back to Armaoq so they could speak with the others.

* * *

Genki sat alone head in his knees; a sniff could be heard from him testifying to his crying. Blood dripped from his hands, knuckled still leaking out precious life force. But he didn't care the pain comforted him he loved the feel of his blood exiting his body. It took his mind to a different plain away from emotional pain. Holly's silent footsteps reached his ears but he ignored them. As she came around the corner she looked upon him with a horror stricken face. His blood now coated his hands and pants. Some even pooling on the floor below. She witnessed him flexing his hands releasing more of his life force from within. Quickly, with a slight hesitation, she found herself moving towards him. Kneeling at his side she took her handkerchief from her pocket and ripped it in two. Taking his hands the cloth was soon tightly wrapped around the bleeding knuckles. She found herself reaching out and gently rubbing his back. He sat motionless before her, ignoring what she had done.

"Genki I realize your angry with me. I'm sorry that I hurt you again. I seem to have failed you in that once again. I was wrong to strike you."

"You didn't fail me." His mumbled and muffled words came to her ears.

"Genki please forgive me for my foolishness. I'm not worthy of your love nor God's love. I failed you both and failed my test." Her eyes dropped to the ground as hot tears threatened to fall once again. Suddenly a soft touch lifter her eyes. They met with his, to her surprise no angry was within them only sadness and confusion.

"You did not fail me or God. Even if you failed the test what's more important is that you learned from it. God will sometimes test us in ways He knows we will fail to teach us a lesson about something. You only fail God by turning away from Him not by failing a test." His eyes searched hers a moment, discovering her new confusion and her sincerity and sadness. In an instant she found herself in his arms, knowing by his cool wet cheek against her neck that he had been crying.

"I'm so sorry Genki. I know words can't change the pain I put you through…"

"Its alright sometimes we need pain."

"I should have talked with you first."

"Yes, you should have. But we all do foolish things at times."

"I guess so."

"I didn't want our friends in a situation were it could lead to fatalities for no reason. If Mu can only be fought by us I would rather not endanger their lives."

"I know that now. I wasn't thinking clearly before."

"Its alright Holly. You're forgiven. I love you always." He felt her grip on him tighten in response he held her firmly to him comforting her with his warmth.

"Thank you Genki. I'll always love you as well. And I'm sorry the others are slowing you down."

"I suppose I can't expect much from them. They lack training and experience in certain area's." he felt her relax in his hold. "We should get back"

"I know…" she pulled back, catching his lips in a firm and loving kiss for a moment.

"Well work it out with them alright?"

"Sure Genki." They rose together and began their way back to the others.

* * *

"What they fought?!" Hare exclaimed.

"Yes, but say nothing they are coming. You will know what about very soon." As the old wolf finished his words the couple came in to the room of the cavern and sat down. Both had washed away their tears on the way back. Genki was the first to speak.

"I've been thinking about something for awhile now. If Mu is too strong for regular attacks I want you all to hang back out of dangers way. There's no need to risk your lives in vain." Everyone but the phoenixes stared at him.

"Genki we're a team chi."

"I know that Mocchi but I would never forgive my self if you were killed in the final battle because I miscalculated. Before we stood a chance because he was a normal monster but now he has some beast soldier abilities. His power is greater than any monsters or beast soldiers combined. No technology could hurt him; no normal attacks could faze him. The only way any of us stand a chance is if all of the phoenixes can launch an attack as one." Tiger looked directly at his friend then at his brother, who nodded.

"He may be right. If they enhanced him we may not stand a chance. Look how little damage our powers already do to normal beast soldiers much less combined with an already powerful monster."

"I agree with Tiger, the probability of us winning under those circumstances is very low."

"Genki we're a team though." Pixie protested.

"Listen if all of the phoenixes fail then at least we'll go down fighting it may be enough that he is weakened so you guys will have no trouble finishing him off."

"A contingency plan." Everyone's focus turned to Dianna.

"Yes, a back up for something that could happen. Basically everyone who is not a phoenix is in the second wave of attacks. If the first wave fails the second wave can hit move hard. Our job will be to try and kill him so you don't have to fight him but if we can't we will make sure and weaken the hell out of him at the very least. The most important thing is that we win. We need you guys to be fresh ready to go if we do fail. Which means you don't initially fight. You wait to see what happens with us." Hare looked like he was pondering something for a bit then smile.

"A very logical and simple plan Genki. You are a real tactician at times."

"Thank you Hare." He paused, "one more thing we have to move faster before Mu figures things out. If he absorbs Lopez's power we won't stand a chance no matter what. We have to get their first and destroy Lopez."

"You mean we have to push ourselves harder." Greywolf stated plainly and simply.

"Yes" they all nodded to him understanding now. "Get some rest now. We leave early tomorrow morning." Everyone found himself or herself in bed very soon, those who were exhausted were out as soon as they laid down. Others thought about what Genki had spoke on.

* * *

"Hasuka do you believe we can win?"

"Yes, Genki will pull us through no matter what."

"I'm almost afraid to die."

"So am I." She felt his strong arms pull her closer. "Don't worry love you won't die alone or in vain."

"Thank you Hasuka." He found her lips on his showing tenderness and love to him.

"Aaka do you think they are ready?"

"I am unsure. We will soon see. Genki may unite this group yet. He has great wisdom and experience for his age."

"Very true. But he has much to learn yet."

"Given time he will learn though. I believe in his abilities and judgments."

"Then may God guide him."

"Amen."

* * *

Holly found herself curled up next to her love. Genki had long since passed out from exhaustion. She found herself wondering if he was all right but related it to his blood lost after a time. * _Genki I promise I will try my best to be an understanding and loving wife to you. I will try to talk things out instead of jumping to conclusions from now on. God I am sorry I failed my test, please forgive me and give me the strength to carry on now to help Genki in this task. Please help us to defeat this evil and save this world from destruction. In Jesus name amen._ * As soon as her eyes closed she was asleep dreaming of the day she and Genki got to see the child that was within her and the day she was married to him.


	31. Fatal Fight?

**Fatal Fight?**

* * *

When Genki awoke the next morning it was still early, his lover slept at his side, arm around him and leaning against his chest. A smile spread across his face as he watch her chest rise and fall softly. His roughened hand came to her cheek gently tracking her jaw line. He knew this would not wake her and so it did not. His lips softly met hers. A soft sound like a mew came from her lips with a gasp. A gentle kiss ensued back at him. Their love flowed between them again; mind and hearts content neither willing to interrupt such love with any lust or passions. When their lips parted at last, Holly's cheeks held a deep blush in them.

"Why do you blush love?" his voice came like soft velvet to her.

"I blush because I have never felt such deep gentle and true love as I have with you. Every moment that passes, every kiss we have, grants me more and more love. My heart over flows with such love I have never felt before. I always want to feel this."

"You will babe you will. My love for you is ever growing. Just as my faith is every growing."

"Genki my love will forever grow for you as well. And my faith even though I still do not understand much."

"You'll understand in time love."

"I know I will. Genki how can you keep your faith in hard times?" his eyes softened towards her, his arms holding her gently.

"I can keep faith in the worst times because I know God will bring me through it. I know he loves me and that he is only testing me. Everyone has to be tested. I also know that I want to serve him to be the light in the world he intended me to be. I can't just give up on that. It's embedded in my spirit, soul, and heart."

"Genki I realize that your faith is stronger then mine because you have been Christian longer, but how can you put all your trust in God when he hurts us both?" his eyes gazed gently into hers.

"I can because like a father He chastises and punishes his children to teach us. We haven't been living like Christians yet. We let lust drive us. That is why we are suffering now. I for one am glad to feel this pain, it will help us to grow not only closer in love but closer to the Lord."

"Are you insane? Happy to feel pain, that's…"

"Exactly what you read in Romans. And through out the bible. It tells us as Christians to rejoice when in pain. I know that very hard to do but I try to do such when I can." His hand brushed over her cheek.

"Genki I don't know if I'm strong enough…"

"You have me to catch you when you start to fall Holly. I will always be here to help and love you. I know we will be proud parents later on. And I know you will bare the best daughter I could ask for." He kissed her softly.

"You flatterer…I will do what I can to please you. I...I'm… not sure how to deal with this pain. We could have lost our daughter."

"Yet we did not. We may have fights with our friends and between us but the most important thing is that we keep love in our hearts. A hardened heart is one of hate and disregard for others."

"I'll need your help."

"And you have it now and always love." He held her tight. Her hand stroking his side lovingly for a few moments.

"We have to go Genki."

"Yes, and hopefully this time the group can keep up. We have little time left I can feel it." She gazed at his mysteriously serious face. _* he is so handsome when he does that. He looks so strong, untouchable even. _*

"Alright then let us get breakfast going and get underway." He smiled to her as they got up.

* * *

They had little trouble getting the group up with the smell of food around. Once the food was gone he signaled them all to listen.

"Listen up guys we have to push it now. I can sense time is running out. Whether you tire or not you must find a way to keep going we must reach his fort today." Everyone began to whisper until Holly stood up.

"If you can not make it then we will be forced to go on with out you. If Mu gains the extra power we will never win." Everyone stared at her in shock then nodded. Smiling Genki geared up with his future wife and got the journey underway.

* * *

6 hours later most of the group was starting to slow down. The difference between the soldiers and the monsters showed more and more. The monsters strained to keep up and were helped along best they could by the soldiers. * _Its great they are finally working as a team_ * Genki soon spotted the daunting and majestic fort ahead of them. With a grin he looked back at the others.

"We'll rest in those rocks while we create and attack plan." Everyone was glad for the short rest period in the rock out of the wind and snow of the mountains. Genki drew his plan in the snow for all to see. "We'll enter from the south taking them by surprise if we are lucky. Most look like they are bored and probably won't be ready for any attack. Knowing Lopez he is inside enjoying himself. All the monsters will focus on fighting the military soldiers while Holly, Aaka, Armaoq and I search for Lopez. The soldiers will aid the monsters then break off to find the second in commands and look for information on Mu's location. Any questions?" silence followed as he nodded to Holly. He heated up some tea for them with his power.

"This tea is a special blend guys. It'll keep you warm and give you energy for battle." Holly's words were soft and firm. Everyone felt revitalized by the substance given to them.

Once Genki knew they were ready he signaled their attack. Everyone followed his plan of attack not willing to question him. Taken by surprise the soldiers had little time to sound the alarm. Holly forced her self on as she heard the cries of the dying. A sound that would haunt her for many years after all this was over. Aaka comforted her with a pat on the shoulder and an understanding glance. Genki shifted along with Holly and surprisingly Armaoq.

"Genki to the room on the right" Genki veered right and slammed into the door breaking it down. Lopez was caught in the act of raping a young 13 year old girl in his beast form. She was bound tightly to the bed, gagged to silence her screams and pleas for help. Tears stained the sheets and her cheeks. Her brown fearful eyes pleaded them for help. The inferno beast soldier glared at them. His claws had scared the girl's body and he was still within her. Pulling out he faced them after buttoning his pants.

"Caught with your pants down. You should be more careful Lopez."

"Hmp. So should you." He spewed fire form his mouth at the four but Genki absorbed it instantly. Rushing forward as Holly turned to Akka.

"Get her out of here." The vampress nodded and went to battered girl starting to untie her. Genki meanwhile slammed full force into the heavy Inferno knocking him through the wall. Holly watched shocked a moment until Armaoq caught her attention. In a frenzy of fur and claws the intense fight ensued. Holly and Armaoq jumped into the furry slashing, icy and silver flames vengefully swirling around them all joined by Genki's intense red flames of anger. The armor worn is too tough for them, with a sudden tail lash Lopez knocks Holly through a wall. Her eyes widened as she felt a piercing pain in her chest and left side. Blood seeps from the wounds as she lays still. Armaoq comes to her side. His eyes wide for only a moment the old male goes to work.

"Genki you have to go on with out us" hatred and fury burn in Genki's green eyes. A red hue within his orbs as they stare at the Inferno beast. In a blaze of flames and claws he lunges forward taking Lopez through several more walls. His arms wrapped around the lizards body his mouth at his throat the inferno roars in pain but is cut short of air. Though his armor is thick on his chest, neck, and belly were vulnerable. Seizing this chance Genki slashes his gut before being thrown off. A searing pain cuts deep into the lion like beast's side and face. The inferno has cut deep within him with his talons.

Meanwhile the old male wolf tries desperately to help Holly. His large paws have freed her from the debris but he dares not remove the wooden and stone spikes that have pierced her flesh. Logic dictates she would only bleed faster if he did. Leaning against him for support tears fall from her eyes in fear and pain. * _not again please Lord don't let our child be hurt. Please Lord my God help us. I know we haven't been doing what we should but please we want to as soon as we are given the chance. We will teach our daughter to be Christian and change our lives for your laws just let us live through this please. In Jesus name amen._ *

"Hang in there Holly, Akka will be here soon."

"We have to help Genki."

"Worry about your child."

"I am but I can not go on with out my husband." The old male growled plagued by his responsibilities to her he could not go help the younger male.

"He will have to do it himself."

Genki roar in agony his voice carrying through the corridors of the fort. Everyone including the monsters and soldier heard it. His right leg bled profusely along with his left shoulder. The inferno laughed at him with a sneer.

"Still to stupid to win a fight." His armor was scratched up and belly cut wide open but he was still standing. Holly rose pushing Armaoq aside despite his best efforts to stop her she ran towards the battle scene losing precious blood. Genki fell to the ground after a final attack. His claws engraving deeply into Lopez's face. the Inferno roared and bit down on Genki's neck unable to breath he struggled powerlessly against the dragon like Beast. * _Holly I'm sorry…_ * his final thoughts in deep regret and pain in his heart of his failure. His eyes revealed to him a blur of tan fur and a shrieking cry from his opponent as he was pulled off. Holly slammed into him full force knocking him away from Genki.

* * *

~~~~~~ POV Time ~~~~~~~

~~~Holly~~~

_I threw my self at Lopez, aching body and bleeding wounds ignored. I felt his claws cut deep into my back. My canines embedded deep into his neck. I began to drain his blood hoping blood loss would weaken him. I felt my clawed hand sear through his body. His body tensed, frozen in fear and pain. The warmth of his body and the wetness of his blood poured around my hand as I excavated his innards. He had attacked my soul mate and my child I could not let him live. Not after all he has done, he not only did this to me but he has raped and killed many girls. I can't stand people like him. Why is there so much hate within me? So much desire for blood and death? My teeth clamp tight and I pull back ferociously. Ripping his throat wide open. His blood pours down as my blood and tissue covered paw retracts pulling out his organs and letting them drop to the floor in a blood mess. With a finally desperate act and tears in my eyes I bring my self forward slashing at his neck with my claws. Contact is made his head is detached and blood sprays all over me. I feel arms wrap around me, gentle arms. Genki thank God you are alive. _

* * *

~~~Genki~~~

_In a blur of brown I saw her take him off me. Her body spilling its blood as her powerful muscles slammed him into the wall cracking it. Gasping for breath I had lost I saw furry in her eyes that I have never seen before. Her teeth drove deep within his neck, his blood spilling forth. Her claws sliced through his abdomen. His blood poured out. I couldn't believe my eyes, how could my innocent and gentle Holly do such an act? I noticed the position of the spikes within her and my heart skipped a beat. Is our child alright? That must be the source of her fury; her love makes her anger towards him grow rapidly. Lord save our child and my wife in Jesus name amen. Lopez's innards fall to the floor as his neck is ripped open. I could smell his fear and pain in the air. I saw tears in Holly's eyes as she gave the final blow decapitating him. His body fell to the floor as I came to her. Pain surged through my tattered and weak body. I knew I was ill, that I might die but I forced my self on. Wrapping my arms around my love I hold her close providing comfort for her actions._

~~~~~ End POV ~~~~~

* * *

Genki held his lover close, holding the crying woman he loved with all the strength left in his aching and torn body. The rawhi hit moments later sending them both to the ground. Aaka and Armaoq ran into the room both gasping at the sight of both young lovers bleeding. Armaoq lifted Genki from the blood soaked floor as Aaka took Holly. With little effort the young couple was escorted to the infirmary once again.

Genki's eyes slowly opened as he was laid on the table. A blurred image before him slowly cleared taking shape to show him Aaka.

"Holly…I she…"

"Shh… child. She needs an operation again. I and Armaoq should be able to handle it." he voice gentle yet firm.

"No I must help her. Please patch me up enough to hold." The older couple looked at each other a moment then nodded. Tightly wrapping his wounds they helped him stand. * _God I have been asking a lot of you lately but please help your servants. Give me the strength I need to help my wife and child. Help me to be their for them. If I must die let my death not be in vain but allow me to teach Holly the most important lesson of all. Faithfulness in the worst times. _* He watched as the old male lay his wife on a clean table. Aaka brought the equipment as her husband gear Genki up for his work ahead. With a deep breath Genki began his work slowly removing the items that had pierced Holly's delicate flesh. Shaving away her fur of her beast form he saw just how damaging those two items were to her body. Moving quickly his hands searched her wounds pulling out shrapnel of stone and wood.

"Aaka suction please. Armaoq ready some antibacterial and antiviral." Both nodded and proceeded to do what was asked of them. Taking the cloth from the old male, Genki dabbed its contents all over the interior of her wounds. Then carefully he began to reconnect muscles and tissues working backwards to finally sew her flesh closed. His hands diligently making sure everything was precisely where it was supposed to be in each wound. After having Armaoq turn her over he did the same from the backside of the wound. Treating it, then reconnecting muscle, tissue, and flesh. By the time he finished he was exhausted. His body already under attack was worsening. After injecting her with an inflammatory and an antibacterial and antiviral he sat down. His chest heaving as he threw off the clothes worn. Holly was placed on a bed after being bandaged by the two. Then they came back for him. He felt Aaka's hand on his head but could do little more then rest for now.

"You're burning up." He felt a pair of arms hoist him onto a cold medical table and soon everything blacked out.

* * *

Aaka unwrapped his wounds finding them infected. Her husband sniffed the wounds and snorted in disgust at the smell.

"We should not have let them go this far. It took far to long…"

"He would have been heart broken if we had failed her."

"His life now hangs in the balance."

"I know. These wounds are bad. Inferno's have Kimono dragon in them. Kimono's are known for killing anything with a single infectious bite. He was well aware as are we."

"There is little chance he'll live without us cutting off what is infected."

"There is a chance, I want you to find a way to get a hold of some maggots. You know their use. I will need some of your blood before you leave."

"A daring scheme. But it is all that's left." He gave her a syringe full of blood before leaving. Aaka took a scraping of the bacteria with her and dropped some blood on it. It shriveled all but a few strains.

"Lord be with them both and keep them safe. Pain teaches us but death discourages. Holly would not stay faithful at this point in death. She doesn't know much yet. Please do not test her so yet. Wait till she builds her strength and learns more of you. She is but a baby in faith." Scrapping the bacteria from his tissue and flesh carefully. She then injected Armaoq's blood into Genki. Taking a known antibacterial/antiviral she treated the wounds best she could. Her husband returned with the creatures she asked for and she carefully laid them in the wound after scraping it again dislodging the bacteria killed by the antibacterial and washing it. The maggots got to work right away begging to eat dead flesh and bacteria. Wrapping the wound again she nodded to her husband who carried Genki to Holly's side. Laying him in a bed right next to hers. They put an IV on both giving them blood and saline solution.

With a sigh both walked out of the medical ward. They were greeted by worried expressions of the monsters and soldiers.

"They are in bad shape but they should make it. They will be bed bound for weeks though. Especially Genki. He is the one who worries us most. The infection he received from the bite Lopez inflicted is highly infected. Pray for him all of you, pray for them both and their child." Exhausted the group's heads dropped going to their designated meeting spot all sat down to rest. Aaka and Armaoq made their rounds treating wounds and such. Soon joining them in relaxation due to fatigue.

* * *

Weeks passed as the young couple fought for life. Genki was in severe pain night and day, his fever proved problematic for all. Holly watched him slowly suffer and had to force Aaka into allowing them to sleep in their own room together. Aaka agreed only if they would stay in bed and continue to accept IV fluids. As each day went by Holly felt more and more pain in her heart. Her wildest fears of Genki's death playing through her mind like a movie.

"Genki hang in their please. I need you." Tears fell form her eyes onto the sheets above his chest. Suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and looked to see Aaka sitting there.

"Its alright child. Have faith."

"How can I? He's dying, slowly and in agony."

"Never lose hope." The older woman's voice we soft and flowed soothingly to Holly. "He is strong. He wants you to keep your faith Holly. Don't think God has forsaken you, he hasn't he is testing you. You know how to pass the test in your heart, listen to it instead of your pain and grief." Her eyes locked with Aaka's, she felt the woman's hand caress her cheek in a motherly fashion. * _She is a mother to us all and Armaoq a father. They care for me and Genki so much… but why?_ *

"I will try."

"That's a girl. Here" she handed Holly a bible. "Read of it. It may help you."

"Thank you."

After her mentor left she looked back at Genki. His face contorted with pain, his breath came harshly and slowly as if he might stop breathing all together. His body was warm, too warm as Holly changed the cloth on his head and neck to lower his temperature once again. "Lord please save him. Lead him out of this agony; lead him away from death. I need him; I cannot go on with out him. No one can fill the void that would be found in my heart if he leaves me now. Please I beg of you. Test us as you may, take everything away from us but please leave us together, whole with the life you have put into my body. Please in Jesus name amen." She cried out her plea with all she had left within her putting all her faith within that one prayer. She opened her bible up looking through it for something to read to her true love. " Then Job replied: 'If only my anguish could be weighed and all my misery placed on scales! It would surely outweigh the sand of the seas – no wonder my words have been impetuous. The arrows of the Almighty are in me, my spirit drinks in their poison; God's terrors are marshaled against me. Does a wild donkey bay when it has grass, and ox bellow when it has fodder? Is tasteless food eaten without salt, or is there flavor in the white of the egg? I refuse to touch it; such food makes me ill. Oh, that I might have my request, that God would grant what I hope for, that God would be willing to crush me, to let loose his hand an cut me off! Then I would still have this consolation – my joy in unrelenting pain – that I had not denied the words of the Holy One. What strength do I have, that I should still hope? What prospects, Thai I should be patient? Do I have the strength of stone? Is my flesh bronze? Do I have any power to help my self, now that success has been driven from me?' " after reading this passage she now understood. Looking at her future husband and the father of her daughter.

She soon took the incense from Genki's pack along with his lighter. Setting it upon the table she knelt before the Lord. "Lord forgive my foolishness and naivety. I was reading your word but not hearing it in my heart. Please forgive your undeserving servant. For I was deceived by my own flesh and mind. Help me to listen to my spirit and heart, guide me to the path you desire me to travel. Thank you Lord for this pain I feel, thank you for showing us our folly. Please brings us up with you again, please help Genki to live through this. Lets us defeat the great evil that Satan has sent to destroy this world. I grieve that I should have killed that man with my own hands in such a manner and rejoice at the pain I feel form it. Keep my heart soft and ready for your words Almighty God. I burn this incense for You, may its scent be pleasing to you. In Jesus name Amen." With that she lit the incense and blew out the flame. Smoke of lavender rose into the air. She rose the returned to Genki's side resuming her reading.

To be continued…


	32. Enter the Lord of Darkness

**Enter the Lord of Darkness**

* * *

Continued…

As she finished her reading to him for the night his hand gripped hers slightly. Gasping she watched his face contort, as he looked up at her.

"Genki your alright." Her exclamation joyous as she hugged him.

"Not sure alright is the word. I feel horrible."

"Just rest love, I will do what I can to keep you cool." Once again changing the towel on his head and neck for cooler ones. His lips formed a smile.

"I heard your reading and praying Holly. Thank you. I rejoice in this pain for what God has accomplished in us both." He felt her hand gentle stoke his jaw line.

"I was so afraid I might lose you."

"Yet you put all your faith in God when you needed it the most. You're an excellent wife and you'll be a great Christian as your faith grows." She smiled to him, leaning down, gently her lips met his. A gasp of sorts escaped him as he felt her love again.

"Genki I'm glad I have pleased you." Her words soft as she pulled back. "Rest, your wounds are still bad."

"I know I can feel that. I also feel Aaka's cure, for it's moving in my flesh." Holly shivered at the thought of feeling such a thing. Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek. "It's not as bad as you believe. They aren't hurting me at all. Actually there is relief where they are eating." A tear escaped her.

"Aaka said they would help you with your pain." The door swung open and Aaka smiled at them.

"Its great to see you awake Genki." Coming over her hand touched Holly's shoulder gently. Then she inspected Genki, unwrapping his bandages she looked over what was happening in his wounds. Holly made a face and felt sick at the sight. She felt Genki's hand make her eyes connect with his.

"Holly I know it looks bad but don't despair. Relax Hun Aaka knows what she is doing." With a smile the older woman took a scarping blade to his wounds. Cleaning each thoroughly, before placing the maggots back in and rebandaging his wounds. "Well they are getting much better. Looks like things are working out. You're strong Genki. You could have died from blood poisoning. Komodo dragons are deadly."

"I am aware of that. I knew what I was doing when I fought him in that manner." Holly's eyes caught his with a concerned glance.

"He'll be fine child let him rest. Genki you are bed bound till I say otherwise. You can get up only for necessity. Other then that say still and let the maggots do their job. I must go to the lab now." They nodded watching her go.

"Genki why did you do that when you knew the risks?"

"I weighed the options, it was the best I had. I wasn't about the let him hurt you or our daughter love. I knew I could possibly die but I also knew there was a good chance Aaka's experience would save me."

"That was a big risk Genki."

"I know love. I'm sorry." Her hand touched his wounded shoulder.

"If I had lost you I couldn't go on."

"You could for our daughter Hun. I know you're very strong."

"I wouldn't want to."

"I know love but you could." His eyes focused on her. "Come lay with me love. I have missed your body next to mine." A smile crossed her lips as she climbed in with him. The bible now lay on the table next to them. His arms surrounded her, she carefully moved so she would not hurt him.

"I have missed your presence next to me as well." his lips caught hers in an instant. She relaxed with a smirk, letting him have her for now, knowing he needed her as much as she needed him. When their lips parted, his lingered a moment before totally separating. "Rest now Genki. You need it."

"I will with you here." His eyes closed and he was instantly out. Neither had realized how exhausted he was. She changed his towels once more before resting her self.

* * *

As the week went on Genki's strength built. The bacterium was finally defeated, the maggots removed. Aaka left a moment then came back with her husband.

"Armaoq will heal your wounds." The old male cut his paw began to pray. His hands glowed a dull gray then placed them on Genki's wounds. Within minutes the wounds vanished leaving deeply scared skin but nothing else. He grinned to the old wolf.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome son. You've earned it." He left after that and Aaka left with a wink to them both.

"I'm so glad you made it through" he felt his lover hug him fiercely.

"I told you I would be" he smiled, "now we both have scars"

"Yes that's true" his hands undid her shirt carefully and checked over her wounds. With Armaoq's added help they had healed within much faster and more securely then they would have naturally. "Your stitches will have to remain for now but at this rate they will be out very soon." His fingers ran over her wounds making her shiver. The wounds were still very pink. But the bruising was gone. "You'll have more scars for your collection though."

"I didn't know I have a collection." She smirked to him playfully.

"Well you do now." His fingers traced her scar making her shiver again.

"You can always make me want you Genki. But you heard my prayer we need to do what the bible says." He closed her shirt and pulled her to him.

"Yes I know you are right. But we can still have fun you know. God never said anything about a married couple not being able to have some fun from time to time." She giggled,

"More like every night with you."

"I'm not that perverse dear." She shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"We do have to fight Mu still."

"I am well aware of that. But we all need to rest for now. It'll take everything we have to fight him. We have to be in the best form to win this."

"Do you still want to leave the monsters and soldiers behind."

"It may be a wise decision. I do not want them on my conscience if I screw up and get them kill. I care for them too much for that." His lover remained silent for a while in deep thought.

"Genki lets speak with them about this. They may not be very helpful but it's possible we could do your other plan."

"What ever you wish dear."

"It would make sense to have them as the secondary line if we fail. Or even alternate between us so we can all have short breaks in between."

"There will be no time for breaks Holly. This is all or nothing. Do not let your guard down."

"Relax Hun. We have time yet."

"But that is slowly slipping away. We will have to act fast to beat him."

"Did the rawhi strike us?"

"Yes, Holly it did. You blacked out when it did and so did I but Aaka told me we got hit with it."

"Our power should increase right?"

"Yes, but I am unsure if it'll be enough."

"There are no guarantees in life love. We'll make it."

"As long as we are one, and everyone is a team we will."

* * *

Dianna paced restlessly as Hasuka drank some liquor. Everyone's nerves were on end since their leaders were hurt. Dianna was very concerned about the two, especially Genki since he was like a brother to her.

"Dianna sit down Hun. Pacing won't help them." Looking over at her love she sighed and came to sit with him. His arms gently held her as she took his cup and had a drink.

"I'm just worried about them…."

"I know love I know." They all looked to Aaka and Armaoq as they entered the room.

"They are both fine. Genki is over his illness and is recovering very nicely. Armaoq healed his wounds so all that's left is for him to recover from fighting the illness now. Holly is healing very nicely and her stitches can come out probably at the end of the week." Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief. "You all may visit but not at the same time please."

"And when are we going to attack Mu?" Pixie boldly asked.

"You would have to ask them. They are the leaders after all. Besides right now both are thinking of recovering rather then fighting. They seem exhausted still. The rawhi is taking its toll. I think we all need to rest and I'm sure they will inform us of what is happening very soon." She went to her husband and sat down with him to relax. Dianna rose and dragged Hasuka to their room. Grabbing the documents they had found they went to visit their leaders.

* * *

When they entered they realized Genki and Holly were dozing but both noticed their presence. Looking up from their slumber they beckoned the couple to them.

"I was hoping you would visit." Genki spoke softly, sleeping his voice.

"We have something to discuss with you if you do not mind." Hasuka replied gently.

"Of course we don't" Holly smiled to them.

"Well we found many files on Mu. We've been going over them together while you rested. Mu seems to be in a facility hundreds of miles away. He's been given a human form, which we have a picture of. He has already gained a lot of power by killing but they also have him doing something else." Dianna hesitated to speak of it.

"And that is?"

"With his human form they are using him to…reproduce his kind." Genki was speechless for a moment.

"He's raping young girls to impregnate them?"

"Unfortunately yes." Holly shuddered, just thinking of what it would be like to bear that monsters young made her sick. She felt a reassuring hand rub her side reminding her that she was safe.

"Genki you know we will have to destroy his offspring to prevent a reoccurrence." Hasuka spoke factually and Genki knew it. His eyes averted a moment, thinking.

"Hasuka there is no evidence that his offspring are a threat."

"They have his blood line."

"And you know very well my father was much different then I am. I am nothing like him. If they end up like their mothers and learn love I doubt they will cause problems. The problem with Mu was is he never learned to love. He was created to hate and war, to destroy. He didn't get a fair chance in life to decide what he was to do. If I had been created like that with out knowing love I doubt I would be a good guy now." Dianna studied him a moment.

"You can't do it can you?" Holly watched the exchange thinking on what Genki had said. * _He is right Mu never knew love. But would it have changed him?_ *

"No, I can't kill a child Dianna. Any true Christian could not kill a child. Children are innocent of all sin and wrong, they are pure and to be cherished."

"Not even if they child is a murders son!" Hasuka was upset now, Dianna held him back.

"Hasuka in the bible it told us children are innocent or all wrongs, they are pure whether their parents are or not. You cannot tell me in one hundred percent confidence that his off spring will be like him. I will not take such a risk and kill the innocent."

"What if your wrong though."

"What If YOU are wrong. Killing the innocent is worse then waiting and seeing. If you do not believe me look at the scriptures."

"But…" Dianna covered his mouth with her hand.

"Behave." She ordered, "Genki we will wait. I could not bring my self to kill a child either. However I do have a request on this."

"What is it?"

"Pray; send a prayer asking what the right path is. Ask what we are to do concerning the children and let God decide."

"I will do that." Holly kept silent not sure really what to think. * _I can understand Genki's view but will a loving mother be enough… _*

"Hun, I understand what you say but what happens if the mothers want nothing to do with them. After all they were forced into bearing these children."

"We will speak with the mothers about that when the time comes. We can't force them to love their children but we can aid in finding a parent who would love them." Dianna handed him the papers she had found and dragged her husband out of the room before he started up again.

"Genki I'm not sure that waiting is a good idea. No one will adopt a child of Mu's…"

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do know one in this world…"

"Who said they had to be in this world?" Holly looked horrified a moment.

"Mu took my father from me. He destroyed so many lives. Are you willing to let it happen again? In your world no less?"

"No but if I kill his children, it would be like killing our own daughter. A child is pure when born. He or she has done nothing wrong at that point. No sin, only purity and innocence." Holly looked down.

"It's not the same to me." His hand made her look at him.

"I know its not. I know there is still a lot of pain in your heart but as a Christian you must forgive and forget. Do not pass along this hatred to our child Holly." Her eyes showed her regret but also unwillingness to forgive him. Genki leaned forward, making her lips meet his softly. Her eyes closed with his as he let his love pour out to her. * _Lord, help her to forgive and let go of this hate. Please help me to make the right decision about these children._ * When she finally pushed him back her eyes had softened and her body relaxed.

"Genki it'll take some time for me to ever forgive him for the pain he caused me."

"Then pray about it. Ask for help and guidance. But you can't blame someone else for what he did even if they are related." She lay her head against his shoulder unsure she if could or not.

"I'll pray Genki but I can't guarantee anything."

"If you want to be a true Christian you'll have to let go of that hate Holly."

"But how can I?"

"I want you to read Romans 12:9 - 21 again. It states 'Bless those who persecute you; bless and do not curse. Rejoice with those who rejoice; mourn with those who mourn. Live in harmony with one another. Do not be proud, but be willing to associate with people of low position. Do not be conceited.

Do not repay anyone evil for evil. Be careful to do what is right in the eyes of everybody. If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, live at peace with everyone. Do not take revenge, my friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay," says the Lord. On the contrary: "If your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink. In doing this, you will heap burning coals on his head." Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good.' If you don't believe me go read it like I have asked."

"You memorize verses?"

"At times. When I feel they are important to my growth." She lay with him thinking about it for a while.

"I want so much to please you Genki… and our Lord but if I forgive him and he kills someone close to me again…"

"Then turn the other cheek. Don't let hate into your heart again Holly. Pain may be there but Jesus promised we'd never be alone.

"I know. We need to have the others get ready soon…"

"Yes you are right. We have all relaxed long enough to be fit. And your stitches are fine now. No need to wait any longer. By the time we are done traveling to his hide out your stitches can be taken out." They rose and left to speak with the others.

* * *

Two days later everyone was ready to go. They traveled even further north on foot, Genki pushed everyone hard with a plan to rest a few days once they were within proximity to gain their strength back. Once three days had passed several of the monsters had collapsed into the snow. Forcing the group to stop for a few days. This had took its toll on Genki's wearing patience. Holly calmed him each night reminding him that they were not beast soldiers and had not been trained for this. When the group finally trudged within sight of the chamber containing Mu they stopped. Genki found an ice cavern for them all. Off by himself he meditated over his bible, praying in his mind that he would make the right decisions. Holly walked into the room with a smile then came to sit next to him. He knew she was there but did not break his meditation. Holly, used to this from him, waited patiently reading from the chapter he had told her to re-read. After reading the verse he had recited and a few others she too began to meditate. Genki finished his meditation and smiled seeing Holly doing the same thing. * _She is growing stronger with each day in her faith. I can see that the Lords seed of word is growing nicely in her heart. He will use her for great things some day. _* Holly's eyes opened to peer over at his smiling face.

"Love is something wrong?"

"No nothing at all. I'm just very proud of you. You are do everything you can to grow in Christ and I'm proud of to you for your efforts."

"Thank you, Genki, that means a lot to me." She leaned against him softly and his arms automatically moved to hold her. "Our child will be born in three months."

"I know love. Were within 10,000 ft of Moo's base. We'll beat him very soon then this will be all over."

"And his children?"

"God has yet to give me a sign on them. But I will trust His judgment."

"Alright." She rose quietly "come we need to rest my love. We all must rest for the fight ahead."

"Yes you are right." He got ready for bed despite the cool walls and floor of the ice cavern. This night he and Holly slept as beast soldiers not humans. Snuggling with each other they purred their affections and nuzzle each other with love before drifting off. As for all the others they had already gone to sleep exhausted from the days travels and knowing they would need all the strength they could get.

* * *

A week passed before Genki deemed the group fighting ready. He gathered everyone together and with a glance to Holly, he explained their strategy.

"All monsters and soldiers who are not phoenixes, will hold back and be in the second attack wave. If we phoenixes can not beat Mu the second wave will strike so we can rest a bit then were will strike to give the second wave a rest. In this manner we will alternate till we are either annihilated or victorious. Every one understand?" they all nodded in silence. "His main weak points are his eyes, belly, groin, and his mouth. Be ready to attack any of those areas. If we can keep him from flying that would be best so all phoenixes must attack his hard armor wings first to prevent flight. Alright any questions?" dead silence filled the room. "Good then lets go and win this once and for all."

"Yeah!" they all shouted. Each readied themselves in a different manner but all were geared up and ready to fight within the next hour. Dianna and Hasuka had some special moments alone before returning no one asked what for they all knew. With all ready to go Genki lead them up the slope once again in knee deep snow. Trudging on towards a victory in his mind he began to pray * _Lord please let us all come out of this in victory. Let our child know peace, and help me to make the right decisions._ * Holly knew he was praying and sighed * _Lord protect us all_ *.

When they reached the base they all picked up the pace running toward what seemed like victory and the final battle of all. Interrupted but countless enemy soldiers. Genki gunned down his enemy with a cold heart. Holly followed suit though she hurt with each bullet fired. Once all soldiers were out of the way they ran toward the main building. All of the sudden the earth beneath them shook and the ground cracked open. Genki grabbed Holly and Mocchi before they fell and sat them on solid ground. A cloud of dust rose as a crash sounded before them, the building that once stood laid in ruin on the ground. Mu's scarlet eyes shown though the dust as he rose from the depths of the laboratory. As the dust dispersed, blood could be seen on his claws and muzzle. He'd killed those who made him and now stood before the rebels ready to kill them as well.

"Time to die Rebels!" with a mighty roar that shook the ground he stepped towards them.

To be continued…..


	33. Of Hell and Heaven

(AAN: I do not own Digimon, slayers, or MR. Keep in mind I pool my resources and am uncreative with some attacks.)

**Of Hell and Heaven**

* * *

Continued…

A cloud of dust rose as a crash sounded before them, the building that once stood laid in ruin on the ground. Mu's scarlet eyes shown though the dust as he rose form the depths of the laboratory. As the dust dispersed, blood could be seen on his claws and muzzle. He'd killed those who made him and now stood before the rebels ready to kill them as well.

"Time to die Rebels!" with a mighty roar that shook the ground he stepped towards them. The monsters took a step backward, fear surging through them. Genki nodded to the other Phoenixes.

"Its time." His voice neutral as he let his phoenix wings out and his power surround him. Mu roared with anger * _So they found the phoenixes after all. Darn them. No matter my power is greater then theirs._ * Genki was the first off the ground Holly at his heels. Both circled Mu dodging left and right to avoid being slashed in two but the monster's razor claws. They were joined by the other phoenixes soon enough.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Genki released a huge ball of fire directly into Mu's chest. Mu shrieked with pain, his chest smoking he counter attacked.

"Dragon's Breath" a red beam shot out of his mouth directed at Genki who twirled in the air to dodge the attack before flying away.

"Freeze Arrow!" Mu found his left side frozen and redirected his beam to Holly. Holly dove to the ground pulling up in time to both miss the attack and the ground.

"Terra Spikes!" the ground under Mu burst with spikes inflicting damage to Mu's legs and tail before he could fly above ground.

"Blazing Light!" a light beam shot into Mu's side causing the beast to cry out in pain and rage. He slashed at Dianna who spun out of the way with ease.

"Golden Array!" Struck on the other side by a gold beam Mu fell to one knee. Then with a loud echoing scream he rose again slashing at his attacker with his tail.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Silver Inferno!" the attack combined in the air slamming into Mu's unguarded chest and throwing him to the ground. Blood dripped from his wounds as he rose.

"Dragon's Inferno" he breathed a breath of fire at them all, knocking Nick, Hasuka, and Holly from the air. All three slammed into the ground. Covered in snow they slowly rose once again. Holly used her powers to cool the burns they received before taking flight again. Genki enraged flew up then dove at Mu slamming into the monster's chest knocking him back to the soil from which he had risen. Genki's eyes burned with a bright orange red glow. Dianna was the next to strike. Flying above Mu she smirked.

"Angel's Arrow!" a light arrow formed on a bow made of light, shot with perfect precision it embedded into Mu's chest.

"Damn you all!" he called in pain. "Snow Bind" his wings created a snowstorm the drove all the but Genki and Holly to the ground. Went it cleared Mu had disappeared.

"Damn it. Now we have to track him down again." Holly placed her hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Relax. We know he's badly injured and is afraid of us or he would have never run."

"I suppose you are right. For now lets rest. Then we can go after him." Glancing at all the others he motioned them into the broken fort finding a room that was still intact he lay down on the floor. Holly joined him, laying her head on his back. * _I have to admit that I do love my beast form it has many advantages._ * With a sigh he looked up at her. "We should treat your wounds."

"I'm fine love." Genki went about licking the wounds with his healing tongue gently. Suezo watched a moment then flopped down in relief. Tiger and Greywolf exchanged looks for a moment.

"You do act a lot different when shifted" Tiger spoke as he approached.

"Hard not to Tiger." Holly responded seeing at her fiancée was busy.

"Oh?" Tiger lay down his brother next to him both intrigued by the matter.

"I can't explain it as well as Genki might but… It's kind of like seeing through different eyes and thinking with a different mind when I'm in this form. I see things differently."

"Genki how do you explain this?" Genki paused his medical care and looked directly at Tiger.

"I told both you and her that she would change after becoming a beast soldier. Her mind shifts as well as her body. There is more animal instinct within our minds now. It's a side effect of sorts but it can be a great advantage cause it gives us the knowledge of how to use our physical forms better." He resumed his care as Holly lay her head on her paws resting. She knew better then to argue with Genki over his care for her right now; she'd never win.

"You never mentioned that."

"I thought it would be self explanatory considering animal blood was used to make the beast soldiers in the first place." He would have said DNA but he knew better than to confuse the monsters with technological and scientific terms. He now nuzzled up against Holly and took his place beside her. Tiger and Greywolf watched intrigued but not sure they wished to ask why they both seemed to enjoy their animal sides.

Dianna and Akka treated the wounds of the other phoenixes. Minor wounds were a good sign in both their eyes. Armaoq smiled as they joined the group. Dianna and Hasuka curled up together on the floor to rest and Armaoq sat on the old couch with his wife on his lap learning against him. She soon drifted off making her husband smiled. Nick sat on the other end of the couch.

"Get some rest" Armaoq instructed the monsters who stared at him.

"Why are you all so tired?" pixie inquired softly.

"Our phoenix powers burn up our energy rather quickly. Its hard for us to maintain them for more then five or six hours at a time normally but even less in a fight. We launched our strongest attacks. They drained us more then calculated."

"Isn't that dangerous for you all then. If the fight lasts too long…." Pixie's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes it's a risk but one that must be taken. That's why we proposed changing up with you all so we could get a slight rest. Mu's wounded now though. He would not have run if he were not. We catch up to him quick enough he won't have time to recovered fully." The monsters nodded. Glancing over they discovered all the phoenixes but Armaoq now sleeping. Seeing Armaoq yawn they decided to involve themselves in their own conversation. The old male drifted off holding his wife close.

* * *

It was several hours before any of the phoenixes woke again. The soldiers and monsters found something to entertain them selves. Armaoq and Nick were the first awake but the old male didn't dare disturb his wife.

"Armaoq why she sleep more then you chi?" the monsters all listened interested. He smiled gently at the young monster.

"She is drained in more then one way."

"But she's pale" hare noted "is she ill?"

"No not at all. I told you we are not human."

"Yes you're a wolf and she a vampire. So?"

"I will assume this world has no legends of vampires then."

"Never heard of them before." Suezo admitted.

"Vampires are feared as the living dead. They drink others blood to survive. She has not had blood in awhile that is why she is pale and sleeping more. I my self have a blood lust though I rarely indulge in such. Vampires are by legend already dead. However she has a heartbeat and I consider her alive as any. She does have her advantages, she stronger then any human. And can also go without breathing if she desires. Though she normally doesn't." he shrugged seeing their expressions. " I've just gotten used to it." Genki smiled he and Holly had just woken up.

"Armaoq I am curious. Why was she able to be out in the sunlight? By legend vampires are incinerated by sunlight." All looked at Genki then back to Armaoq. Holly looked confused. The old male chuckled.

"I see you know much of myth and legend. Curious what else do you know? You tell me that and I will tell her secret."

"Fair enough. From the legends and myths vampires are effect by sunlight, holy water, garlic, crosses. And can be killed by pounding a stake through their hearts. Some say silver hurts them but that's not in most myths. As for weres, Silver is a weak point. Myth has it a were can be cut into pieces and reform." Another chuckle came from the old male.

"Very good you learned much but not all those are true."

"I figured that."

"Garlic and silver don't affect vampires. Holy water and crosses only work on evil vamps. A stake through the heart could kill but only if she couldn't get it back out her self. More then likely she could. Sunlight is her main weakness but we found a way around that. The bracelet that serves as our wedding declaration has been magiced. It keeps an invisible barrier around her to block the dangerous UV rays of the sun's light."

"So it's the UV rays that hurt vamps. Makes sense UV rays are the same thing that make humans get tan or sunburned. If the bracelet is removed she'd be in trouble then."

"Minorly because she is so old her body can compensate for a short time. But smoke would rise from her skin. It would still burn and weaken her."

"Interesting. So the longer an immortal lives the stronger they become?"

"Yes and the true will be the same for you."

"Really? That's an interesting prospect though an unexpected one. She'll need blood before we leave to fight him again?"

"Yes but I will handle that. She rarely ever goes after humans for it anymore. I broke her of that bad habit."

"You broke me of nothing dear."

"Listening in?"

"Always. You hear the most interesting things about yourself when people think you are asleep." She glanced at the others sensing fear in Holly and the monsters.

"You don't need to fear me. I have no interest in hurting you." She stretched lightly. Looking a bit exhausted. Looking up at her husband she smiled. A silent message between them causing him to nod. Still sensing Holly's fear she looked over at the young woman. "Holly regardless of what I am I do not harm others for no reason. I rarely kill those I feed from. They are just weak for a few days."

"Dear niruni zemb cun tinto." She raised a brow.

"My wolfen is rusty dear brave heart. I only caught part of that." He shook his head. "Cun tinto nivino"

"You are very caprious. Like a pup with a butterfly at times." He snorted at the indignity of her comment causing her to laugh softly. "sirus niven selunti" Genki tilted his head amused making Holly wonder about him.

"If you need to take care of her right now Armaoq feel free. Will not bother me." Genki offered.

"You don't speak wolfen or vampiric…" Akka watched him interested.

"I don't, just a good guess I would say." She smiled

"Very good." Armaoq tilted his head to the side exposing his neck with a smirk.

"nivbenu haveni" she giggled.

"Your too goofy dear heart." She shifted in his lap and kissed his neck a moment. "And you're too tense as usual."

"Sorry dear. I will try to relax. I am a wolf. Always alert even in slumber." He chuckled. Genki could tell when he relaxed. She smiled and bit into his neck making the monsters flinch. Then looked at Holly and Genki.

"Its not that bad. Chill out guys they aren't going to hurt us." Armaoq's eyes closed his expression looked as if he enjoyed it.

"He enjoys that?" Pixie said disgusted.

"I must admit I enjoy that type of pain to Pixie. And it barely affects me." They stared him at, all except Dianna and Hasuka who also enjoyed it.

"Holly do you?" Pixie's eyes were wide as she stared at her friend.

"It doesn't bother me we'll put it that way." Holly looked at Genki and blushed. Suezo became furious.

"You corrupted her!"

"I did no such thing. I did not make her decisions for her nor did I suggest what she should do. She decided on her own." Holly watched the two a moment.

"Yes, you did you changed her totally with your beast side…."

"He did not! Stop being so damn protective Suezo I can handle my self." Suezo's eye widened as he stared that Holly.

"But.."

"No buts about it. I chose this and I like it this way. Now stop harassing my husband."

"You're not married…" Hare stated.

"We will be soon after this fight with Mu ends and peace is restored." Everyone shut up and left them alone after that glancing at Armaoq as his wife feed of his life force. Most felt shivers go up and down their spines at the thought of doing such and act but the soldiers just smiled. They all had to deal with this and knew how it felt. But they didn't know Aaka's need for the blood to survive. Aaka soon finished and with a single kiss healed the wound made. Armaoq smiled to her as she silently thanked him with a soft kiss.

"How long will it take for you to regain your strength?" Genki's voice was soft and attentive.

"An hour at max"

"Very good."

* * *

The hour past quickly in the minds of all but Genki. The time tormented him as he thought of Mu getting stronger. Holly took comfort in Genki's arms and had relaxed while noting his eagerness to defeat their foe. She though it was only to keep his promise to her and never asked why he was so tense. Genki and the other phoenixes lead the way allowing time for the rest to catch up before they found Mu in his icy den. Genki entered with caution finding the monster resting. His wounds no longer bled but he was weakened by them. *_an advantage, but by how much_ * Genki let his power surge with the others. Mu awoke with a start roaring at the rebels.

"You shall fail pests."

"Enough bee stings can take down and elephant despite its size Mu."

"We shall see." He stood with a raging cry, "dragon's breath!" once again the red beam soared towards them. The group scattered as Mu tried to kill Genki.

Armaoq shifted to his were form with a howl he distracted the dragon/tiger monster. Genki smirked and flew at Mu.

"Inferno Drill Slash" he passed through Mu creating a giant hole. Covered in blood he dodged slash after slash from the monster. Mu cried out as Armaoq used his power to also pass through him. Pain flooded his mind as he cried out.

"Light Arrow!" Dianna struck true. The arrow embedded into his heart. Shrieking with pain he backed up. But this time he was surrounded.

"No escape Mu. I can sense you fear." All powered up attacks now.

"Everyone give your power to Aaka and Dianna." Armaoq's voice echoed through the cavern.

"Fire into Light."

"Ice into Darkness"

"Gold into Light"

"Silver into Darkness"

"Earth into Light and Darkness"

their powers joined within to two women who stood side by side.

"Darkness and Light brothers of life come together to destroy this evil creature with your chaotic powers." Both chanted their eyes fixed on Mu who lunched a final attack.

"Dragon Death Flame!" all Mu's power focused on them. Genki, Holly, Nick, Armaoq, And Hasuka flew into opposing walls. Slammed so hard they could feel their bones ache and snap within them. * _Lord protect our child_ * Genki and Holly both cried in their hearts. Pain leached though to their brains as they passed out stuck in the walls.

"Chaos Lazer!" Dianna and Aaka held out their hands. Powers mixing into a rainbow light that smashed into Mu's deep purple death flame. His flame took all his power before reversing its course and heading back to him. His body smoldered and burned to ash as the rainbow consumed him. For all his evil power had failed him now. He collapsed as his body disintegrated into ash. When the light and flames faded nothing remained of their foe but a charred rock floor and melted ice. Dianna fell to her knees panting. Sweat beaded down her feline face. Feeling a touch she looked up to see Aaka. She breathed slightly heavy, sweat also covering her face but with a smile she helped her friend to her feet.

"We finally won"

"Yes" Dianna looked to the others he eyes shifting to mass worry.

"Come child let us help them."

The monsters immerged finding a smoldering charred rock floor in front of them. Seeing the others on the floor motionless they began to panic. Jax stopped them shaking his head and waiting. Dianna lay Holly down carefully worried about her friend and her unborn child.

"Aaka?"

"We need to get her back to the fort as fast as we can. The others are fine and can recover but we need to run a scan to check her over."

"I'll carry her."

"Then follow me." Dianna lifted Holly once more and soared out with Aaka. Leaving the others to care for the rest.

* * *

Arriving at the fort within minutes they quickly went to the infirmary. Dianna laid Holly on the table as Aaka brought the scanning device over. Moving necessary clothing Aaka scanned Holly's womb. A small smile appeared on the old women's lips.

"Nothing is damaged on the baby but there remains an unknown factor."

"What?"

"The jolt received could cause brain damage."

"For the child?"

"Yes and possibly for Holly. We must check her wounds now." Dianna nodded with an uneasy feeling. * _if something happens to either Genki will be deeply wounded….God please let them both be alright. Genki can no take another heartbreak…_ * Aaka moved an x-ray machine over quickly and took several x-rays. Finding Holly had several broken bones but no serious injuries that would be life threatening. Aaka quickly set Holly's broken leg and arm. Then worked on the ribs. With all back in place she called upon the same power he husband had used her hand glowing a deep purple as her power healed the bones in place. Holly slowly awoke looking up tiredly at the women.

"Holly" Dianna hugged the woman.

"Dianna where's…"

"He's safe with the others. You were our priority." Holly gazed to the older women concerned now.

"Holly we have something that needs to be said."

"Dear the child could suffer brain damage from the impact you took. It's brain could be bruised or injured…we don't know what will happen. It's a risk but other then that we saw no damage done to your child. I just healed your broken bones though you will be sore…" Holly looked down at her hands taking this all in. he heart pounded as worry swept through her.

"Thank you Aaka…for everything you have done." She looked up at her.

"You're welcome child. Genki will be here soon."

Genki slowly woke feeling cold. His arm pained him greatly he could feel the blood leak from it. Looking down he saw the bone sticking through his skin. They had one but at what cost? He wondered silently.

"Holly…"

"Shh… she's with Aaka and Dianna at the base don't worry we'll be there soon." He looked up at Pixie, who carried him with Hasuka's help. "Armaoq healed all but you. He is too weak now to heal you as well."

"I understand." They soon arrived at the base. Taking Genki directly to the infirmary. Aaka set his bones and healed him sending him and Holly directly to bed. As Holly lay next to her lover she wondered what he would think when she revealed what bothered her to him. For now he slept but she knew he would have the right to know when he awoke. Her heart ached with worry over their child. Looking at Genki's sleeping form she shifted laying her head on his chest listening to his rhythmic heart beat. Letting it lull her to sleep.

* * *

Next she awoke she felt his hand on her side holding her gently, stoking lovingly. She knew by his breathing he was awake. Looking up at him she was greeted by his smile. The smile disappeared as he saw the worry and pain in her eyes.

"What troubles you love?"

"Genki I….."

"Hey relax and tell me."

"I failed our child…" His eyes widened.

"What do you mean failed?"

"The impact I took…Aaka said it could cause our daughter brain damage…" he was silent for a moment as he thought. She shook slightly fearing his answer. His arms pulled her close in an embrace. He soft hands soothing her shaking form.

"Holly you failed no one. You could not control what happened."

"I should have stayed behind."

"If you had we would have lost." She looked up at him in surprise.

"But I'm.."

"You not weak. Holly no matter what I will always love you and our child. I will trust God to keep our child safe. He will watch over us. If it's meant to be that our child is mentally injured it will not change my feeling towards her or you." She held onto him, desperation in her grasp. His arms wrapped around her securely as he spoke softly. "Go ahead and cry Hun. It'll help us both." She did just that. The tears came freely as he held her sobbing form. His own eyes filling with tears falling silently as he prayed * _God please help our child if at all possible have her be unharmed by all this. _*

* * *

Several weeks passed as the two recovered their strength. Several women were found beaten and abused by Mu. All appeared pregnant. Hasuka wished to kill the children still but Dianna convinced him other wise. When Holly and Genki immerged they were bombarded with questions only after supper did they calm the group down.

"Listen I will speak with those women. We are not killing anyone, not now." With several angry glares he left the room. Holly following silently. He walked to the room the women stayed in and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a scared and shaky voice.

"Genki Sakura…I wish to talk with you all."

"Alright come in."

"You can stay out here if you would prefer Holly."

"No I'm coming." He nodded then entered the room. The women watched him carefully seeming to be relived at the site of him and Holly holding hands. They offered them a seat on a couch and sat themselves.

"I know what you've been though. I wish we could have gotten here before this happened to you all." His words sincere made them all nod and respect him. "I wish to know who of you wish to keep the child you now bare." They all looked at him then 3 raised their hands gingerly. The others 5 looked at him unsure what to do.

"Why ask?" one women wanted to know.

"Because Hasuka suggested abortions be given to those who wanted them. I can't make those decisions for you but I personally would be against killing a child. I know many of you would not want to mother a child from a monster like Mu…. but they may not turn out like him. Love is something Mu never knew. I pity him for that…he was created for destruction alone. You can change that with these children. The choice is yours." They all looked at each other then at the couple. Holly was silent though all this unsure of what she would do if it were her.

"Miss what would you do?" and older women in her 40's asked Holly. Holly blinked a moment thinking. Touching her already big belly she looked at the women.

"I don't think I could kill a life in me if I wanted…Genki may be right Mu was evil cause he knew no love no mercy…I would raise the child to the best of my abilities and wait to see what happened." Genki's hand tightened around her reassuringly. The women nodded. After thinking a moment they all nodded to the couple.

"We'll raise the children with love. Despite the evil man who raped us."

"You are all wise. In doing so you spite him and his hatred as well and preserve the future. We shall return you to your homes. And keep in touch with you all." They all smiled as the couple left. Hoping their decision was right.

* * *

As time passed the promise Genki made was kept the women were taken home and they promised to visit them all later after Holly had time to recover from the battles they had been through. Once they did this Holly lead Genki back to her village where she wished to build their new home. Genki walked to a graveyard finding Holly knelling by a gravestone. He came over taking a flower from the grass meadow he crossed as he did and laying it on the ground in front of the grave she knelt at. She looked over at him in surprise.

"Your mother's grave…"

"How'd you…"

"I could tell by the emotions I felt in my heart. We are linked Holly. I know you're in pain right now. I also know I can only try to sooth such pain. There are some things I can not do."

"I know…I miss her so much. She died when I was young from an illness. She was always prone to illness after I was born…"

"That was not your fault. Do not blame yourself love. Everything happens for a reason. Think of all that's happened and what really drove you to fight so hard against Mu…"

"I know your right but…"

"I know that won't heal the pain you fell Hun only time heals that." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. His hand gentle rubbing her shoulder.

"Genki I need some time…"

"I understand. Just think on one thing after I leave you. Think on whether it is wise and good for you to stay in this place. I wish you to be happy love not in pain." With that he stood and walked calmly away offering a prayer in his heart for the dead. Leaving Holly to stare at him before touching the grave as tears flowed down her face. He strode back to the clear stream that passed through the meadow on the outer edge of town. Looking into is he gazed into the clear and mirror like surface. With a sigh he lay back to stare at the sky.

"Worried about her?" he glanced up startled. Looking at Aaka and nodding.

"She feels so much pain. Only making it worse by starring at her mother's grave…she cannot undo what has already been done. I fear I may have to force her to leave this place. She needs to release the past."

"That's true but I think she will come around on her own."

"I can only hope."

* * *

After several weeks Genki had enough going to Holly when she was in the graveyard. He confronted her.

"Holly you have to move on. You are only tormenting yourself."

"I can't"

"You can! Stop blaming yourself it wasn't your fault."

"You don't understand…"

"I do! You think I never blamed my self for my sister's death or my parents? What about the rest of my family? They died because of me. I know at least one of my family member died at my hands cause I was foolish. I killed my cousin in cold blood. Accident or no I shot him in heart…I ran away cause I was too afraid to face my family. You have a new family now and so do, I don't hurt yourself any more Holly."

"Genki…."

"If I have to I will make you leave this place. Don't force me to go that far please Holly… staring at her grave will not make her come back. Cry will not revive the dead." She stared at him anger in her. She slapped him but he only pulled her into an embrace.

"Holly you're only hurting yourself." He picked her up dragging her to the stream and forcing her to look at herself in the water. A small gasp was heard from her lips as she looked at herself, black bags under her red eyes form lack of sleep she knew she was hurting her self. "Don't do this anymore Holly. You are not only hurting yourself now…" she looked at him seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she hugged him crying into his shoulder. He held her close.

"It's alright but it may be best if we leave this place."

"No please. I want to rebuild here… there's another village about 2 miles away."

"Holly I…"

"I know it doesn't seem wise but please this place is dear to me. I promise I will stop blaming myself. You are right I would never have met you or done all this if not for those deaths." He nodded with a smile.

"Very well this will be our new home."


	34. Epilogue Part 1

_(AAN: for all those who really like this story I will be doing another chapter since I can't fit all I need into this one with out making it super long. At any rate you will all have one more to wait for then I'm totally done. I may later make a sequel but that will be after I finish TTL and probably WMHR.)_

**Epilogue: Part I**

* * *

After several weeks Genki along with the other men had rebuilt the small village to what it once was. Genki had added some variation to the buildings making them look different then ones normally seen. He did so hoping to help Holly realized her new family and responsibilities. The women Mu had raped came to the village after hearing about it. Wishing to settle down in the same paces as their heroes. They were welcomed along with their families. Though none of the children were born yet they all knew they needed each other. They'd become close friends over the time Mu had them. Holly sat alone in the meadow watching what was going on. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder looking up to see Aaka. Smiling at the older woman she patted the ground wishing her to sit.

"Thinking of your new life?"

"Yes. And about my new family." She heard a chuckle.

"I figured as much. You'll be due soon. Do you think Genki can handle things?"

"Of course. He knows so much. After all he even operated on me."

"His training came from the military and out of necessity. I doubt he's delivered a baby before."

"Maybe so but he'll be fine."

"Well at any rate if you have time later Armaoq and I would like to speak with you both." Holly blinked looking at Aaka.

"My I inquire as to what about?"

"For now all you need to know is it's about where we are going to be in the future."

"Alright I'll tell him." As Aaka left she wondered about what they would speak of.

* * *

Later that night Genki sat in the living room of their new house with Aaka and Armaoq. Holly walked in with a tray, placing it on the coffee table Genki had made she poured them all some tea. Genki had all he could do from not offending his fiancée. He disliked the honey she'd put in the tea but forced himself to drink it anyway.

"So what was it you wished to speak with us about?" he sat his cup down and put his arms around his soon to be wife as an excuse to ignore the tea.

"Well Aaka and I must leave for awhile." He looked at his wife. "We have things to attend to back home."

"However" Aaka cut Genki off, "we have talked and we would like to return here to stay with you. Both of us feel a bond with you, one we are not willing to break."

"Aaka you and Armaoq act as parents to us both. I noticed it awhile back."

"Sorry if that offended you. We have a soft spot for certain people." Holly and Genki looked at each other.

"Aaka we'd love you to come back. I think Genki and I both liked the fact that you thought of us so fondly. And I will need your help in the future I'm sure. I have a lot to learn yet." They both chuckled.

"We'd love to be of help. But first we must return home."

"Are you bringing anyone back with you?" Genki inquired gently.

"Yes, our daughter Silver and her husband Bane."

"I doubt Sage Ears would accompany us. He's a bit of a loner. And doesn't like either of his parents." Armaoq sounds slightly annoyed.

"I can understand that don't worry. If he comes he's more then welcome as is your daughter and her husband."

"Thank you Genki, Holly we greatly appreciate it."

"We will leave tomorrow morning. Do not expect us back for at least a month if not two."

"Alright we'll keep an eye out." Holly hugged them both sad to see them go. Genki held back on hugging Armaoq instead shaking hands with him, but he did hug Aaka. As the two departed Holly stood next to him.

"Guys can't hug?" he cleared his throat.

"It's not something we normally do. We'll put it that way."

"Too much pride" she teased

"Not that just…it feels wrong…"

"Or a dirty mind." She heard him sigh. Taking him over to the couch she sat down with him cuddling. "What's wrong?"

"Its just soon I'm sure more from my world will come through the portal. I think we should close it before that happens."

"Why do you think the worlds can't get along?"

"Its not that they can't get along its just…I don't want this world to be corrupted by mine." She left it at that cuddling with him and thinking on what he meant.

* * *

Several days passed since Armaoq and Aaka had taken off in search of their family. Genki noted that Holly seemed restless but figured it was because of their child. He knew she had little more then a month left before her baby would be ready to be born. As he was working on building a cradle for their unborn daughter. Holly came in looking over what he was doing she smiled "Genki there's a gentleman here to see you. From the looks of it he's from your world. He said he was an ambassador whatever that is." Genki looked over at her.

"Alright take me to him." He dusted himself off before following her back to the house. The man sat on the porch with a glass of lemonade, he figured Holly had made him comfortable before fetching him. The man stood when he saw Genki. He was well dressed but a small man only about 5' 3" and around 160 lbs.

"Genki Sakura? Neail Ladum, US ambassador."

"Nice to meet you Ambassador Ladum." They shook hands Holly brought Genki some lemonade knowing he would be tired from his work. "I apologize for my appearance but I was in the middle of some wood crafting."

"No apologies necessary Lieutenant Sakura. I know I came unannounced."

"Genki if you would."

"Very well."

"So what brings you here?" the ambassador sipped his lemonade glancing at Holly a moment with a smile. "If you are worried about her don't be. I doubt there is much security in our talk you came for and she would not tell anyone if there was." Genki smiled to his soon to be wife with a wink. She smiled and sat down near by with her own drink.

"Very well I came because the President sent me. He wishes to form an alliance of sorts with this world." Holly blinked knowing little of what was being said. *_an alliance with our world? No wars are happening are they?_ *

"What is this alliance you speak of. Surely the president has no intention of drafting help from here for any wars to come."

"No no, he would never do such a thing."

"Forgive me ambassador but the president is rash in his actions at times."

"Yes he is indeed at times. But this has little to do with that."

"Then what is the goal of this?"

"The president merely wishes an alliance so both our worlds may trade goods and learn from each other."

"and what goods do you speak of? You know that the economies are very different."

"Yes we are aware of this. However there are many skilled crafts men here in many fields…"

"Cut the bull. I know the president better then that. I do not enjoy political games. You're after something else. I know very well crafts men are not the issue here. Our technology alone out does any craftsman when it comes to goods." The ambassador sighed; she could tell Genki was bothered by this whole thing but said nothing.

"As usual your reputation for disliking the government proceeds you."

"I do not just dislike the government, I hate it. The higher archery is never doing what it was created for. Checks and balances are only any good if the groups will check and balance each other."

"I see you are still an extremist. Then this conversation is pointless."

"It's all you got ambassador for I and Holly, my wife are the ambassadors of this world. You want something then go through us."

"You are of our world…"

"Who better to judge the good in an agreement then one who knows of what is spoken. If you were hoping for an easy way out there is none." Holly listened intently not sure she liked what was going on.

"You are still too fiery for your own good. Starting riots and causing trouble."

"Only when the government gets out of hand. And I never cause a riot. Only a peaceful demonstration. We have the right to petition the government. Or did they take that away too?" Holly saw the ambassador stiffen.

"Genki what is he talking about. Why would you start riots or petitions?"

"Your husband is anti-government, a rouge extremist that causes quite a ruckus. Things have been peaceful with out him around."

"You mean no one has had the guts to stop the government from encroaching on individual rights with me gone." He looked at Holly, "its complicated but to put it simple I disagree with what the government is trying to do and petition them. It is not my fault if some of the petitioners in other areas cause riots for I was not there and I did not lead them to that. I am not one for violence in such things if it can be helped."

"You have been called a traitor before you know."

"I am aware but I have never done anything traitorous. Not even after the whole beast soldier thing." He shook his head, "Enough of this what do they want? Either tell me or leave."

"As always you are very blunt. Very well. The president has realized the dangers in our world. Though we have tried to fix the Ozone problem among other things are getting out of hand. A recent oil spill in the pacific has caused even more problems. We need fresh supplies."

"Your saying our world has become too corrupt to support crops and healthy animals? That is hard to believe. The ozone is a problem yes but you cannot tell me in 8 months time pollution has what quadrupled. I'm not buying that." Neail frowned.

"As usual you make a valid point. However things are a bit more complicated then you think. The repercussions of not only the war but also this hostile move by the rouge militarist case a small war between two groups. In this the battle ended with both sides being destroyed by atomic, hydrogen, and nuclear fusion bombs." Genki's eyes widened slightly.

"I underestimated the repercussions it seems."

"Yes you did. We need this worlds help to recover."

"After the trouble…"

"I know but we did help you. They were attacked from our side. We held them off and stopped their supply lines for you. We did help and did not want such an act to occur. I know it's a bit much to ask but by trading goods this world gets something in return. We are not asking for a free ride." Genki pondered on this a moment.

"Have you calculated the damage? And just what countries were hit?" Neail sighed.

"Of course we calculated the damaged it would take years before anything will grow again in that region. Mexico and china were the two hit."

"And our own country is still too poor off to produce much on its own?"

"Unfortunately that war hurt us badly. And with our two main suppliers destroyed there is not enough food for everyone."

"Rationing?"

"Already implemented. Its not enough." Holly noticed Genki clench his fist.

"And what were you planning to offer this world in exchange for the goods you require?" Genki's eyes met with Neail's conveying his mistrust.

"Technology, textiles, money. Whatever we have to give that could help this world." Genki looked to Holly a moment.

"We must think this over. And also weigh our options. I will contact you when we have our decision."

"Very well send word to the base that Lopez had when you are ready. And here this will make that easier." He handed him a walkie talkie. "Its range will be enough." He nodded then Neail departed getting into his jeep escort.

"Genki I don't understand what's happening."

"I know Holly but I will explain after dinner. For now I have more to think on while working." He left for the barn leaving Holly to worry about him.

* * *

Later that night Holly invited all there trusted friends over for dinner at Genki's request. He of course helped make such a large meal. After they had all eaten Genki sat them down in the living room best he could.

"We have a request of you all. We need your opinion and view on something that we have encountered." Jax looked to his fellow soldiers they all knew what it was about.

"Genki and I agree we should get others opinions on this. It may help us make such a hard decision easier."

"Just tell us then. What is it that's happened?" Tiger interrupted antsy a usual.

" Well an ambassador from my world showed up. Seems things have had far more repercussions because of the war and a secondary war that occurred because of that hostile take over attempted here. They request an alliance of the two worlds."

"What do they want though?" Hare inquired always looking for the catch.

"To trade goods. Apparently since Mexico and China two major producers in my world destroyed each other in a nuclear war there is not enough food. They are willing to trade what ever they can for the supplies needed. They also proposed giving this world more technology and knowledge in the science fields." All were silent in thought.

"The technology they could offer would advance this world's production but at what cost?" Dianna was the first to speak, "After all the technology of our world made things easier and faster but also cause environmental problems."

"As for the textiles. I think this world does very well on that without our help. Given its and older style from what our world is used to but it may be just as efficient." Siren interjected.

"Not to mention why would this world want to get involved with ours? After all it was some of our people who caused so much damage here." Hasuka pointed out.

"And it was both sides who helped defeat those people" Jax countered Hasuka.

"Yes but technology would help in other ways. Transportation like Genki's bike or the jeeps would make things better." Hare pointed out.

"I guess the real question is are these things worth the cost in the long run? Short term they are very helpful but long term they can cause damage no only to the world its self but to those who live in it. Asthma a breathing condition is rare here but very common in our technology based world. Pollution of the air caused that from the machines necessary in such production and speedy travel." Holly looked at him understanding his concern.

"Genki lets wait till Armaoq and Aaka return before deciding. They are also of your world and other worlds as I gather. They have much knowledge and would help us all in this discussion I think. They are due back very soon."

"Yes you are right Love." Holly blushed slightly, being embarrassed at his use of that name in public settings. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll wait but I want you each to think over this carefully. Ask around the other villagers as well. They have the right to know this and their opinions count." He saw nothing but nods before they departed. Holly found herself in his arms again, his hand on her large belly.

"Genki we really should marry now that we have the spare time."

"Yes do you wish a small or large wedding dear?"

"Small please. Just our friends."

"We'll wait till Armaoq and Aaka return but we will plan it now." She smiled to him.

"It won't be long before you see our daughter."

"That is very true."

* * *

Four more days passed before Aaka and Armaoq returned. But they were warmly greeted by all when they did return. With them was Silver their daughter and her husband Bane and surprising Sage Ears accompanied them but merely nodded to them being more reserved then the others. As Holly entertained the off spring of their friends Genki took Aaka and Armaoq off to the side.

"Something wrong?" Aaka saw it written on his face.

"Yes, an ambassador came from my world wishing and alliance. Apparently another war wiped out the last resources they had and they are running out of food. They wish to trade goods: technology, textiles, and scientific knowledge for food." He two looked at each other.

"That is a surprising upset."

"Yes and we waited on our decision so we could consult you. We already consulted the others who have mixed feelings on it along with the villagers. Holly doesn't want to let the people starve and I don't want this world being destroyed…"

"Very hard times indeed. We will speak about it together with our children then we will meet with you and Holly." The old male stated.

"Thank you." He smiled "and our wedding is two weeks from Saturday, your all welcome to come."

"We will be honored to be present."

"Holly and I will look to you for guidance."

"We are more then honored." He was hugged by both despite his earlier statement about guys hugging.

* * *

As the days passed Holly and Genki both grew restless. Most thought they were just anxious about the marriage, but both were bothered by what was happening with Genki's world. When the marriage came both were overjoyed and Holly was shocked to see such a large diamond on her ring. After the wedding Genki and Holly rode off on his bike for a little time alone. Genki took them to a near by crystal cave. He carried her in making her giggled the whole time. He laid her on the floor of the cave that was covered by a makeshift bed. Lying beside her he wrapped his arms around her.

"Genki this place is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." She snuggled against him.

"Genki what do you wish to name our daughter?"

"How about we wait till she's born. Find out her personality and base our decision on that?"

"If that's what you want." He kissed her forehead.

"It is. Holly I know it's unconventional but would it be alright if I help you with the birth alone rather then have Aaka there?" her eyes moved to his seeing sincerity and anticipation in them.

"That's very unconventional and some would refer to it as inappropriate."

"I know but…its something I would really like to do."

"Alright but if there are problems call Aaka to us."

"I will." He lifted her chin to kiss her gently. Emotions flaring in them both.

"I'm definitely your bad girl after this. I miss making love with you."

"And here I thought I was the only one with a dirty mind." She giggled. Relaxing against him she slowly drifted off to sleep. * _Yes rest Holly, we will both need it with the complications to come. My world is such a pain…_ *

* * *

When they returned the others were all waiting holding a feast of honor for them, which the entire village created for them. Both Holly and Genki were quite embarrassed but went anyway. Questions about their child came quickly to which Genki and Holly answered the best they could. Holly knew she was due in a about a month her own instincts told her that. Genki had enjoyed feeling the child kick and she knew he would be a loving father. She had informed Aaka of their decision about the birth and Aaka had confided that it was just her and Armaoq during her births. This made Holly feel even better. As the night faded the people took their leave leaving Genki and Holly alone with Aaka, Armaoq and their family. They went into the house to speak. All knowing Genki's anxiousness on the matter.

"We have all spoke about this and it was wise of you to be cautious. Worlds can be destroyed if technology is brought through. However there is an alternative."

"What is it?" Genki asked quickly. Silver looked to him now.

"Limit what they can send through. Things that will not change this world drastically would be fine."

"I agree with my wife. If you limit things like the Amish of your world do things will not change for the worse. You just have to monitor things very closely. At the same time you will help both sides."

"Just be careful" a deep rusty voice came. All looked to the normally reserved Sage Ears, "smuggling and other illegal things can happen in any transport. If things like drugs and such end up over here it could be disastrous. Also remember that though the medical technology of your world Genki is great for saving lives it also can cause over population."

"I am very aware of that. And this idea sounds like it would work rather well."

"Yes it should. Speak with the ambassador. I would not recommend going anywhere while Holly is so close to birthing your child." Holly blushed slightly, making Silver smiled along with her mother.

"I understand. Don't worry we will be careful." A smile spread across Armaoq's face.

"We knew you would. Now please excuse us we have some house cleaning to do." Holly and Genki nodded bidding them a good night.

* * *

Genki pulled Holly to him relaxing on the couch with her.

"This plan sounds like a winner what do you think?"

"Yes it has the most potential to help both sides." She paused, "if we agree to this will we have to go to your world?"

"You mean to sign agreement papers? More then likely yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I did want to see your world once even if we weren't going to stay there."

"And what's so alluring about my world?"

"Just I want to see those great engineering marvels you spoke of. Buildings that scrape the sky. Bridges that cross-bays. All seem fantastical to me."

"This from a fighter jet pilot?"

"Well I had seen iron birds before though those jets are far beyond what I imagined." She heard him chuckle.

"I'm betting I could arrange a tour of the best sights for you as we are ambassadors. Political people are often treated as royalty while dealing with a government that wants something."

"I don't think we should inconvenience them."

"I doubt it would provide much inconvenience. Besides it's traditional for an ambassador to learn about the country they are allying with. And though I know much most are hard to explain in words."

"I guess you have a point about the learning thing. Genki why did you rebel against your government? I thought you liked it?"

"Our government over steps its bounds because they know the people won't say anything. It breaks its own laws and goes against the constitution at times. It's only a shadow of what it was originally created to be."

"Oh I understand. I you want to reform it so it's how it should be?"

"I would love to do that if I had the power. But I digress."

"Digress?"

"Means to turn aside from a conversation because there is no point continuing."

"Oh ok. Well maybe we should get some rest."

"Yes we should." He picked her up making her giggle.

"I can walk you know."

"I know." He carried her up to the bedroom to sleep for the night. Wondering secretly * _what is really going on with them. Things seem bad but other times they are fine. Government cover up?_ *

to be continued…

_(well atleast I finally got 34 done. 35 will be up shortly and so will another chap to TTL. And hopefully I'll get time to do chap 3 of WMHR. Hope you enjoyed this.)_


	35. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue: Part II**

* * *

Continued….

As the weeks passed Genki noticed a change in Holly. She was very anxious and yet calm. Smiling to himself he sat with her and the couch one night.

"Its soon isn't it?"

"Yes very. I can feel it."

"Do you wish to have the birth here in the house or should I arrange for us to go to the cave you like so much?" she looked up at him.

"Here…easier to get Akka when we need her."

"You mean if we need her." She felt his soft caress on her large belly; she knew he was just as excited.

"Yes if we need her. I will tell you when it is time."

"Alright. I spoke with the ambassador earlier telling him the terms. He said he would be in contact with us again soon. He has to speak with the president."

"Alright just make sure its after our child is born."

"I will"

"I worry about those in your world…. having enough food…"

"I know Hun. I know." Holding her close he felt her shaking. "What is it? Why are you shaking Holly?" concern smothering his question.

"I'm just afraid….what if I can't be a good mother or I die like…." His lips cut her off. When he pulled back she looked into his eyes.

"No what if-ing. All it does is add stress. None of that if going to happen. I won't let it."

"Some things can't be helped."

"Holly I will do everything in my power to save you…no matter what you will be safe." He held her tight, she realized what he fear most was losing her. * _Am I just scaring him….he's lost so much._ * She felt his heart beat rise at her next words.

"Genki you don't have power over life and death…" she felt him hold his breath knowing she shouldn't have said that.

"Believe what you want Holly. I need to go take care of something I left out in the barn. Paint will dry out other wise." He rose and walked out of the house. She saw a tear fall as he left knowing she had hurt him bad. * _Why did I say that…. he's already worried about me…I'm just hurting him worse._ *

* * *

In the barn Genki silently cried as he covered up the paint can. He hadn't lied to her about it but it was a convenient excuse. * _Holly why do you always look down on things…_ * he sat in his work chair, his head in his hands upset with his wife. Holly silently walked in seeing him there she looked to the floor. Silently she walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder neither saying a thing.

"Genki I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"No you're right…I can't control that." He stood walking away from her. She grabbed his arm seeing tear stains on his face.

"Genki I shouldn't have…"

"Just forget it Holly….lets get to bed." He pulled away walking towards the house. She had never seen him so mad and hurt before. * _What have I done?_ * She followed looking at the ground as she did. He closed the door locking it as she kept her eyes to the floor. She felt him lift her chin. Her eyes questioning his now.

"Don't get that down trodden look Holly. I have seen you with it all to often."

"Genki I never meant to hurt you…."

"I know that. Don't look down on everything especially on your life or your self. Things will be just fine." He pulled her close into an embrace. She buried her face in his chest. "Holly its alright you don't need to be afraid…I will never leave you. Just please have some faith. Not only in me but in our future and in your self."

"I'm trying to but its just so hard…nothing has ever gone right for me."

"Mu is destroyed again. You have a loving husband. Caring friends. How can you say nothing has gone right?" she stayed silent for she had over looked those things. "Holly count the blessings you have a keep them close. Don't over look them for what bad has or will happen."

"I'll try Genki" he lifted her up in his arms carrying her up stairs carefully after blowing out the candles. He lit a candle by the bed on each side. Setting her down on the bed he smiled gently to his wife.

"Holly you're as beautiful today as you were when I met you if not more so." She flushed smiling back.

"Thank you." He pulled off his shirt getting ready for bed as she stood doing the same. Climbing in his arms found their way around her, playfully squeezing her breast before pulling her close to snuggle. Her giggle floated out into the darkness.

"Pervert."

"Yeah but your just as perverted and you know it." Once again a light giggle lit the air.

"Maybe but you've always been that way."

"Lets rest Holly. We have much preparing to do in the morning."

"Alright love." His lips found her cheek in the darkness planting a loving kiss before he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

When the sun rose the next day he felt Holly stirring next to him. Suddenly she gasp, her water had broken early.

"Genki wake up" she shook him furiously

"What is it?" his voice filled with sleep came slowly.

"My water broke"

"What?!" he took a deep breath calming himself. "Ok you stay here I'll get the things we need." She nodded laying down after shedding her under garments that would become a problem later. He returned in a hurry with a basin of warm water and an arm full of towels. Putting them down on the dresser he came to her side taking a thick towel and placing it under her. "You alright?"

"Yeah…contractions started…. but it may be awhile till our daughter comes." She saw him smile gently.

"Just take your time. No rush love." He leaned over kissing her lovingly. When he pulled back she began to pant slightly.

"Genki thank you. You're a wonderful husband."

"And you're a wonderful wife Holly."

* * *

Within the next few hours her contractions increased, Genki remained by her side faithfully. Helping her as best he could.

"Holly push come on" Holly bore down with all her bodies strength but could only hold it a few moments before tiring and stopping to rest. Genki remained patent through this knowing she was also in a lot of pain. "Come on Holly…you can do it."

"I know Genki…I'm just tired…" resting a moment longer she bore down again.

"Holly she's almost out. One more push." Holly nodded as she forced herself to push as hard as she could. She felt the child slid out as Genki caught her. Taking a wet rag he carefully cleaned her off. Taking a knife he cut the umbilical cord carefully and tied it. Then took her to the dresser to clean her up as she cried in protest. Wrapping her in a towel he smiled gently and proudly as he gave her to Holly. "She is beautiful Holly."

"That she is." Holly felt another contraction. Lesser then before and pushed feeling the afterbirth slide out easily. Genki smiled and went about cleaning Holly up a bit making her giggle at him until he blushed. Holly unwrapped their child to look her over smiling proudly as she wrapped her back up. Small dark brown eyes watched her as she looked over her child. The bed sagged with her fathers weight making the child look over at him.

"Hey my little girl. Its nice to finally meet you." The baby looked up at him with curiosity before reaching for him. He looked to Holly who smiled and handed him his daughter. Holding her carefully and gently. A proud smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to clean up and change clothes. I think you can watch her while I do that."

"I sure can" he rocked his daughter in his arms making her giggle in delight. "What should your name be my little girl?" she giggled at him with pure innocence. He held her with one arm as he cleaned up after Holly with the other. Removing the bloody towels and after birth and placing it near the door to be taking down and disposed of or washed. His daughter started to cry. He stopped to rock her gently trying to sooth her. Holly walked out in new attire raising a brow at him. "She's hungry I think" his wife smiled and came to get her daughter. Unbuttoning her shirt she fed her daughter as Genki came to sit beside her on the bed after taking the dirty laundry and other things down stairs.

"So have you thought of a name Genki?"

"Yes. I think we should call her Kiatlin."

"What's it mean?"

"Pure"

"Hmm…Kiatlin it is then." She smiled proudly as her daughter yawned and fell asleep after her meal. "Time for us to eat I think. And you need to bring in the crib."

"Yep." He left to go grab it. Holly walked down stairs to find Aaka waiting for her there.

"I see you two managed with out me."

"Genki wanted to be the one to help me with this."

"He's a wonderful husband for you. And he obviously knows what he is doing."

"Yeah he does."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you Aaka…her names Kiatlin."

"Pure…in essence…a beautiful name." Holly shook her head.

"Figured you would know the meaning of her name."

"May I?" Aaka walked over to her. Holly nodded handing her Kiat with out a second thought. Aaka rocked the child in her arms gently as Kiat giggled. "You're a special girl Kiat." She looked to Holly with a smile. "She's a lot like you in many ways."

"Yes but she has some of Genki in her features. And some features of her own or from relations I don't know."

"That's true." Genki strode in with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

"It was the ambassador…he wants us to come to my world to see about that deal…. its up to you Holly. This is your decision to make, whenever you think our child is ready for travel…" she stared at him her brow furrowed with worry.

"I have an idea" Aaka spoke up, "tell him he'll have to wait a few months…that you just had your child. By then she'll be old enough that you can travel." Holly looked to the older woman and nodded.

"Alright I'll do that then dear." He left to call the ambassador back.

"Aaka gather the others we should celebrate."

"Sure thing." A smile graced the mother like figures lips as she handed the baby girl back to Holly and strode out. Holly followed Genki into the kitchen as she held their sleeping daughter.

"Yes you heard me right. We will be able to come then. All right I will await your call then. Thank you bye."

"Well?"

"Set for august 2nd…two months from now. He's grateful we are willing to help."

"I'm sure." He walked to her catching her lips for a kiss. "I will never tire of your kisses."

"Nor I of yours."

"Come we have a party to prepare for…" he smiled knowing what this was about with out asking.

* * *

All the arrangements made, Holly and Genki enjoyed themselves mingling at the party with their child until the night was late. Genki had already brought the crib up to their room. Holy felt exhausted from the days events. Aaka assured her it would pass. She was right as the days passed Holly regained her strength despite her having to get up to feed Kiat at night. As time passed Holly began to feel the strain of getting up every 3 - 4 hrs Genki pulled her aside one night after they laid Kiat down to sleep.

"Maybe we should let her sleep with us. Then she could just eat when she felt like it. It'd give you some rest." Holly looked up at him tiredly and nodded. After they were ready she took Kiat carefully and lay down with her. Positioning their child near her uncovered breast as Genki held them both and pulled the covers up enough to provide warmth for her but not cover their child's head. Holly drifted off almost immediately; Genki smiled and relaxed willing sleep to come. Through out the night their child fed when she woke hungry but Holly didn't feel her suckling at all.

As the weeks passed Holly continued taking her child to bed with them. Realizing Genki had been right about how much stress that relieved from her. When the appointed time came Genki and Holly left for the gateway. Meeting up with the Ambassador they walked through together. Holly looked around the small room they stood in taking in all she saw. Genki took her hand reassuringly and followed their escort with her in tow. Once out side Genki realized they were at a military base. Neail guided them into a small private jet where Holly sat comfortably. Half of her wished to fly again, she hated to admit it but she rather enjoyed that. Her warm gaze went to their sleeping child a moment before returning to Mr. Ladum.

"As agreed upon you will be able to show your wife some of this worlds greatest places. And you will meet with the president directly along with the vice president to discuss the parameters of this agreement." Holly looked at him rather confused.

"Put normally we will meet with the leader of this country and his executive helper to discuss what will and what won't be permitted in trade between the worlds if we help." She nodded as Genki looked at Neail "say it so she can understand please. Language is much less formal in our world then here. You just like toting big words around. Don't."

"Very well Genki."

* * *

Genki took Holly to all the greatest places he had been. And some he hadn't been to. Hawaii, yellow stone, Niagara, pictured rocks, the great lakes, mammoth cave, some Missouri caves, the rocky and application mountains, Bahamas, England's great castles, Arizonas painted desert, New York, and even Africa for a time. He made sure they watched the discovery channel, TLC, animal planet, and the travel channel so she could learn even more about that world. After all this traveling they were given a chance to rest for a week before meeting with the president. On the night before the meeting Holly snuggled up with Genki on the couch looking like she had something on her mind.

"Genki this world is so different….yet some tribes live in the old ways….some progress rapidly…I never thought I would see so many tall buildings or such big and magnificent castles looking old and decrepit…your world is full of wonders and yet so much violence…the dark ages were…very evil…the world wars blood. Yet none of them really should have happened."

"The dark ages were named that for a reason. Wars will always happen if someone in power gets a fat head…unfortunately. The question is do you wish to help this world or not."

"I do… I just wish this world could be less corrupt…."

"This world is screwed when it comes to that. That's why I refused to raise our daughter here."

"Sex is so openly spoke of…even a 7 year old knows of it…"

"Holly we can't change this world…we can only save it…is it worth saving as it is?" she was silent for along time. He just held her close comfortingly waiting for her decision.

"Yes…I am not their judge and jury…. I will not kill thousands because of my opinion of this place…"

"More like millions but I thought you might say that. I would have supported you either way." Her orbs shifted to look into his then with a slight nod she leaned against him with a sigh.

"Genki lets go to bed so we can get tomorrow over with…" in the next moment his lips found hers, pouring sweet love into her.

"Alright but don't let the stress get to you…. its fine, just a conversation and a treaty."

"I understand Genki." With one motion he lifted her up into his arms and carried her off to bed. Fetching their child he lay down with her and his daughter.

* * *

In the morning they dressed nicely, Holly in the nicest dress of their world, Genki in a shirt and tunic she had made for him. They were lead into the presidents meeting room and shown a chair. The president rose to meet them shaking their hands and even shaking their young daughter's hand, making her giggle. Once settled the formalities were set aside.

"You already know why I have called to meet with you. We are willing to do anything in order to save our people." To Genki's surprise Holly spoke first.

"Yes he informed us that your war has cost you all your usable farm land. However from what I have seen there is very little our worlds have in common."

"You are correct Mrs. Sakura. However we do need your worlds help none-the-less. Our world has much we can offer in trade for the food we need."

"Mr. President if we agree to this there will be a definite restriction on what can and can not be traded. We do not want our world corrupted as yours is." President Kirkland looked at Genki with a raised brow.

"This was once your world Genki Sakura."

"No longer. I never did like it here."

"Gentlemen…now Genki and I talked with some of the people of our world. We know what you can trade for the food you require however we use old means of farming. I will not have you using technology in my world period with out our express permission. You may trade textiles, furniture, pottery, and medieval type weapons. Nothing else or the agreement is terminated." Holly's voice came so strong and decisive that Genki was slightly taken by surprise.

"Alright you are quite firm on this I can see. We will limit what we trade to those items stated. How do you propose you get enough food for this planet?"

"I think we could allow an area to use machines, however it will be out of site of the general public. How long will it take for the land to recover?" Genki asked calmly.

"According to our scientists…about 6 years…then it will be healed enough to bare crops."

"Very well for six years this treaty will last. No longer." Holly now interjected.

"No one from your world is permitted to come to ours with out papers and permission. Any illegal aliens will be jailed or executed." Genki glance to his wife as she tended to their child who was now fusing. He'd never seen such ferocity in her before. The president was also taken aback by the statement.

"Very well passports and prior permission will be required. How shall we contact you?"

"Through the walkie talkie we have I suppose. There are no towers or satellites so phones are out of the question. Just contact us through the base General Lopez had.

"Alright secretary do you have a treaty ready for them to review based on what we have said?"

"Yes sir" a young women with dark auburn hair approached them handing each a copy she had printed. Genki and Holly took their copies looking them over along with the president and vice president. Each party took a pen and circled what they thought needed to be worked over.

* * *

Several hours later they finally had a final copy of the treaty. Each party signed it. A second copy was made and signed for Genki and Holly to keep as proof of their agreement. The young couple returned to their suite and plopped down on the bed.

"Genki why to politics have to take so long?"

"Not sure Hun. How's Kait?"

"Fine…she's asleep for now."

"Good." He pulled her close into a passionate kiss. Minutes passed as they let their love and passion flare. When they parted Genki could see a fire in Holly's eyes. "I love you more then words will ever express Holly" she snuggled against him finding comfort in his strong embrace.

"I know you do. And so do I Love." Both could hear their daughter calling now. With a deep sigh Holly rose to get her. Opening the top of her dress she let her daughter eat as she walked to the couch. Genki awaited her and pulled her closer as she rested against him.

"Well where are we going to stick those machines for the farm lands?"

"In the mountain platues…no one goes up there. Not enough water for humans."

"Good…we could do irrigation if needed. I know you can do it" he grinned.

"Yes I could but those facilities will be manned by those we pick out."

"That it will. We could always allow the families of those we pick to stay during harvesting season. Some things have to be hand harvested anyway. Like grapes and berries."

"Yes that's a very good point but those don't have to be in the mountains either."

"You are right Hun. We will finalize that at home as promised. We can always send the president a letter."

"True. Thank you for helping me Genki…I couldn't have done this alone."

"You could have it would just have been harder." Her eyes were met with a soft and loving gaze.

"Let's rest now… I'm beat after all that." She rose taking his hand softly and towing him upstairs child still in arm.

* * *

In a week they had returned home. Holly had stated she preferred their world and liked the peace and quiet of the village they lived near. They prepared the area for which the farming would be done and carefully laid out exactly what could be used. Genki had some housing built near where the berries, orchards, and vineyards would be. And oversight building and hangers for the equipment were built on the platues. Once all was set Holly and Genki wrote a letter to the president. Within a week they had a box of applications for those willing to undertake the job. Genki and Holly spent the next month going through the documents and choosing who they thought would be their best workers for their world. Finally they chose a work crew of 50 families. Housing had already been made for that many and they sent back their choices in a letter. Keeping all the records in the box; especially those who they had allowed to come to their world. In 3 days passports for each family and family member arrived for them to verify and sign. Once done they sent them back and awaited their new workers arrival. In just under a month and a half everything had been prepared and verified. Rather fast for politics. But Genki and Holly had no will to wait.

In another 3 weeks all the workers, equipment, and supplies had arrived and work began. The young couple made it their personal business to get to know each and every person who came. Everyone was eager to meet them and learn about them. No one ever thought they would meet those who ruled over this world. Genki and Holly professed that they did not own the world they were merely the best equipped for the job of ambassador. As the months went on the couple and their friends knew they had done the right thing. For their world, their daughter, and Genki's birth world. With content and love filled hearts they continued to ambassador for their world but to their friends they would always just be Genki and Holly.


End file.
